nox shorts
by meiniv
Summary: Variety of stories all surrounding XR the space ranger and Nos-4-a2 the energy vampire! If you have an idea or a story you want to see happen, request please let me know pm me or leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1 toy story au

Nox short

Toy story au.

XR knew already he was not the "XR" but he is his own and as of now, he his in a toy store. He looked around to see there were others asleep or just keeping to themselves. He sigh in boredom and wondered when is this isolation will end.

But he paused and saw another toy across from him looking around in wonder. He figured this toy won't notice-.

Tap tap tap.

XR looked to see the said toy wave at him. XR wave back slowly and pointed to himself. The other toy nodded and smiled. XR could see the red monocle glow brightly from excitement. XR wanted to say something but heard the sound of kids coming so they froze as kids pass. When they pass, XR and the other toy relieved. XR smiled and frowned they could look at each other but can't talk. Then he heard the toy taping only it sounded more like Morse code.

He realized the toy was talking to him.

 _Hello what is your name?_

XR smiled and tapped back.

 **Hi I'm XR, I'm from the Buzz Light year series.**

 _So am I. My name is Nos-4-a2 but I prefer Nos. It is nice to know there is someone else no?_

 **Yeah it's nice to talk or Morse code with you know? So what type of toy are you?**

Nos pointed at the side and XR could see he was a self gravity toy that only levitated only an inch or two and is rechargeable.

 **Well aren't you a fancy toy.** XR chuckled and so did Nos.

 _That is the pot calling the kettle black. I can see you have a floatable head and retractable dome. You are special too._

XR felt something in him warm and smiled.

 **Well there is probably a hundred of me or more with the same actions.**

XR frown inwardly but saw Nos was sad and tapped once more.

 _But you are special, to me you are._

XR was surprised and smiled.

 **Thank you.**

XR wish he could do more than tap, he wanted to talk to him and more importantly something but what was it?

That was their moments and they enjoyed it as much as they could. When one of them were about to be taken, seemed fate was nice and were still together still. They talked about their trips of being made and transported and it was the most he has ever talk and he loves-

XR blushed and looked to Nos sleeping. He realized he loved him.

But how can he fallen for someone he barely knew? Maybe he should ask. As XR closed his eyes, Nos opened his own and smiled.

Ever since he has met XR, he had fallen so much for him. He felt happy and wanted more to say to him than through Morse code. He knew he needed to tell the other how much he means to him.

The next day

XR woke up to the erratic and harsh banging and realizes it was Nos. XR woke up wide awake to see him gone. XR felt something in him broke and was quiet.

'Nos…..'

Weeks pass and XR felt more alone than ever. Toys without a box were able to roam free and he glared at how lucky they were.

 _But to me this is special, it is as if our secret way and I would not trade it for the world._

XR felt the anger swept away but the sadness was still there.

Nos was also solemn as despite having new friends, he missed his first one and first love. When he was brought to them, he was quiet. There were so many bigger than him making just as small as he felt.

 **So what if there are other toys bigger than us, your so cool and able to fly. None of them can do that!**

"Hi there! My name is Woody and these are my friends!"

Nos felt out of place and so instead he tapped on the ground.

 _H-hello._

Woody and the others smiled.

"Hey its ok to be shy, take the time you need to adjust. We're your friends." Woody held out his hands.

Nos did enjoy his new friends but he could not stop missing XR.

'I miss you XR

Unbeknownst to either one, some of the toys saw the affects of a certain Nos-4-a2 was gone and so they wanted to help him.

Luckily they remember the kid that bought him.

Close to thanksgiving

XR was the only toy of the XR series placed and although he didn't care if he was thrown away, he just wants to be with Nos.

"Hi XR!"

XR although stayed in place was surprised.

"I'm going to take you home! No one should be alone on thanksgiving!" the little girl smiled.

As touching as it was, XR felt that hole still empty.

"There is a cowboy and a space ranger and dinosaurs and more! And I have a toy robot who is pretty cool. He seems lonely so maybe you could be his friend?" she ask.

Still frozen, XR thought of Nos for a moment but grimly thought he will never see Nos again.

As he was taken out of the box, he was surprised to see other toys bit bigger but frowned.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Buzz and this is Jessie and Woody and slinky and the rest are playing a play."

XR smiled a small smile.

"You know he reminds me of our new friend Nos."

XR perked up at this.

"We have a friend not too long is really quiet and he hasn't talked but he communicates us through Morse code but he is very nice. He sits by the window sill-!" Woody stopped to see their new friend treading so fast. XR was looking around, hoping to find him

Tap tap

XR looked up and saw a toy up there gloomy. XR smiled with hope and looked how challenging it was to see how high he was.

But he won't stop! No matter what! XR saw looked around and grinned to see blocks. XR began his ladder out of blocks only to realize it only went half ways.

'Not giving up!'

As he was trying to figure out another, Buzz and the others brought some stuff to help.

Nos looked out the window with sadness.

 **It would be nice to see what's it like to see the sky.**

'If only he was here to see it…' Nos thought but when he turned he saw a tower of stuff being bundled up. His eyes widened to see an XR here but what changed was seeing the determination in his eyes. He felt his something tightening as he saw XR tapping against the wall.

 **Please I just need a few more stuff!**

Nos smiled as XR was climbing up and just a few inches away. XR smiled but felt something off and saw nearly everything began to fall down and so was he if it weren't for a blue hand grabbing his own. Nos lifted XR up and both sat up silent.

Nos reached out to cusp XR's dome but paused in doubt. XR tapped on the window.

 **I miss you so much.**

Nos looked up to XR and lunged forward to hold him.

"I miss you so much, I wanted to tell you… I love you." Nos said.

XR pulled away and smiled. "I love you too. It's finally nice to hear your voice."

Nos pushed a button to see XR's dome opened. "It's finally nice to have more than just hearing your voice." And he kissed XR. XR smiled and kissed back and both heard thunder clasping. Both turned to see. The sky and how its raining so much. Both smiled to see it together and held each others hand.

The rest of their friends smiled and saw both have found each other again.

Bonnie came back to find two of her new toys together smiling.

She grinned and held them together and made a silent promise not to separate them.


	2. Chapter 2 a fathers pov

This was inspired by badboylover24's short responsibility. My take but will do a different version as another possibility. But enjoy!

*What if Zurg made created a female energy vampire?*

Zurg was the most evilest and ruthless man in the galaxy that can destroy anyone in his way… is as of right now a nervous wreck when it comes to his daughter Nos.

He smiled, Nos is his greatest and beautiful creation was a curious female that wanted to see what is the galaxy is like.  
Who to have thought he had a soft side but he was reminded by his creation he was still as evil as ever. He still remember when he slaved away in his evil lab. He made her the perfect weapon and irresistible to any unfortunate prey. She was the weapon of doom. But that all change that realization.  
First time she awakened.  
"At last! I have finally created the perfect weapon!" he spoke as he saw her awakening. She was wearing a red wine gothic gown (similar to Elvira). Zurg grins evilly and proud but just as he was ready to sent her to destroy star command… he stopped when she said "I will make you proud father." That made him stop and went into father mode rather than evil emperor.  
"No never mind, Nos you will not leave! I will not let my daughter be harmed by awful space rangers."  
So he was now protective of his only heir and would show her the ropes to run the evil business. The only concern he has is a problem. No it was not that his daughter prefer to be a neutral and wishes to not rule an empire no he loved his daughter (Helped that he won't have competition). His biggest thorn on his side that is frustrating was a certain space ranger and it wasn't Buzz.  
It was that small tin can, XR. He knew XR very well enough that he was skirt chasing robot and an enemy to him. Oh how he wished Nos did not enter the room.  
Previously~  
"Ah Buzz Lightyear and his scouts are here, you will fall to your own doom! I-"  
"Father?" all heads directed to see a pale blue robot in a red night gown robe holding his cannon out only looked more deadly than usual.  
"I was just fixing your blaster cannon and heard they have an art gallery not far from this planet and it has been a while since we had a father and daughter trip-" she paused and saw a group ready to be destroyed but she did not notice a certain robot who was gazing at her as if she was a goddess of his dreams.  
But an evil emperor did and he did not like it at all.  
"Oh my apologies, I did not know you had intruders to eliminate." She bowed slightly embarrassed for interrupting her father's time.  
Zurg was glad his daughter was not greedy and prissy like most females and took a liking in blasters and creating and upgrading things; but her kindness and sweetness was a cavity and it attracted trouble, especially one name XR. Zurg could see the hearts forming in his eyes and over his dome. 'If it were a cartoon show, he be howling like a wolf. '  
"Oh baby!"  
Zurg glared at the small bot that tread towards her. 'Forget the whistle and the howling, this is much worse.'  
"Your very lovely and gorgeous you know? I bet a lot of bots would love to be with a goddess like you?" XR wriggled his eye brows to emphasize his statement.  
"Pardon? What do you mean by that?" she asked with a pastel violet blush.  
Zurg was turning from evil emperor to evil father in Milo-seconds.  
XR smiled with hearts in his optics. "You're a real work of art; if you were in a gallery, I stay there even after closing time. I-!" But XR stopped as Zurg blasted a warning shot at XR.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Zurg yelled out and unfortunately he let lightyear and his team get away.  
Nos felt guilty, bowed to her father, "It is all my fault they gotten away, I am sorry."  
Zurg could never get mad at his daughter. "Sweetheart don't put yourself down. It is nothing compared to the numerous times I let them get away. At least now they will know better not to cross me, especially that perverted robot." Zurg saw a small hint of blush across her cheeks but dismisses it. "So about this art gallery…" Zurg could see the happiness in her optics. 'This will be painful.' "… Unfortunately I won't be able to come because I have a two for one planet conquest and these are the ones I can't turn away." Zurg said, fully aware of his daughter's solemn look in her monocle. "But I believe you have been cooped up here and I know you don't want to miss this gallery and if your surrounded by the hornets as bodyguards, it will only ruin your time so… you can go on your own with the promise you have fun." Zurg said affirmatively and Nos smiled a small smile and hugged her creator.  
"Thank you so much father." She said happily and hugged him. She rushed to her room to change.  
Back to the present  
Oh how he wished it ended there but it didn't.  
Later that day-  
"Father I am home." She exclaimed seeing Zurg ready to eliminate a grub but stopped.  
"Ah Nos did you have fun?" Zurg ask happily and the grub ran off.  
"I had fun and brought you a gift. They were having a family arts and crafts and I made you a small prism of annihilating Buzz in every way possible." She said happily.  
Zurg smiled erratically and looked at the prism.  
"And it's 3 dimensional! I adore it so much sweetheart. So how was the gallery? Did you enjoy it? Please tell me how was it?" Zurg lead her to his throne. Out of anyone who could sit on his throne was himself and his daughter.  
As she sat she hesitated but began. "Well it was nice, the gallery subject was about family and it was nice to see the many styles from many artist… and the space rangers from earlier came."  
Zurg was in shock.  
Nos continued, "They thought I was trying to do evil deeds and ruining the gallery…. So I did the one thing. Scare them off." She said happily.  
Earlier that day  
"You have ruined a day I could have spend with my father and now you are here ruining my alone time!" she roared as she blasted them.  
Buzz and his team were for most hiding behind a wall.  
"Excuse me ma'am, don't you know he is evil?!" Buzz yelled out but he had to move away when a blast aimed towards him.  
"He is my father! My creator! I do not care about how evil he may be! He gave me life and he could have destroyed me but he did not. I know he loves me as if I was his own." She said softly as she raised her hands and suddenly wires ripped through the walls. She grinned inwardly as the team struggled but saw the Tangean slipped through ready to attack but she was prepared as the Tangean move to kick her but dodged away and twist her arms around and pulled out special cuffs and placed them on her just as she wrapped her with wires. She raised a brow, out of all the space rangers, the tiny bot was not struggling but rather surprised. She floated towards him and glared.  
"Why are you not afraid? I am about to destroy you and your team you little pervert." She raised her clawed hand.  
"Hey I agree with you! I know how you feel!" XR stated and Nos stopped her claw hand just by an inch. She crossed her arms as the wires XR was wrapped with lowered down.  
"And how, may I ask, do you understand the relationship I have with my father?" Nos raised a brow.  
XR blushed, seeing her up close was so enchanting. 'Not to mention getting a nice view of her lips.' He wondered if they were soft like roses and blushed trying to not look down at her chest.  
"Actually I can show you if you release me?" He said as he was gazing at her monocle optic.  
Nos thought for a moment and snapped her fingers, "I'll give you 3 minutes or I will burn your teammate like a bar b cue. No tricks or your flirtatious remarks." She said as she let XR loose. XR grinned and opened his panel looking through until he found what he was looking for.  
"This is my work order document that my father signed for me to be made." He passed it to her only to feel a shock just from the tips of her claws. "Even being an expendable robot, I always try to prove to him that I am a space ranger he be proud of. I know that Zurg may be evil but I can tell he really loves you cause you are his daughter so I know what you're feeling and I'm sorry for my actions but I can't it, you are really beautiful." XR said and saw the energy vampire soften her glare and sigh and released his friends.  
"Please understand I am here for the gallery, nothing more. But if you dare attack me again, I will not hesitate to kill you all. However, my father wants to destroy you; you are his to destroy." And Nos floated away to another section of the gallery. No one notice XR following her.…  
Flashback end.  
"… He and I just talk about the paintings and how our fathers are like. He was being a gentleman to me and even scared off some jerks." Nos explained as she nervously pulled her hair back.  
Zurg despite Buzz not being destroyed, was touched at how his daughter knew what it meant to him about eliminating his enemies. The only thing he his ticked off is that little perverted robot.  
"Nos please don't feel like have disappointed me or made me mad. I have the whole galaxy and soon maybe the universe to fear me," he could see his dear creation relax, "if you fear me, than I am failing you as a father. Nos, I am so proud of you; not only have you bruised Buzz Lightyear's ego, at least now he will leave you alone." He said and hugged her and she hugged him back.  
But even after that incident, his daughter was gifted with various of roses and batteries and poetry. Although Nos was grateful by the gifts, she had no idea who they were from aside "Your klutzy knight in shining armor". Zurg knew he will destroy anyone that would dare try to hurt her, much even more break her heart.  
As of right now Nos was reading a book beside him as he was terrifying a grub.  
"I don't care, they will not with all my rage, will have my daughter's hand in marriage!" He glared.  
Then brain 92 spoke out of turn. "But sir, she can be useful and she was created to cause chaos and destruction, surely she can pull this off especially with her-!" but the brain was wrapped with wires around him and was lifted to Zurg's view and his daughter's as well both glaring down.  
"You should think twice what you are about to say 92. I am well aware what she is capable of doing but I will not hesitate to say no to any arrange marriages. ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT PRINCE IS A PERVERTED MAN WHORE!" Nos released him and he fell into a hole Zurg opened. "Sweet evil, you know I won't force you to do something you feel uncomfortable with?" Zurg spoke and Nos nodded.  
"Papa I know, you do not have to tell me twice. Besides maybe the "Klutzy knight in armor" is this prince and he is trying several ways to take the empire? I say we make him believe he is invited only to keep him prisoner and force his planet to serve you." She spoke happily.  
Zurg grin. "That's my girl! Always knows a way to make evil plans. Well better get some sleep my dear, I know you do not wish to be late for your first day on the job."  
Nos tilted her head. "Are you sure you are not going to get mad papa? It is a librarian job and I-"  
"No my dear little evil I won't. You have proven to be dare I say it, good and a library is nice for you. You love books and it is something I cannot deny you but I just ask is you be safe." Zurg said and she smiled.  
She hugged her father. "Thank you papa." And she left not before kissing him on the cheek.  
Zurg turned to with a malicious and evil grin. "Now as for this prince…."  
But before he could even continue, he heard a blast not too far. 'I am really going to enjoy this conquering.' He grinned happily as he called one of the Grubbs.  
" I need a letter, inviting this so called prince tomorrow. While Nos will be working, we will take this prince hostage and if he so dares go near her, I will eliminate him!" he then paused seeing a Grubb running "Now what's the matter?!"  
"Evil lord Zurg! There has been sightings of a space ranger around here!"  
"Then why are you standing around here! Send out as many hornets! Now!" He yelled and the Grubb hurried out. Zurg groaned. 'Please don't let it be that robot.' He thought and decided to go see if she was alright. As he got there, he knocked on her door.  
"Sweet evil may I come in?" Zurg called through the door.  
"Not yet father." She said through the door. Soon enough, she opened it. "Yes father?" she ask.  
"There has been some sightings of one of the space rangers, I wanted to ask if you're safe?"  
Nos nodded, "I will be recharging then. Goodnight father."  
Zurg saw the gifts she kept were disintegrated. "I'm sorry the admirer was possibly a ruse to claim my empire. I know there is a special someone for us all, I am still searching too."  
"Thank you father but I doubt it to be true for me….. Goodnight." She spoke before closing her door.  
He was relived at the time but knew it was the calm before the storm. Since then that tiny robot had followed her everywhere everyday at the library; except the times he was thwarting his schemes.  
It has been nearly a month and Zurg wanted to figure out what was the robot after. He was from star command! There is always a reason so here he was in his torture chamber with XR.  
"Alright XR,' Zurg raised a blaster to XR's face. And XR was scared. "Why have you been harassing Nos?!"  
"She said I was harassing her?" XR looked broken heart and hurt.  
Zurg could hear his daughter telling him "you better not lie". "No she didn't, but in my eyes as her father I see as I believe it to be! Now why have the interest for her, isn't there other women you can harass? Or are you doing this to find my plans or weaknesses?!" Zurg yelled but saw XR relieved, not even caring if he was going to be obliterated.  
XR looked up shock after hearing his concern. "What? No way! I just lo- really like Nos, she's more than just a pretty face!" he said.  
Zurg lowered his weapon, "So it's more personal desires?" Zurg ask cautiously.  
"I don't know how to answer that with you having that cannon aiming towards me. I mean I do want a relationship with her I mean I be really stupid not to see it. She's really special, not in a physical way; she is smart, talented and I really like her smile."  
"You know she is an energy vampire?" Zurg said as a warning.  
"And?" XR said as if it was something to be unconcerned. "I don't care about that and I have wondered what it would feel to have her bite me… at my neckline!" XR stated before Zurg could pull the trigger.  
Zurg was surprised but resumed back to both father and evil emperor after that comment.  
"I can see you not going to hurt her or intently after my plans, so… I'll let star command live. I'll let you court her but it better be rated pg., if you have done anything to her, much less even a hickey!-"  
"I haven't even gone that far with her! Much less even hand holding!" XR stated with a blush.  
Zurg continued, "And if anything happens to her…. Take responsibility for her." He sternly stated.  
"Yes sir?" XR said curiously but dismiss it as zurg being a father.  
"Good!" Zurg pressed a button and XR fell.  
"Oof! Your getting a kick out of this aren't you?"  
"You'll get used to it, now hurry up, my daughter does not know you're here and she will not ever know, caprice?"  
"Your afraid of your daughter?" XR asked surprised. 'Zurg afraid of his own daughter…. Now I've seen everything.' He thought.  
"Silence is never golden. If you have a kid you'll understand." Zurg stated as he lead XR through a hall to exit from the bottom of his tower.  
"Papa?"  
Zurg froze and saw his daughter coming with tons of books, unaware and unable to see XR.  
"Sweet evil! Why are you doing with so much books? Let me help you with that." Zurg went forward and helped her.  
"Do not worry about this papa, I got this. I was given as a gift for the Library but send it here so I need to ask for help transfer these books. But since you are here, I wanted to ask how you would feel if I were to… ask someone out on a date?"  
Zurg looked behind to see XR grinning and treading towards them so he held his force gun and XR went flying and crashing.  
"What was that?" Nos asked.  
"That was an annoying Grubb but about your answer, of course not sweet evil. You are not a child and you are responsible young lady. I just need to know who is this lucky being?"  
"Well he is…. Funny. He makes me feel happy and I feel this weird feeling in my stomach and despite he flirts me almost every day, he does not ask me out. Am I awful or is it I am too hard to ask?"  
"Sweet dreams no your not! You are special and smart enough to not fall for the idiots!" he emphasized that loud enough and grinned at the angry XR.  
"If anything let him ask you, you cannot chase them; let them chase you." Zurg said.  
"Are you certain?" she asked.  
"As a destroyed planet, just remember, if this person does push you to do something or breaks your heart-"  
"Blast them off where they stand."  
"That's my girl."  
And so since then they have been dating for almost a year. Zurg noticed his daughter is living in an apartment for now since it was easier for her job as a librarian but he would put money for her. He loves her and rather have her be safe.  
"Hopefully that XR hasn't impregnated her…" he remembered inserting a program that allows her to bear children for the one she fallen for even if they were robots. It was a gift he forgot to mention but would tell when and if she gets married.  
But the robot should know better….. Right?


	3. Chapter 3: to ask a jinx teen out

XR is a junior and Nos is as well.

XL is a senior and Sirena is a junior

I do not own these characters but maybe their human form when I draw them. Sirena belongs to badboylover24 check out her stories she is awesome!

Enjoy!

XR sigh as he put a love letter in a locker in the morning before even class starts. He blushes at how long he has done this and hopes to find a way to confess to his crush.

'Hopefully he likes this one more..'

Lunch-

XR watches his long time crush sitting under a tree with his twin sister. His crush's name was Nosferatu Zurg and he is smart and really talented in writing and in the theatre with his twin sister who was nicknamed "Jessica rabbit" for her big… personality and red hair. They were the children of James Zurg also known the principal of star Galaxy high school and theory of supposedly a secret dictator. XR didn't care at all because Nos was his all-time crush and the only guy he wants to ask out for three years.

There is just one problem… the twins were known as the "charms". Cliche as it sounds, it's not because of their beauty but mostly because they were opposites like magnets and not in personality. Nos attracts bad luck whereas Sirena attracts good luck and XR is the one that helps them out. Mostly Nos.

As of right now, he could see the many guys and girls that would love to gain her attention but no one could go near her not because of her brother but because of-

"My love!" Sirena gushed out as she ran to XL.

His boh brother XL was the luckiest teen to have her in his arms. Well it was because she had a crush on him for the longest time so when she was harrassed by a pervert, XL protected her and she swoon over him so when she asked him out, he fainted... and soon enough, they're a couple now. XR was happy for them but he was jealous because he still hasn't had the chance to ask Nos and XL gets to be with who he had loved for so long. Well he has tried but with Nos being a jinx, well… he gets the results.

The first time he had hoped to ask Nos he was driven out by dogs. The second time, bees and the third time was almost getting smashed by a piano, luckily Nos saved him. 'And I don't even know how it was up there to begin with... And I still haven't gotten the chance to even ask much less confess.'

Alas, he still hasn't given up. He puts love letters in Nos's locker and when he sees Nos opens it, he sees a smile. XR hasn't forgotten about how they first met...

3 years ago

XR was waiting in line for a movie that he hoped to see. "Indiana Jones and the temple of the crystal skull." he dressed up as the main character and he was excited until torque came. He was a real jerk and pushed XR around when his big brother wasn't around.

Just like now.

"Your in my spot scout boy." XR wanted to say something back but torque pushed him out of the line and he was pushed onto someone who held him up. He met with reddish brown eyes and he blushed how they were a nice color.

"Bullying again torque?"

XR turned to his right to see a girl almost identical to the guy holding him just she had brighter burgundy hair and by her left eye a small star shape beauty mark and from where they from, both were coming out of a tutoring center across the theater. As the taller of the three let go of him, he glared.

"Sweet-!" But torque wasn't able to finish when he was punched by Nos and when torque fell back he slipped and fell on a dinner of a couple.

XR grin but saw since he was out of the line he had to go to the back but his savior stopped him.

"We have an extra ticket to this movie, you can join us. I am bad luck but my sister will counter it. I am Nosferatu but you may call me Nos and this is Sirena, my twin sister." XR felt his heart skip a beat. And blushed deeply when the sister grabbed his arm and rubbed against something his arm.

"Please come join with us, we would like to have friends to join with us." Sirena smiled and XR was grabbed by both twins into the theater. As Sirena was choosing the snacks, Nos and XR talked a lot about the comics.

XR grinned as he found out despite the sister was not really fond of the movie, Nos was a huge fan just as he was, maybe even more. explained about a specific comic story he likes.

Nos smiled, "You love a lot of the supernatural and extraterrestrial. It is always a curiousity to wonder what is hidden in this world."

XR smiled, "Yeah but I try to keep it quiet. Not many people likes to talk about that stuff and aliens." He said till he felt a hand on his.

"It is nice to hear about this, it is boring without theories and the way you talk about it, allows more ideas of possibilities and it is great to meet someone who shares that feeling."

XR felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach and blushed.

"I noticed you have a British accent but your sister has a French accent. Why?"

Now frowned. "Well when we were toddlers, our parents divorced and because my mother was from Paris, she took custody of my sister. My father kept me but let me stayed in London Britain with our grandmother until I was 9. She and I met at a park and somehow we knew we were siblings."

"How did you know? If you don't mind me asking?" XR asked.

Nos smiled, "It is like a jolt of electricity and yet it doesn't sting you, it is comforting like you are whole again. When our parents met, they thought of rekindling their relationship and so here we are."

"That is so cool! I wish it was like me and my big brother."

"I can tell you do have a similar, if not, a different connection like my own."

XR was confused until he pointed out to someone coming who was a bit taller and bigger.

"Where were you?! I was going to surprise you that I have a ticket for you knucklehead." he then knoogied his brother playfully.

"You didn't tell me anything!" XR stated and Nos chuckled lightly.

XL looked from where he was and grinned.

"Finally got a friend now. About time! Name is XL!" but he blushed when he saw a girl coming up next to the brother with a smile.

"He iz our friend! Et il vaut mieux ne pas blesser notre ami!" she spoke and XL blushed lightly.

"Je ne lui ferais pas de mal qu'il est mon petit frère." XL spoke in the same tongue.

Sirena blushed lightly and grinned. "Alors qui fait de vous notre ami aussi bien!"

She then wrapped her arms around his and smiled as XL blushed as she lead him to some video games in the arcade.

"It seems my sister is smitten with your older brother. He took French?"

XR nodded. "He is the top in his class."

Both laughed as they continued on their talks, almost forgotten the movie.

Present

Since then he stood by Nos through thick and thin and even tried to hide his crush. He likes Nos a lot and for the three years since he tried to get close to him even when he had the bad luck, XR didn't care but he wants to be with Nos without getting killed. As he was gazing at Nos, he did not see his friends coming up.

"Why don't you just talk to him? Wear a charm and tell him your feelings?" Booster asked.

"Nos is great and handsome and strong; he can have anyone, why settle for me?" XR frowned. "Besides he said it himself he doesn't want any kind of relationships during high school."

Buzz frowned but Warp spoke out, "It's better to have known than regret. What's the chance he'll say yes?"

"I don't know! What's the chance he'll come here and talk to me?" XR said exasperated.

"Well better get ready because here's your chance." Mira spoke. XR felt the chills as Nos sat next to XR.

"Let me guess little sister spending time with XR's big brother." Warp spoke as every one sitting on the table except Warp and XR slowly moved away.

Unfazed, Nos answered "No, she wants me to ask someone out on a date for her double date. So… what should I do?" He asked and XR was getting chills down his spine hearing Nos talk and Warp kept his laughter in.

"Why don't you ask someone you can trust to go out with. It's your first date right?" Mira asked and Nos nodded.

"Well… there is someone I wish to ask but I do not know if he will be uncomfortable… he has flirted with a few girls and they turned him down gravely and the girl he recently had dated the first time was crazy."

XR silently chokes as he realized he was talking about him. "…So I will probably make another excuse."

"I could go out with you Nos." XR blurted out and Nos was surprised. XR paused for a moment and continued "You've been there for me and to be honest… we haven't hung out in a while so-!" XR saw a flying tray coming towards Nos so unconsciously he pulled Nos towards him but with the unexpected weight, both fell down. XR groan but blushes when Nos was between his legs and they were nearly close to kissing. Nos pulled away and helps XR up. XR still blushing as he realized he was small compared to Nos, he barely reaches his chin.

"Are you sure XR? You know I am-"

"I don't care Nos. Your important to me and its your choice. Its almost time so let me know when and where to meet up ok?" XR smiled.

Nos smiled, "I will let you know, till then see you later." And Nos grabbed his messenger bag and head to class. Just as Nos left, XR grinned widely.

"You said hangout XR." Mira stated.

"This is my chance to tell him!" XR stated and ran off.

Before school ends

XR felt he was walking on air as he was finally having his longtime crush on a date (Hangout). He was too happy about it he almost forgot the letter he had wanted to slip in Nos's locker again so seeing nobody around, he pulled out the letter and he slipped the letter in.

"You are my secret admirer for the past three years?"

XR froze in place seeing Nos surprised. Before Nos could react, XR ran in fear.

'He saw me! He probably won't talk to me ever again! I mean I was still writing even when I was flirting around and went on to that first date with that crazy chick! He probably thinks it's a joke.' XR was going to slow down but speeded up when he saw Nos practically behind him. He ran through the halls, pass the gym, and now through the track and instead of the bad luck keeping them apart, it was stopping him from running but finally it separated them when a group of runners came in. XR sighed in relief and made his way to the one place he felt peaceful so he made his way to a small park up a hill. He laid down on the grass and looked up the sky.

'Why didn't I just talk to him? I could take rejection!' he thought but then again he couldn't. Nos was his first crush and friend that stood by his side for the longest and if Nos did reject him… could he really stay as his friend? 'No I couldn't.'

"AAARGH! How can I even show my face to him after that stunt, much less talk to him?"

"Why not start now?"

XR thought he was hearing Nos.

"I'm going crazy now." XR spoke.

"You are very naïve XR."

XR lifted up his head to see Nos standing there staring him down. XR was so nervous but he was too tired from running that he did not have the strength.

"You owe me an explanation XR." Nos said as he made his way to XR.

"You want an explanation?! Ok I liked you since we first met. I wrote those letters to you because I was too shy and every time I try to ask you out, something stops me like a falling light post or a piano but yet still with you because I want to be! I flirted on a few girls because even if I could confess to you and not get hit or attack by something, you probably didn't like me that way but when I went out with that crazy girl, I realized I liked you more than anything! I loved you! So there is your information!" XR closed his eyes holding his tears in. "Go ahead and say it, I'm too tired to runaway." XR tried to keep his tears in but it began to trail down. When he opened his eyes he saw Nos on top of him his dark reddish brown eyes staring down at him.

"We are both idiots." Nos said.

Before XR could retort a snarky remark, Nos held XR's chin gently and kissed him. XR was surprised but wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few minutes of kissing, Nos held XR close as they looked up the sky with him resting partly on top of Nos.

"Would you still go out with me after what I did?" XR spoke and blushed as Nos kissed his cheek. "I silently chased and pined after you for three years, what do you think?"

XR grinned and kissed him.

"Then it's a yes." XR grinned. "So... how did you knew I was here?"

"I remember you telling me about this place and how it was where your parents first met." Nos held XR closer to his chest and grinned. "And sometimes I follow you up here to draw you. I guess we stalked each other for three years."

XR smiled and felt Nos pull him closer to kiss.

'He is truly my lucky charm.' Nos grin with that last thought


	4. Chapter 4: wall-e au

Wall-E au.

XR was the only active robot on earth.

His directive: Fix whatever is around.

XR looked up at the blue less sky and wondered was there more than to just fixing things. He looked at his small greenhouse of plants. After the wild outbreak, XR was the last few machines that worked and luckily he relies on the sun energy but he was tired of the same routine.

He wishes something different happens but what?

As he entered in his ship cruiser with his collection from time to time, he put away the recent collection of treasure. He found a combination of a spoon and a fork, another cube with colors and a few skulls of animals. XR smiled until he saw a human couple clench each others hands in a loving manner through the makeshift t.v. he was able to fix. He did the same with his hands but frown.

*What was he hoping to gain from this?* He looked up at the screen and realized the answer.

 **Answer: need of companionship.**

But how can he have that? There is no other robot like him. He saw a small roach he keeps as a friend or in this case, a pet.

XR looked up at the night sky, and saw the sky full of stars.

 **Query: wish for a long term companion or something new.**

XR closed his eyes and wished for it to come true.

As he heard the winds blowing a little hard, he pushed a button and soon enough, shields were up and he treaded to cabinet and allowed his body to hibernate with the song We'll meet again by Vera Lynn playing. As he slowly drifted off, he wondered if he will be alone or will there be someone else.

The next day

XR went to the city to find something to fix and saw nothing really work even with his abilities. He saw at least the sign working but nothing else aside "City where dreams come true".

He wondered why hasn't his dream come true.

But he heard a boom from the sky. He was confused and saw something coming down.

He made his way to the empty landscape and saw something coming out. He hid behind a rock and saw another robot only this one was more… different. He was tall with no legs but was floating up a foot above. His head was connected and unlike his cylinder head and body, this robot has a somewhat human form and his head was an upside down with a slit optic and a large monocle.

XR smiled and looked at the robot's hands and despite they look menacing, they were special and beautiful. The robot began to analyze the land but as soon as the ship he came from blasted off into the sky, he saw the robot look up and relaxed. XR saw its wings coming out and was amazed by it and the robot flew with so much joy and happiness. XR smiled until he hit a rock and the robot shot an energy blast. He waited for a minute and began what he did before.

XR shook nervously.

 **Be careful what you wish for.**

XR followed behind the robot as it scanned for something and XR blushed at how it was cute when it was curious at some things and saw it was looking for someplace to sleep and found a junk yard.

XR thought of an idea.

The next day as the robot woke up, he raised it's brow at the makeshift form of stuff to look like him but the minute he tapped on it, it crumbles.

XR frowned that it didn't work so he kicked a bolt but it ricochet back him and he was crushed by junk.

XR stood by the side as the robot continues to search and he saw his little friend and as it crawled to the robot and before it blast it, the robot froze and saw the bug. It reached out and chuckles as it crawls up its hand and the robot grinned. XR chuckles but ran fearfully as the robot blast and corners him. Before he could react to blast him but the roach jumps on his shoulders to stop it and ran to XR's side. Nos tilted in confusion but shook it's head and began to once more scan again.

 **Need to think this through.**

As the robot continued to scanned, he frowned.

 _Directive: find any signs of life_

 _Status: none._

It continued to scan whether or not life is sustainable here and that was his directive. But he noticed he was being pulled and had a hard time moving to see it was a magnet. He was so enraged, he pulled his hand and charged it so much, he blasted it off and continued to let his rage out on it.

XR saw the robot coming back down and stared at the mess he made and felt ridiculous. XR could see it was sad so he made his way to the robot and stopped as he did not want to be shot at again. As he was having trouble figuring out what to do, the said robot saw him and floated to him.

 _"Salutations?"_ the robot spoke.

XR jumped up and saw the robot behind him bended his body to meet his level. XR blushed and decided to say something.

 **"Hi?"** XR said nervously.

The robot looked confused and remembered the little robot had been following him everywhere.

 _"Why have you been following me?"_ the robot asked.

XR was nervous

*I had hoped to see what your like?*

*I wanted to talk to you?*

*I never met another like you.*

 _"What is your directive?"_ he asked curiously.

XR grinned and looked around to see a beat up car and began to fix it. The robot was curious at how much the little robot had done in two to five minutes.

XR picked out his key finger and started the car but saw it needed energy.

The robot seeing this floated to the car and opened the cars top and saw it needed a charged so he connected his hand and soon the car started. XR was happy and saw the robot clapped it hands in awe.

XR bowed and spoke **"Tada!"**

The robot was awed.

 **"What is your directive?"** XR asked.

The robot tensed, _"Classified."_

 **"Oh."** XR felt he was disturbing his mission and felt guilty.

The robot felt guilty and wanted to talk more to the robot. "What is your name little one?" He asked.

XR smiled nervously. **"XR."**

 _"XR"_ he said curiously and smiled how he likes the sound of it.

XR swooned when he said his name.

 **"Name?"**

 _"Nos-4-A2"_

 **"Nos"**

 _"Nos-4-A2"_

 **"Nos!"** XR said happily. He was happy to hear and meet Nos until he got a warning of a storm coming in and so without thinking, he grabbed Nos's hand and lead him quickly to the broken down ship Cruiser. As he lead Nos in he was surprised to see so many different stuff in a ship.

 _"Does this ship work?"_

XR shook his head, **"The power works pretty good…. Just not for flying."** XR spoke.

Nos tilted his head. _"Are you not lonely being here? Why not leave and explore?"_

 **"It may get lonely from time, but there are so many things here that the organics left so when I am not fixing, I find stuff laying around. Like this!"** XR grabbed a cube with colors and handed it to Nos and saw the curiosity in his optics. He grabbed another item and carefully. Showed it to Nos and saw the cube finished. Nos held the glass object by the metal rim and it lighted up.

XR was surprised but when he was handed it back, it was off. There were so many different objects XR showed to Nos and he smiled how Nos enjoyed the items but when he saw how intrigued he was about the movie. XR smiled and dance or tried to and now followed allong... Only to make dents on the ground. XR stopped him and saw Nos was filled with guilt but XR assured him by showing him a simple twirl. Nos did the same but when he went too fast.. XR was hit across and smashed his optic.

Nos saw the little bot was hurt and damaged.

 _"I am so sorry! Please let me help you."_ Nos tried to help but XR held his hand and his crossed with Nos. XR blushed and let go and Nos was surprised by the feeling but shooed it away but it was still there _._

 **"Don't worry, I can do it. Just look,"** XR pulled his optic out and grabbed the new one and fixed it in. **"See all better"** XR showed Nos and the taller bot was relief. When he saw a small silver metal box, he grabbed one and surpirsed to see fire came out.

This amazed XR but was in awed how it illuminated at Nos and thought maybe he'll like the new item he found in his garden. He grabbed it as it was in a mug. He showed it to Nos but froze when Nos chest was beeping hysterically and optic so wide, his chest panel opened up and force field the plant in him and shut down in sleep mode.

 **Nos?...**

 **NOS?!...**

 **NOS-4-A2!**


	5. Chapter 5: cat au

XR is a female mix

Nos is a male burmese cat.

XR was a bit different than most cats. She stood inside and loved her owner as she mewed happily. But she did wanted to seek out a mate and but she was always protected by XL, a scary Rottweiler who claimed XR has his little sister. Her owner may be wondering whose cat could be good for her but she has an idea who she would like to be with and that was a scary cat most females kept away but this cat kept to himself either way. Sometimes he sees her and most times… she shies away but she could not help but admire his superiority and how handsome he was. The only problem is her owner despises the said cat's owner.

XR decided to make it her challenge to meet him. But it was scary as there was danger around and she was tiny. She couldn't go anywhere without XL and that dog hates Nos to the core. As she slumped down and climbed down, she did not see Nos watching her. He has had an interest in her and the cat adored her eyes. He can make the distance. If just to see her pretty ember eyes glow so beautifully.

The next day.

XR climbed up to only face to face with the cat she was interested in and the cat looked up at the knob and she pulled on it. As he entered, he circles her and purred as he rubbed his head to her and he jumped down and looked at her for acceptance and she slowly followed him. For the past week, Nos has been courting her by bringing her food and items, some were charms and some were dead things but made sure it was safe. She and Nos would lay by each other side and despite she was close to her heat, Nos would just nuzzle her as if she was already having his litter. It was a cold rainy day and she saw Nos wet but saw what he had brought her which was a toy bird she has been missing. Before he could leave, she mewed to him this time lead him somewhere more private and warmer.

"XR where are you?" Buzz spoke as he hasn't seen XR in a while and was concerned. He remembers his little yellow cat has been watching a certain cat and so made his way to the older man's house.

Before he could knock, his angry neighbor opened his door.

"Your cat is here. And she seems… rounded."

Buzz was confused till he saw across in his view, his now pregnant cat being cared for by the cat.

The man glared at him and sighed. "My cat is mated to your cat and he is not letting her leave…. So I'll be taking care of your cat for now on but if she gets pregnant again, its your turn." And the neighbor closed his door shut. When he looked down at the pregnant cat he smiled and scratched her ear. "You are such a cute cat. Nos she's a keeper, don't lose her." And left to get her food. Nos nuzzles on XR and licked her cheek.

Buzz however was not happy as his Rottweiler was angry and was looking for his little sister.


	6. Chapter 6: jailbreak

Pam woke up surprised to be in what appears to be a cell with a weird field and hearing a melodious wail. She then heard someone yelling out.

"Mira! Booster! Buzz!" she then remembered- "Nox! Where are they?"

As she touches the field… it tickles her? Shaking the weird feeling, she goes through it and shudders. Pushing her chocolate brown hair back she looked with determined eyes and down.

"Gotta find them! I-!" she stopped and saw a unique and small robot. He had a white cylinder body with a golden floated head in a dome alond with tread wheels for feet. She was concerned when this bot was hyperventilating.

"Hey!"

"Aagh!"

Pam puzzled but continued. "Do you need help?" she asked.

The robot was shocked. "Wait! How are you out?!"

"I just did this."

"Wait! Don't you'll-" the robot was surprise that she went through. He tried but it stung him. Hearing the melodious voice again the robot looked more concerned.

"Please you need to help me get out! Nos is by himself! I need to find him!" he pleaded.

Pam smiled, "I'm looking for my friends too! Let's help each other ok?" the robot nodded and pam stretched her body enough for the little robot to tread out. He concentrated on the voice but when it stopped he freaked out.

"No! I can't see him!" he said closing his optics. He treaded forward as pam followed.

"So where do you think everyone is?" pam asked.

"Sorry sweetheart but right now Nos is my main concern."

Pam was shocked for a moment but shushed it away. 'He sounds like Nox when he sees me get hurt or about finding things…' she frowned slightly missing Nox. He was more of the father figure and she felt scared without him. The robot seeing this stopped.

"Listen as soon as we find Nos, we'll help the others so don't frown. Your too pretty to frown."

Pam surprise smiled with determination.

The bot smiled and began to lead. As they came near a dead end, they saw Britannia silver.

The robot glared at the silver and red bot. "Oh it's you."

"Brit! I'm so glad to see you! Let me-"

"No!" Britannia silver yelled out. yelled out. "Please leave me alone I made this worse! I don't want your help. Please just surrender and maybe they will be less painful punishment."

Pam wanted to cry but refused. "But they want to hurt the earth! My home! I can't just stop and let them! They hurt my friends. They hurt me and I got a black eye with a broken nose. I can't just stand by. I'm going to find my friends and stop them!" she grinned and smiled. "As soon as I get my friends I'll come back for you Brit. Just stay safe." She said and tried to catch up to XR. The silver metal man just balled up even more.

As they try to figure out where to go, XR paused hearing the voice again.

"Nos! Listen we need to split up and search. Can I trust you to be careful?" he asked and Pam nodded. As they split, she ran off but hid at the side seeing the scaring looking machine that was bulky and has a bad attitude along with a thin Tin robot.

"wolframite we cannot simply abandoned the mission for the pam! We were here to see the progress of the abomination."

"titan is the main objective! SHUT UP!" he yelled out and bang against the wall, gaining a hiss and a growl. "Set a course to Home now!" and wolframite left along with tin. Pam peaked to see another robot only he was a head or two taller than her began to wail beautifully. Pam made it to it and nervously came but relax when he smiled.

"Hi I'm Pam, you have a lovely voice. I'm here to help."

The robot calm was surprised and she put her hand through and showed.

The robot smiled, "Of course." He spoke with a British accent.

Pam hover through the field and the robot went through carefully. "Thank you Pam but are you alright?" he said as he held out his hand to touch her head. Pam blushed and shook her head yes.

"Nos!"

"Come on!" Nos spoke as he held Pam's hand and lead her through past halls in seconds. They came to a stop and across from them was the other robot.

"XR!" Nos spoke happily and floated to him.

XR smiled happily and treading towards him and lunged towards him. "Oh thank Cosmos Your ok Nos!" he spoke to the taller one. Nos pulled away slightly and cusp XR's face.

"Are you harm?"

"Who cares!" XR grin.

"I do!" Nos insists and kisses his optic before the tear fell and held XR closer. Both laugh and twirling but Pam was surprised they were forming into-

"Nox!" she yelled happily and saw her tall guardian.

"Pam! Thank you." Nox said.

"You're a fusion!? That is cool!" she said happily.

Nox embarrassed frowned, "I'm so sorry you had to meet us this way. We wanted to surprise you." He spoke fluently with his British accent.

Pam smiled nervously, "Did I make a good impression?" But Pam felt a hand shuffle her hair and cupping her face.

"Sweetheart, we already love you." Nox smiled warmly.

"WHERE IS HE!"

"It's wolframite. Pam you need to find the others and get to the control bridge."

But before she could even ask, Nox kissed her forehead to show where to go.

"Future vision, but… are you going to be okay alone against him."

Nox grin showing his sharp fangs. "I'm never alone." He reassures her and sees her go and glared against a growling Wolframite.

"Ugh! Your back together? Why go back together!? This is a cheap trick that shows weakness and only weaker robots are pathetic and cowards to fuse." He growled. "And I've seen already what you're capable of."

Nox chuckles and crosses his arms. "Please, you caught me off guard but I believe a thank is in order."

Wolframite glared, "Why thank the enemy?"

Nos uncrosses his arms and clenched his hands into fists to protrude electricity and his hands forms into sharper gauntlets. "Because you haven't seen anything yet…"


	7. Chapter 7: twafev XR

"How can I get her pregnant?!" XR helped out trying to take in the information he was just given from the LGMs.

"She has a special programming. She is speeeeecial." One of the LGMS spoke and all of them left to leave XR to think.

XR was now trying to remembered Zurg's threats and cautions. He remembered how Zurg was looking a bit more concerned than threatening at the moment. Than it popped into his head.

"So that's what he meant by taking responsibility; I thought it was just over protective father instinct. Not to mention when he said you'll understand when you have a kid of your own."

'I thought he was being a jerk.' guess he was wrong. XR sat back trying to process how to talk to Nos. 'I wonder if Nos knows about this?' he then shooed the thought.

'Zurg probably didn't even tell her and she didn't knew much less even asked.' His thoughts were now on the baby. 'A baby, I'm going to be a father in who knows how long I mean we made this kid together.' Not to mention being a family always crossed his mind with her. He laid back thinking of everything.

'It seemed it was only yesterday when it was actually nearly a year going on two...'

Year ago

XR was in the star Cruiser, frowning at the situation he was in right now. First off, his first love and supposedly the female bot of his dreams preferred to be friends only to be in the arms of another bot just after they call it off.

He glared out through the window knowing she is happy with someone else and he was alone in the universe. 'Was it too hard to find a nice lady who won't second guess me or actually love me with all my flaws? Is that too hard to want or actually need?' He sighed knowing he didn't want to even want to be here. After the whole breakup, all he wanted was to take some time off and relax and move on from it but there was a mission and they needed him to unlock hidden codes at Zurg's tower in his lab at planet Z.  
"Hey XR how are you feeling?" Mira asked looking to him. He looked to his friend and gave her a feigned smile.

"Great. Real great that we are doing something against Zurg." Honestly he wasn't, he just wanted to have nothing to do with this mission.

"That's the spirit XR. This is the best way to forget about betty." Buzz grinned. "Nothing says move on than fighting evil."

XR raised a brow at Buzz and wondered how does he go through with his emotions. Nonetheless, XR looked back the window and sighed.

'Can't get any worse than it is right now… right?''

Later

'Forget what I said It is much worse than before.' XR thought irritated as they were now in front of Zurg, ready to be obliterated. 'Well if it wasn't death by heartbreak, its definitely better to be obliterated just one zap and won't feel agonizing death. XR stopped his thought process when he heard Zurgs evil laughter.

"Zurg.." he heard Buzz mumbled and glared at the evil emperor. Right where he was standing on he saw the evil emperor standing before his seat looking scary and evil as he his.

"Ah Buzz Lightyear and his scouts are here, you will fall to your own doom! I-!"

"Father?"

XR looked up from his gloom in surprised.

'I didn't know he has a daughter.' He was already thinking of possible theories. 'She is a long lost daughter from an old flame that went wrong. Maybe he had a one night stand and he's being sued. Wow so many possibilities to think up. Oh he-!' He sees the said daughter by the entrance and he felt everything in him stir up and maybe his engine just popped out of him. Heck he's pretty sure his optics have popped out, especially to get a real up close at the goddess by the side entering from the hall holding a very deadly blaster cannon. 'She could kill me with that blaster cannon and I'll keep smiling. She looks hotter than a supernova!' he was amazed she didn't look up yet. 'I bet she has really beautiful optics.'  
"I was just fixing your blaster cannon and heard they have an art gallery not far from this planet and it has been a while since we had a father and daughter trip I-" she paused and saw them and seeing her full face, he felt everything in him work over time twice.

She has the most beautiful red optic and monocle and lovely blue silver tone that complimented her lovely red violet hair and red dress. Her lips were small and plump like rose buds; so soft and vibrant he wanted to know if they feel soft just as he hoped he imagined them to be. Her body's behind a giant blaster, XR could see she has an hour glass figure.  
"Oh my apologies, I did not know you had intruders to eliminate." She bowed slightly embarrassed for interrupting her father's time to eliminate his enemies.

XR blushed, seeing her cleavage and that her arrow mark points down to the ridge of her chest. Although it was a slight bow and obvious for anyone to catch a glimpse which he won't deny that he wanted to look, he really wanted to make a good impression.  
"Oh Baby!" he made an outburst which caught the female robot by surprised as he made her way to her in quick speed. I'm so that was too much but hey, I never had a filter to begin with.'

"You're very lovely and gorgeous you know?" He said as he saw she was growing a lavender to violet blush. 'Now that's a lovely color on her. "I bet a lot of bots would love to be with a goddess like you?" XR wriggled his eye brows to emphasize his statement. He saw she was not used to being told that and was more happy to be the first to make he blush.

"Pardon? What do you mean by that?" she asked with a pastel violet blushed.

XR smiled with hearts in his optics and somehow did not see Zurg pulling out a weapon but he didn't care because this beautiful bot before him was much better to gaze than his impending doom.

'If this was the last moment, I would like to gaze at the goddess here.'

"You're a real work of art you know? Why if you were a piece in an art gallery, I stay there even after closing time. I-!" But XR stopped as Zurg blasted a warning shot at XR.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I AM GIVING YOU TILL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET OFF OF MY PLANET!"

And that's when XR and his team had to run out but XR was not worried about the threats, he was only thinking about the evil emperor's daughter, hoping to see her again.  
At the star cruiser.

"For once XR I'm glad for your perverted self." Mira spoke.

"I didn't know Zurg had made a daughter." Booster said.

"Actually this could work to our advantage" Buzz said as he had a new plan. "XR may have been able to hack into The computer but this robot might be helpful. Lets wait until we see her ship coming up and we'll tail her."

XR like the idea simply because he'll get to see Zurg's daughter again but conflicted because Buzz wants to catch her for answers. He does not want to hurt her.

Nearly for about a half an hour, they saw her in a casket shape ship, they followed her to a planet with an art gallery. When she land her ship, she came out and fixed her hair.

So what if he was taking pictures of her while she was fixing her dress and hair, this was for him only. As they entered in the art gallery, they were keeping a distance until they lost her in the crowd.

"XR can you find her frequency?" Buzz asked.

"Actually no I can't even see a single trace of her. Its like she's not even here." XR was internally grinning. Despite not being able to detect her, if they split up, he could be able to find her by himself and talk to her.

'She has a lovely British accent.' He thought with a glee in his optics and a sigh.

"Buzz lets split up. This is a huge gallery and she probably doesn't know how to fight so we won't have to worry being by ourselves." Mira insisted.

XR was hoping buzz would say yes but it died when booster tapped on his shoulder.

"Buzz, I just saw her go through in the hall way."

"Good work Booster, lets go team." Buzz said and they went to the direction Booster said. XR was frowning. 'I spoke to soon didn't I?' but he followed behind.

XR smiled staring at the said goddess while she was gazing at the art but he frowned seeing her sad, and it was painful to see her like that.  
Buzz walked up to her and looked at her sternly.  
'Oh this will not end well.' XR thought.  
"ma'am you who are under the property of The Evil lord Emperor, I order you to come with me and tell me what Zurg is planning-*Bam*!"

XR cringed, 'Yup I was right about that but man she did lay a nice punch. Must be working out.' XR grinned and couldn't help but enjoy how the dress hugged her body when she made her punch at Buzz.  
Buzz moved back away slightly as he saw the female bot unclenched her right hand she used to punch him.

She flexed her hands to a grip and growled. "How dare you say that to me, even more to degrade me to the likes of the hornets."

XR could feel the levels of the room drastically getting hot as he saw Mira and booster were sweating. 'So much for assuming she doesn't even know how to fight.' He could now sense the electricity coming to her and she's absorbing it all.

XR then realized what she is exactly. 'She's an energy vampire! Wait why aren't I scared?" he thought. He looked to the female energy vampire and noticed although she was full of rage, she looked hurt. 'I hate to see a sad look on someone like her.'

"I am not a mere robot you insufferable jerk! I am his daughter!" she then allowed the electricity surge out. "First you invaded his territory and tried to take from what is his. You have ruined a day I could have spend with my father and worse of all, you are here ruining my alone time!" she roared as she blasted them.  
Buzz and his team hid behind a wall, XR could hear that painful tone from her and able to see her, she was very emotional.

'Ok that can't be from just us, there has to be more why she's very angry and hurt.'  
he looked to see Buzz standing up. 'Oh please don't say something stupid Buzz.'

Too late.

"Excuse me ma'am, don't you know he is evil?! He is probably just using you?!" Buzz yelled out but he had to move away when a blast aimed towards him and that blast melted through three layers!

"Didn't you learn from Gravitina?!" XR glared at Buzz

"He is my father! My creator! I do not care about how evil he may be! He gave me life and he could have destroyed me but he did not. I know he loves me as if I was his own." She said softly as she raised her hands and suddenly wires ripped through the walls. Despite his team struggling, XR was blushing deeply as he had a nice view but still trying to be gentleman. 'The things you want to look but you don't just to impress the said girl is torture.'

Hearing how hurt she was feeling, he knew the feeling, only difference is Zurg does sees her as his own and harms anyone that harms her. His pop's was hard to crack and most of the time denies the fact.

He saw Mira escape but still got trapped as soon as she got close enough to beauty.

'I don't know her name but it fits perfectly for her.' He thought and that's when he noticed she was looking at him with a raised brow at him.

'Hey she notices me!' he thought as he grinned nervously as she floated towards him and glared at him.  
"Why are you not afraid? I am about to destroy you and your team you little pervert." She raised her clawed hand.  
"Hey I agree with you! I know how you feel!" XR stated and the goddess stopped her claw hand just by an inch. She crossed her arms as the wires XR was wrapped with lowered down. 'I think she was gonna slap me.' He then noticed she had him face to face and lucky him for having CP-22 series because he couldn't help but gaze her rosy lips and hoping she can't tell where he's looking at.  
"And how may I ask, do you understand the relationship I have with my father little one?" Nos raised a brow and crossed her arms.  
XR blushed, seeing her up close was so enchanting. 'Not to mention getting a nice view of her lips.' He wondered if they felt as soft as they look and he blushed trying to not look down at her chest. 'Doesn't help at all with the arrow mark on her chest.' That was when he had an idea. "Actually I can show you if you release me? I need to be able to get what I need to prove to you the truth." He said as he was gazing at her monocle optic. 'She is really lovely.'  
the goddess thought for a moment and snapped her fingers, "I'll give you 3 minutes or I will burn your teammate like a bar b que and no tricks or your flirtatious remarks please?" She said as she let XR loose. XR grinned.

"How can I not flirt when your there being gorgeous beautiful." He said when he opened his panel looking feeling for the document. He couldn't help but grin when she was trying but failing to stop the blush until he found what he was looking for.

He passed it to her only to feel a shock just from the tips of her claws. He felt the sensation and blushed but continues. "This is my work order document that my father signed for me to be made." He tried not to look hurt and he saw beauty looking guilty. It was not his intention to make her feel guilty or worse pity. "Even being made to be an expendable robot, I always prove myself to him that I am a space ranger he be proud of… even though he says I'm not his son."

He then saw in the eyes of the beauty she was a bit more calm than before. "I know that Zurg may be evil but I can tell he really loves you. I can see that you are his daughter so I know what you're feeling and I'm sorry for my actions from earlier but I can't help it, you are really beautiful." XR said and saw the energy vampire soften her emotions and closed her optic as she released his friends.  
"Please understand I am here for the gallery, I do not have any evil plots." She then gave a dark and deadly glare at Buzz, "However if you dare come after me and insult me again, I will not hesitate to kill you all and present your corpse to my father." When she looked at XR, she blushed lightly. " but coming to consideration, my father wants to destroy you Lightyear." She said with a glare. "I was originally made to be your impending doom but I believe you are his to destroy. Do not test me or I will make an exception." And with that she floated away to another section of the gallery.

Buzz looked if not scared, frighten. "You heard her, lets go."

Every one left except for XR. At the small moment before she left, she looked hurt and at the same time calm and he wanted to make sure she was alright or at least ok. He followed her and caught up to her.

"Should you be with your team and oh I do not know, stopping some villain or accused an innocent bystander? I hear there are so many in trade world." She asked, looking over her shoulder to him.

XR gulped, trying to get his voice back. 'I don't know if she is either teasing me or she is asking me.' She looked straight ahead and floated into an empty large room filled with sculptures of families. 'Definitely asking me.'  
"Well you would think that but that's Buzz thing. Why I'm here is simply to protect you." He spoke.

The goddess paused and looked to him. "Why would I need protection?"

Finding his voice again, he replied. "I mean who would protect you from perverts and jerks? I'm a space ranger, it is my job to see to it that you are safe." he grinned.  
She glared and scowled slightly. "Then you are doing an awful job because I see one of the two here but I do not need any protection from a pervert." She spoke.

'Feisty and sly. I like that.' He grinned and pretend to feel hurt only to grin. "Yes I may be a pervert but I am a nice kind of pervert and I'm also a comedian so hey I am a Jack of all trades."  
She tried to stop giggling but continued and XR grinned. "See if anything, I'm a comedy relief." He spoke and she smiled. She held her right arm in comfort.  
"Thank you, for what you said before. It is nice to know someone else understands how I feel. Not many robots or people would understand that connection."  
"Hey no need to thank me! I did mean what I said your relationship with your dad, I just feel bad my friend insulted you like that. He can over say things he shouldn't say and misjudged everything."  
She smiled a sad smile something that made him feel his core twisted in an uncomfortable way. "It is alright. I have heard… much worse from my father's own minions when they whisper about me."  
XR frowned as she held her sadness in.  
"Hey whatever they say, you know their wrong to say that about you. Zurg is not be the nicest person, but he does love you and I'm pretty sure he punishes them without you knowing." XR spoke.  
She did not look at him but listened as she gazed at the paintings and extended her wings and flew to one piece. XR saw that it was a father and daughter smiling together. "As I spoken before, I was originally programmed to infiltrate and annihilate star command. To bring Buzz Lightyear to his doom. I was ready to do what he asked of me yet he changed his mind and told me I am his daughter." She looked to XR. "I am happy he sees me as his daughter but," she couldn't help but remember their words, "Those little Grubs and brains would rather believe I am a personal pleasure bot than his own daughter. it does not help how I was made and formed." She gestured herself to him and XR blushed. "I… I question why was I made for if not to destroy. I wonder what is my purpose to begin with?" she asked and was surprised to see XR flying by her side. He smiled.  
"Well that's the perks of being who we are: we figure it out on our own and have all the time in the universe. I may not have the right answer but I can give you my theory; maybe Zurg wants you be alluring as an advantage when invading star command. Heck I would fall to your will in a heartbeat if I see you with such lovely optics." XR grinned and even more seeing her giggled. "My point is you shouldn't over think this and let things happen, you got Zurg and even me to talk to."  
She smiled and hugged him in appreciation. "Thank you, for helping me feel better." She said.  
"Hey, a beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't frown and like I said before, I know how you feel and what it's like, just my pop's rough around the edges." XR said as both floated down. XR then saw she held her hand out with a smile.

"I believe introduction is in order. I am Nos-4-a2 but you may call me Nos."

XR smiled and held her hand. "Nice to meet you, the names XR gorgeous." Nos giggled, "It is a pleasure to meet you XR gorgeous." She said teasingly.

For the rest of the time, they just walked around and talk about their likes and dislikes. XR was really glad he was there with her especially when she was being harassed by a few jerks and luckily XR scared them away, he just have to show up with his laser guns and threatened them. 'Perks of being a space ranger.'  
As they walked to the entrance, there was an arts and crafts table for anyone. XR then realized what Nos had hoped to do entirely out of the gallery.

"So you had hoped your father would come with you and spend some time making something together… I'm so sorry about that." XR was surprised to see Nos smiling.  
She bend down and kissed XR by his forehead and he blushed as he got a good look at her chest. 'Keep your thoughts in and try to look the other way.' XR blushed as he was now looking at Nos.  
"You made it up to me by spending time with me and protecting me. If you may, would you join me in making something?" she asked and XR unconsciously nodded and was lead to the table. For the rest of the period, they spend time talking and making something.

She made her father a prism with Buzz eliminated in many different ways. Despite the mix feelings (she understood) he liked her color schemes. He on the other hand was having trouble making a sculpture of the symbol of star command. She helped him and decided to make another one so he could keep the first one.

XR felt he was learning about her and he felt even happy as they shared their own embarrassing moments like the first time she tried to learn how to use her energy absorbing powers. Though he did enjoyed his time and she did too and even told him to be safe as both departed but already he still wanted to be with her; he was already missing her.  
As he flew into space he could feel it in his core, she is the fembot of his dreams.  
As he got to star command, he was pulled to his pop's office.  
"XR congrats in keeping the energy vampire under control."  
XR was confused, nebula continued, "Buzz informed me what happened earlier and I am proud of you. You were able to not only stop her but you also pretended to protect her just so you can gain information. Now did she spill any information?"  
XR frowned upon this. "We just spend time together looking at the gallery. There was nothing ok; she is a neutral who loves all forms of art and is very sweet and kind. Now I'm going to my charger because I did a whole walk around the gallery." He stated and he left, leaving two dumbfounded men in the office. As soon as he got to his room, he decided took out the small statue and place it on his desk. He took a moment to gaze at it and wonder how Nos was feeling.

"I want to express my feelings to her but how?" he frown wondering what he should do. He rewind in his head what had happened and saw she had a book with her in her bag. He zoomed in on the bag to see it was a book on poetry.

"Maybe I can express through words?' he looked around to find something to write and found none. "I'll just order a journal." He spoke and wonder which pens should he get and decided to get calligraphy pens. Just as soon got his order, he was gazing at the picture of her and smiled.

Soon enough his order arrived and began to write down what he wanted to write to her. Overtime, XR had decided he wanted to send her these poems and decided to add some gifts. He knew Zurg would destroy the gifts if he knew who it was from so he decided to stick with "klutzy knight in shining armor". He always send them and he saw from the small camera he put that only last when it sees her, she enjoyed the gifts and after a month of sending her gifts, he decided to see her.

He has to say it was pretty easy to get in the planet unnoticeable so it was not hard when he found out which was her room, he was able to slip in with a rose in his hand.

"Must be her charger." He spoke. 'Gotta admit her room is really beautiful and is exactly what I believe her room would look like.' He thought as he saw her room was painted red and small outline of violet and gold of roses but saw a casket laid on the floor in the middle of the room with connections on the wall.

'A lot of robots have different ways of charging even though it looks creepy.' But he notices this was slightly bigger than she is but shook the thought as he went close to the casket. He was getting that heart racing moment when he was so close.

He opened it to see if she was in there and to his luck, she was not. He frowned but turned away to see some books on a drawer. He examined the cover and saw no title if it was a diary and opened one of the books and to his surprise, some were really detailed objects and buildings on planet Z. He found a few that were of a little girl that was titled "Savy sl2". He looked to another few pages and some were of him. Though there were none that had any romantic insinuation, he saw they were just his expression and he smiled about it. She drew expression of him looking as if he was going to make a joke or a comment. She wrote a few notes about him and grin when they were positive comments.

'At least she thinks I'm funny.' She even drew him on a stage. He closed one book and looked at another that was red. He really liked this one sketchbook because some were self portraits of herself. The one he liked the most was her sitting and thinking. He could imagine her wondering just about anything. But when he looked at the next few pages, he took a personal liking to a full nearly nude drawn of herself in her casket. 'Only chance he may see her like this… can't miss a chance like this.' He thought and took some pictures. Just as he was about to look at the next one which was green, he heard someone coming.

He looked around and thought of hiding behind the curtain but that would be ridiculous so casket it is.

He peaked to see it was Nos but she looked… heart broken.

He saw she was now so enrage, she lifted her left hand and blast the gifts. That was when he left his hiding spot.

"Hey I thought you liked my gifts? Was it the unknown name? Or was it that letter looked half done? I was being rushed at the time because sending gifts through transport is a hassle." he saw Nos shocked and surprised. But it was now rage.

"What are you doing here? Are you not aware that you are in my room, especially in my casket?" He saw her paused and raised a brow. "You sent me those gifts?"

XR nodded "I was the one that sent you the gifts and letters and I know this is putting a really bad position for me but I wanted to know how comfy your casket feels and on a scale of 1 to 10, I give it an 11." XR jokes but could see the unfazed doubt in her monocle. "Prove it, what was the first poem that was send to me?" she said.

XR grinned and began reciting.

"Oh my darling and alluring energy vampire,  
How I fallen for you that even words cannot describe such beauty. Let me count the ways I love thee.  
Optics rare and precious like rubies.  
Hair that cascaded down on such lovely shoulders like fine wine.  
And a body that is far more than fine" he said as he gave her a knowing grin as she blushed and glared.  
He continued.  
"though it is true you were made by the hands of evil, your very core is pure and warm within your bosoms that I-!"  
XR was stopped by Nos as she stopped him from continuing the letter.  
"I believe you are m- the 'Klutzy knight in shining armor'." She then let go as she then frowned as she turned to the now incinerated gifts.  
XR seeing her guilty, he pulled out a book and handed over the book to her.  
"This has all the letters and some are sketches and doodles and don't worry about the roses and batteries, I'll just send more to you. So doing anything fun tomorrow?" He wanted to change the subject to see her smile.  
Nos nodded happily. "I will be working as a librarian for my first job." She blushed.  
XR was glad but wondered why work as a librarian? "That's cool but have you ever thought of modeling? Don't take this the wrong way but you got an hour glass body;" he made the emphasis of an hour glass form, "you could make it big in the modeling life. I buy anything with you in it." He grinned and wriggled his brow and saw Nos giggled. "As much as you are sincere, my father would annihilate anyone who sees me that way. I prefer librarian over model as to why should I share myself for all eyes to see when I only want one set of eyes to see me that way." She spoke as she gave a stern glare to him, making him blushed so red. "Besides, imagine if he sees you with pictures of me, you do know he still wishes to disintegrate you."  
XR smiled nervously but gave a knowing smirk. "Guess maybe you can be my personal model then, I'm good with a camera. Pretty sure you have a nice set of dresses that you can slip in, maybe some swim suits." XR insisted as he pulled out a camera.  
He saw her froze a bit and looked somewhat nervous when looking at him. She grabbed XR and threw him in her wardrobe as she grabbed a nightgown. As soon as she closed the door sealed, XR was confused until he heard a knock on the door.  
"Sweet evil may I come in?" Zurg called through the door.  
"Not yet father." She said through the door. XR knew if he peeked, she will give him the cold shoulder, 'I need to have a filter for myself and get a book on being a gentlemen.' Soon enough, he heard her opened it. "Yes father?" she ask. He was relieved she sounded calm.  
"There has been some sightings of one of the space rangers, I wanted to ask if you're safe?"  
XR paled but calmed when he heard her, "I will be recharging then. Goodnight father."  
"I'm sorry the admirer was possibly a ruse to claim my empire. I know there is a special someone for us all, I am still searching too." XR now understood why she was upset about. 'At least she knows who is her secret admirer. Wonder what Zurg will do.'  
"Thank you father but I doubt it to be true for me….. Goodnight." She spoke before closing her door. XR frowned, 'So she doesn't think there is that special someone huh? Well I'm gonna have to change her mind about that.' He saw the wardrobe open to see her in a simple black nightgown that covered everything but to him she looked like a gothic angel.  
"Before you ask, I kept my optics close and been good." XR grinned. 'No matter how much I wanted to peek.'  
She shook her head. "I was going to apologize for throwing you in here but thank you for being a gentleman." She said with a small smile.  
XR grinned. "So is there someone I should scare away for you?"  
Nos smiled as XR gotten out of her wardrobe. "Just some prince that my father will no doubt take pleasure torturing after his remarks to me."  
XR nodded and decided to change the subject. "So a librarian huh? Any chance you can tell me where?"  
she crossed her arms and smirk. "Maybe you can figure it out especially when you seem to be quite clever; I believe you need to leave before the hornets hunt for you." She spoke as she floated to her casket and opened the lid.  
"So if I figure it out, what will I get?" XR asked.  
Nos paused as the lid slid off her hand.  
XR felt really stupid. "Kidding! You don't- ignore what I said." XR was already trying to make a quick getaway. But he felt a hand grip his own. He paused to see some of her hair fell over her right optic.  
'Even the simplest actions she looks beautiful.'  
"If you do figure out where I go and find me… I will give you one of my sketchbooks." She said.  
XR smiled. "Then better keep one with you because I will find you." And he saw Nos leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.  
"Do not let me doubt that." She said with a smile.  
XR felt his gears going 80 miles and sky rocket out of her room and out to space.  
Star command  
XR was too happy he was ignoring everything and everyone around him. He gotten a kiss on the cheek and it was by the beautiful energy vampire Nos. He sighed, she is really sweet to him that he would melt. She didn't even mind the jokes or his comments and retorted back. But when she smiles…. No words can describe it.  
'Maybe I found the right girl.'  
"Uh XR?" Buzz spoke as he saw XR in the lab using a computer.  
"Yeah?" XR said dazedly and serious, typing away.  
"We have a mission. A prince is held captive by the evil emperor Zurg. He was invited and taken hostage to conquer the planet. We have to save him."  
XR remembers the small comment Nos made. "Actually Buzz if it's not too much, I got a personal mission to work on and I feel really conflicted about saving this guy, heard a lot about this guy more of a sleaze that makes Zurg looks nice." XR could see Buzz frowning but he nodded and left. XR looked at the results and still blank. XR slumped to the keyboard. He felt the kiss on his cheek as a reminder and had thought of any recent registrar employees over the past month.  
Only results were 570. XR grinned. "Better start than nothing." XR then put more specific details.  
"Hey XR."  
"Hi 42." XR continued typing away. After 42 was given a body, she decided to tell him the "let's stay as friends" speech. At first it hurt but it was not that bad. But it hurt more when she was swept away by a bigger and better looking bot.  
42 smiled. "I see your not with Buzz and your friends, are you doing something else?"  
"Uh huh. I'm looking for someone and she's really important." XR said as he had knocked the results down to 350. He did not notice 42 looked slightly annoyed but smiled even more.  
"XR I know I told you I want to be friends but for a while now, I want to be more than friends."  
XR paused and stare as if she grew a another head. He scratched the back of his head. "Listen 42, I'm glad you feel that way but I fallen for someone else and I like that we're friends instead. I moved on and well I think I found someone that I really like." He looked back to the screen and did not notice the look 42 gave, that same look of possessiveness.  
XR grinned as he found her and of course he should have known it the Cosmic library with all records of this galaxy. He knew she loved books with that wall of books. That's when he remembered there was a card.  
'Should have known she used a different name. Not to mention the card.' He clicked on the camera and saw her fixing a row of books. 42 looked over his shoulder and glared at the female robot as she was giving a book to a young teen. XR closed the whole Windows and turned off the computer. XR was about to leave when 42 stopped him.  
"What is she to you? Is she that important than me?!" She asked.  
XR saw this coming. "I wanted to get to know her and so I was looking for her. She didn't really tell me where she worked at."  
"Is she the girl your falling for?" 42 glared.  
'Might as well tell her. "Yes she is. Look I got to go so later 42." XR moves around her and left.  
42 glared at the computer as she made her way to it…  
XR made it to the library as he grinned seeing Nos sitting and writing or maybe even sketching about something. He made his way to her and smiled so much.  
"Excuse me miss but where can I find the section of you and I along with a book called passionate kisses?"  
Nos looked over to see XR and was surprised. "So you did found me," she smiled and reach over to her side, "and as we agreed on the reward," she then pulled out a black book and gave it to him, "As promised."  
XR held the book and felt a shock between touches. He blushed and bashfully smiled putting the book away . "I signed up to volunteer here so what can I help with today? I can assist you with anything you need." XR spoke with an all knowing grin but was passed a few books.  
"These need to be put away whereas I will need to read to the children." She said and XR pout.  
'I was hoping something really special like a back rub.' He could imagine her enjoying the treatment, hearing her moans. He saw her smile moving round the desk.

"I will treat you to lunch." She said and he pouted even more. 'I may like it more if she-' but stopped when she leaned down to kiss XR's forehead. He grinned and treaded out fast. 'I'll put these books away and get or attempt on some alone time with her.'  
XR grinned as he put the books away and made his way to her. As he got there, he saw she was reading the children sleeping beauty and some of the children were already sleeping. He couldn't help but stood there and listen to her reading, it was soothing and probably fall asleep too. Just as he was falling asleep, he woke up to see her floating. She extended her index finger and hinder for him to come and follow her to her desk. He thought, 'Why do I think she was seducing me?' but he figured he was helping her so that was his pat on the back. As he caught up he noticed she looked well dress as she wore a buttoned up white turtleneck and a tight skirt that went down to where her calves would be. He notice her hair was in a bun and had her light reddish violet, long bangs cascading down on her shoulders. She could have passed as a teacher.  
'A very sexy teacher.' He thought.  
"Thank you XR for helping me, but you do know there is no volunteer work here." She spoke.  
"They don't have to know that." XR said and she giggled. XR smiled as she lead him somewhere else. Before he could assumed, she answers. "Here is the section u and I," and she held a book he did not expect to see. "And here is the book passionate kisses."  
XR pouted but grinned, "Any chance we could be like the characters here in the book? Pretty sure there are some nice private areas here in the library." XR asked and she blushed so deeply. He really likes her blushes and grinned.

"All depends in time." She spoke as she made her way back to the desk.  
XR smiled, "So I'm not hearing a no so I still got a chance." He grinned.  
She pouted, "Should you not be with your team XR, you Will get in trouble and I do not wish for you to get in trouble and lose your job."  
"Well I told them I was working on a personal mission. Wasn't a lie especially when a space ranger, was here to help a beautiful vixen with her library." He grinned when she smiled and chuckled.  
"So if I am a vixen, does that make you the big bad wolf?" she asked.  
"You said it not me." XR grinned as he helped her with the next set of books.  
For the rest of the month, he was helping her with anything she needed and got to talk to her (it helped when she kisses him on the forehead to encouraged him). But it didn't help when your team gets suspicious, so he had to keep appearances. Although later on they were surprised when they had to go on an Amazon planet, he did not hit on the Amazon women or say any perverted remarks.

On the star cruiser  
"Gee XR, are you in a relationship?" booster asked.  
"Maybe he finally has respect for women." Mira remarked.  
"Well to be honest, I met a beautiful fembot. She is a real sweet thing and she and I are getting to know each other better. It's just there is no one that can rival her."  
"Oh so you and 42 are back together? That's nice XR." Buzz said.  
"No it's not 42. She wants to But I don't want to be with her." XR replied. "I fell in love with a bot name Nos." he said and Buzz was shocked.  
"XR she's evil! You don't mess around with an enemy, especially since she works with Zurg."  
XR glares, "Nos is a neutral and she works as a librarian. She reads and tutors children and she is really sweet and compassionate. Please you guys gotta believe me ok?"  
They did but Buzz still had his doubts and he wasn't te only space ranger. 42 was driving him crazy when he was not expecting. Every turn he made, she was already there, questioning about Nos as if she was using him. He just ignores her or hides from her.

'Nos is kind and sweet. She wouldn't fight anyone unless there was a reason why. She cares about others and likes my jokes and even when I make some perverted remark, she seems to have something to retort back. She doesn't think low of me and she likes me.'

That's when he realized he really fell hard for her and he hoped maybe she felt the same way.  
"XR have you ever loved someone before?" Nos asked.  
XR frowned but smiled at her as he continued labeling the numbers on the spine. The library was given books for kids and he knew she needed the extra help.  
"Well I did but we're not together. Her name was 42 and at first she was an A.I.. She was really nice and I was really liking her but she was also possessive and almost went insane. She helped save us but when she got her own body, she wanted to stay just friends. Later on after that, she was with a bot better looking than me and I felt hurt. I felt I was not what she wanted." He noticed Nos looked sad.  
"A woman should not doubt the value of a man's heart or who they are based on looks." She held his hand.  
"Don't worry I moved on from it. I figured why stop from enjoying life you know?" he reassured her and hoped it work.  
"Does this 42 know this?" she asked and he nodded.  
"She does know that and just a month ago she ask if we could go back being together, I told her no."  
Nos was confused and surprised. "Well I told her I do want be her friend but I won't go back to her because I fell in love with someone else. She was upset at me but I don't care because I am not going back to her and get hurt again. Lately, she has been immature about this and seems like I mature." And he smiled seeing Nos blushed. 'Maybe she knows I'm talking about her.'  
"I am certain you have matured XR. I know the said love knows that." And she went back to putting the barcode on the book. He grinned as he helped her put the numbers on the new books spine.  
The next day however was a change. He was bringing her lunch, different types of charged up batteries when he saw 42 with a laser gun in hand, glaring down at Nos.  
"How can he like you?!" 42 yelled out.  
"Miss we are in a library please be quiet or lower your tone." Nos stated, not even concerned with the laser aimed at her.  
"You think your so perfect that you can take XR from me with that ridiculous chest and body. Your practically an attraction of a man stealer. I bet you enjoy it after you break their hearts and ruining relationships."  
XR could see Nos was silent. 'She must be really good at keeping her anger in check or she is already knows all the insults and comments both genders made. Reminds me of that four armed lady accused her of having an affair with her boyfriend but that changed her mind when she saw us talking and caught her boyfriend with a different girl.' But he can tell even she has a limit and 42 seems close to that limit.  
"Your creator must be a real pervert-!" 42 stopped when Nos slammed her fist on the desk it made a booming sound causing silence everywhere. XR saw she made a dent deep enough to rip through. 'And that's steel.'  
"I can tolerate insults and accusations towards me but I will not tolerate any insults to my father you obsessed pest. if anything can cross through your mother board, XR is not yours, especially when you were the one who had broke it off, he has his own right to choose where or who he wishes to spend time."  
42 glared as she aimed her laser gun at the energy vampire. XR went in front of Nos, protecting her.  
"42 you are not supposed to be doing this, especially to an innocent bystander. She did not commit any crime!" he whispers loud enough, still respecting library rules, mainly Nos.  
42 glared, "She is an energy vampire XR! She is just using you till she get what she wants."  
XR still kept his stand. "I know she's an energy vampire but if she was using me, I would be offline by now."  
42 glared even more but smirked, "She works for Zurg and I could tell in what department." XR may not detect her frequency but he can feel the tenacity of Nos's rage. "As my job, I already called your team and they're on their way to arrest her."  
XR could feel Nos already enlarging her claws and XR can't turn around, at least not yet.  
"42, she hasn't done anything wrong and your spewing out insults to make her get violent. This isn't right 42 and you know it. If you don't leave right now, your going to lose me as your friend and I will arrest you for disturbing the peace and inflicting false accusations."  
42 enraged, walked away.  
XR turned and saw Nos irritated but paused when XR hold her hands.  
"She is just saying those things just to get you riled up and cause trouble. Don't let her words get to you, I'm here for you."  
Nos didn't look at him, she was feeling guilt as he felt her claws shrunk. "Always my protector?" she asked.  
"Well more than that, your friend too." He said and saw Nos gave a smile and hugged him and along with a kiss on his cheek.  
"I would like that." She answers but XR couldn't read her expression. As 42 said his team did came with lasers armed and ready only they were pushed out. Buzz was challenging but nothing he can't handle. So from protector to friend was not much different only she trusted him more and let him in her life. So XR wasn't surprised when he was taken while on his mission thwarting Zurg's evil plan it was only a ruse to kidnap him and bring him hereto planet Z. Home to the evil and overprotective father Zurg.  
As of now he was trying to think what he did to be in this situation and hoping Nos was here to catch her dad in the act. After a bit of arguments and silent treatments, Nos decided to live at an apartment in a nice planet that is close to the Cosmic library. That was because Zurg had mostly target XR on hit top hit list and he was #1 before Buzz.  
'So I may be at fault for her moving, and sometimes causing security to go crazy just to see and talk to her and keep her company... And sometimes flirt with her too far and she has threatened to paralyze me with a bite (Not that he wouldn't mind.) but what could it be this time?!' he then heard the doors slid open to see Zurg with a giant blaster gun.

"good to see to come and hang around XR." Zurg began to laugh.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" XR asked rhetorically. "You do remember Nos will not forgive you after this."

"She will thank me or never know depends on how you answer my questions."

XR raised a brow. "So you are not using me for a hostage situation?"

"Consider this a private conversation about my daughters wellbeing." Zurg glared down at the robot space ranger  
"Now XR," Zurg raised a blaster to XR's face and XR was scared. "Why have you been harassing Nos?!"  
"She said I was harassing her?" XR looked broken hearted and hurt. Was he really harassing her? Maybe she was just tolerating him enough-  
"No she didn't say that, but in my eyes as her father I see as I believe it to be! Now why have the interest for her? Aren't there other women you can bother? Or are you doing this to find my plans or weaknesses?!" Zurg yelled but XR was relieved, not even caring if he was going to be obliterated.  
'So she doesn't see me awful, what a relief.' XR then looked up shock after hearing his concern. "What? No way! I just lo- really like Nos, she's more than just a pretty face!" he said. 'I need to choose my words carefully.'  
Zurg lowered his weapon, "So it's more for personal desires?" Zurg ask cautiously.  
'Is as that a trick question?' "I don't know how to answer that with you having that cannon aiming towards me." 'Choose your words.' "I mean I do want a relationship with her I mean I be really stupid not to see she's perfect. She's really special and not just in a physical way; she is smart, talented and I really, really like her smile." He then thought the smile she gives are wonderful.  
"You do understand she is an energy vampire don't you?" Zurg said as a warning.  
"And?" XR retort. 'Was he trying to put me down?' "I don't care about what she is, to me she is Nos and I have sort of wondered what it would feel like to have her bite me," XR then paused at what he just said. "at my neckline!" XR stated before Zurg could pull the trigger.  
Zurg seemed surprised but resumed back to both father and evil emperor after that comment and XR was a bit nervous but saw that he lowered his blaster down.

"I can see you not going to hurt her nor you are after my plans, so… I'll let star command live and you. I'll let you court her but it better be rated pg. If you have done anything to her, much less even leave a hickey!-"

XR blushed. "I haven't even gone that far with her! Much less even hand holding!" XR stated with a blush. 'Not that he hasn't thought of it."  
Zurg continued, "And if anything happens to her…. Take responsibility for her." He sternly stated.

"Yes sir?" XR said curiously but dismiss it as Zurg being a father.  
"Good!" Zurg pressed a button and XR fell.  
"Oof! Your getting a kick out of this aren't you?" 'Of course he would get a kick out of this, especially when we're enemies.' XR thought as they made their way out of Zurg's torture room.  
"You'll get used to this now hurry up, my daughter does not know you're here and she will not ever know, capiche?"  
"Your afraid of your daughter?" XR asked surprised. 'Zurg afraid of his own daughter…. Now I've seen everything.' He thought.  
"Silence is never golden. If you have a kid you'll understand." Zurg stated as he lead XR through a hall to exit from the bottom of his tower.  
"Papa?"  
XR grinned seeing Nos but saw she was holding a very large stack of books. Before he could help her, Zurg beat him to it.  
"Sweet evil! Why are you doing with so much books? Let me help you with that."  
"Do not worry about this papa, I got it. It was given as a gift for the Library but they seemed to have end it here so I needed to ask for help to transfer these books."  
"Why didn't you send some hornets? They are to serve to whatever you need." Zurg said sternly.  
"I wanted to look for you but since you are here, I wanted to ask you something… how you would feel if I were to… ask someone out on a date?"  
XR grinned, 'So she does feel the same way.' XR was so dazed he began to his way to her and surprise her but he was pushed back by some unknown force.  
"What was that?" Nos asked, unable to see what had occurred.  
"That was an annoying Grubb ready to annoy me but about your question, of course not sweet evil. Why you are not a child, you are a responsible young lady. I just need to know who is this lucky being?"  
"Well he is someone you may already know. He is…. Funny. He makes me feel happy and I feel this weird feeling in my stomach."

XR heard her pause. "Although he flirts with me nearly every day, he does not ask me out. Am I awful or is it I am too hard to ask?"  
Before XR could answer he was silenced by a death glare by Zurg.  
"Sweet dreams no your not! You are so special and smart enough to not fall for the idiots!" he emphasized that loud enough and grinned at the angry XR.  
'Father of the year. Well at least I have something on him.' XR grinned.  
"If anything let him ask you, you cannot chase them; let them chase you." Zurg said.  
XR heard loud and clear and realized he was giving him a chance or his blessing.  
"Are you certain?" she asked.  
"As a destroyed planet, just remember, if this person does push you to do something or breaks your heart-"  
"Blast them off where they stand."  
XR frowned slightly but knew definitely he was not going to break her heart and left through the back door.

'I do need to look presentable when I ask her out.' He thought with a grin.  
"That's my girl." Was the last thing he heard before he left.

So after that incident (along with so many questions), he got a new coat of paint job and looked great for her and made his way to her.

when she was leaving the library, he smiled. "So I was hoping if a gorgeous dame like you want to go out on a date?" was what he wanted to ask but seeing her so radiant, he swallowed his tongue.  
Literally.

So instead:  
"I …uh.. wanna… go…. Out?" he spoke shyly and blushing. 'I need to bury myself in an open grave.  
Nos smiled and nodded. "I thought you would never ask."

Present

"For two years we still love each other."

After that first date they dated for a year going on two now. He will admit there were problems mostly meeting another energy vampire name DRAC_2_LA who he too fell head over heels for her and to this day that jerk still won't take no for an answer. But no matter what the problems were, XR loves every moment he spends with her.

He always said those three words to her when it be before their date and when its by the end of the day and mostly when they hold each other just enjoying each others company. The recent date was when they took their relationship to the next level.

They were enjoying a small dinner in her apartment as it was their 339 date together.  
"Nos I know I say them a lot but I won't stop telling you and I will keep telling you till the end: I love you Nos-4-a2 and I want to be yours no matter what." And that was when Nos pulled him to a kiss and it didn't stop there and neither of them didn't want to stop what they were doing.

The next morning he was laying beside her reminiscing the touches and kisses they shared and being teach other's first time and were now in her standards mates as she made her his mate by her marks. He was remembering when she marked him with her fangs and it was a pleasure for him to feel that special connection. He couldn't help but gaze at the goddess laying next to him who loves him back and trusted him being her first and only lover. He felt on top of world with her in his arms.  
'Can't get better than this right?' he thought as he snuggled closer to Nos and enjoyed how nice she felt. As she woke up he felt nervous but relaxed as she leaned forward to kiss him.  
"Morning love bot, did you sleep well?" She smiled and XR grinned. "Better than well with you here with me. Did you like it?"  
She smiled that smile he loved so much. "I love it." She said. He got up and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll get you something to eat. Batteries?"  
Nos paused. "Actually Rustolian oil please?"  
XR was surprised. Of the change but smiled. It was surprise even more after a few weeks later while he was at star command, he saw Nos was waiting for him by the dock but she all of a sudden fainted. XR was able to catch her and took her to the LGMS. He stood by Nos's side and during the time he stayed by her side. When he woke up she was gone. He was so anxious until the LGMs stopped him.  
"She is fiiine. Needs to rest for the baby."  
XR was relieved she was ok but then heard that little detail.  
"WHAAAAT!"  
Guess it did so now here he was heading to her with a ring he was hoping to propose to her today with hope she would accept him as not only her husband but as the father to their child they made out of love.


	8. Chapter 8 DRAC2lA

DRAC_2_LA

The unknown figure sat in his black throne as he watches An energy vampire attack a machine with no care.

'Such precise attack.' He licks his lips in excitement with the way the energy vampire moved like a syranian snake dancer, so deadly yet so elegant. On the side of his seat, he had papers and information on the robot and his books of a detective series. He licked his lips as he gazes lovingly at Nos-4-a2 sitting under a tree recently writing his newest book. The figure mood went darkly as he glares at the space ranger named XR, the core of Nos-4-A2's interest and apparently his heart, was sitting next to him being hold by Nos-4-a2 as Nos-4-a2 put his book to the side and held the small bot close.

Ever since Nos-4-A2 returned, DRAC_2_LA has been planning and stalking the elegant and handsome energy vampire and his desire was growing each day as his dreams could only go so far.

"To wake up with the harsh reality of no lover, nay, no mate." He glares at the sight before him. "I have been watching him, yearning for his love and touch since first sight but this little bot just treads in and wins his love?!" He spoke with his thick Romanian accent and threw his glass at the screen and roared. He growled as he saw Nos kissing passionately at his so called little mate.

"He will be Mine." He growled as he telepathically raised a spear and pierced through the screen of XR as he was laid on the ground. "I will prove to him and he'll forget about this little one…."

~Nox~

Nos sighed as he waited for XR at the diner for their date for the last 2Hrs. As he waited, he could not help but saw couples together and he felt envious.

'envious in how they have the time.' It has been hard to see each other as their jobs keeps them apart. Today was their date and the arrogant Lightyear took him.

"XR is a no show?" Nos saw XL and Sirena together. His sister wore a simple red sun dress that gave a beauty of purity. The only reason everyone in the diner looked the other way was of two dangerous bots.

"No but it is Lightyear's fault again but I cannot get mad when they are teaching children about right and wrong. But…" Nos laid his head down.

Sirena sat next to her brother. "Frère vous Sachez que votre petit est épris de vous. Sûrement il vous le fera à vous?" Sirena spoke to cheer up her twin.

Nos smiled and nodded but this is not the first time XR missed a date. But he is not innocent as well with signing books and writing the newest book. he just wishes to spend time with his mate.

"I understand Sirena but… he loves being a space Ranger and I cannot force him to not do something he has loves."

XL knew as much as Nos, XR loves being a space ranger as much as he loves Nos but even his little brother cannot stop who he is but at least he isn't like Buzz. But even with the understanding for the couple, XL could see the stress of the two and how they really want to spend time together. 'Too bad Nos can't relax from this.' That was then at that moment he has an idea.

"You know what you should do?" XL said.

"Join star command?" Nos stated sarcastically and truthfully.

XL shook his head no. "You don't work with others and a very well intimidating. Heck you would run from yourself." XL joked but saw Nos glaring him just like when they were partners. "I was going to say take a break. I don't mean from XR so don't give me that stare. Take the time to relax, enjoy yourself and when you comeback stress free, you can spend time with XR when he comes back. And I heard from him that you've been having writers block on your new book."

Nos thought about the advice and he still has time before the due date and a vacation does sounds nice and he still has his ship.

"Alright I will take a break." Nos then thought of not letting XR go when he comes back. "And as soon as XR comes back, I will not let him go, I will prison him if I must." Nos said half jokingly but XL thought otherwise. "Pretty sure he would like that." He mumbles only to feel Sirena kiss his cheek.

"Do not think that he would be the only one Mon Cher." She spoke seductively and XL blushed.

Nos chuckled seeing how nice to see them happy. He smiled knowing he will be with XR soon enough.

"Delivery for Nos-4-A2?" All optics turned to the mail man but he was more older and had a hunch back with a Romanian accent.

Nos nodded and was given a black envelope. As he cut it open, he read the paper.

" _Dear Nos-4-A2,_

 _It has come to my attention that as an energy vampire and very young, your are oblivious to your culture of who you are. Please, I invite you to my home in planet Transylvania to learn your culture. It would be an honor to have you in my humble castle as well I am a fan of your artistic work._

 _If you choose to not come I understand and will respect your decision. But take your time, that is all we have._

 _Sincerely,_

 _DRAC_2_LA."_

Nos was surprised to read what was written as well even added a disc with information and a map. 'But Why not Sirena as well? She is an energy vampire too.'

XL seeing this had smiled. "Why not both of you go? I know you both need to spend time together and plus its your culture."

"Are you sure mon amour? Je ne veux pas te quitter seul." She spoke and XL kissed her hand with his blue claw one. "You're an energy vampire too, don't you want to know about your background."

Sirena smiled and kissed him, "Je vous remercie." And both floated to leave.

XL smiled but saw the mail man glared.

"Got a problem with her?" XL glared down with his right hand replaced by a cannon.

~Nox~

In Nos ship.

"How do you feel about this brother?" Sirena asked.

"I feel… nervous. This is the first time finding others like us but it is not that." Nos spoke.

"Is it about XR?" She float to her brother and comforted him.

"It is nothing he is doing wrong. It is just, I love him. I love him so much and we bond, I feel so much. Lately I want more and I do not want to harm him." Nos frown and felt the guilt shower around him until he felt his sister hold his hands.

Frère, xr ne sera pas mécontent comme ça, il est naturel de vouloir plus. Amants, copains, exprimer l'amour et doit avoir une compréhension. Xr comprendra si vous lui parlez."

Nos smiled. " Your right, I need to talk to him about this. But what if-"

"He will not." She spoke and looked the other way. "You did not hear this from me but your little lover wishes the same."

Nos looked flustered as Sirena continue. "He wants you to give more than what you are holding back. He could see it in your eyes brother. He knows you more than you think he does."

Nos could not help but think of XR would be in his thoughts and Sirens giggled. Both heard the beeping and saw they are

Near the planet.

Nos and his sister arrived at the planet and saw small dwarves wearing black makeshift suits, coming to grab their belongings. Both Nos and Sirena followed one of them to the castle and was lead to the dinning hall. Nos was amazed by the beauty of the carvings but soon became uncomfortable with the paintings of robots being impaled and some in more vulgar details. both twins frowned at that.

The dwarf suited creature called them to follow. As both floated into a dining hall, the unknown figure stalks up above and silently floated near Nos but was twisted and pushed the intruder against a wall.

Nos glared as the robot chuckles. "So even being dormant, your instincts are sharp. I'm quite impress." Nos was unfazed and was able to sense this robot was an energy vampire but he was more humanoid if it were not his head was a helmet form (Think of classic ultron but Romanian mix and ultrons head is mix with dracula's helmet). His body was a bit more black and a bit bulkier but Nos was not impress nor was we aawe

The said robot bow. "My apologies, I had to see for my own optics the infamous terror is still as he was before. este destul de rar pentru a vedea un alt ca tine în acțiune."

Nos glared down, "I am not that monster anymore so please do give me a reason to not leave with my sister." Nos stated.

The robot frowned and smiled. „Înțeleg că nu sunteți, este insultat pentru a fi numit un astfel de cuvânt vulgar. But as an energy vampire, it is important to keep your claws sharp and your senses keen or else you will lose your life, or those that you love." He sternly stated.

Nos was surprised but kept it hidden. He sensed there was more to this older robot than he leads on. 'Something is not right…' he thought as the robot gave a dramatic bow.

"I am lord DRAC_2_LA, lord of this planet and the only heir to this castle." He looked to see Sirena behind Nos and strained his smile. "I see you brought another one of our kind." The lord spoke with a grin but Sirena could see he had rage in his optics

Nos gave a glare as he reached oh his hand out to the side in a protective stance. "She is my sister. She has every right to learn about her culture as well. A friend of mine had urged us to come but it seems one of us is unwelcome." Nos kept his sister close but unaware the leer DRAC_2_LA was giving to him.

DRAC_2_LA smirked. "This must be a very good friend to convince you to come and you are correct, cu cat mai multi cu atat mai bine." He grinned.

"Mousier if you be kind to answer, where are the others? Surely there is more no?" she asks to stop a possible fight from occurring.

The elder vampire saddened at the question.

"Unfortunately some are… hidden away from this era. Some of which that feast on organics or machines fear for their lives, faded away and died out. This castle held many of our kind but slowly we are dying out thanks to those that hunt us down." He spoke in anger. He calmed down at the sight of them. He stood a bit straight and smiled. "Tell me how were you brought to this galaxy?" DRAC_2_LA asked.

Nos spoke "We were originally designed to bring down Zurg's enemies. We were separated and now we are together and vow to not ever depart from each other sides."

"Ah the biggest fool to this galaxy. Your father must be pathetic to not see the great potential you will bring to this galaxy." DRAC_2_LA smirked.

Despite the insults, even Nos would disagree. "It is because of his actions, we live peacefully and as you knew already, I am a writer, I prefer where I am at now. My sister and I do not harm anything or anyone. We would be a fool to go back to our old ways and we will end you here and now of you dare ruin our way of living." Nos stated.

DRAC_2_LA laughed and as he calmed he smirks. "Now you speak like a true energy vampire! No one has threatened me that way with such confidence." DRAC_2_LA looked at his soon to be mate, 'He is more than I though and even better. But I will change that...' "I could disagree with your morals but you have experienced more than what I can say, considering I am far older than you." DRAC_2_LA began his way to the tables and stopped as he turned to them. "As I said before, you are children of our race, it is my main concern to watch and nurture the future of our race." He gestured his hand out and two seats moved. "Now please come and sit, I can see the hunger in you two and as am I." DRAC_2_LA stated but both twins did not move.

Unfazed, DRAC_2_LA let his leather like wings to spread. "I shall bring you your meals, batteries I presume?" He asked.

Both nodded and he flew out.

Both siblings glared silently as the count was out of sight.

"I fear we are lead to a trap Sirena." Nos said as he turned to look at Sirena. She nodded, "Did you see how… enraged he was at me? It was as if I was intruding." she felt Nos comfort her as he held her.

"The letter he send, he knew where and when I was when the supposed mailman gave me my letter, It was written all over his face. He knows very well of who I am and I did not have to explain who I was." He glared. 'This is the first time I met another and sadly I know he was holding back. He made it too obvious for me and I was played.' Nos growled. "We were trapped when we entered his castle."

"Do you believe he suspect?" Sirena asked.

Nos nodded, "He never left to begin with, did you not?" he spoke loud enough for his voice to echoed through out the dining.

Both heard a clap and Sirena looked up to see DRAC_2_LA hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"Quite keen and so illuminous in the lighting you are, it brings out the very dark part of you Nos-4-a2." DRAC_2_LA spoke with a purr. "Tell me, why mate with that ridiculous robot? I can offer you everything NOS-4-A2. Everything and anything you desire."

"I have chosen my mate and I prefer him no matter what count." Nos spoke but kept from looking at him.

"But tell me, do you not wish to bite him and truly make him yours as an energy vampire? To feel that deeper connection than a mere bite mark? I can offer you everything till you are satisfied." DRAC_2_LA continue to Nos as he walked across the ceiling with one arm behind his back.

Nos kept his view away but inside he was struggling with his emotions, mostly his rage. 'I cannot give in so easily.'

DRAC_2_LA continues on, seeing Nos tense. "Admit it, this little one you are in love with, he is just a mere toy. A plaything yet he will not let you further turn him to satisfy your needs? He is a selfish toy." He teleported down, mere feet away. "I know how you feel, we are the same! We yearn for the love we deserve! What we want! The desire grows each day, I can see the strength you restrain for him, how there is still lust in your optics even after when you reach climax. I have been watching you since your attack on star command and even when you were destroyed, you have gotten back up again. This Space ranger has no-!"

But DRAC_2_LA was stopped by a blast at him. He flew across the dining hall and made a crater on his wall.

Nos glares as his body was surrounded by sparks. "We do not share the same ideals and morality. You are just another relic of the past." Nos allowed his wings to spread and flew in such speed and smashed DRAC_2_LA against the wall once again. He gripped tightly as the shell of DRAC_2_LA's head was cracking under pressure. "I love XR and I will not force him to do something he will get hurt and regret." he pushed DRAC_2_LA further into the wall. "You just lust for power and for what I am, there is no room for love in that hollow body you have." Nos spoke as he growled.

Despite being shoved against a wall, DRAC_2_LA smirked as he grabbed Nos's left arm and slammed him against the wall. DRAC_2_LA rolled his head to rid of some of the rubble out of his head. "That may be true Nos-4-a2, but I can offer you satisfaction." He said as he leans over Nos. "I can teach you so many things my dear; you and I can bring fear-!"

But the elder vampire was blasted off across and through the wall this time.

Nos flew across to him and swung him across, forcing DRAC_2_LA to colliding against a pillar of the entrance. Despite having a few cracks on his chest, Nos cared less. "I have already learned my lesson from such foolishness and greed. I do not want to lose my mate for fear and power."

DRAC_2_LA was enraged and shoot across and pushed Nos against a wall exposing his back to him. "What is it that so called mate of yours have that I do not?!" He spoke as he purred softly against Nos. He caresses his back. "Sunt mult mai bine decât galeata de gunoi. El este un bot pervers mic pe care le va arunca deoparte pentru o femeie. Mi-ar prețui dragostea ta, eu îți voi da plăcere" He spoke as he leaned over to Nos's neck. 'My mark on him…'

Nos feeling nothing but disgust and rage, lunged his head back hard enough and smacked against DRAC_2_LA and the count let go.

Uncaring about the pain, made his way to the count. "You may be right about him being a pervert, but he is my pervert and he has not shown me any signs of betrayal where as I cannot say enough about you! I can practically smell the distrust and betrayal from you!…. It is revolting." He growled and attacked him by scraping across DRAC_2_LA's chest and punched him with an uppercut.

DRAC_2_LA held his own chin, grinning from the feeling of his jaw almost broken. The count chuckled and lunged forward to punch Nos in his abdominal area and grabbed his left arm and smacked him against the wall a few times until Nos shocks him. As Nos kept his distance, DRAC_2_LA smirked.

"Tell me my Nos, do you honestly believe you can fight me so easily? All you are doing to me is arousing me." But he heard a melody from the other twin but grinned wickedly.

"I am DRAC_2_LA, I do not fall for sirens," He teleported to Sirena and held her by her throat against a wall. Nos was caught in a tight situation and glared.

"Tell me, little Sirena; what a lovely song you played for me but if you continue to sing, I will have rip your pretty little throat out. How would your brother feel of losing you again only this time, it is permanent." DRAC_2_LA tightened his grip enough to close her vocal just to only talk. He turned to Nos, "Now let's make a trade Nos-4-A2, you for her. I know you, the older brother, would do anything for the sake of his young sister."

Nos growled.

"Please do not be that way; when you came here, I only intended to have only you here. You are who I wanted. But I must admit, it was smart but a failed plan as you can see I am immune to this sirens' voice."

"You are arrogant…. I was not singing for you…" Sirena said but struggle to speak.

Before he could even understand, he sensed something coming from behind and used her as a shield to see a robot with different parts.

"Your little mail man told me that you were going harm my girl and what kind of mate I be if she was being harmed. Now, LET HER GO!" He stated holding out his cannon hand.

"Mon Cher." Sirena spoke weakly as DRAC_2_LA raised his claw to her back. DRAC_2_LA stopped and heard a roar and was attack by Nos. XL grabbed Sirena but saw she was having trouble speaking. Nos saw Sirena in pain, allowing DRAC_2_LA to escape.

"Hey better do a number on him!" XL said but felt fear as Nos scraped across a painting with his claws and across the walls. 'There is Nos's evil side.'

"Oh I will... He has messed with the wrong monster." And Nos flew after him. When he was in a dark throne, he shut his wings off as they were too bright and sensed he was near.

"It is a shame that I cannot see nor sense your frequency but yet you can sense mine. You are truly an amazing creature. A true energy vampire of this generation."

Nos ignored his voice and saw a screen of himself in different time and places.

'This is an obsession…. And unfortunately, I am his obsession.' He remembers when he was a villain, he was obsessed with XR. 'But I changed and realized my feelings for him.'

"You may have change but you and I know your past exists. How does it feel to see yourself in action? I get the pleasure of how your body moves so fluidly, just like energy."

Nos ignores the screen and concentrate on the robot. His sight was scrambling but he could see it slightly.

"Resist me no longer Nos, I can smell the arousal when you entered in my castle. You were thinking about your little one were you not? Even now I can still sense it."

Nos ignored him as he was drawing near. As he was about to lunge, he froze seeing XR but he knew it was not him. His senses, he could tell it was the count.

"I can even take his form and be him for you." The fake XR grins.

Nos growled and blasted against him but he missed. Despite this was not him, he still could not hurt XR no matter what.

"So he is more than a pleasure toy." The fake XR frowned but smirked. "Don't you see, I can be anything you want Nos-4-A2, I will show you and give you what you want, who you yearn."

Nos was having trouble aiming as he saw the impersonator come so close, and cusp Nos face.

"Just Submit to me… be mine." And the impersonator was blasted across the throne. As he shaped back to himself, DRAC_2_LA was shocked and wounded badly holding his chest.

Nos roared across. "I am Nos-4-A2, I will not submit to your will! If I am to submit to anyone, it will be my mate!" Nos glares and made his way to towards him. "And until he is ready, I will wait. Even if it takes a thousand years, I will wait. But I will not be yours. Get it through your cracked head of yours I will not be yours! Not now! Not even in a million years!"

DRAC_2_LA closed his eyes awaiting for the end, but it never happened. He turned to see the young energy vampire floated past him without a single look.

"I am letting you live because of what little respect I have for you… But if you endanger my sister or anyone I care and love, I will end you where you stand." And Nos flew out.

DRAC_2_LA laid his head back. He has his inner wires fried from the blast. His head was nearly cracked in two. His legs were practically ripped off from the attacks. His jaws was displaced and broken. Even after all the damages, he could do was only grin 'Von vedea.' as he howled for his minions.

Nos stood tall but groaned in pain as he held his head. He realized his sight was messing up much worse than before.

"Blasted that old perverted little-Sirena!" Nos flew to her as she smiled and concerned for her brother.

"Did you?" She asked weakly as Nos held her hand with his right.

Nos shook his head and Sirena sighed in relief.

XL was confused.

Nos although barely able to see, can tell XL was confused, "He is still our only one connection to our culture and the few left of our kind. I was given a chance… it would only be fair. But we will not see him for a good long while." Nos stated.

XL held Sirena and both saw the minions brought back their belongings and glared that the spare cape he had was gone as his cape he worn was nearly destroyed.

The minions spoke a different language and Nos glared as he was handed over a letter.

XL saw Nos coming in as he was carefully placing Sirena on a seat.

"So… what now?"

Nos was concentrating as he carefully holding his left dislocated arm. "I will explain to XR everything when he comes back. I want to tell him face to face." Nos spoke as he pressed certain buttons as his ship was starting, trying to concentrate. "I just… hate what he did and I almost fell to his seduction…. Only because he shaped shift to XR." Nos covers his face with his right hand and felt his left arm fell off. He growled lowly but felt a claw on his shoulder.

"Hey your not weak or to be ashamed. You proved that you're faithful and devoted mate." XL said. "And hey, your still the top dangerous robot ever made. And even put an ancient vampire in an inch to his life. Who can say that?"

Nos smiled and the ship went off into space.

Star command

After two days, team lightyear were finally back at star command.

"Man, thank the cosmos we're back and I brought a gift for my Nosy." XR said affirmatively as he zoom passed the hall. He misses Nos so much and as soon he sees him, he's all his. 'I still feel bad about the date but hopefully, he likes my gift. And luckily Buzz is on report duty this time.' But he didn't see Nos anywhere. As he tread across the hall of star command, hoping to see Nos but he saw XL by the infirmary.

"Hey XL!" XR smiled but stopped as he saw he was not happy. "Is Sirena ok? Is Nos with her?"

"Sirena is ok but Nos... Their both inside…." XL stopped XR. "Listen XR, I need to tell you what happened exactly, before Nos explains..."

Nos laid on the bed with his monocle and optic wrapped. Oh he really hated being bedridden. Apparently he broke and cracked his optics, his left arm fell off, and his panel was broken after harsh pressure and he was lucky he was barely standing till He got to star command. He was in all ok but knew his parts were going to take time in getting because he was rarely ever damaged and the program only works if he was destroyed. Nos sighed as he heard the door slid open. Thanks to the sense of knowing who's energy signature is, he smiled happily at who came in.

"It is good to... sense it is you XR." Nos spoke as he felt XR hold his right arm.

"Are you ok?" XR asked, cupping Nos's head carefully. "Please, tell me what happened."

Nos took a moment and begun his story. "It began when I was waiting for you on our date." Nos took a moment, he could feel his little one feeling guilty and held his mates hand, squeezes in reassurance. "I felt envious at how other couples had each other and the time where as I was alone and wanting you. That was when I was invited to a castle. Supposedly, there were other energy vampires like myself and Sirena. Yet I was surprised that Sirena did not have an invitation but decided to go together. As we got there, we met an elder lord of the castle and the planet, but as young as he looked, we knew he was older.

Much older. It did not helped he played me just to see if I still had my instincts. He was suave I hate to admit this but I was aware the minute it was only the two of us that came and I saw how he wanted one of us. As it turns out, he wanted me and was obsessed with me. I fought him and as you can tell I made it out alive." Nos chuckled.

XR frowned. "Yeah but not in one peace. Your arm is gone and your temporary blind and crack in certain areas... Nos next time call me and I'll make it to you. Just please don't keep thinking you need to fight by yourself. I'm here for you, everyone, even Buzz."

Nos smiled. "I know baby bot but believe me when HE is in much worse shape than I am." But frowned. "As we fought, he was trying to persuade me to be his mate, I kept denying him, but he kept trying to make me doubt my love for you, but…" Nos paused feeling nervous about going further but felt XR squeezed his hand in comfort and reassuring to continued.

Nos smiled and frown. "He pushed it too far telling me how you would betray me deeply but it was more that he kept pushing how I would not make you an energy vampire as I." Nos paused as he pulled XR's hand to kiss his hand. "But I will not force you to be something you are not ready to become. Sirena called out to XL when he was close but DRAC_2_LA choked her and nearly crushed her throat. He tried to make an exchange, my freedom for her safety. Luckily XL came in time and once again I was fighting him…." Nos stopped and held both XR's hands in one. "He… he shaped shift into you. I would have forgotten if it were not for his energy signature…" Nos let go of XR's hands, feeling hurt by the event. "I realized now he played me. He wanted to fight me, he wanted to see if I was willing to harm you. I am ashamed of-Mmph!" Nos stopped as he felt XR deep kissed him to quiet him. Despite being blind for the moment, he could not help but enjoy the feeling of XR kissing and so kissed back. Losing his sight, had gave him the better sense of feeling everything especially now what XR gave and hear everything such as the purring sound of his energy coursing through his body. As XR pulled away, Nos pulled XR back for a kiss but XR relented.

"Nos, you're not at fault. This creep probably had been following you since who knows and I know who you are and your not who you were back then. I love you Nos-4-A2 and when I'm ready, I want it to be special and... I know we have gone through challenges but know I'm staying with you and that's a pretty long time. And I know this is out of subject but I want you to give me everything and even if it's a little more rough, I don't want you to restrain yourself, we're mates as in I want you to feel just as satisfied and loved as I am when we make love." And XR felt Nos pull him back for a kiss and XR allowed him. Silently Sirena slipped out and giggles.

"You know…" XR spoke before Nos kissed him deeper, "We're alone now but I was wondering if your going to be- !" XR felt the switch as he was beneath now and Nos hovers over him. Nos not hesitating, kisses XR and purred. "I missed you so much XR, I do not want to lose any moment with you. And do not be concern with my state, I can still do this with one arm." He spoke before claiming his lips. XR pulled away. "How are you able to see?"

"Somehow I can see in a way that is quite alluring when its you." Nos began to kiss and feel XR's neck with his lips and tongue feeling the small shocks.

"No holding back." XR grinned as Nos smirked, pulling him into a kiss.

Later

After their little time together, Nos held XR close as he could feel XR energy soothing nicely as it may lull him to sleep.

"I'm sorry DRAC_2_LA did this to you. Do you think he'll…?" XR spoke but refrained from continuing.

Nos frowned "Yes unfortunately he will; but as I said, he is more worse for wear. But I know when he comes back, I am not alone." He purred as he rubbed his head to XR's. Nos tapped on his panel and it opened and he pulled out a white letter. "His minions gave me this and told me to give this to you." Nos spoke as he handed over the letter.

XR grabbed it and opened it and read it to himself.

 _'To XR,_

 _If you are reading this, then I applaud yours love's trust. If this is Nos-4-A2, then I know I have a chance for him to be mine. But knowing pride is his sin, then it is probably you, his… little one. It has been so long since someone like your lover has fought against me and has badly wounded me to a point I am recovering so slow. But I cannot help but lustfully admire and taken the pleasure of fighting him. I must say, seeing his body move so fluently like a Syranan snake dancer, so elegant and deadly.'_

XR glared at the letter wondering why hasn't he burned this letter yet.

 _'But I cannot continue this or else you will destroy the purpose of this letter. I am writing to you as a warning: I want Nos-4-A2 and unfortunately, you are in my way and my rival for his heart, mind, body and soul. I will have him no matter so enjoy him while you can because when you fail him, I will take him as my own. So do know I will come back and I will face you._

 _Till then,_

 _good luck._

 _-DRAC_2_LA._

 _P.s., I took the liberty of keeping his spared cape. I miss him already._

XR glared at the letter and crumbled it up and zapped it to crisp. His right optic was twitching.

'This guy is going to have a run for his money if he thinks this is going to be easy! I won't give up Nos so easily and as soon as I meet this creep, I am burning that cape.'

"Let me guess, he wrote the letter with arrogance and confidence?" Nos asked.

"Did you read it?" XR asked nervously and Nos shook his head. "One of his minions told me and with this new sense, I can sense your frustration. It is alluring yet it is more how you like to say pisses me off how he is riling you up. But it does not help to hear a laser shot and the smell of something burning." Nos spoke.

XR sigh in relief. "Yeah he wrote how you'll be his and some other things..." XR remembered something else. "Oh I almost forgot, I brought you something. I know you can't see but its something I thought you might like. It's a power energy rock! It absorbs any form of light source and converts it to energy. I know you like batteries but they don't last so I thought this is easier for you."

Nos held it to his chest adoring the gift. "Thank you XR, this means so much to me. I love you." Nos purred and kissed XR and paused as he heard someone coming.

It was a mail man. "I got a delivery for Nos-4-A2." XR grabbed the box, but was stopped by the mail man. "Sorry XR, but I need Nos-4-A2's optic scan, if you were married to him, then I could ask you for a scan but your not and besides I can see he is not in shape so I'll let it slide. But there is another package that just needs to be returned to sender. So when you have the chance, here you go. Have a nice solar cycle." And he left.

XR puzzled but let it died out as he opens the box for Nos. "Wow! These are the needed parts! And Sirena's parts are here too."

"Who is it from?"

XR looked around and found a card and spoke.

"I heard you fought a stalker, here is custom made parts for you. All I ask is if you can finish your new book and signed this one for me.

Keep well

your fan,

Mr. Z

P.s. don't worry about the address, there is a special bar code for it."

XR saw a surprise look but a small smile on Nos.

"Well guess you don't have to wait on the parts. Man this is pretty good." XR said. It was an old book but in great condition.

Nos held out his hand and XR passed it to Nos. Nos felt the cover and was shock.

"It is my old book. This was the first book I written in. But how-!" Nos stopped and smiled. "XR, can you call the LGMs for me? I want to send this out as soon as possible."

"It's not that Drac creep is it?" XR asked and Nos shook his head.

"It is someone I thought cared less of me, does care." Nos spoke and XR smiled and understood so he jumped off the bed but only to stiffen up and groan.

"Was I too hard you my little lover?" Nos asked with a grin. "You can still stay here with me and keep me company and call them." He grinned deviously.

XR grinned. "And you call me a pervert. As nice as that sounds, I need to stretch my legs after you kept me in that position too long…. And I know you want to have a clear mind and as soon as I get the LGMs to come and fix you up, I can be your nurse bot." he blushed.

"So will you be wearing the outfit and give me my special medicine?" he said huskily. "I cannot wait for my first dose." Nos grinned deviously and licked his lips at the thought. XR blushed and tread off, mumbling "I am so glad Sirena or anyone else was not here."

Nos sigh but felt something else in the box and realized it was his body cape. He looked for something and found a card. He touched the wording and chuckled.

'figured you would need another, but don't believe what that DRAC_2_LA said. You are very strong. I should know I slaved away in my evil lab to make you! So don't get yourself damage you idiot! And here is a program I made especially for your problems. A new way to fix yourself.'

Nos. Felt a chip in a box and was amazed and decided to wait on the new program. He smiled and was glad to hear those words from the least cared person in his life. Not to mention his little nurse will be aiding him. So he cannot hate being bedridden.

DRAC_2_LA was being fixed as he held Nos's cape to his lips. He had a hole in his chest and his right arm crushed when Nos blast him and he needed new parts to replace his old parts but the pain was worth it to feel his empty chest beat so to speak. He licked his lips as he was so close to biting Nos.

"I pushed it too far when I shaped shift into that little robot," but smirked as he gripped tightly on the cape, "but he is truly a strong one and knowing that it will be even more worth dancing to the death if necessary. Our personal form of satisfaction." He felt his jaw twist and stung as some oil came out.

"You truly are a force to be reckoned with Nos-4-A2, but even the proudest and strongest will can be broken down with love" He grinned deviously as he held Nos's cape.

'And I will have you no matter what!'


	9. Chapter 9: Beauty and her energy vampire

XR

A space ranger and a great one at that even if many others deny it.

She is a unique fembot; smart, sometimes a klutz when something so simple but when it came to serious things, she was there to sought and protect.

She was really brave and when challenge, she wouldn't back down.

She is beautiful.

Little (kind of) unknown (does know) to her, an energy vampire that goes by Nos-4-a2 is head over heels (sort of speak) for her.

'Who could resist such beauty and perfection she holds.' he thought. At the moment he was thinking of where to grab a bite that did not involve getting in trouble with star command. He could have his fill with Zurgs hornets but they taste bland and awful and leave an after taste. He wants something fast and satisfying or else he would start succumbing to his hunger. He hate the idea of giving into his hunger especially when he almost attacked her. When he could find anything to eat, he succumb to his hunger when she was near him, he almost harmed her. He hated to see actual fear in her beautiful optics when it was towards him.

'Never again!' he growled. Having enough control, he left and luckily found a lone satellite to feast on. However, the satellite was owned by star command and certain foolish space ranger believed he was after some ridiculous information on star command.

What did surprised him was what she did for him. He did not notice until after he satisfied his hunger. He here her communicator and although he had the ability to close and turn off any of her weapons and communicator, he was too shock and ashamed for his actions. He remember her there before him telling her team that he was already gone, going deep in space that she could not catch. He remember asking her why she would lied to her "pops" and team. He remembered she was still a bit scared but tried to hide it as she smiled at him.

"You could have bitten me and yet you didn't even when you were so hungry. I-I know you are good, well to me you are."

He overheard Lightyear giving her a lecture about letting a monster get away with possible information. He scoffed at the assumed lies as he made his way inside the cosmos diner.

'As if I have any desire of destroying Star command when my little one is there.' As much as he despises them and their stereotypical thoughts on robots, he would not harm them so long as XR was there. He smirked as he saw a few wanted posters of him from both sides from time to time.

'Let them try to hunt me down, they can never out smart me, much less catch me.' With the exception of XR, he would do anything for her.

'Well anything but turn myself in to Star Command.' he chuckles. Nonetheless, he does craves for her attention no matter the situation or the setting they would be at.

When he captures her (a lot), he would tell her how beautiful she is and how much he admires her so much even though she denies it only because everyone dismisses that fact.

'She should not held such ludicrous people in such pedestals with such admiration; they would be her downfall.' But he would wonder does she admire him as well or even swoon for him? Or even thinks of him? He wonders if she knew he holds her on more than on a pedestals. How she would believe he would more than gladly destroy those that would harm her and annihilate those who-

"I need to stop those thoughts or else I will become a homicidal creep. Or become like Zurg." Moving on from that subject, Nos had been admiring his little one since he first laid optics on her. Nos purred lowly as he thought of her smiles and laughter. Just thinking about her made his randometer speed a bit faster and his ever growing love for her increase.

Oh how she is a strong and beautiful female with wits and compassion and very loyal to what she believed in.

'A perfect mate-!' he paused for a moment before he sank his fangs in the machine. He perked and purred; he sensed her presence. He looked through the doors and to his surprise it was his little one but he sees her balling in tears as he was about to absorb energy from the giant machine at Cosmo's diner. He was so ecstatic to see her but he was concerned why she was there by herself, crying. "This hunger can wait, my rose needs me." He let go of the machine, not even taking a bite much less absorb it at all. He stood on the side and looked around to see none of her teammates were there; not that he mind at all. It was a pain to never get to be alone with her much less get to know her better without a laser aimed at you.

'It gets me angry how they do not care for her well being... Well at least the giant one name Booster does care about her and her safety.'

Call him a stalker or a creep, he does not care because she is far more important than others opinions about him.

'Quite rare to see her alone.' He frowned. He was puzzled at how he should go about this situation. He wants to just go over there and kiss her and hold her and protect her and comfort her from whoever or whatever caused her to be in such a state she is in right now. He purred at the thought but he had to take precautions or else he will scare her away just like so many times.

'The curse to be the beast. The monster.' He thought but shook it away and grin. 'But for her I will be her beast.'

He pulled out a rose he kept in his chest panel. It was always in there in case if he saw her. 'It is my lucky day to have her alone.' and floated to her.

XR was at the moment crying her figurative heart out.

"XR you are an amazing fembot. That guy deserves more than a warning." Sally the waitress said to her friend to comfort her.

Even though she knew she is the best of the best and Buzz treated her like any good teammate, nearly everyone would forget she was a female. It didn't help when one space ranger spoke out of turn.

"What's the point with having a gender when your mistaken for a male bot. Your an expendable robot."

'Ok so he was being insulting. I mean who says that?' She frowned when no one interjected him, not even her own friends. 'Booster was at his home planet.' her best friend was the nicest guy... Well aside from another but she doesn't want to think about him. She looks to the window and sigh. 'Who even treats me like a lady?' she then began thinking of the said robot she did not want to think of right now.

The energy vampire.

Nos-4-2-a2

She blushed thinking about him. The vampire that would seduce and flirt with her so many times when he would kidnap her. She hates to admit it but she likes it, heck who is she kidding? She swoons just seeing his picture she keeps secretly with her. It was of him with his wings out and his cape open, exposing his body like a model posing for a camera. She likes him a lot, really a lot.

'I really love him.' He would always be there to protect her when she needs it the most and when she feels down she would think of his so thing words to help her feel better.

The one time she was scared of him aside the first was when he hasn't eaten. She found out he hasn't eaten off energy from robots and would try to absorb energy from different places. Buzz thought there was some plan he had but she knew it was something else. It was scary when she saw the hunger in him.

'I thought I was a goner but he resisted. He flew and attacked a satellite instead.' She thought as she calmed down from her crying.

She knew lying was bad but she just couldn't let her friends hurt him either.

When she turned she saw him a few feet away, surprised.

"You could have taken the chance for what I had almost done. Why?" he looked anywhere but her, guilt in his optics.

She could see he kept his distance from her, still feeling the shame he almost caused harm to her. It was the first time she saw him that vulnerable. She felt sad seeing him this way.

"You could have bitten me and yet you didn't even when you were so hungry.+ I-I know you are good, well to me you are." She smiled.

She saw him sped to her and hugged her. She was so still she was blushing furiously. As much as she wanted to hug him she sensed her friends were close. She pulled away, so red. "They'll be here soon, you need to get going."

At times like this, she wishes he would be here despite knowing the energy vampire could manipulate and hurt her. She was not a fool but for Nos she was and she didn't care unless he was intending to.

'That's even worse than being insulted…' she felt the chills down her back and knew who it was when she felt a gentle tap from sharp claws. She looked up and saw the said energy vampire with a beautiful red rose. She flustered so much seeing him here and she knew he could tell she was alone.

"Such beauty should not cry, especially when it is you." He purred.

Before, she would shriek at the sight of the perverted energy vampire and try to run away. This time though, she instead just looked the other way.

"How can you tell me that? I'm not beautiful." She said and Nos frowned but smirked.

"Of course, I almost forgot; you are very sexy and gorgeous fembot that drives my core up." Nos spoke as he sat next to her, trapping her. If there was one thing XR could probably out do him in, it was out running him and since she was sitting within a booth she can't escape so easily.

XR blushed, 'Why does he say that to me without having a second thought? How can he say that with a straight face?' she then realized he has her cornered. 'Blast it! There goes my chance.'

Nos smirked and went into a serious tone. "So, who must I kill that made you cry?" he said with a deadly and yet husky tone. She wanted to attempt to escape but she knew Nos will catch her easily even if he gave her a head start. That and she gets nearly hypnotized by that tone of voice. That always made her shudder and secretly she loves it.

"Girls always cry for the smallest things Nos."

Nos raised a brow and XR knew he was not buying it.

'Doesn't help he knows me more than what I can say for my teammates… aside Booster.' She thought but it was cut short When Nos looked a little angry.

"Do not lie nor hide this from me, no one insults my little one." Nos spoke as XR tried to scoot away but already she was at the end of her seat.

She blushed after hearing him say "my". She was hoping there were other space rangers but saw no one familiar. In fact, no one was anywhere near at all.

"Well you can't kill someone for being honest, especially when it was me who said it." XR slumped back trying to look calm and hoping he would not get too angry but she knew Nos would not ever harm her and it wasn't a total lie what she said.

She looked to see Nos raised a brow on his right side; she knew Nos didn't take that truth and slightly shudder from feeling his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"XR you are telling me half the truth. You should not protect liars for what they say." She then felt tears coming down, remembering every comment been said. "Than it's everyone." She look away crying a bit more. "It's bad enough when I pass by, I'm mistaken for a guy and I get insulted without it being intended. I don't even have any resemblance of a girl!" XR could feel Nos wrap his arms around her. She didn't care because she embraced his comfort and cried on his chest. She noticed Nos was really warm to the touch and she could not help but enjoy the attention the energy vampire is giving her. She looks up to him. "Before I didn't care about how I look or what anyone said until you came into my life. The first time you looked at me different. You stare at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world and when you told me that I'm a beautiful lady, that was when I notice about myself.

So many times you kidnap me you told me how beautiful I am and I feel special. Don't take it the wrong way; I like it when you complement me when you see me but I don't know if you mean it because you're an energy vampire and you work for Zurg. That's why I feel this way right now with everything because I don't know if your telling me the truth-!" XR felt Nos wrapped around her even more, leaving no space between them. He was holding her car fully and tightly as he carresd her face to look at him.

"I do not work for Zurg at all my dear, but my alliance means nothing to me when you are involved." He spoke by her receptor as he purred feeling her warm up and calming down. "Being an energy vampire does not change how I feel about you, it just simply means I can be a better mate to protect you and care for you." He then kisses her cheek.

"I adore you." He kisses her forehead. "I find you beautiful my dear." He kisses on her other cheek. "But if my alliance or who I am is disturbing you, then I will change for you." Nos said. "I just want you to be happy.

XR looked up in shock. "I can't ask you to change yourself because that wouldn't be fair to you." She paused as she felt Nos hug her even more and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised but whimpered as he pulled away. "If it means being with you than I will. I will do anything for you."

XR blushed, "But I don't want you change yourself. I mean defecting to the good side yeah but the energy vampire, I like that about you. I like-" she paused and blushed even more "I love for who you are Nos and like you said its what makes you a great m-" She stopped and she blushed when Nos smiled and got tongue tied by the word mate. She always love his smiles and always swoon when he flirts with her even when he's chasing her. He move a bit away but not too far as he holds both of her hands and kisses them both.

"I will make the change but until we meet again, one for the road." He leaned forward and kissed her and this time she kissed back. It was their second kiss and yet it feels like it was first one and she saw and felt sparks and gasp when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she whimpered and gave a small moan. It was for five minutes when Nos pulled away and saw she was red. He caressed her head lovingly. "If I keep this up I will take you away and have you mine." He said, caressing her face.

"I wouldn't mind that." She then smiled. "Ill wait for you." She leaned forward and kisses his monocle and she saw him blush a deep violet and he smiled. "I will see you soon, My lovely rose." And he floated away and flew off. She blushed and smiled and felt embarrassed hearing Sally giggled.

"You're a lucky fembot XR."

XR smiled as she looked at the direction Nos disappeared to.

'Yeah I am…'


	10. Chapter 10: the answer

Nox shorts

Steven au the answer

Pam was asleep as she slowly woke up to see Nox with his trio optics of red yellow and orange.

"Morning Pam." He smiled

"Is it time?"

Nox nodded. "It just turned midnight. Happy birthday Pam." He smiled

"It's the day you get to tell me you're a fusion!" Pam cheered as Nox chuckles. "You already know that Pam."

"Your right…" she glumed, 'So much of a surprise…' she thought.

"But you don't know how they came to be me." Nox smirk in a sing song tone.

Pam squeal inwardly as Nox held her in his lap. "Let's see… Ah! Dating back 5 thousand years ago….

 _Before the war, a small rebellion upstarted on earth. The capital world saw although minor, can be a threat to their plans. One of the leaders, Alloy steel, had called forth a rare aristocratic robot, Nos-4-a2, capable to foresee the future, to come to her court along with being protected by three of the XR series._

 _Among them was a certain XR who took it to his core to protect the aristocratic robot._

"I can't wait to punch those rebels in the faces." XR#2 stated.

"Nu-uh! I'm going to be the one and they'll be nothing but their core." XR#3 stated.

"You two are making a big thing about this. We'll punch them altogether because there is three of us. duh." XR spoke from the back. 'Those two are seriously ridiculous.'

"Well punch this!" XR#2 yelled and punched XR, who happened to back into Nos-4-a2. Every one froze in shock as XR was terribly guilty.

"I'm so sorry about that I didn't-!"

"It is alright. It was bound to happen." Nos-4-a2 spoke with little emotion, his optics covered by the hood of his cape. "Please wait here for me." All three XR's nodded.

 _All but one did stood straight. He has always kept a close optic on the one he was in charge to protect for the simple fact he is a very rare, and very precious. There can be a hundreds to replace himself but none like Nos-4-a2._

 _As Nos-4-a2 floated to the small throne and before him Alloy._

"Milady, I have come." Nos spoke.

Alloy called him forward.

" _Tell me Nos-4-a2, what do you see in your sight_."

"I see the rebellion come and four of the court as well two metaloid disperse to their core along two of the XR, including myself. Soon enough, the rebellion shall fall here." Nos-4-a2 spoke.

" _That is all." She spoke with a grin._

 _Nos bowed to her._ "I will see you back in capital world when I reform back." _And he left. As he exit out and stood by XR's side, XR could not help but be awe in Nos._

"It is such a unique world, is it not? It is ashamed I will not be able to see it for it will be colonized."

XR flustered lightly. "You can still see it? There is still time before the colonization to commence."

 _Despite the nice suggestion, Nos could not for he knew he must not turn away what will happen._

"Although it is a nice idea to do so, but no."

 _Nos-4-a2 looked ahead from XR as the little bot frowned_

"Alloy! Your reign of terror is over!"

 _Throughout the commotion, XR held out his blaster gun and stood by Nos._

 _Everyone of Alloy's court were in a panic and shouting._

 _Upon a tower, was four figures revealing a very tall humanoid "_ We are the Rebellions! We are the meta Stars!" _All four rebellions came down and began to fight. XR and the other two began to fuse to fight only to have one that was a Tangean to disperse them to their core. XR fell to the ground as he saw Nos-4-a2 unprotected as the Tangean held her sword ready._

"Thank you for all you have done XR."

 _That was when XR realized what he meant. He was laying his life down because he saw was already written in stone._

 _ **But XR, XR could not allow it.**_

"NO!" _XR let his jet wings out and shot like a bullet passing the Tangean to Nos-4-a2 and pushed him away but something happened._

 _They fused._

 _In a blink of light, there stood a new form of one._

 _The rebels and the court stopped at what they were doing and saw a fusion. The rebellions escaped the court and Alloy's wrath, but not the fusion._

"W-what-!" _and suddenly the fusion dispersed into XR and Nos-4-a2. All the court spewed insults and sneers of how disgusting, unheard of a mere robot tainted a pure and pristine aristocrat._

 _Nos-4-a2 was shocked and hurt to hear the people of the court he resides with, could speak such vulgar words. He looks to XR and saw the fear in his optics. He sees Alloy came out of her mobile throne in anger._

" _This was not what you told me!" Alloy yelled._

"This was not what I saw. I-!"

"Please don't be mad at him! It was my fault this happened." XR spoke.

" _YOU." Both robots felt the force surrounding them. "How dare you fuse with my Nos-4-a2. You shall be punished for this." She spoke._

 _Nos-4-a2 could not believe but felt the fear of XR's life._

"Forgive me I-"

"You shall be Melted!"

 _XR looked down as he accepted his fate. He knew the consequences but to protect Nos-4-a2, he would do it again. He felt a hand on his own but pulled away from the court and off the edge of the floating court. He saw it was the one he was supposed to protect only he had wings and they were so vibrant. As they were close to the ground, Nos let go of XR as he saw Nos floated looking a little tired._

" _What are you doing! I need to get you back up there! Where you belong!"_

 _Nos-4-a2 looked disheveled and shocked. "They were going to melt you down! It was not right!"_

" _Who cares!" XR began to tread back and forth and stopped to look at Nos. "There are tons of me! Take your pick?!" XR shouted._

" _You." Nos spoke calmly. "I rather have you not be executed for doing what is right."_

 _XR was shocked. "Aarrrgh! I was made to protect you and give my life for you! And I failed that!"_

" _But you did protect me and you have gave your life to me… you saved me. Thank you." Nos spoke._

 _XR was surprised, most have discard what he do for those he protected but never gets appreciated. Shaking the warm feeling away, XR was trying to think of something. "We can't go back now… what do we do?"_

 _Nos-4-a2 had always followed the path of what was set before him. But now that he jumped into the unknown he was lost, he was confused._

 _He was float less._

 _XR saw he was having trouble moving and felt drops of water coming from the sky._

" _We better get out of this." He tread to Nos and lift him up and began his way to somewhere till he found a cave. He carefully laid Nos down and brought out his blaster gun and gauntlets. He couldn't help but noticed Nos-4-a2 taking off his hooded cape cloak, revealing his red body that was more pristine and his optics…_

" _Thank you XR. I apologize that I am a burden to you."_

 _XR blushed deeply at how getting a good look at him, he was-_

' _Gorgeous.' And unintentionally pulled the trigger and shot across the ground and spook them both. XR felt ridiculous but saw the silver/ blue and red clad robot smiled._

" _At least we have warmth." He spoke to XR as the smaller of the two gave a sheepish grin. Before he could keep watch, Nos extend his hand to grab his. "Please sit down, I doubt they will come for us under these conditions. Their soldiers are immobile as well they would care less to dirty their hands."_

 _XR tilted his head. "Do you see it?"_

 _Nos-4-a2 shook his head. "They are arrogant and selfish, and I am… I was from that court. I know their views too well." He spoke sadly. XR tread and sat next to him._

" _You're not like them. You saved me from being melted down. I know a good handful that are really a pain and selfish. Your really nice and the only one I know." XR spoke._

 _For a while both were quiet but none could not help but remember the feeling of being fused. XR looked to the robot as he held out his hands to warm up and saw the exposed sapphire like blue core on Nos-4-a2's right clawed hand. He looked down at his own left yellow core in his left hand and for a moment remembered the feeling of being one with Nos-4-a2, being more than just himself._

" _I had no idea that was fusion." Nos-4 -a2 spoke._

 _XR looked up._

" _I have seen robots and metaloids fuse, but always the same. I didn't know you become someone else, and disappear."_

" _No its not like that Nos-4-a2. When I fuse its still me just, bigger. But with you it was different, it was new." XR spoke to Nos. He looked at the fire and blushed. "I never had a third optic." XR spoke._

 _Nos smiled. "I never had known what it's like to even have legs or I could even develop them to begin with. It was wonderful."_

 _XR smiled and looked to the fire._

" _Since we are not bound to class or titles, you may call me Nos, I always prefer to be called that." Nos held out his hand that had his core exposed. XR hesitated but relaxed and smiled "I don't really have a another name but can call me anything." He grabbed the hand and both felt a shock from the touch._

" _I'm so sorry I-!" but XR paused and felt a warm hand still holding his own exposed core hand._

" _How about I call you little one?" He asked but frowned as he saw XR's hand slightly scratched and close to his core._

" _You are wounded. Please let me assist and treat you." Nos spoke as he scoot close to him as one of the tips of his claws shoot a small laser like a lighter._

 _XR was surprised as he saw how tender and careful Nos was treating him as if he was fragile as glass._

 _As he finished, XR was surprised that he treated his wounds pretty good. It was as if it was never there._

" _Thanks. Your really good at this." And blushed as Nos smiled tiredly._

" _Are you ok?" XR asked as he reached out only for Nos to scoot away._

" _My apologies, I need to feed on energy or else I will be offline. Unfortunately they made me this way. I can stay outside and catch-"_

" _Can you drain energy from me?" XR asked as thunder boomed._

 _Nos was surprised but felt nervous. "Well yes but-"_

" _Then you can bite me." XR spoke as he sat closer._

 _Nos was about to scoot back but felt XR hold his hands._

" _I am still protecting you and to aid whatever you need and right now you need to feed. Besides I have a rechargeable battery, I can sleep it off." XR saw Nos nervous but gave in._

" _Can you lay down?" he ask and XR nodded and scoot a bit and laid down._

 _XR felt Nos crawl over him as he felt Nos's lips at his neck line and just a sting, he felt Nos pierced through. Nos paused for a moment and little by little he drank XR's energy. XR couldn't help but feel selfish as he felt warmth and how nice it felt. He was enjoying this feeling and it was almost like when they were a fusion, that sensation._

 _Nos pulled away and sigh in content as he saw the faded blush across XR's cheeks._

" _I believe we both have guilty pleasure." He stated._

 _XR looked away only for Nos to lay beside him. "We both need to rest." And Nos fell into sleep mode._

 _XR tiredly stare at Nos and wondered as much as he knew Nos was strong, he deserves so much better than this. 'Whatever reasons, I hope he doesn't mind being stuck with me.' XR said finally drifting into sleep._

 _When XR woke up he was shock to find himself in the arms of Nos. The way he was hold was as if, he was protecting him. He was having trouble getting out for Nos had a good grip… And it didn't help Nos purrs and snuggles closer to him. 'And here I thought I was being selfish…'._

 _Just as he gave up, Nos let go and turned the other way. XR smiled and decided to get up and see through the entrance. He smiled and saw it was clear but everything was wet and it would be hard to tread._

' _We could fly but they might assumed we'd do that. But I can't tread on these conditions.'_

 _Unbeknownst to him, Nos awoken to see XR was having a problem. Getting up, he made his way quietly. Looking over, he saw the ground muddy._

' _He may fly, but knowing the court, they would assume. But crossing through the land, little one can get stuck easily.'' He grinned with his mind made up. He picked up XR, holding him against his body._

" _You were kind to carry me, it is only fair." He spoke as he floated across. XR felt useless but felt relaxed in his arms. He noticed Nos was able to hover now. Both looked around and gaze at so much organic life around them._

 _Nos put him down, seeing the ground was dry enough. Unconsciously, XR held his hand as they made their way around the forest. Every where they went in the forest was amazing and even more filled them with such curiosity._

 _Nos looked up to the blue reddish sky and smiled. XR was gazing at Nos and was happy he could see Nos open up rather than that solemn blank look._

' _It's also nice to see his optics.' XR thought but wondered more about where they stand. 'Where do we go from here? What are we now?' XR thought._

 _Nos spread out his electrical wings and looked down to XR._

" _Fly with me?" he asked._

 _XR looked nervously and Nos held his right hand, "Please? We will be alright."_

 _XR smiled and let his jet wings out. Both flew up and gazed across the land. It was a wonderful sight but alas both were thinking of each other._

 _Nos took small glances of the little one and felt his core warm and his randometer skip a few._

 _'I cannot help but feel we made something entirely new.' He was having these new found feelings for his ex-guard and the trust XR gave…_

 _Both thought 'Where to go, what do we do now…?'_

 _After flying both lay on soft grass, looking up at the night sky. XR still had his thoughts about earlier. He was nervous on what to say. "I've been thinking about the fusion." He blurted out mentally scolding himself._

" _So have I." Nos spoke as XR looked to him._

 _Nos paused, feeling embarrassed. "Am I…you said I was different? You never had that same experience-"_

" _Never!" XR looked the other way blushing. "Have you ever fused with anyone before?"_

" _No, you are my first." Nos spoke with a smile._

 _XR smiled but frowned. "I'm sorry, because of me, your in exiled, banished, forever! You probably could have fused with anyone-" XR paused when he saw Nos sat up._

" _I do not care, I rather be exiled with you than to be exiled alone." Nos stated, "And to be honest, I would rather have you who cared for my well-being than anyone else who would not care and rather use me."_

 _XR kept his sight away. "You deserve better." But paused when he felt a hand caressed his head._

" _but you are better and I would rather have you. I wish to be with you." Nos let go, only to lift XR up and lead him to a plain area. He held XR's right hand and put XR's left hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on XR's waist line. As he hummed, he began to dance with XR as he too followed with Nos. XR felt that sensation coming but before followed with enjoying the connection growing. Before they fused, XR took whatever in him, leaned forward and kissed Nos. Nos kissed back and in a blinding light,_

 _They were a fusion._

 _I was me again and stood that way. Just as before, I was new to everything but at the time I was believing I was getting the hang of it._

 _And in five minutes, I fell._

"Woah! Ooof!" I tumbled down a hill till I came to a stop. When I was getting my bearings, I realized I was surrounded by a fields of different flowers. As I rubbed my head, I saw three lasers lights aimed at him.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled out but then I realized "Don't.. hurt me?" I asked.

I saw the meta Tangean along with a giant red meta and a purple meta glares only to be shocked to see me.

" _Its you. The fusion." The Tangean spoke._

 _I was shocked and that fear developed again. "Please we- I understand if we are making you uncomfortable-"_

" _Please don't."_

 _I looked up to see a titanium meta before me but he was more calm. There was feeling of being safe._

" _You are not uncomfortable or disgusted?" I asked._

 _The tall silver red meta kneeled and grins "Tch, who cares about my opinion or how I feel. What your experiencing must be much interesting." He spoke as he assured me._

 _I looked upon my hands and wondered and questioned._

" _I feel… confused and happy and excited. That, I rather be this way than separated. It feels weird, I feel weird."_

" _Welcome to earth." Titan smiled._

" _Can you tell me why did XR save Nos? Why or how did they alter what was for seen. Why did what they did- What exactly am I?!"_

" _Hey don't question what you are." Titan stated as he held both hands. "Don't question this, yourself. You already have the answer."_

 _'I do?' I thought and grinned. 'I do have the answer.'_

"So what was the answer?" Pam asked sleepily and eyes wide.

Nox smile, "Love."

Pam smiled too. "I knew it."

Nox grinned. "So did I."


	11. Chapter 11 unwanted gifts and reminders

X R was increasingly tensing up for the past two going on three days as he made his way to Nos in the star command lab.

It wasn't his relationship with Nos, its still great and serious.

'Going for a whole year now since we've been together.' XR smiled thinking of what to do for their anniversary. 'Gotta be really special.' He thought happily for a moment and sion remember why he was tensing up. It wasn't his job, he hasn't gone nutso. 'If it isn't my friends that's keeping my head screwed on right, its Nos.'

Well in all honestly, it was the gifts. The gifts are the source of his misery and being so tense and soon enough stress so much. It has been the third time today for the past three days since Nos's fight from another energy vampire.

DRAC_2_LA

Just thinking of the creep was shifting his gears to 60 miles. ' He won't get away with harming Nos that way.' he sighed for the 25th time this week. The first time, Nos was presented with bouquets of roses and they were from the said vampire! 'It was annoying after the first two days." The second time, Nos was given a power source from that vampire creep!

XR sighed as he slowed a bit down. He knew before Nos was never one to turn away from food in the past, but it surprised him when Nos gave it to Buzz.

 _"I may be an energy vampire XR, but I will not accept anything from that DRAC_2_LA." Nos cupped XR's head and and grinnedl, still temporary blind. "I prefer the gifts you give me. They are are more special and personal."_

He smiled from what Nos stated but that wasn't even the reason being so tense or bothered. He stopped a bit just as he was in front of the doors of the lab.

'This creep could offer a world to him and I can offer only me, why choose me?' he thought as he made his way to see Nos in the lab.

Nos was able to see again thanks to the repairs and a new program he installed but it was no surprise to see Nos looked upset but the oddest part was there was nothing in the lab. There was no dozen of grand bouquet of roses or mouth watering power source tubes to feed on.

XR was in a box with no idea to say so it was no surprise he blurted out unconsciously. "Did I miss something or is it invisible?" XR asked looking around even using all kinds of scans.

"He is offering me a planet." Nos said as he was rubbing his temples. He then growled as he crumble the disk, infuriated.

'This is getting ridiculously annoying.' Nos thought. 'I hate that I am finding myself hating roses and energy making me want to vomit.' He growled. "I swear, all of these gifts is giving my motherboard a migraine!" he then lied back down. "I do not and will not accept to be his mate!" Nos growled, sparks flared out around him.

XR came to Nos side calming him down. XR could hear Nos purring and much calmer than before. XR smiled and held Nos's hands.

"Sorry for my outburst and rage. Its not good for the circuitries."

XR chuckles and kissed Nos on the cheeks. "You know it and I know it. Creep needs to leave you alone." And felt a small pang in his core still bothered and filling with doubt.

Nos raised a brow in concerned, sensing something was bothering his little mate. "Is something the matter? Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked, cupping XR's head.

XR sigh and knew he couldn't hide anything from Nos. 'Nothing gets passed him.'

"Well there is something bothering me but I don't know how you'll feel if I tell you."

Nos reassured XR by kissing him warmly. "Please tell me, I will not get mad baby bot. We have known each other and been together for a year. I do not want you stressing over something that can be nothing."

XR thinking it over, went with it and looked to Nos. "It just... This bugs me a lot." He spoke as he sat next to Nos on the lab table. "I mean I know anyone would jump for something like this and yet... You would rather have me." He felt Nos held his cylinder body close.

"Not that its bad mind that but it amazes me why and I have this fear your going to leave me for him because he can offer you so much more. So I keep asking myself, why choose me?" XR asked nervously. "I hate to admit it but even i know he's strong and powerful and can be dangerous." he said not wanting to look at Nos and continued. "He's practically your equal in some ways or more. I'm… well I'm me. A robot that can't exactly offer you everything and I'm not even at your level! I'm not as strong as you." XR looked down.

Nos knew he was going to be ask, he just did not expect from his little mate. He unlatched the dome and lifted XR's head to have eye contact.

"XR, do you know what you have given me that DRAC_2_LA could never offer me?" he purred, making XR shivered.

But XR frowned, "I'm pretty sure he could offer the same thi- ouch!" he felt a sting down by his back.

Nos glared. "No not that XR." He growled lowly but optics still soft. "He may offer me gifts to impress me, offer me more than what I can imagine but that is not what I want." He held XR closely to his chest. "What you have offered me that he could not is your love, your loyalty and your honesty. You and I earn our love and that is something you cannot buy or take away." He smiled and continued. "Yes you are right, he is in status, my equal in ways but he is not the bot I chose to be my mate." He kissed XR cheek. "I chose you because you are kind and you have saved me, more ways than you will know. Do not doubt you are beneath me because quite frank, you are above and beyond. Meaning you are my equal and even more than my equal."

"But most of the time it was just luck!" XR turned to Nos.

Nos chuckles. "How many do you know can escape out of my hypnotic spell and out maneuver me in a chase?" He asked. He then continued as he caresses XR's cheek, "I know what you are capable of XR. You are a space ranger and my mate. My beginning." He removed one of his claw hands and held out a book of his latest Alex Romero book. "You are my fresh start from the life I almost went offline. You are my reason to live and nothing in this galaxy nor the universe that DRAC_2_LA can offer could be greater than what you have given me." Nos smiled and kissed XR's cheek and rubbed his head to him.

"And XR," he whispered huskily in XR's receptor. "I doubt he can offer me such when your all I need." Nos whispers huskily and optics glowing.

XR blushed and smiled felt Nos snuggles closer to him and he enjoys the moment.

In planet Transylvania-

DRAC_2_LA, still under repair, was for most waiting for any forms of news from Nos if he accepted all or any of his gifts. He was watching some old feed of Nos writing his latest book as he could not drink for the time being. He smirked knowing full well no one could dismiss such gifts he offered.

'Only a fool would dismissed such ownership of a planet.' He thought as he could imagine Nos coming and accepting his affections and gifts.

He heard one of his minions coming in. Before he could dismiss it with a growl, he saw it held out a box. He was surprised and grinned triumphantly.

"I wonder what-!" he glared and saw the holographic c of the planet he sensed was smashed into pieces and glared and howled in rage and was cut short when his jaw locked uup


	12. Chapter 12 meeting unwanted rival

"Alright team. There is a mysterious creature stalking in the night. We know it's not Nos-4-A2 so it may be a new enemy at hand." Buzz stated as he ignored XR's stern look.

'Better believe it…' He thought.

Although Nos got his parts fixl, he was put for bed rest due to the stress he put after dealing with a creep also known as DRAC_2_LA and after the four days, XR extremely possessive rather than scared right now. Nos always get possessive when women would flirt him but hearing and seeing footage of his energy vampire fighting another, only to see this vampire leering and smirking- just thinking it now, he was already boiling in rage.

'He better believe I'll protect Nos.' He thought.

"Alright we are heading to the planet Transylvania." Buzz said.

"We're going to that creep?!" XR shouted, "He's crazy!"

"I know but apparently energy vampires are on the endanger species list, we have to go through procedures." Buzz turned to XR. "Believe me, it's probably him." Buzz said as he turned back and glared at the planet on view.

At DRAC_2_LA's castles

When they landed and walked to the castle, they were greeted by small creepy little creatures

One of the creatures spoke and luckily XR translated.

"They said their master is not available after fighting with another energy vampire." XR inwardly was relief and continues translating. "They want to know why we're here-!" XR stopped and overheard them talking.

He frowned, "They said their master would like to speak to us." XR said.

"Good. Let's go team." Buzz spoke. As they were lead further in, team Lightyear was seeing rubble nearly everywhere. The dining room was in much worse state, not to mention the hall has seen better days. XR could see the claw marks across the walls before entering in. As they entered into the throne room, barely blue ominous lights lit as they saw on a throne seat, a robot drinking a glass cup of something, XR didn't want to know at all.

DRAC_2_LA sigh in satisfaction and looked to see them, gave them a feigned smile. "Ah if it is not the infamous Buzz Lightyear; un om prost si brash."

"Well I am quite well known for all that." Buzz grin at the acknowledgement.

"He just called you a foolish and brash man." XR said with a glare.

"Hey!" Buzz yelled but could see the energy vampire glared at XR.

"And I see you brought… him with you." DRAC_2_LA said with a growl.

XR glared back, standing his ground.

DRAC_2_LA smirked with a thought. "Tell me… little bot, how is Nos-4-A2? Is he well? I know our fight was quite… fierce. He must have quite a stamina."

'This guy's trying to push my limit' XR thought, unfazed by the question. "Let me put it short for you: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" XR said.

DRAC_2_LA drank and grin. "I am assuming fairer than I am based on how protective you are, at least I meet my rival for the heart of the handsome, Nos-4-A2. He truly is one to not cross so easily, you have had seen both sides. I am quite jealous. It's a shame he is not here." He said.

XR narrow his brows. "Don't you oh I don't know, have your own mate? I know after a few centuries, even you have a mate of your own? Or is it being in a castle makes it hard? Don't tell me it's because your creepy?"

DRAC_2_LA was keeping his rage in check. "For you answer, I did had lovers from time to time, most longer than expected but none cannot withstand the… strength of my passion. I thought I could never find someone to match my passion but it seems faith lead me to him."

The team saw the screen of Nos's blueprints and images of Nos's recent fight with DRAC_2_LA. XR was surprised to see how fierce Nos can be and terrifying he can be.

'He's still my Nos-4-a2, that doesn't change anything.' XR thought. It did made his core heat up, seeing Nos fight. It was really fascinating.

"Quite strong he is and still stood tall…. If only he allowed himself to be free from… such restraints."

XR turned to DRAC_2_LA, fuming from the insults. 'Nos is still the strongest!' "If you have a problem with me fine but leave Nos alone and keep your slimy claws away from him!" XR said.

DRAC_2_LA was silent for a moment and burst out laughing, causing the team to be cautious.

"How much have I missed in these centuries." He slowly stopped and stood up with a glare. "Little bucket of bolts is getting quite over confident. You seem to forget who you are talking to..." DRAC_2_LA then disperse into smoke.

The team looked around and suddenly Mira, Booster and Buzz froze and stiff Mira was able to escape only to be stopped by some force. XR stood and tensed. He looked around the dim lit room.

"You come to my castle and have the gall to question my whereabouts." DRAC_2_LA spoke, his voice travel out as XR stood tall as he knew the count was nearby. "Whether or not if I had terrorized some mere organics and robots." DRAC_2_LA walked to Buzz with a sneer. "I am in a state of resting and you have the audacity to talk back against me." He disappeared and transported across from XR. „Un robot cilindru poate că ar trebui să fie cerșit iertare." He then disappear in the dark.

XR looked around and felt the chills crawling up. He knew the energy vampire was behind him now but kept calm, remembering what Nos taught him when he comes in contact with the count.

'Remember XR, the key to underestimate DRAC_2_LA is to calm your energy. Keep everything Within you constant in its normal pace." Nos spoke as they were in a park at night.

"Your point?" XR asked confidently as The count growled.

The count was impressed the tin can holds his ground but knew it won't be long. "The point I am merely making, tin can, the only reason you are still standing and not in pieces is for one simple, tiny, reason: Nos-4-A2." He walked around XR like a cat to a mouse. "He is the one and only one I will not cross again or else I will be dead." He leaned down to XR's height and whispers. "Dar, apoi, din nou, mi se pare existența ta amuzantă."

"Well I find your existence annoying." XR turned to glare down at the taller of the two. "In fact, I'm not the only one so if you want my mate here and give him a reason to end you then I dare you to even try and lay your claws. If not then let my friends go."

DRAC_2_LA glared but snapped his fingers and his friends were free.

Buzz glared and walked to the vampire. "I came here to question if you're the one behind this crime and now all I want is to obliterate where you stand."

DRAC_2_LA unfazed, teleported back to his seat. He crossed one leg over the other and held his head. „Mă întreb care împărtășește aceleași idealuri de modul în care arogant acest om este... I have not left my planet for the simple fact I am still being fixed. However, if you may please explain much clearer, than I can be of help." He glared and eyed XR for a moment. "Since Lightyear does not have simple patience, I wish to speak to the little bot." he then could see Lightyear fuming and sighed in irritation. "I promise I will not harm him in any way and I keep my promises." DRAC_2_LA said.

Buzz glared but agreed and everyone except XR left.

"You don't know who it is do you?" XR glared.

"No but if you can explain, I will understand and might be of help."

XR raised a brow. "Why help us? This won't change what you did and pretty sure you want me gone."

DRAC_2_LA stared at XR sternly. "Someone who is doing this is insulting my image as well Nos-4-a2. If others as such your team leader accuses me, well, who is to say they will accuse Nos as well? And if you truly do love him, then you should know how difficult it was for him defecting to good. Some still fear he may turn against or would love an excuse to harm him." He then drank the remnants of his drink in his glass goblet. "Not to mention IT is my responsibility for the safety of my kind." He smirked knowing full well the limit of the little bots jealousy.

XR agreed about the accusations but knew another reason. "For your information, yes it was hard for others to believe Nos turn good, but if they try to accuse him I won't leave him alone." XR stated then crossed his arms, "But for someone who thinks he knows Nos so well should know he doesn't like the idea of being seen so fragile or something akin to being defenseless but hey whatever doesn't call you a creep and a stalker is your idea." XR said seeing the vampire growl lowly and could tell he was infuriated. "But back to the matter at hand," XR pulled out a folder, "someone is terrorizing organics and some machines like lamps posts and cruisers were drained of their energy but there were no teeth marks so the match is unknown."

DRAC_2_LA teleport to him and scanned the image only to dismiss it.

"It is none other than the self proclaimed 'Night terror' MOR_ V_6. He is ridiculous energy vampire that tries to impress me and from time to time courts me." He glares.

XR grin. "Now you know how Nos feels about you... so can you get in contact with him?"

DRAC_2_LA looked disbelief. "And what pray tell do you mean? He is under your jurisdiction."

XR glared but relented, "He is by the sound of it, a teen. He's practically a kid! He is your responsibility!" XR yelled out.

"He is 75 years old." DRAC_2_LA spoke boredly.

"Still a kid compare to you. Look he is going to get hurt. He is part of your responsibility so-" XR said.

"We have finished our discussion. Good luck." DRAC_2_LA spoke and looked at the screen of Nos.

XR glared and held out a blaster and shot at the screens and left.

DRAC_2_LA only took a sip of his drink, knowing the robots intentions but thought of his words.

'He is part of your responsibility.'

He leans back annoyed.

'I had my chance to end him yet I did not.' He then chuckles and glares at the robot. 'How did I get so soft?' He thought bitterly.

Later in planet

A young vampire by the name MOR_V_6 was a humanoid vampire similar to Nos only he was a pristine white with purple and had legs thin and black. His head was human like only missing a nose and has purple optics and lines etched across his face. He adorned a black trench coat had a more retro techno style but gothic. At the moment he grin mischievously, new victims to prank. He got off the branch, ready to scare them only to see them happy. He float back up, sitting on the highest branch. He gazes at them kissing and laughing. His face fell into a frowned as they walked away. He then had thoughts of DRAC_2_LA.

MOR_V_6 has loved DRAC_2_LA since the lord saved him from being staked and cared for his wellbeing. He has for 52 years tried to impress and eventually court his lord to be his mate or attempted (failed) in seducing him. It pains him when seeing him with lovers of both organic and robotic during his time in the castle so he chose to come iand go and see how is the lord doing. His lovers relationship may not last but it was painful to watch especially when his lord has now chosen someone who does not have any interest in the lord at all.

'Not to mention this is or was the infamous terror Nos-4-a2.' He jumped down after the couple were gone and walked down to the nearest light post, placed his hand down and absorb the energy. He has heard about him after hearing about this energy vampire had nearly destroyed his lord.

He grinned how badly DRAC_2_LA was disbelief of someone said no to him.

He walked down the park to a lake and smiled it was truly nice here.

Thinking about the said kind, he learned Nos-4-a2 has not only has he came back from the dead, he has also defected to good. He was glad another energy vampire and his sister share the same understanding especially when they he have unturned mates. His optics drooped a bit and looked at himself he was not as scary as his lord and still consider to be too young.

"But still hurts he does not see me that way... And he tells me I'm ridiculous not to hunt actual robots. I still have morals!" He yelled softly in his Italian accent, accidentally blast a tree and frowns.

"I am really bad at this. I can be great just not that way. I mean there has be more than being a terror or a monster."

"And that there is young man."

MOR_V_6 turned to see the Buzz Lightyear of star command. He grinned showing his fangs as his purple slit optics glowed. "Thank you for agreeing. Lord DRAC_2_LA may not agree but I just can't harm others like that." He gave a small smile as he figured he is in more trouble. "So I guess you want to take me to jail?" he asked as he held his wrist up.

Buzz surprised, kept, his guard up. "Your not gonna fight me? Not even drain my suits' energy?"

"I prank and I am capable to fight but I know better not to fight you." MOR_V_6 replied. He sighed but maybe keeping his distance from the lord will help ease his pain.

But Buzz had something else in mind, "Although you have been terrorizing citizens, I can see the potential you have to do good and you do remind me of my myself. Have you ever thought of joining star command?" Buzz asked.

MOR_V_6 was suspicious and nervous. "I thank you for your offer but I must decline." He then felt fear increase. "Please understand, I belong to a coven, under the care of DRAC_2_LA. If I choose to join, Lord DRAC_2_LA will ban me off his coven. I will not only be unwelcome, Non avrò più avere una casa né una famiglia." He knew well of all the rules of the coven before he turned. It was his place to call home. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a hand on his pointed shoulder.

"Then Star command will be your new home and your family." Buzz reassured him. "There is another energy vampire but he only comes to see his mate. But I am sure that talking to another will help settle in." Buzz insisted. "This is another way to better your self and you can do great things."

MOR_V_6 thought and smiled. "So where do I sign up?"

At star command.

When Nos was cleared and able to see XR, he was relieved to hear he was fine and was able to finish the mission safely. He was surprised to hear from his mate that another energy vampire is coming with them but only to become a space ranger. "So this is energy vampire, he is becoming a space ranger. I am not one to speak but XR, are you sure about this?" he asked as they were heading to his ship.

XR shrug. "Buzz overheard his problem and thinks he has potential. Maybe?"

Nos smiled and understood.

"And this kid is pretty good so who knows." XR then saw MOR_V_6 walking to them and grinned as he was adorning the symbol.

"Hi I am space ranger rookie MOR_V_6. It is nice to meet another energy vampire." MOR_V_6 smiled.

Nos smiled and bowed. "As I am as well," he. Looked around and was confused. "I must ask where is your mentor?"

MOR_V_6 looked a bit nervous, he could practically sense the strength and control Nos has. "WELL... I was hoping you can be my mentor? You are quite strong and I believe you can help me fit in better here if I was taken under your wing so to speak. And I heard you took down Lor- The head of the coven and not taken his crown. That proves you're the greatest. " he spoke.

Nos was surprised. "As nice as it may be, I am not a space ranger and by age, you are older than me."

"I know but you are capable and... It would be nice to talk to someone that is open mind to certain things. Voglio aiutare a proteggere me e cambiare per il meglio e credo che mi può aiutare." He said.

Nos was surprised but smiled. "If you wish to ask for advice, you may talk to me even if just to consult, I will not cast you away. I will see you later XR for our date." Nos kissed XR and floated off.

XR smiled.

"You are lucky to have someone like him but I can see you helped him change, it is no wonder he has marked you."

XR looked up to the white toned energy vampire.

"I wish DRAC_2_LA can leave him alone. But... He won't unless Nos-4-a2 is taken through mark."

"What is his deal? Nos marked me, shouldn't he keep away?" XR said.

MOR_V_6 nodded but looked down. "I agree but DRAC_2_LA dismisses it. It is because sir Nos does not have a mark, or any form of claim. But I know your love is strong, you and Teacher will overcome it!" and MOR_V_6 spoke assuring him. His comm beeped and knew it was Buzz. "I need to go, see you around." He bowed and walked away.

XR smiled with those words and went to do his report fast to see Nos.


	13. Chapter 13 love thy letter part 1

Love thy letters

XR tread across star command with a frown.

"It's nearly Valentine's day." XR said with a frown. The last time he had a Valentine's day card was never and it stung that 42 called off their relationship (3 days). He saw nearly everyone with a Valentine's day card and it wasn't even the day.

"Well I can count my friends-!" he paused seeing Mira with a card and bouquets and booster a small stack and Buzz had a table filled with them. All three saw XR and hid their gifts but the little bot just tread away.

XR went to see his brother who was faxing. He saw letters with hearts.

"Hey XR just sending these letters. Man talk about delivery as cupid." XL chuckles and XR nodded.

"So no Valentine?" XR asks an d XL shook his head no.

" I ain't into the whole lovey dovey thing. You?"

XR frowned and XL pat his younger brother in comfort.

"Hey you never know why your Valentine is just around the corner."

XL remarked and Nos entered in the lab.

XR blushes slightly as Nos raised a brow and turned to XL. "What did you say?" Nos asked.

Nos-4-a2 or Nos defected to star command when taken from the cargo ship. He remembered Nos coming out of his coffin and he was scared out of his wits. But Nos wasn't going to bite him but told him he ran away. Nos didn't want to be a weapon but to be himself. Since then they were good friends and has been helping XR through thick and thin even with the break up for 42. But lately he was starting to have an attraction to the energy vampire but is afraid he may not like him that way.

"Hey nothing serious just said his Valentine is just around the corner and you happened to come around. Everyone has been getting love letters but him." XL explained and XR could only feel a small pain in his core.

"XR do not worry yourself over this nonsense. You are a great space ranger and anyone can see that and if it's makes you feel any better, I have not gotten any letters."

"Oh by the way-mmph!" XL was stopped by Nos closing his mouth shut.

"What about that secret admirer that has been sending you letters? Maybe they'll show up on Valentine's day for you?" Nos spoke reassuring his friend.

XR smiles and nearly forgotten that. As of late, he has been getting love letters from a secret admirer even when he was with 42. The way they were written was beautiful and full of love in them. It was as if he was holding their very heart.

XR grinned "Thanks Nos, for being good to me. Well can't wait for Valentine's day now."

Nos nodded and handed a document to XL. "Here is my report from a recent mission." And float away.

XR blushed after Nos left.

"You know you can just tell him that you like, LIKE him. I bet he likes you that way." XL spoke.

XR blushed. "I can't. What if he doesn't like me that way and what about this admirer feelings?"

XL glared slightly. "Listen XR, Nos-4-a2 is pretty good guy and has stood by your side. I mean there are times I see him giving you a look like he was love sick or something."

XR felt hope and tread toward XL who accidentally dropped the papers.

"Sorry about that XL I-!" XR paused when he looked at Nos's report. He was shocked to find the energy vampire's handwriting was similar to his secret admirers' own!

"Hey no worries," XL said as he grabbed the papers from XR, "just an accident." He looked to see XR was in mixed feelings and looked to see it was Nos report and realized that moment.

"Before you act, think carefully."

"But XL he written to me even when I was with 42! He written to me for about a year now and," XR looked down and felt hurt. "How can I talk to him?"

XL sighed and looked to XR. "Look you didn't hear it from me. Nos has been wanting to tell you how he feels since he felt that way."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" XR asked.

XL scratched his head. "Well he did but that was my fault." XR then looked confused.

"When he wrote the first one, I accidentally got an ink split on his name and well when you got it… well he decided to keep it that way. He figured maybe it was best you didn't know and until he felt ready to tell you the truth and he wants to tell you on Valentine's day."

XR was awed and felt bad. He shouldn't of thought of Nos trying to hurt him. "I gotta tell him."

"Hey don't! He wants to surprise you!" XL stopped him and began to pull XR back.

"XL LET GOOO!" XR said as he was trying to reach out to the door. As the door open XL lost grip and XR flung through and slammed on the unexpected.

XR groan but when he looked to see who he landed on, he was blushing like crazy and he wasn't the only one.

Nos was wide eye and his face was the shade of a blue berry.

XR wanted to kiss him and never let go but XL's word were bugging him.

"So sorry Nos! Buzz called me and I had to head out ASAP!" XR then tread away smiling as he couldn't wait for Valentine's day.

Nos got up still blushing away but trying to calm himself down.

'Just a few more days and I'll tell him.'


	14. Chapter 14 Valentine day

Valentine's day

Nos blushes as he was thinking of what to write to XR now the promised day was today.

"I need to tell him but how?"

Nos picked up the pen and began to write.

My dearest,

I have loved you and longed for you since we first met.

For a whole year I stood by you hoping to confess yet I keep letting my chances slip away.

I was too shy to tell you who I am.

To scared to tell you when you have been only kind and sweet to me.

But today is to be honest to the one you love.

So I will be honest with you.

Will you accept me to be your Valentine?

Your secret admirer and friend

Nos paused as he was nervous as ever just as he about to put his name-

"Nos you need to *Bam*!"

XL rushed too fast and the ink well spilled on the card.

Nos glared at XL as he looked guilt but not enough to faze why he was there before he crashed in.

So to speak.

"Look I was coming here to tell you better get going in telling XR or else 42's going to take it from you."

Nos shocked, zoomed out and left. As he got there 42 was already handing XR a bunch of gifts and XR smile.

Nos feeling he lost his chance did not gave up and thought of another idea.

XR was for the moment stuck.

42 caught him and he was hoping to go to Nos and give him not only his gift but also to confess. He knows XL is telling him to wait but he just can't! What if someone else's likes him too!

"Listen 42, its nice you want me to be your Valentine but I already have someone in mind to be my Valentine."

'I'm pretty sure she is not going to take it easy.'

The smile 42 had was now looking hurt and the smile just seems to be more forced than it was sincere.

'I was right.'

"XR I love you." 42 held XR's free hand but pulled it away.

"But I don't love you." XR spoke handed her back the gifts. "I love someone else now, more than anything. I'm sorry." Before XR could leave, 42 pulled him back.

Before he can say anything the speaker came on.

"XR you are needed in outside of star commands dock ASAP!" said commander nebula

"Over and out!"

XR was a bit surprised but he does gets to be away from 42 so he ran off without a word.

As soon as he was outside he found Nos sitting on the top looking nervous.

XR flew to Nos and was surprised.

"Did pops call you out too?" XR asked.

Nos shook no. "I impersonate him to get you out of there."

XR blushed as he saw Nos holding something behind him.

"You would get in trouble for me?" XR asked.

Nos smiled. "Yes. XR you have been important to me since I met you." He then got up and held out metal rose along with a small hand made charm of the star command symbol to XR.

"I must confess something to you I should have been honest when you got the letter. I have been your secret admirer for a year now and I hope you can accept me to be yours as I hope you me mine as well."

XR smiled. "Nos I have started to fall for you and that went even more."

Nos was a bit surprised and XR continued. "Well remember when I crashed into you a few days ago? I was looking at your report and I two to two together. XL explained to me and so I wanted to find you and tell you." XR held Nos's hands. "That I love you. And when I crashed onto you I wanted to confess to you but XL told me to let you confess first. Today I wanted to find you and well 42 happened." XR then noticed Nos looked anxious. "I told her I love someone else and that's you."

Nos pressed a button and XR's dome unlatches and he kisses XR.

What felt like time stopped was mere minutes before pulling away. Both smiled.

Happy Valentines


	15. Chapter 15 keystone motel

Pam sat by the window worrying about Nox after the incident.

'Hope he's ok…' Hearing some one coming in, she turned to see it was Buzz coming from the portal.

"Buzz! Where have you been?" Pam was the first to ask and saw Buzz a confident smile and failing to keep it up.

"Pam. Well as you see, I've been trying to find Tin. If I can catch him, I'll make things right with Nox. So far there's no track-" Buzz said but stop to see Nox entering the home.

Pam smiled a small smile only to relax when Nox gave her a soft pat on the head to reassure her.

"Good to see you buddy-." But Buzz was stopped when Nox just gave him a cold stare. "Listen I've been trying to get a lead on Tin but so far I got nothing. Do you by any chance got any sight on him?"

Nox as silent as he walked away.

"Nox I'm sorry."

Nox froze but did not turn.

All Pam could do was watch with worry. Afraid there was going to be a fight.

"Who wants to go on a road trip!?" Katherine yelled out but froze to sense the tension in the room. "Did I come in a bad time?"

"No please continue on about this road trip." Nox said softly.

"Well you see there is this guy who has these pretty good spare parts for cars at a pretty good price so I have to go to the next state, the keystone."

"The keystone state?" Buzz asked.

Kat nodded. "Yup and I was thinking maybe Pam would like to come with me. We'll be staying over at a motel!"

"Can we call room service?!" Pam said excited about it now as Kat picked her up.

"Your thinking of a hotel sugar bits. We're going to a motel. They got a pool and free ice and best part this motel is next to the greatest diner in the world. So want to go with your favorite mom?" Kat grin.

Pam thought for a moment. "hmm I don't know if your my favorite." Pam grin slyly.

Kat laugh and hugged her daughter more.

"May I join in the trip?" Nox grin.

"You sure? Nox it's not the greatest motel to say." Kat spoke.

Nox cross his arms and smirk, "I'll be the judge of that."

Pam smiled even wider. "Even better!"

As the trio were heading out, Buzz smiled. "Yeah go and have fun. I'll let Mira and booster know about-*SLAM*!"Buzz cringe and frowned.

On the road

"thanks Nox for coming with us, to be honest we ladies need strong guys like you to keep us safe." Kat grin, Nox nodded but was silent.

Pam smiled at Nox as he smiled back, unaware of what was going on in the fusions minds.

At the motel.

"Gotta say, the best thing about a motel, your just right in front of your car." Kat said as she unlocked their room for the night.

Pam grinned excitedly as she jumped on the bed.

"Hey hold on! Gotta check and see if there's any creepy crawling's!" her mother rushed in as Nox came in with their bags.

For five minutes Kat gave the ok to her daughter as she gotten a text.

"Ok I gotta head out and meet the guy up. Nox, can I trust you to watch for Pam?"

Nox nodded although was a bit tensed.

"Hmm… strange man selling me parts… just to be clear, if I'm not back in a half hour, call the police." Kat joke half heartedly.

"Will do!" Pam yelled out as her mom left. As Pam laid back she saw Nox a bit tense than usual.

"Hey lets check out these awesome brochures!" just as Pam was reading about the caverns, she heard a feral growl.

"Calm down, we need to think this through."

"I CAN'T FORGIVE BUZZ THIS TIME!"

"But it's the only thing we can do."

Pam was a bit scared as she saw Nox holding his shoulders tightly.

"FINE! If you don't want to agree then-!" with a flash Nox disappear and was left with.

"XR we need to think clear on this." Nos said calmly.

"Think clear?!" XR yelled. "Buzz used us! He tricked us into forming into Nocturne! Don't you feel used?!" XR frowned.

"Nos! XR! It's-!"

"XR you are making this personal and acting childish." Nos said.

"IT'S FUSION NOS! WHATS MORE PERSONAL THAN THAT?!"

"I understand you are upset-"

"I'M MORE THAN UPSET! I'm pissed off and so should you!"

Nos calmly turned to XR with a blank face of no emotion.

"I am as well XR." Nos spoke as he got up. "can you not tell the expression I have." Nos spoke with a solemn look.

"It doesn't seem like you are." He crossed his arms.

"The sooner we forgive Buzz, the better we can put this behind us." float up to kneel on top of the bed with XR glaring.

"your not above all this as you think."

"Yes I am." Now spoke.

XR growled as he tread back and forth.

"You cannot stay mad forever XR." Nos stated.

XR stopped to point out. "Want to bet on that?"

Nos looked calmly at XR. "Your burning the rug."

XR looked to see he was actually burning the rug and growled, leaving the room.

Pam who was quiet the whole time nervously smiled.

"Great to see you Nos."

"It is great to see you too Pam."

5 minutes later.

Pam came out in a bathing suit as she saw XR treading and ranting back and forth.

"Hey XR. Want to go swimming?"

"It's FUSION Pam! It like Nos doesn't even care if its important. We have to be the pushover, bigger bot! We've always have been the bigger bot!" he yelled and looked the other way. Well not this time!" XR crossed his arms.

Pam trying to be optimistic, had an idea. "Hey why don't you relax and take a swim." She jumped in splashing XR in the process.

"I'm perfectly fine Pam." And he saw the water evaporating.

"Waters nice." Pam grinned.

XR tread into the pool only to caused the pool to heat up and almost burning Pam in the process.

Pam sighed as she left to go into the room their staying in only to be frozen.

"H-h-hey N-n-n-Nos. You f-f-feeling ok?" she asked.

"I am fine." Nos answered.

Pam walked to the bed only to see it was completely frozen.

"It will not work Pam."

Pam looked up to see Nos.

"You wish for me and XR to talk about this but it will not change his mind."

"XR seems to be pretty upset by this."

"I understand Pam but he cannot hold his grudge against buzz nor me forever. In the end he will see I am right."

Pam grabbed the blankets and walked into the bathroom.

"Umm Nos… the bathroom is frozen."

"such as fate."

Pam went outside to see her mom was coming up.

"Pam! What are you doing out here where is-!"

Kat looked to see in the pool area was XR ranting and treading in what was once a pool.

"Ok where is the other bot."

Kat opened the door to see Nos sitting in the room alone.

"She will be disappointed with the pizza." He said.

Kat closed the door and frowned. "Must be really bad for Nox to split up. Well lets not let this ruin our appetite. I brought pizza!"

Pam smiled and slightly frowned as she saw it was square pizza.

"Sorry sweetheart." Kat apologize.

Pam smiled a bit more. "Got to accept the crazy things right mom?"

Kat smiled and nodded. As they ate Pam frowned. "Hey mom, why can't XR and Nos make up?"

Kat paused. "Well its not always simple. Even couples who love each other very much argues and hurts each other."

"Can't they just talk it out?" Pam asked. She was worried about them, mostly Nox. She misses him so much.

Kat smiled and hugged her daughter. "Hey those two will make up and Nox will be back. No worries ok? If anything, a little breakfast will fix it."

Pam smiled and both ate their pizzas.

Next morning

Pam had felt a little nervous as she saw both although next to each other, were keeping away.

As the waitress brought them their food, Nos and XR did not touch the food.

"Not hungry guys?" Kat asked.

"Mom bots and metas don't need to eat." Pam whispered.

"Nox likes to eat sometimes."

"Well Nox isn't here." XR said.

Both Kat and Pam continued eating only to feel the table shaking.

"You are shaking the table XR." Nos said.

"Oh so now you feel something." XR glared.

"I do not need to feel when I can see it."

"I guess everything is all crystal clear!" XR shake the table erratically.

Kat and Pam caught their plate, Nos still calm as ever.

"This will pass on. He'll eventually burn out."

XR stood up on his seat. "That's what you think! I'm an eternal flame baby!" and punched so hard, the table broke.

Pam looked around and felt tears pressuring to escape.

Without any indication, she threw her plate causing the arguing to stop. She got up and walked away.

"Pam!" she turned to see both Nos and XR there with concern and worry.

She let her tears falling. "I wanted this trip to be great cause I wanted to spend it with Nox. Home has been terrible since the incident!" she began to cry a bit more. "Being here is just as terrible. Its as if it followed us here!" she then felt the sadness welling in.

"Am I the cause of it?" she asked.

Both bots felt the pang in their chest as they saw her cry a bit more.

"No sweetheart it's not your fault. We're at fault." XR said.

"But we made her believe it was." Nos spoke with fear. "I just keep looking pass everything but never included how she would feel about this." Nos one else down, feeling tears coming down. "I did not even took into consideration. Its no wonder why you think I don't care." Nos was beginning to cry.

"Nos." XR we feeling guilty. He was so upset with Buzz, he was throwing his anger at the two of the most precious beings in his existence and now their suffering his actions.

"No! No no no no! This is my fault Nos! I didn't want to accept and forgive. I wanted to get mad and please Nos your right! You've always been right and right that I was stupid I-!"

"I do not think your stupid!" Nos shouted.

XR was surprised by the outburst but shook it away to cup Nos's head.

"I am upset after what happened, I still am but I thought doing what is right but it would not have made it better." Nos laid his head in XR's hands, emotionally drained and exhausted.

XR gazed for a moment and smiled.

"you know what's nice being separated?" XR asked and Nos glared.

"What?" Nos asked but felt his cheeks heat up when XR leaned in more to him.

"Well seeing your nice sexy form but the most part is seeing your optics."

Nos blushes and softly glares at him.

"Pervert."

"Your pervert." XR grinned as he kisses Nos at his neck and Nos began to laugh.

"Now there's my Nosy!" XR smirk as Nos. Kissed XR around his neck line.

Pam was a bit embarrassed and looks the other way and fell backwards to the ground.

"Well I paid for the damages and I am beat from this fiasco. Ready to head home?" Kat asked.

Before Pam could answer, she saw a familiar clawed gloved hand.

"Well not before we get our free ice, if you don't mind ladies?" Nox grin.

Pam smiled as she felt Nox help her up.

Nox frowned a bit. "Sorry if I ruined the trip. I can get stupid and not think about how it will affect you. I promise I'll be more considerate."

Pam hugged Nox. "I'm just happy to have you back."

Nox smiled. "You and me both sweetheart."

"We're back!" Pam yelled out as Nox brought all three bags of ice.

Buzz booster and Mira saw them coming in.

Before Buzz could say anything, Nox held out his hand, "Please not now." And he went to put the ice way.

Buzz was relieved and yet guilty.

Pam was glad Nox was ok and could see he was much calmer than before.

Nox was simply relief in being inseparable again.

"Its nice to be me again


	16. Chapter 16 win a chance gain a friend(s)

Nos has been… annoyed for the past month.

'Annoyed is getting picked on. I am irritated.' He spoke. Ever since he had gotten out of star command, he has been given letters of poetry and sonnets to him while he working on his newest book for the past month. It was not just the letters that was irritating him, it was knowing who were they from.

DRAC_2_LA.

Nos groan in irritation as he was given his latest letters from the said count from the delivery man outside of Pam and his home, just across the café.

The mail man could see the famous author was in stress. "You know I could say they got lost in the mail for you Nos. This guy is giving you problems and I really hope he doesn't mess your latest book. I am a big fan of your work and I can vouch for everyone when I say you don't deserve this harrassment." Ajax the mail man said. (Tall red skin four eyes and long blonde hair.)

Nos smiled a sad smile. "I appreciate the help but no Ajax. If you do that then the count would kill you and I hate to see or know others will get hurt."

Ajax rubbed the back of his head. "I work at the mail delivery service, they lose mail all the time and most say they are delivered. Besides it's a risk I'm willing to take, considering I'm strong." He spoke. "Speaking of strong, how is XR feeling about the contest? I mean you know how fans can be and most of them are women."

Nos smiled and chuckles. "He is taking it rather well even though I know he is hoping certain fans won't win."

Ajax nodded in understanding. "Well I gotta run see ya later!" as he got on his bike and sped off.

Nos wave off and went back inside. He threw the letters DRAC_2_LA had send in a shredder and wished he could shred the ones that were send to the contest.

"Get to spend one day with your authors and artist competition." He spoke then groan. "More like DRAC_2_LA's chance to make me feel uncomfortable." Nos mumbled.

Rules were simple, whoever sends the most letters wins a day with their author. Which reminds him why he was irritated in the first place.

Everyday he was given 10 letters a day from the cad count. He can confirm it has been rather annoying especially when they spew intimate and vulgar comments. He did not have to read them, he just knew it and if he opened the letters, it would only give DRAC_2_LA the satsifaction. Nos sat in his chair and began to write only to put his pen down and looked to the picture of him and XR together, smiling along the latest letter from his little mate that was just send to him today. He grins.

Just getting a letter from XR and the small gifts that goes with it truly brightens his day and gives him inspiration to work on his stories. Another thing he was being careful when there were false letters written from the count that were supposedly written by XR. He knew the times it took for XR to send in letters as well XR soul let him know when the next one or two letters will show up or he even if he won't be able to send letters. The first time he gotten a false letter he knew it wasn't from XR especially when Ajax told him where it was sent.

Moving on from the subject, he has also been given anonymous letters from a fan name "z". He already knew who is z but he prefers to not say as he understood the reason behind using an anonymous name especially where they stand and if it came to Buzz finding out, 'Well that would result into a catastrophic mess.' The one mess he will not let XR get into.

"Better start writing." He mumbles, "stories cannot be written themselves."

4 hours later

While writing his book, he was caught in a writer's block.

"Hey Nos I brought you lunch."

Nos grin as he look to Pam only to frown as he looked to the calendar.

"Only a few more days…" 'Till the the winner is announced.' Nos was now dreading the countdown.

"You can say no to the competition, I'm sure they'll understand." Pam spoke.

Nos shook his head. "Then that would be unfair to the other contestants, besides I couldn't if I wish to, I cannot go back on my word. At least it is not an auction." Nos spoke as he continued his writing.

Pam pouted, she heard about DRAC_2_LA stalking him. She knows the feeling very well.

"Hopefully this DRAC doesn't try anything crazy. I heard he's getting rivaled against two fans. Some fan name Z and some girl name Moné."

Nos perked up at the news.

"Is that so?" Nos asked. He has had letters from "Z" 'I wonder how that will envelope.

"Maybe one of these fans can save you from a terrible fate, or could be like that story from Stephen kings."

Nos chuckles. "At least I do not have legs so to speak to break."

Pam shrug but giggled. "Well who knows."

Day of the contest

DRAC_2_LA sat as he waited for the mail to come as excitement was coiling in him. Despite being fixed and in perfection, he cannot go near Nos-4-a2, well aware he and the young energy vampire would end up fighting again. As much as he enjoys the thrill, he does not wish to be repaired again. Kidnapping and erasing his memories came across his processors but dismissed it.

'That would make it much worse if I went with it.' He knew the results and that little tin can will save Nos one way or another. He leans back glaring at his destroyed screens. He may get reports but it was not as pleasurable as watching him, gazing at him. He sighed at his predicament. He and Nos-4-a2 are alphas, no matter how Nos-4-a2 will dismiss the truth, he takes the more dominance in his relationship that he would love to venture into if only the young energy vampire would choose him. He grim at the thought of the young energy vampire being submissive to XR in many ways.

"Does he give himself to that little tin can?" he dismisses the awful thoughts. He continued on his other thoughts they were practically equals in strength but Nos-4-a2 is more advanced and capable of growing stronger. Deadlier than he can be if such would stop his connection with the trivial and pointless mate.

"Even the sweetest rose can carry venomous thorns. If I wish to claim him, I have to get to know him a better way and what is more pleasing than winning this little competition." Not to mention the little letters he written under XR's name.

When he heard about the contest (And fortunate the little bot will not attend with his trust in Nos-4-a2 being faithful) this is his perfect chance. Just as he was imagining the possible ways to woo him, one of the many minions came to him with a letter. He smirked.

"About time." He stated as he taken the letter in his hand and grinned when he opened it but as he read it he growled.

"I lost?! To whom?!" he yelled out.

A female with light pastel blue skin alien with red ginger curly short hair was waiting at a café drawing a small sketch of roses. She was surprised when she got a call about winning to meet her favorite author Nos-4-a2. She wore a black thin turtleneck and black leggings with a skirt and combat boots along with her satchel of art materials.

'I'm excited but I'm so nervous.' She thought as she drank her cup of tea. She was so nervous, she did not sense someone behind her coming up.

"Are you Moné?"

The girl now named Moné looked up and smiled with a blush.

"Yes!" she then blushed deeper violet. "Sorry for being too loud." She said nervously her third eye closed as her two eyes looked the other way.

Nos looked at her and was surprised to see how nervous she was.

Moné seeing this smiled, "It's ok! I'm really happy to meet you Mr. 4-a2! I have read all your books and it's the greatest I've ever read."

Nos smiled as he shook her hand. "Please, you may call me Nos, I am not even that old."

Moné nodded. "Well would you like to walk around art town? There is a nice gallery opening up and its subject is on the old belief and fables." She asked.

"Well it is a nice day for a walk." And both left the café, unbeknownst to either one a certain vampire was stalking them.

"I can only make certain she will not try anything funny and scare her away." DRAC_2_LA smirked as he followed them.

"So if you do not mind me asking m-Nos, how is everything with your life?" Moné asked curiously just as they entered the gallery.

Nos grinned, "It has been pleasant, some unexpected annoyances has entered in my life but it has not change my views nor my affections." He spoke.

"Like that robot following us? Is he some ex or relative?" she asked as she was taking shots of the sculptures.

Nos knew who she meant but scowled at "ex". "He is neither. He wishes to claim me as his own, but I have already someone in my life to claim." Nos looked quizzical at the sculpture called "the sirens".

Moné smiled as she too gave a second glance of the said misshapen body parts, "I may not know of your private life but they are really lucky to have you."

Nos purred at the thought of XR, "To be honest with you, I am lucky to have him. If not for him, I do not wish to know what life would be without him. He is my reason."

Moné blushed and smiled gazing at the statues of Persephone and Hades, holding hands. "It is nice to love someone and be loved by them back. I wish happiness for you and your lover… So what about that creeper behind Zeus as a bull?" she asked.

"I believe he wants to see if you are going to flirt and try to possibly hurt my mate so ignore him."

Moné nodded and they continue that way.

45 minutes later.

"The gallery is quite beautiful." Nos spoke as they exit out.

Moné nodded in agreement as she clasped her choker back on. "I can't help but gaze upon someone else's concept of Hades and Persephone, it amazes me even now." She spoke as they head to Chez Ciao. "It just puzzling how some people can judge Hades to be a cold hearted god but in cases some believe he was not bad." She answered as they entered in. "Persephone was able to see through that despite many doubted."

Nos remembered the doubts in the many eyes. 'But not XR, he believes in me.'

"And it was romantic of another artists sculpture of their wedding." Moné sighed in awe remembering the nice and beautiful work.

Nos was wide eyed and blushed deeply when he thought of XR. 'Married?'

"Hey Nos!"

Nos looked up and shooed the thought away for now to calm his now violet face.

Pam turned to Moné and smiled.

"Hello I'm Pamela Glogg." She lend out her hand.

Moné grabbed her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Moné Valdevine. It is nice to meet a new friend."

"So you're the winner of the contest. It's a relief for both of us." Pam replied.

Moné smiled shyly "It is nice to get to know Nos better. I understand Nos's problem, I… Had similar problems." She frowned at the memories.

Pamela smiled comfortingly to her, "We appreciate the understanding."

Moné smiled and her communicator played a melody, "I'm sorry, I need to answer this, it's my mom."

"We do not mind." Nos replied. Moné smiled and walked outside.

"She seems nice, not a crazy stalker." Pamela spoke.

"She is but it surprised me that she saw DRAC_2_LA. She has a keen eye." Nos replied as he asked for a seat up front of the stools. Just as he sat, he saw the ginger coming in with a few cuts on her arms and a tore of her sleeves.

"Are you alright? Who did this?" both Nos and Pam spoke.

3 minutes previously

"Hey mom." Moné spoke hearing her mom through the communicator. "So far its been really great! I'll tell you more when we come back. Laters." She spoke only to be pulled into an ally. Her abductor had claws, ripping her sleeves and skin painfully.

Before she could scream, her abductor was gone. She looked around to find him nowhere; it was as if they were not there to begin with. For a moment she heard a growl but knew who it was and bowed.

"Thank you for your help but please don't hurt them." And she left and went into the café.

Now-

"I have no idea who it was but my friend was able to protect me." She said and Nos was even more concerned along with Pam who went to get the first aid.

"Friend?" Nos was curious and Moné looked uncomfortable.

"Please understand it is not that I don't trust you, I have a lot of crazy and unexplainable things around me and it is better the less people hears it the better." She spoke.

Pam came back with a first aid and pulled Moné to the back as Nos followed.

"DRAC_2_LA did this didn't he?" Nos growled. 'When I see him, I will rip him to pieces!' He was already thinking of ways to maim him.

"I don't actually know it was him." Moné spoke as Pam help treated her cuts. "It happened very fast and then my friend showed up." She then grabbed her book from her bag to show him.

"It's page 45." She spoke as Pam cleaned her cut arm.

Nos opened to the page to find a creature with tribal tattoos but no eyes or mouth.

"This creature, I call him fear." She spoke. "He is kind of my guardian demon but he is kind of sinister when someone tries to hurt me."

"So he protects you." Pam spoke as she finished patching her arm.

Moné sighed as she pulled her turtleneck down and there was a symbol just below her neck. "He is possessive and sometimes nice. There is a whole story but the clip notes; there was an experiment and I was a subject and well he is connected to me." She fixed her turtleneck.

Nos and Pam were shocked. "Why were you being experimented?" Pam asked.

"I can't say." Moné spoke. "It was all luck and chances and it was stupid."

Pam frowned. "Did he do that?"

Moné shook her head. "But he did terrible things to the said scientists that did this. He is kind and shy, he just has a hard time showing it."

"Well either way the one who tried to abduct you was certainly DRAC_2_LA, he has been stalking us the entire time. I am thankful your friend was there to protect you." Nos spoke with relief and still insisted upon hunting the count himself.

Moné smiled. "He's here if you like to meet him?" she asked.

Both nodded and before they could say anything, the said creature came behind her and both were surprised.

"This is Fear." She spoke, Fear's odd tattoo across his face became somewhat of a smile and held out a book.

"He is also a really big fan." She blushed.

Nos smiled but on the inside was extremely cautious as he signed the book.

3 hours later

Both Moné and Fear bowed in respect.

Nos had quite fun with his newfound friends as he got to know them much better and even asked if they would like to come and hang out.

"Of course! It would be really great to hang out!" Moné spoke happily as she walked to Fear and in a snap, disappear.

"It was really nice to know Moné is not some stalker." Pam grinned.

Nos nodded then wondered "I wonder what did Fear do to DRAC_2_LA? I noticed he is not here." Based on fear expressed (Moné had to explain) he took care of the arrogant creep.

Pam took a moment. "I think Moné said something about Fear teaching him a lesson." Pam replied.

Somewhere in a desolate frozen planet.

'If I ever find that creature, I am going to destroy it.' DRAC_2_LA said bitterly as he was being thrown across the ice cave by a snow beast.

He glare down as he snap his jaw back in.

"Slowly and painfully." He said


	17. Chapter 17 Responsibility Nos pov

'How did this happen' Nos thought as she was sitting on her red couch with close to having a break down. "Father has told me many times how special I am, but this is far more than special. This is impossible. I mean can robots give birth!?" she asked herself as she massaged her temples. She held her communicator out thinking of who to call.

'Warp is out of the question. He tried to flirt with me and gets on my nerves.' She then thought of Gravitina.

"Gravitina would probably say anything to comfort me and try destroy XR." She spoke. She has met Gravitina and the female dictator has tried to make her date men she deem worthy but most look to similar to lightyear.

She could talk to her friend DRAC_2_LA for advice. She killed that idea after remembering his intentions to steal her away and the ever war between her mate and him. She will admit, he is a good friend but when he tries to woo her, she gets very uncomfortable. She was glad he respects her choices but there is that reminder that he is hoping to win her heart one day. She sighs, she just sees him as an older brother.

'A very, very old brother.' She does not want to hear him how he will take the part of being her husband and father her child. 'I want XR to be the father of his child.'

"No definitely not him." She spoke with a glare as she held her stomach where her child is resting.

"Maybe.. father?" she spoke. As she was about to press a button, she paused in fear.

'What will father say?' she thought and then thought of how XR would feel. 'What will XR say?' Nos was a bit scared of what either would do. They were the important men in her life.

'Maybe father would accept my baby. He probably would want me to come back home and have my baby raised there.' She could imagine her father teaching her child to use a blaster.

Nos sighs, her main concerned was on XR when he will learn the truth. She sat in her red couch as she thought of how so much had happened in one year since she was made.

She remembers the day she was about to go on her first mission, all she knew was to progress and destroy star command. It was her original objective.

She was at first afraid of failing her father but by surprise, he was happy to keep her as his daughter instead. She was surprised and her father taught and described everything about the galaxy. She would ask questions and he gladly answers them as much as he could. He decided as his daughter and creation, she would not only have her own room but he brought her many books she would love to read. He knew her programs and her curiosity very well.

Nos was although grateful for her father's good intentions, she was hurt by the minions insulting her and labeling her as a tool. She remembered when she asked her father this, he was enraged. He was ready to storm out but instead calmed down and told her always keep control of your emotions or others could use them against you.

Over a time she did and any insult or harsh rumor they spoke would merely be ignored. After that her father asked if she wishes to run the family business. She shook her head no; she did not wish to take on villainy and would like to be neither side as she was biased. He accepted her choices and insisted to stay here with him. She was happy she has a father, although evil, cares about her and respects her choices but it seemed life had to throw her something she was not expecting and it was in the form of another robot name XR. She blushes deeply at the thought of XR. Ever since she met him, she was infatuated with him.

'The very first time we met….'

Past

"Oh my apologies, I did not know you had intruders to eliminate." Nos bowed slightly as she was careful not to drop her father's favorite blaster cannon. She was hoping at the time to spend time with her father at an art gallery. Just as she was about to leave, she was caught off guard by a robot.

"Oh Baby!"

She has seen many robots from her father's teachings, but this little one was truly different. She was blushing slightly at the gaze he was giving her. She could practically see hearts coming from his optics! She saw him tread so fast, she was surprised as he was already in front of her.

"Your very lovely and gorgeous you know? I bet a lot of bots would love to be with a goddess like you?" XR wriggled his eye brows to emphasize his statement.

Nos was very embarrassed how this robot could easily say such words and gaze lovingly at her. 'I do not even know him at all and he has the ability to make me blush!' She knows her father would tell her she is beautiful but for this space ranger to tell her, she was blushing big time. "Pardon? What do you mean by that?" she asked with a pastel violet blushed.

She saw how he smiled with hearts in his optics and somehow did not see Zurg pulling out a weapon. She was very shy as she was in awe by those optics.

'Must be CP-22 series.'

"You're a real work of art; if you were in a gallery, I stay there even after closing time. I-!" But XR stopped as Zurg blasted a warning shot at XR. She was in relief and yet sad for who knows the reason.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Present

Nos held her cup close to her chest and thought how he was very sweet to her at the art gallery. She rubbed at the small part of her stomach that was developing as she drank the oil.

She then remembered when He came to her room. She remembered how heartbroken when she believed that awful Prince was the secret admirer.

Past

She entered in her room, nearly close to crying.

'I was hoping this secret admirer was not a ruse.' When she first gotten a delivery from an admirer called 'klutzy knight in shining armor', she was surprise. Each letter made her day and despite the perverted remarks, there was always something sweet at the end. She was also given treats and beautiful bouquets. Some were roses and some were different kinds. But seeing them there was a slap in the face, a terrible reminder. She raised her hand and blasted them till they were melted or disintegrated.

"Hey I thought you liked my gifts? Was it the unknown name? Or was it that letter looked half done? I was being rushed at the time because sending gifts through transport is a hassle."

Nos froze in place to see him.

Feeling anger she felt the static around her. "What are you doing here? Are you not aware that you are in my room, especially in my coffin?" she paused and remembered what he said. "You send me those gifts?"

She saw him nodded. "I was the one that send you the gifts and letters and I know this is putting a really bad position for me but I wanted to know how comfy your coffin feels and on a scale of 1 to 10, I give it an 11." The bot jokes.

As much as she wanted to laugh, the anger from earlier was still there.

She needed to know. "Prove it, what was the first poem that was send to me?" she said. She blushed as she remembered every word.

She knew right there he was honest when she saw XR grinned and began reciting.

"Oh my darling and alluring energy vampire,

How I fallen for you that even words cannot describe such beauty. Let me count the ways I love thee.

Optics rare and precious like rubies.

Hair that cascaded down on such lovely shoulders like fine wine.

And a body that is far more than fine" he said as he gave her a knowing grin as she blushed and glared. 'It is him alright…'

"though it is true you were made by the hands of evil, your very core is pure and warm within your bosoms that I-!"

XR was stopped by Nos as she stopped him from continuing the letter. She was embarrassed when she saw him grin.

"I believe you are m- the 'Klutzy knight in shining armor'." She then let go as she calmed her blushing cheeks but frowned as she turned to the now incinerated gifts.

'I should not have done that. He probably hates me now.'

She sees a book in front of her.

"This has all the letters and some are sketches and doodles and don't worry about the roses and batteries, I'll just send more to you. So doing anything fun tomorrow?"

Nos nodded happily. "I will be working as a librarian as my first job." She blushed.

"That's cool but have you ever thought of modeling? Don't take this the wrong way but you got an hour glass body;" he made the emphasis of an hour glass form, "you could make it big in the modeling life. I buy anything with you in it."

Nos couldn't help but giggled. "As much as you are sincere, my father would annihilate anyone who sees me that way. I prefer librarian over model as to why should I share myself for all eyes to see when I only want one set of eyes to see me." She spoke as she gave a stern glare to him, making him blushed so red. "Besides, imagine if he sees you with pictures of me, he still wishes to disintegrate you."

XR smiled nervously but gave a knowing smirk. "Guess maybe you can be my personal model then, I'm good with a camera. Pretty sure you have a nice set of dresses that you can slip in, maybe some swim suits." XR insisted as he pulled out a camera.

Before Nos could retort, she sensed her father coming. She grabbed XR and threw him in her wardrobe as she grabbed a nightgown. As soon as she closed the door sealed, she heard a knock on the door.

"Sweet evil may I come in?" Zurg called through the door.

"Not yet father." She said through the door. Soon enough, she opened it. "Yes father?" she ask. He was relieved she sounded calm.

"There has been some sightings of one of the space rangers, I wanted to ask if you're safe?"

She shook her head, "I will be recharging then. Goodnight father."

"I'm sorry the admirer was possibly a ruse to claim my empire. I know there is a special someone for us all, I am still searching too."

"Thank you father but I doubt it to be true for me….. Goodnight." She spoke before closing her door. She waited a few moments as she could tell he was gone. She floated to her wardrobe to see XR blushing.

"Before you ask, I kept my optics close and been good." XR grinned.

She shook her head. "I was going to apologize for throwing you in here but thank you for being a gentleman." She said with a small smile.

XR grinned. "So is there someone I should scare away for you?"

Nos smiled as XR gotten out of her wardrobe. "Just some prince that my father will no doubt take pleasure torturing after his remarks to me."

XR nodded and decided to change the subject. "So a librarian huh? Any chance you can tell me where?"

She giggles. "Maybe you can figure it out especially when you seem to be quite clever." She then began to open the lid of her coffin. "I believe you need to leave before the hornets hunt for you."

"So if I figure it out, what will I get?" XR asked.

Nos paused as the lid slid off her hand. She blushes a violet she could practically pass for a blueberry!

"Kidding! You don't- ignore what I said." She turns to see him ready to leave. She reaches out and grabbed his hand before he could make a quick getaway.

"If you do figure out where I go and find me… I will give you one of my sketchbooks." She said as she moved her hair with her free hand.

She sees him smile. "Then better keep one with you because I will find you." Nos leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, just close to his lips.

"Do not let me doubt that." She said with a smile and blushed lightly. She was surprised he was tense.

She giggled how he was too cute and grins.

'He shot out like a rocket.' As she opened the lid of her charger, she found a single red rose. She held it up delicately and smiled.

"I do hope he finds me."

Present-."And how happy I was when he found me."

when XR gave her the book with all the poetry, she was infatuated with him. Nos giggled, remembering her little one was like a rocket after she kissed him on the cheek. She could not help but enjoy his company even with his perverted innuendos. She got up from the couch and went to her room with a chest with all the gifts He gave her. She even kept the destroyed gifts as she held up one from one of tthir many dates which was at a park by her job.

Past~

"I wonder where he is?" Nos wonder where XR would take her after his mission. She was a bit angry when He had to go to Mahamba 6 to investigate.

'But what would He investigate?' She thought bitterly. As she continued writing, she did not noticed XR coming in.

"I'm sorry miss but I seem to need to check out again from you and I of a book called passionate kisses."

Nos smiled and saw XR dazed at her.

"Hello sweet bot, did you finish already?" she asked as she laid her head on her palm.

He nodded. "Well being a good boyfriend, I wanted out of the planet to be with you."

"So you were not gawking over as you like to say wahini's in bikinis?" she teased and XR grinned.

"Why gaze at them when I got you beautiful. You're way more gorgeous than they are. I was already trying to find the culprit and we caught him." XR grinned. "I figured that while I was there, I got you something."

"You did not have to XR." She continued on writing.

"Oh but it was something I knew you would keep with you." He grinned.

Nos figured He either bought her a bikini or something sweet from the Mahamba 6.

"While we were heading out, I found this in space and remembered these energy rocks can convert light to energy. I know you like the batteries but I figured you would prefer the taste better." He spoke.

She was so awed. The stone looked like garnet but it was more burgundy. Nos move around the desk to kiss him. When she did, she felt him sigh as she pulled back.

"I love the gift XR. So I assume you must head out now?" She asked.

"Not yet, I figured since it is close to your lunch, I thought of bringing our date here." XR grinned as She noticed a basket. "There is a nice park close to here and I wanted to take you there, so long as I get to be with you." She kissed him, catching him off guard. XR was about to pull her close but Nos pulled away and grabbed his hand and put the basket under the desk.

'He is too sweet for me.' She thought as she lead him to a bit further in the library.

"What about lunch?" XR asked.

"I believed you wanted passionate kisses." She spoke with a sly grin.

"I can get the book later- Oh." Nos knew he understood what she meant and let him to their destination.

Nos blushed remembering she almost bit him when they were in his words, making out. He told her he was ok with it but she at the time was concerned. She was wanting more than the sweet kisses and holds. She had at the time wanted more which She learned as an energy vampire, females go through a mating cycle similar to female organics, it is no different from an organic going into heat. So when she and XR had their 339 date, she wanted him even more after he told her he loved her and would want to be hers.

They made love, they made this life within her.

She rubbed her belly. "Your father is the sweetest and kindest. I am happy to call him my love." 'He is truly a remarkable space ranger and hopefully a wonderful father.'

She heard a knock on the door but had a guess who it was. She held her stomach as She felt nervous.

'Everything is going to be okay…' "Right?" She asked herself and her baby as she went to the door


	18. Chapter 18 hit the diamond

"I am going to be melted!"

Pam and the others were just watching tin go back and forth in fear.

Pam was worried now about her new found friend. Just when Brit and tin were finally getting along, a small diamond shape ship came and was dug to the ground by silver's force ability.

'And we have 5 XRs looking around for tin.

Mira and Buzz and booster were looking out while Nox was to himself.

Brit was a bit concerned. "You weren't kidding about being wanted for calling the highest basalt clod."

Tin was now hiding in a broken down dryer.

"Hey it's going to be ok tin." Pam spoke seeing tin coming out.

"But I caused you guys nothing but trouble."

"Pam is right. We the Meta stars will protect everyone of this planet. Even close like you." Nox stated as he assures tin. "Now I have a plan." she smirks. "Well **we** have a plan."

And soon enough box was now Nos and XR.

"Nos! XR!" Pam yelled out as she held both together. Nos and XR hugged her back with a smile on both their faces.

"Hey kiddo" XR chuckled as he and Nos pulled away.

Nos turned to XR and grin. "You know what to do. Just keep cool."

XR gave smirk. "Please, I'm the definition of cool."

Nos leaned over and kissed XR on the lips.

"I know very well."

Pam only giggled as XR sped out blushing.

Pam and the others looked out to see XR standing there nervously.

"What do you think their going to do?" Mira asked.

Booster looked frightened. "Oh what if they find out?"

"I am certain they will not."

At the distance

"So what are we doing here?" XR asked nervously and the other XR's looked at him quizzically.

"He's right why are we here again?" the other XR asked.

The teal clad XR with a visor for eyes nodded.

"Our mission is to find and bring back the leader of the earth mission. Search the perimeter." he stated.

XR was getting nervous now. "Wait a minute something's not right here." the visor XR said. "Seems like there is more of us."

The cheerful XR giggled. "There's five XRs of course."

Visor counted and slaps his head. "Of course there are! There's 5 of us here. I'm dumb."

XR was calmed and without a thought spoke out of turn. "It's not like there's anyone there…"

"I didn't see that there. Go check it out."

XR mentally slaps himself.

Back at the barn.

"I got nervous!"

The team were groaning and tin was shaking in fear.

"What did we do now?!" tin screeched

"I say ambush them!" Mira was waving a metal bat threateningly.

"No we should not go forward with violence. They still have no idea we are here." Nos spoke. "We need to act with calm and think this through." Nos looked to XR and was now concerned about him.

Before XR could feel guilty, his was by his side camping him down.

"It is alright XR, it is better than the other XRs coming here. Just tell them there are only humans here."

XR smiled then pale. "What if I say something stupid and wrong?"

Pam walked up to XR.

"I'll be by your side XR. Your backup!"

Mira come up and passes her the metal bat.

"Here is backup for your backup."

5 minutes later.

"Baseball!?" everyone but Brit and Nos yelled.

"I blurted out so it's my fault." Pam said.

"This may be in our favor. XR go tell them we 'humans' will be out soon."

XR nodded and left.

Pam looked to Brit with big puppy eyes and Brit only smile. "I really got nothing to do but not to be rude, there is one problem. Nos you're a robot that floats."

Nos smirked and within seconds, Nos formed into a human with pale blue features.

Brit rolls his eyes. "Guess I'm wrong. So how do we play baseball?"

After explaining about the game, the 'humans' went out.

Pam smirk confidently.

"Alright we are here to kick-"

"Pam!" Nos scolded.

"Butt!" Pam blushed. She has seen Nox shift to a human but to see Nos human form was really cool.

"I'm Pam!"

"I'm Buster" booster smiles.

"Miriam." Mira said smoothly.

"Bub" Buzz saluted.

"Frank." Brit said in a bored tone.

Nos comes up and bows. "I am Nosy."

XR could only blush and heat up a bit seeing Nos in a different form. He was nearly as tall as Buzz just by a few inches. (Nos is 5'10).

'Any form he took, he is still sexy.'

Visor only nodded as he and the others (Included XR) said their names.

Just as the game began, it was beginning to be a backfire. And by that Nos was distracted.

When it was his turn, that was when it became a problem.

XR was the catcher to the base whereas Nos held the bat.

"Hey sexy, have we met before because you are too good to be true." XR grin.

"I do not know, never left the planet but I would have remember those gorgeous optics you have."

Both chuckles as the ball passed Nos.

"Strike!"

"What I nd the world are they doing?!" Buzz asked.

"Their flirting." Brit bluntly spoke as he looked at the bat.

"Oh no." Mira spoke.

"Your out!"

Pam facepalmed.

It didn't stop there. XR and Nos would flirt so much, it was becoming a problem.

"So here's how you swing." Nos grinned as he felt XR held his hips in a grip.

"So you would want to pistol your hip so you can have a better swing. It's all in the hips" XR smirked.

Brit was on third base and Buzz was on 2nd. They need a home run but, ''Nos is batting." she whispers.

Pam knew she had to stop this."I call a timeout!" she rushes to XR and Nos as they separated from each other, blushing.

"Ok you two need to control yourselves. If we lose, tin will be taken away." Pam glared.

"Nos keep your eyes on the ball and XR, quit flirting and keep your hands to yourself."

XR chuckles nervously. "Unintendedly?"

Pam snapped her fingers. "What did I say?" she said threateningly. "I'm watching you." she spoke, walking backwards. "Always watching." she whispers, narrowing her eyes.

As visor threw the ball, Nos swung and missed.

"You got this Nos." XR whispers.

Nos swung again and missed.

"I cannot help it, I just want to stare at you."

"You will when you make it to home run." XR smiles.

Nos took a deep breath and glares when Visor lit up the ball. Nos froze the bat and narrows. His optics through the sunglasses. When visor threw the ball, Nos growls and swings the bat with monstrous strength and smacked the ball so far, it was a mere speck.

Nos ran as Buzz and Brit ran (walked) to home base.

XR grin as Nos ran so fast, he morphed back to his robotic self and launched to XR , changing to Nox.

Nox was laughing till he realizes he was himself again.

"Oops."

"We've been had!"

"How unexpected"

One optic growled.

The last XR gotten up from his sleep.

Nox went in front as the others held their weapons.

"Enough games we won."

The XR grouped together and formed a bigger XR.

Before a fight can ensue,

Tin ran out.

"I'm the one you want! I went against the mission!"

"You are the tin assigned to the mission?"

He nodded.

"We are here to retrieve Wolframite!"

Tin was dumbfounded. "You're kidding me!" he yelled out.

Pam was relieved but knew they can't tell them where Wolf was at.

"I am the new leader of the Meta stars! I called Basalt a clod for crying out loud!"

"WHERE IS WOLFRAMITE!?"

"Neptune!" Pam yelled back. "He's on Neptune."

The giant XR raised a brow than smiles. "Why didn't you say so!"

Soon there were 5 XRs.

Visor counted and paused and then pointed to himself.

"Alright troops! To Neptune!" each one left except the scary looking one optic XR

"Thank you." one optic replied and left.

As soon as they left, everyone was relieved.

"Not to be mean but XRs are really…. Dumb." booster said and looked to Nox only to see him smile.

"Not all of them." Nox replied.


	19. Chapter 19 wall-e au part two

XR has stood by Nos-4-A2 side as he was in sleep mode. Based on the time, he has been in sleep mode for a week now and he hasn't left Nos side. The little bot was hoping to get to know Nos better but he fears he can't now.

 **Possible to be close….**

 **Query: But how?**

What can he do to help Nos?

XR looked around and smiled;

He thought of an idea that may help. He heard a beep realizing it was time to sleep. He was about to go when he realized Nos would be alone.

… **!**

He tread to Nos side and began to drift into sleep mode.

 **Don't worry Nos, I won't leave you…. I'll find a way to wake you up…**

The next day

XR woke up to see Nos in his state still.

 **Maybe he recharges by light.**

He pushed Nos outside and just his luck, it was cloudy and possibly might rain.

XR frown but when he stood by Nos, he could hear him there, just asleep. Then it was starting to rain so he grabbed an umbrella and held it over Nos even though he was getting wet and electrocuted. At least he was only shocked a few times. He figured until Nos wakes up, he'll stand by him.

 **New directive: protect Nos.**

Days passed and XR would show him around and try to find ways to wake him up.

Despite the new changes, it was still nothing.

 **Query: Nos charges a different way.**

At the time, XR thought he needs a boost to wake up so when he put the adapters from his chest in his USB drive, he shot out from the shock.

XR picked himself up and shook the tingles away.

He still didn't give up on helping Nos.

 **I will** **find a way to wake you up Nos. You can count on it.**

Later on he and Nos found an old building with writings and scribbles. It was hard to read the books since they were eaten away or ruined over time. Luckily he was able to find a computer with programs so he was able to read Nos the books. There was one called sleeping beauty and blushed from a part in the story how in order to wake up the sleeping beauty, the prince needed was to give the sleeping princess a kiss.

A true loves kiss.

Seeing the organics holding hands and kissing, he decided to keep that as a last resort.

That was his routine for about a year but the longer he kept this up, the more he was from his original directive.

He played an old game but to avail, Nos was still asleep.

Finally XR had to go back to find and fix anything in the city but was at a crossroad. He didn't want to leave Nos alone especially when Nos needs him the most.

 **I'll come back and help fix Nos.**

But when he was far enough, XR couldn't find it in him to fix anything. He opened his compartment and held the small container that creates fire and sighed. He heard a boom and realized where its landing and tread as fast as he could. He saw Nos being lifted up and boarded into the ship. XR knew his place was here but he has a new directive now!

 **Directive: Nos-4-A2!**

XR tread and jumped off the bridge and closed his optics. But when he opened them he was flying in surprised but shook the excitement and was able to hold onto the steps as the ship blasted off he held tightly to see Nos still hibernating despite there were a few others.

 **Don't worry, I'll stand by your side Nos.**

 **Always.**

XR was able to see across the space and was awed by the wonder but still kept his optics on Nos. As they travelled farther away, XR saw a giant ship coming up. He was amazed and saw they were boarding up in. As the ship landed XR could feel the gravity back and remembered as he fell.

 **Gravity works**

He got up and flew to where Nos was but only to miss him as a giant claw pulled him out. XR stood in front of one as he was pulled out. He was aligned with others but saw Nos. Soon enough, a small group of robots came and began cleaning up Nos.

One small robot that went by MO stopped at XR and glared.

Just as it was cleaning the dirt off the side XR moved away and the little robot glares. A trail of dirt and mess!

XR was nervous until he heard a sound of a siren so he hid behind a Nos copy. As soon as they scanned Nos, XR heard an alarm.

As quick as they were scanning, they lifted Nos in some hover table and left. XR soon enough tread away following up but as it made the turn, XR was amazed at how many robots came through. There were so many different kind and different sizes. But XR looked around and spotted Nos. He slipped through and saw


	20. Chapter 20 taking chances

It was a normal Friday night like any other Friday would be for any group of teens in the star's café, the music was jazz and every teen was there for the free Wi-Fi and the nice drinks.

There in the café was four teens sitting around the cushion couches relaxing but one of them name Warp had plans for his night.

"Well can't wait to get a move on for the free concert." Warp grinned as he saw his friends not interested; well XR and XL were too preoccupied in playing black jack and Mira and booster were talking about their upcoming test.

"Did you say something Warp?" Mira asked, the x brothers chuckles.

Booster, being the kind friend, asked Warp. "Sounds like fun Warp! Where is it at? Who is singing?"

Warp grins. "Its in Huntington beach and this singer I've been keeping tabs-"

"You mean stalking?" Mira snickered.

Warp glares, "Keeping tabs on her tour and she is having a concert at the beach side. Anyone is invited but since you guys aren't interested, I guess it's only gonna be me and Buzz."

"Actually its only going to be just you, I got a date." Buzz said coming up behind.

Warp was shocked. "What?!" he yelled. Everyone looked up to the source of the yelling. "Buzz, buddy! We planned this for weeks!"

Buzz was a bit guilty but pat his friend's back. "It's not that I don't want to; Tina cornered me and she has half of our project at her house." Buzz frowned. "She is a force of reckoning when you deny her." He stated cautiously. "Anyways I gotta go, wish me luck." And he left.

Warp slump and groaned once more but felt a palm on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was XR.

"Do you want us to come along?" XR asked.

"Do you guys really want to come?" Warp asked with no care.

"Actually I'm interested in this singer. Is she new?" XL asked.

"She's and underground and a Colombian-American singer-songwriter, she has a beautiful voice. When you hear her, she sounds so beautiful. But I don't want you guys to come if your not interested." He glared at Mira.

"Well I got my car. I'll drive us there if you pay for gas?" XR stated.

Warp took a moment to think and got up. "Well, better get a move on!"

XR chuckles but was halted by Warp.

"We're going to see Kali Uchis and most of the people that come are dressed for the beach or dress a bit more different. So the only one that gotta change is you, short stack."

XR frowned, he was only 5'5. 'I'm not that short! I-' he then groan. He wasn't exactly mature looking though. Despite dressing in dress shirts and most times in his favorite comic/games/ movies t- shirts, he looked like he was no older than 13 and he was 16! He was a junior! 'But what I'm wearing…' he wore a dress up lime green shirt with his dress up pants. He came from a formal meeting with his dad's anniversary at the police force.

"Since Buzz bought a jacket that was the wrong size, it might fit you. Might." Warp reminded.

XR nodded and followed with him to his car along with XL, Mira and Booster.

Warp was glad he left his bag in XR's car which was a 1966 Chevrolet Nova four door model.

XR loved his car and it was the best car in his mind. He unlocked the car and Warp held out the leather jacket. "You guys are good and I only got one extra jacket so lets get some snacks before we head out, it's a good hour long." Warp was already putting up directions on his phone. "There's a gas station not too far from the concert."

XR sighs a bit and got in the car and as soon as everyone got in, he started the car.

The drive wasn't too bad, they talked about the upcoming classes for juniors and warp being turned down by Sally again. For XR, he was glad betty had moved on but the downside was for certain, he hated being alone. Why can't he find the right person!?

'So what if I like both guys and girls! Is that bad?!' his friends and big brother and pops support him, but when he told betty his sexual identity, she broke it off.

 _What if you like a guy better than me?!_

He didn't answer her, he was too hurt from her words. Well that and because at the time he thought she was the one person she only had eyes for him; apparently she had eyes for other guys!

'And she thought I was going to cheat on her.' He thought bitterly.

"Hey XR you ok?"

XR snapped out of his thoughts.

Mira was good at seeing the smallest of things with her friends. She could notice for a few minutes when her friend whose driving is extremely quiet. XR was always talkative almost about anything but she

Keeping eyes on the road he nodded. "Yeah I'm just thinking about a lot of things right now. I- well one of them is betty broke up with me."

Warp looked out the window. "Hey your way better without her. She's crazy." He was still mad about the whole rumor she spread about him and XR. 'I love women and not men and one thing XR is my friend you little-' he stopped his thoughts and played all or nothing by the said singer they were going to see.

Mira knew Warp meant, Betty was not exactly a stable person.

"Tch! That's not even just that! She didn't like any of us around you. Possessive much." XL spoke.

"I remember XL; she was cutting in on family time." XR said keeping an eye on the road.

"She did kept spreading rumors you had cheated behind her with one of us." Mira stated and continue 'She has no care whatsoever about your feelings XR.'

"We care about you XR and Betty had no right to degrade you or insult you that way. So Warp is right: your better without her."

"Awe we agree on something princess." Warp smirked but his ear was tugged by her.

"Don't get too sentimental, you'll get a bigger head." Mira said.

XR smiled, enjoying his friends support and actions. "I know that but the thing is," he paused, making sure no upcoming traffic. "I know you guys are my life and I want to have someone who isn't going to judge me but is going to help me better myself." He then moved to the right side. "I also want to stop playing safe because I thought I'd be happy playing it safe but after feeling like it was my fault, I've had enough of being the safe kid. Tonight, I'm not going to play it safe, I'm going to take risks."

Warp snickered only to be flicked behind the ear by Mira and XL.

"So is that's why you agree to go to the concert." His older brother grinned.

XR nodded and saw the said gas station coming up. "Hey we're here." He drove in and parked at an open slot to put gas in.

"Since Warp is paying does anyone want anything? No alcohol." XR stated.

"And here I thought you were going to take risks?" Warp asked.

"I did say that but I'm not going to take that level of risks." XR bluntly said.

"Actually I'll join you guys." XL spoke, opening the right side passenger door. "I wanted to get some chips. Booster? Mira?"

"Lays original and if they got hot tea." Mira spoke.

"Oooh can you get me the bbq and the cheesy ones? I'll give you the money."

XL nodded as both pass him the money. The three headed inside the mini mart. XL grabbed the chips and drinks and warp was paying for the gas. XR was choosing a new soda to buy. He wanted to try something new and he grinned seeing one called ginger ale and thought might be a good soda to try. Just as he was got it, he turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry bout that-" XR said but before he could continue, he swallowed the rest of the words when he saw the taller figure. He was foot or two taller and had burgundy hair. He was lean yet he could see he was slightly build. He was pale but not like pasty, mildly pale. He was really

"Gorgeous." XR whispered, hoping the said guy didn't hear.

"Excuse me." the mystery man said

"Oh- I uh- I mean-" XR hoping he wasn't blushing as he was rambling on.

The guy was a bit confused. "I mean excuse me, I wish to grab two sodas."

XR knew he was blushing after hearing the British accent. "Oh right! I didn't mean to get in your way. Not saying your fat! You look really great- I'll just shut up for now and get out of your hair." He said as he moved out of the way. He saw the said guy grabbed two of the same drink he got not too long ago.

"So it's a good drink?" XR bluntly asked.

The man looked to his direction. "You have the same kind. Never tried it before?" he closed the window door of the drinks.

XR felt a few sweat coming up. "I never tried it and wanted to, you know, try something new." XR said giving a goofy smile. 'He probably thinks I'm an idiot.'

But the look the guy gave him said otherwise. "Well from my experience it beats better than most other drinks and it has a great taste. Its great for nights like this." He said with a small smile.

XR could tell he was blushing even more after hearing him being honest and nice. Before XR could talk more, he saw a girl come up and hugged the mysterious guy.

XR saw she was very beautiful and was practically and incarnate of Jessica rabbit. XR knew they were a couple just how she clung to the guy so he hid behind the shelves of snacks. He felt like it was just not his day.

"Big brother we got to get going or we'll miss the show."

'Big brother?' he took a moment of a thought and realized they looked like twins. 'Just maybe the girl has a French accent but I got a chance!'

"Who you are looking for?"

He then realized his mistake and he was cursing in his head.

"I was talking to this guy, he was pretty cute." The mystery guy said.

'He thinks I'm cute!' he thought happily.

"But your right, we better get going or we will miss the show."

XR saw them walking to the cashier to pay for the drinks but he heard the guy saying "I was hoping to get to know him better."

XR saw the said siblings walking away and he slumped.

"I am so stupid." He answered.

"Yes you are." Warp said.

XR yelped.

"I saw the whole thing and I already paid for the gas." Warp said and walked away.

XR mumbled "Jerk." And went to pay for his drink. As he put in the gas and got in, he saw XL looking like he won the lottery.

"You seem happy. You one the lottery?" XR grinned.

"No but I got a girls number. She is the sweetest and beautiful girl I ever met." XL sighed happily, unaware Mira gave a scowl.

XR grinned. "Wow nice XL. So how did she look? How is she on a scale of 1 to 10."

"She is beyond a ten! Despite having the looks and body of Jessica rabbit, she is such a sweet heart." XL spoke with a sigh.

XR however was feeling really stupid now and was banging his head on the wheel.

"XR are you ok?" Booster asked.

"Mr. Risky here cocked blocked his own chance on with a guy." Warp said as he ate some chips he bought.

Three heads turned to the driver and were surprised.

XR felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey maybe you'll see him again." Mira said, giving her friend that hope. "They might be heading to the same concert."

XR smiled and turned the engine on. 'Yeah what are the chances happening?'

"I hate to be mean but those two are probably know a lit of concerts or parties. The chances are slim." Warp said only to be hit on the shoulder by XL.

XR hearing that, began to bang his head.

All heads in the back glare at Warp. "Not helping!" all three of them said

As they were driving, it was quiet.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10, was he hot?" Mira asked.

XR blushed from the question and could feel the over protective brother coming out behind him.

"Well he is really good looking." XR admitted. ' Who am I lying? He was really hot! Way over 10.' He blushed darkly.

"So from the looks of it, I say he was really handsome." Mira smirked. "Does this guy have a name?"

That was When the blonde realized he didn't ask for his name.

"All I know he was a big brother to the said Jessica rabbit girl." XR said. "That and he was really nice." XR mumbled.

"Well seems like XL won't have to worry about knowing if he is bad or not." Warp chuckled and looked at the mirror. "And seems like prince charming is coming up."

XR was confused until he saw a car coming up behind and came to his left side. It was a 1968 Ford Mustang GT

"What should I say? What should I do?!" XR said already blushing.

Warp groaned. "Look calm down for one thing. And look if anything just look cool, and don't wave your hand like an idiot. People digs confidence. I'm going to move out of the way." Warp pulled his seat down and was practically laying on Mira's lap.

"Princess." Warp smirked.

Mira glared but she knew it was for XR so she just pulled on Warp's ears.

XR saw the guy driving up to his left side and tried to control his heart racing but wouldn't budge. When the guy looked to his direction he smiled. XR smiled and felt it was hard to talk. He saw the sister giggling and pulled her phone out.

XR was bit confused until XL's phone rang and grinned.

"Bonjure." XL said. "Uh huh. You sure he won't mind? Alright hold on." XL pressed a button and held it out to his younger brother.

"Bonjure! My brother really likes you and hopes if you want to go out with him but he's too shy to ask. He really thinks your cute!"

XR looked to the side for a moment and saw the blush of the brother when he too stared back. XR looked ahead already remembered the mystery guy said. Before XR could say something smooth, warp beat him to it.

"Funny you said that, XR thinks your brother is beyond a 10 so it's a really great chance going out with him- Ooow!" warp felt his ears pulled harder by Mira.

"Warp we want the guy to ask XR out not scare him!" Mira scolded him.

"See Nos he really thinks your hot so just ask!"

'So that's his name!' XR grinned and yet felt embarrassed by his friends actions. He felt a bit hot and decided to open his window but just as he did, he saw the light changing but saw Nos slowed but was able to make it through before it turned red. XR wasn't so lucky as he had to make a stop but XL's phone shot out of his hand and it hung up.

"As man! Stupid sensitive phone." XL grumbled.

XR was now believing it wasn't his night.

"Well not all rules can be broken." Warp said.

"But at least you sort of talk." Booster spoke.

XR gripped the wheel tightly and thought. 'should I take a chance?!' he was contemplating and shook his head. 'Screw it!' He pushed the gas pedal and speed up.

"Whoa!" Mira was a bit scared now as she was holding her tea that was hot. Booster was holding onto the chips and trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. XL was no better compare to them.

Warp was just laughing. "Yup this is really getting interesting!"

XR was keeping his eyes on the upcoming car but soon he heard a siren.

"XR hate to be the voice of reasoning but maybe you should slow down and pull over." Mira said hoping her friend would listen.

XR knew he could do two things: pull over and get a ticket or try to out run the cop. He looked to the side. If I do pull over, than I won't catch up to him.'

"Sorry guys but this car won't be pulling over!" he slammed the gas pedal even more. He speeded even more than the cop and his friends were shocked and surprised. "XR you need to pull over!"

Mira yelled out.

"I got a plan." XR said and when he was far enough he made the turn and hid behind the sign and turned off his car.

The said cop passed them.

XR was chuckling and looked behind him to see his friends frazzled and warp who was sitting co pilot was grinning and laughing.

"That is what I call taking a risk! Man you really wanted to catch up to the guy." Warp said trying to calm from a near death experience.

XR just chuckles and decided to turn his car back on but it seems like it didn't.

"Oh come on!" XR kept on trying but nothing worked. XR got out and opened his hood to see he burnt up the car's gas.

XR was fuming.

"I'm so stupid!" XR was now repeating them over.

Everyone was just sitting in the car seeing XR shouting and fuming.

"Should we go outside and calm him down?" booster asked.

"Let him burn it out." Warp said. "He needs to calm down from this." They saw XR take off the jacket and throw it across.

"Ok he's not burning it up warp. we better go over to him." Mira said and everyone got out. They saw XR messaging his head.

"Hey its ok XR. We'll call a tow truck I still got my triple A card and I'll fix the car later on." XL said.

"It's not about the car XL! Why does this had to happen?!" XR throw his hands out. "I failed to act cool to get the guys attention and before that I cowardly hid away thinking he was already taken and so far the riskiest thing I done tonight was out running a cop and that only empty out the car!"

All three had no idea what to say and XR continued. "I wanted to move on. I wanted to be," he gestures to himself, " not me. I realized I was with betty because I thought that was the only person I could probably be with and she didn't like me that way! This guy comes in and I act like a fool!" He looks to Warp with guilt. "I'm sorry you have to miss the concert. I shouldn't have been selfish."

Warp took a deep breath and sat next to XR. "Buddy listen, you saw a chance to be happy, I don't mind that. I mean you took risks XR!" he pat his friends shoulder. "You talked to the guy and he liked you because you were yourself. I only said not be you because I don't want you to screw your chance. I- we are your wingman. Except Mira, she's the voice of reasoning." Warp could feel a glare and a smile. "I failed you as friend so I'm sorry." Warp said and XR smiled.

"That is the most sincerest thing you ever said." XR said and for a moment heard the song lottery by Kali Uchis playing. "Hey warp I didn't know you have the live version."

Warp raised a brow. "XR I don't have that version." Warp got up and. Looked behind the bushes and realized they passed the parking lot and saw the beach. It was a surprised that they were very close to the beach and saw the singer there.

XR got up and smiled as he reached over to grab the drink he hasn't opened earlier. "Hey we might as well get going." And before they made their way, XL went back into the car and realized he got a voice mail.

" _Mon Cher I was wondering if you would like to come and join us to a concert. Its on a beach and hopefully your brother would like to how you say meet up and get to know each other better?"_

Overheard the message, XR was surprised and he looked over to see the car his crush and his sister were driving in earlier. He made a run ahead with his friends not far behind. XR ran down and looked around and saw Nos looking annoyed with another guy trying to talk and offering him a drink. XR took a deep breath but was stopped by Warp. "I think maybe you shouldn't try to go over there right now?" Warp could tell the other guy was not exactly a decent guy and would pummel his friend.

"I got this." XR smiled and walked toward them.

"Wait talk to someone else more simple! Talk to a nerd!" Warp yelled out.

"Warp!" Mira and XL glare and scowled at him.

They saw their friend walk up to the said man with his signature grin and began saying something and kissed his cheek!

"He started with his flirting?! It always fails and he kissed him on the cheek?! That was too bold!" Warp covered his face.

"Oh wait, wait a minute." Mira spoke and saw Nos smile, happy actually. "Nos smiled, he likes it!" Mira smiled. They noticed the other guy looked angry.

"Wait that other guy is getting angry and-" XL paused to see XR was in front of Nos glaring down and said something. "Oh wait! XR said something and that guy just walked away fuming. Nos is laughing."

"Is he laughing at the guy or at XR?" Warp was now worried. They now saw XR and Nos talking and sitting on the benches. They saw XR handing him the ginger ale to Nos. They saw the taller of the two smile and drank some. He handed the bottle back to XR and he drank some as well and they were just talking.

"Wow XR really is liking this guy." Booster said.

"I am so happy!"

All three heads turned to see the said sister smiling.

"Sirena!" XL said happily.

The girl now called Sirena squealed and grinning, hugging the tallest of the three.

"Mon cher! He suis so heureux de vous voir je ne pourrais pa pouvior apps per. Mon téléphone est mort et- Oh! I am so sorry! I am Sirena Zurg." She bowed a little. "My brother and I are moving here." She grin.

"Wait! Zurg? Your Mr. Zurg's kids?! Your principal Zurgs kid's?!" Warp and Mira said in sync.

"Yes. Father has wanted to bring us here but mother kept us separated since we were 6 so we kept in contact. I was living with her and my brother was living in England with our grandparents."

"So your two are siblings?" Mira asked and the said girl nodded.

"We are twins." Sirena said. "Father finally has the paperwork to have full custody and is having us live here." She grinned.

"So how old are you two?" booster asked.

"We turn 16 next month." The French teen said.

All heads are turning to see XR and Nos still talking and seemed to enjoy themselves.

Sirena was giggling. "I'm really happy that they click. Nos was telling me your brother seems very nice and cute."

"Well XR thought Nos was beyond a ten." Mira spoke with a few giggles.

Soon enough they saw Nos and XR walking up.

"Nos told me he has a few gallons of gas and is going to help me fill it up along with going to stay in his car watching a movie. We'll see you later." XR said as he and Nos walk away holding hands.

"You know," Mira spoke out, breaking the silenced. "I wonder what they were talking about?" Mira asked.

"Well if we know XR any better," Warp replied, recording his favorite singer singing melting; "he was probably talking to him about comics and sci-fi films."

Sirena smiled. "Nos is a huge fan of sci-fi." She saw the two teens smiling and she was pulling XL to dance with her.

5 minutes earlier-

XR was walking up towards Nos with his heart beating a mile already. He could tell the burgundy haired teen was getting annoyed by the other guy.

'The guy seemed to take gothic punk style from that twilight movie.' He thought.

"So tell me aside being here with your sister, are you here alone?" the guy smirked trying to get closer as the said teen was keeping a distance from the older man.

XR could tell Nos was ignoring him if look could kill, this guy would have been already dead.

The said man just smirked. "I can tell you must be parch, wants some of mine? I won't tell anyone."

'Ok just relax and hopefully what I have in mind works.' XR thought and took a deep breath and smirk.

"Hey babe! I got your drink just as you asked for!" XR said out loud and he saw Nos perk up and smiled; XR continued his way as he took it further by kissing his crush on the cheek. "It was a hassle but luckily I got the last one." He waved the green bottle up.

"Since when do they allow kids by themselves." The guy spoke with his thick accent.

XR saw Nos clenching his fist and decided to intervene.

"When do they let grown men looking like they'd came from a horrible vampire teen movie. Don't you, oh I don't know, need to be hiding away from the light or else you'll shine like a disco ball? And for your information at least I look younger than you and I'm pretty sure you were making my boyfriend very uncomfortable, considering were teens and your not." XR glared.

The guy looked insulted but walked away fuming. When the guy was not a any where closer but seems to be nowhere in sight, XR heard his crush laughing.

XR was feeling nervous and a bit relaxed when Nos smiled. "I guess I went a little overboard huh?" he asked.

Slowly coming down from his laughter, Nos smiled. "A little but it was funny with the twilight comments." Nos replied. "So I guess you got a ticket for speeding?"

XR smirked. "Actually I outrun them."

Nos was surprised and chuckles. "You are full of surprises for a junior."

XR was caught off guard and Nos pointed to his sister who was walking up to his friends and brother.

"My sister asked your brother when we were at the gas station. We stopped to get some drinks and well she fell head over heels for your brother. I figured you were older than me but I wanted to ask you out myself."

"Thanks and well personally I've been called a kid a lot." XR replied.

"I know the feeling too except I attract the wrong kind of people as you saw right now." He frown but changed his mood with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "If you do not mind me asking, is there anything I should be worried about?"

XR scratched the back of his head. "Well you got nothing to worry about my older brother, he's as soft as a marshmallow and really kind." XR replied.

"I mean to you babe? Anything I should be worried about?" Nos retorted but grinned.

XR blushed and shrugged. "Well to be honest, I'm not really a grade A criminal or a huge rule breaker if that's what your asking." He then continued on, "I prefer to keep my head down and away from danger. I'm more interested in comics and sci-fi stuff and a pretty big geek and nerd that is terrible at flirting. If that doesn't really floats your boat than I'm probably too boring for you. A person I broke up not too long ago told me that and well… didn't like that I swing both ways." XR felt stupid. 'Why not tell him you like neon green and purple, that's attractive.'

"Well you are honest, I like that you are really honest and since we are being honest here," Nos held XR's hand and both sat on the benches. "Well I am a huge fan of both sci-fi and fantasy and anything that involves with those categories. I collect books of poetry and a sucker for romance and horror as well comics. I am more attractive to nerds. If anything" Nos said and could see XR was flustered and could not help but saw he was really too cute and continued on. " So which sci-fi films do you like? I'm a huge fan of the classic alien films and even the ongoing series." Nos replied.

XR knew he was grinning like an idiot. "Believe me I have a whole collection series of star wars and star trek and gallactica."

Nos was grinning. "I would love to see that. I have a collection of books of both series. I personally wish the phantom menace could have been made better and don't get me wrong I may love all the films, I personally prefer episode 6, 7 and 8 better."

XR was now feeling his heart beating a bit more than ever. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Well I mostly lived my whole life in England with my grandparents." His answered. "So are you my boyfriend now babe?" he teased.

XR was now flustered. "You tell me because I kind of hoped I do." He paused and blushed even deeper. "After get to know each other better of course."

"I would like that. May I have some?" Nos asked.

XR handed the bottle to Nos and saw the British teen drink some and handed it to XR. XR drank some for the first time and could taste the remnants of the taller teens chapstick. It was pomegranate and strawberries, two of his favorite fruits. He then realize they had an indirect kiss from sharing the drink.

"So what do you think of the drink now?" the burgundy haired teen asked.

The blonde smiled. "I really like it." He then frowned.

"What's the matter?" Nos asked.

"Well after I stupidly out speeded a cop, my car is empty out of gas." XR spoke.

"Well I have two gallons of gas and a portable DVD player in my car. I am not much of a fan for concerts but I did not want to leave my sister by herself but knowing she is in good hands I will not be a worry wart. I do have some original classical black and white films of the thing and young Frankenstein."

XR grinned. "I'm guessing your me out on our first date?"

"Yes." Now then turned slight red. "If you like!" Nos blushed even more.

"Then I would like that a lot." XR said and both teens walked to the four that were talking as the singer was now singing melting.

Both teens were already feeling that way as both were holding hands, neither letting go.


	21. Chapter 21 reverse au

Reverse au.

Nos: made to be a destruction of doom but escaped and was saved by Buzz lightyear and became a space ranger. Soon after he has always came into stopping the X brothers from doing too much damage but has sympathy for their pain but gets really annoyed by a certain robot who doesn't understand personal space.

XR: after a failed trial and error test and being called a disappointment, XR was offline like his brother XL. Zurg believed he could use both robots to cause chaos and did so. The only problem he did not think of was XR was head over heels for a certain energy vampire.

Nos was for most irritated not by villains but by being disguised as a bartender to some convention for villains, hosted by the evil emperor Zurg.

His creator.

If he had the chance, Nos would rather be on any other mission if it meant to not be here where a certain evil emperor can find him. They made him use a hologram that can hide his form but it did not help to conceal his fear of being captured and force to be a monster.

Nos was making drinks and listening in on various of low life villains that only wanted to impress the higher level villains. The only villain that seemed dangerous was Gravitina who he was making a drink for her while he was listening about her crying on about how lightyear found himself a girl named Jessie (who is quite a dear friend to him) who stole his heart.

"What do I do now?! Destroy her and her planet?!" The tyrant cried out.

Nos was feeling sorrow for her, despite her being a villain and threatening his friend's life but he can see her dilemma. He would still like to help her out just as he did when Buzz almost destroyed star command by telling her the "lets be just friend" speech.

'He has no understanding of women.'

"Lady Gravitina, if he did not admire how truly beautiful and how grand your heart is, then he is unworthy of your love. There are many other men who may even be better than him."

Gravitina swayed her drink and smiled. "You are right darling, I am young and beautiful and if lightyear does not appreciate my love for him, than he is unworthy for me. Thank you so much but please do not lose your kindness darling, I hate to see you be taken back by Zurg."

Nos shook a bit and calmed as she placed an index by her lips. "I know that kindness anywhere and don't worry I won't tell on you but please do come by and make me a drink and talk. It would be nice to have a friend." She winks at him and floats away.

" _Hey Nos be careful. We need you to hear about any villains plot and get the info from our inside man."_ Buzz spoke through the hidden ear piece.

" _Hey he just saved Jessie without having her freaking out or know her home was going to be destroyed."_ Mira scolded him. _"You're doing great Nos, just wait a bit more until he gives you the info."_

" _Be careful Nos." Booster said softly. "The X brothers might be around."_

Nos kept quiet but he understood his friends were concerned for him and friends as he saw torque coming in drunk.

"Hey how about a drink sweetheart!" Torque slurred.

His changed his tone deeper and monotone.

"Denied. Too much to drink sir, those are Zurg's orders." Nos replied only to be pulled by the collar.

"Listen bot! If I want a drink, I want a drink!" Torque held his blaster to Nos's head. "If you don't get me a drink, I make certain this is your last job."

Nos was slowly enraged but luckily he did not have to break character.

"Hey leave the bot alone four arm waste." The dark helmet covered bounty hunter ripped Torque away from him. He aims his blaster to Torque. "He is programmed to give a limit to anyone drinking. If you don't mind, I want a drink." The said bounty hunter threw Torque to the ground and sat on a stool as Nos glared at the coward walking away.

"Nice guy huh?" the helmet bounty hunter spoke.

"What will it be sir?" Nos spoke.

"Can I get an infinity and beyond? Or maybe a my phantom babe."

Nos nodded and made the drink and hands it to him along with a note underneath it.

"Will you offer a tip sir?"

The bpunty hunter places a huge rack of bills with the flash drive within it and Nos takes it.

"Thank you sir." Nos replied

"Send my regards to M, I'll make it to our date." The bounty hunter took his drink with him and walked away. Nos was about to leave when he saw the X brothers coming his way.

XL, the large one with a red head, was a robot with different parts and a large attitude the size of a planet was irrational and dangerous to be around especially if you mess with his brother XR.

XR was different if not a robot in average height who was more hands on with inventing and fixing but can be dangerous if you push him enough.

Nos does not despise them he is sympathetic because despite their legions, they were pushed around and called useless, disappointing or for most failure. Nos does believe as Buzz agree they have good in them and especially XR. XR

'Just my luck….' He groaned with annoyance. Many times he has along aiding Buzz, stopping them and for every time he comes across them, one of them likes to flirt with him without any sense of manners. He watches XL walk to one direction, seeing a stand of new parts but saw XR coming to him.

'Hopefully he will assume I am a bartender and not know its me.' He thought. No matter how good he is much less conceals his signal using a randommeter, this bot always finds him.

Nos played it well as XR sat before him and smirk.

"What will it be sir?" Nos asked, regretting not leaving when the "bounty hunter" did but knew it would have been too suspicious.

"Can I get you as a drink." XR stated with a smirk. "I could drink you all the time."

"Sir I am on a job and I only offer actual drinks. We have coolant and other variety to offer to robots." Nos was already feeling a migraine making it way to his motherboard. 'I am certain he is just flirting his way for a free drink.'

"You know I can't help myself when you look so sexy in that uniform. Especially in a certain other suit but I just love whatever you put on."

Nos was quiet and calm but in his mind, he was already shocked from how XR found out.

'How does he know?!' Nos places the cup he was cleaning and kept his cool.

"Sir I work as a bartender and only programmed to do simple task, you must be mistaking me for some other robot."

" _He is just trying to get a kick out you Nos."_ Mira spoke _._

"But gorgeous, I know it's you. I know that body form anywhere."

Nos ignored him, trying to find something to distract him.

"I am certain every robot has the same body." Nos replied.

"Can't fool me baby." XR grin but glares when another villain sat waving for a drink.

"Any chance I can get a shot?" The villain with a weird space suit ask.

Nos passes him a shot and soon enough more of them came.

XR was pushed out and glares at the crowd but grins with an idea came.

Nos sighed in relief but glared as everyone who was there was asking for more than a drink.

"You know for a simple robot, you're easy on the eyes."

"Want to go out."

Nos was starting to think he was better off having XR than these guys. Nos froze when Zurg was coming over now.

Nos was trying to keep his cool but the memories were coming back.

"How dare you all think I'm a Headcase!"

Nos look to the side to see XL berserk at the said crowd. All the lower villains and bounty hunters ran out from XL.

Nos sighed in relief seeing he can leave now with the information in hand.

'Now to make my-'

"Going somewhere?"

Nos groan inwardly to see XR sat right next to the countertop, his only exit.

"You will not quit on this will you?"

"You know I don't. Cut me some slack, I dragged my brother here just to see you. Ok so I'll probably going to lose all my credit after XL uses it but it's worth it." XR grin.

"Sir if you are not here to buy anything, I must ask you to leave." Nos kept his ground but saw XR was unfazed and rather smug.

"Well I'll have that coolant that you suggested and your company too."

Nos poured the coolant in a shot glass and hands it to XR. Nos was about to place a small stand saying closed but XR held his hand, leaning closer. "Since you're off the clock, wanna swing by my Asteroid?" XR grin as Nos was rather gripping his hand tightly only to crush it. "Oh dear your hand is smash you need to see a repairman." Nos let's go to see XR swap the hand for a new one. "Please understand XR I am very busy and need to leave." Nos saw for a moment XR was hurt but was now serious. "Didn't want to do this and really hate to use this on you but you leave me with no choice. I'll give you two options: come with me or I expose your identity here and let Zurg have his family reunion." XR cross his arms.

Nos optic was twitching and annoyed.

"You are not making my job easy. Please why won't you-" but he stop to see a female robot entering in who was quite a looker and knew she can distract XR for a while but felt a small jealousy in him.

"Why not ogle her, she is quite fetching." he said grinding his teeth with distaste.

XR looked at the female bot but wasn't interested. Sure she was a looker with an hourglass figure but she was nothing compared to Nos. 'I got my sight only on him.'

"Yeah she's pretty but I rather ogle on you beau-!" When he turned to Nos, he was already gone.

Nos floated as fast as he could and went to the exit. He grins but frown thinking of XR with someone else. 'I doubt he likes me that way.' He froze and hid behind a pillar sensing XR was coming up.

"Come on out gorgeous! I just want a little bit of your time!" XR spoke. "It's hard not to keep away from you."

Nos rubs his head and silently groan but relieved he was not with the other bot. 'But this makes it troublesome to escape. I have no choice but to fly out.' Seeing no one around, he could fly out and hopefully XR doesn't follow him. Just as he was going to expand his wings, he was pulled back and was now tied to the pillar. He glares at XR who was now next to him on his left side and laid his elbow next to Nos's head. "You know for a sexy, British energy vampire, you're rude and a jerk to make me do this to you. Kind of a turn on for me especially everything else about you is a turn on." XR smirk.

Despite the disguise, Nos glares at him as XR reaches down to the bow to turn off the disguise.

"That's much better, I like to see you without having to imagine how you look."

"Can you kindly please let me go? I need to leave." Nos spoke and XR shook his head.

"Can't do that Nosy. If you go, I won't get get to be with you and that's what I only wanted out of this lame convention. Well, not to mention you hold some information Zurg is missing." XR held the flash drive between his fingers.

Nos knew shouting or threatening him will do nothing but get XR aroused and getting the wrong attention. He hung his head in defeat and looked at him.

"What do you want for it." Nos stated.

XR stood up with a smirk across his face. "That's a good question." he walks to the wall and leans on it. "Well there are a lot of thing but let's keep the conversation between us shall we?" And XR grabs the head piece to turn it off. "Now I could think of a lot of things I want to do with you baby." XR grins as he saw Nos growls at him with animosity. "But I want something more than that and you have it." XR was now close up to him, so close, he could see the faint blush on the ex space rangers face.

"Look I really like you and I want to make certain my feelings are not just a faze. I will give you the flash drive and let you go if you willingly, give me a sweet kiss."

"I do not have a chocolate kiss on me. How about I give you an IOU when you need a snack." Nos retorted and XR was for a moment quiet.

'I broke him.' But his mind changed when he heard XR laughing. Nos, without making any movement, began to cut the metal rope with his claw.

"That was a good one, I'll admit that but no, I don't want that type of kiss." XR pointed to his captured energy vampire lips. "I want your sweet kiss."

Nos stopped what he was doing and was now blushing.

"You are not joking... are you?" Nos ask, feeling his face flushed as XR was grinning in triumph. "You know maybe I should take your pictures instead, seeing you blush is quite a sight- Wait are you distracting me with your sexy looks!? I mean I can't tell if you're lying or you're being honest."

Nos glared at him and XR knew he wasn't. "So does that mean I'm going to be your first? First to be your first?" XR was now smiling in excitement.

If Nos was not tied up and angry, he would believe XR was cute smiling but he was and would not admit it and only growled. It was one thing to be insulted by your enemies but for XR to remind him and gloat over it was more painful.

XR went from a smile to a guilt to see the hurt in Nos eyes.

'I can't go through with this. Not to Nos.' He walked passed Nos only for the said captured felt the rope fall to the ground and free from the pillar. Nos was ready to attack him when he saw the flash drive in front of him.

"Forget the deal and just leave ok? I know you don't like me that way and pretty sure you hate me more than ever so let's pretend this never happened." XR leans against the wall and kept his sight to the floor. "I'm not exactly dangerous like my brother who is tall with numerous arms that are dangerous. I fix or build stuff but nothing entirely evil. I'm a laughing stock to everyone! But you," he looks to Nos, "you who is downright dangerous, who is super nice and has respect from both sides, you see me more than a side character in a cartoon show. You take me serious and respect me like no one else does. I really, really love you after every chance of seeing you." XR said it to Nos who was surprised and was quiet the whole time. XR knew he better leave and cry to himself somewhere private so with his head down, he walked pass him "Look I'll just get out of your way-" but he was stopped when he was eye to eye to Nos who pulls him back to the wall, closing his chance to leave.

"I do not hate you XR," He then presses a button to lower his dome down, "very far from that and quite the opposite." Nos leans forward to kiss him.

Not taken aback, XR kisses him back with all his might and holds Nos close. Nos was feeling something bursting within him and felt XR shyly trying to deepen the kiss and being who he is, Nos grips his floating head to deepen the kiss. XR opened his optics and saw Nos was not only enjoying it but saw the lights were shifting and so was everything else. He pulls back, "Nos mmph~!" XR was pulled back into the kiss and just as it began, it ended too quick when the lights shut off.

Nos looked embarrassed but smiled. "I love you too Xr, for a while now." Then a thought came to mind. "Why not go with me? Come back being a space ranger." Nos held XR's hands. "Of course I do not want you to choose for me. Please choose for yourself."

XR smiled and hugs Nos. "Let me get you any information and for every info I give, I get a kiss and maybe some bonuses from time to time. I'll get my brother to join me in going good, might be a pain but it'll be worth it. It will give me a chance to prove to star command I can be great." XR smirk and felt Nos kiss his cheek. "Then I will wait for you." Nos hugs him and shrieked when he felt hands grip his behind. He glares at XR who smirked. "Hey I had a shot and went for it. Can't resist you~. Well better go or daddy dearest comes here. I'll give you a call."

Nos glare softened and gave him a chaste kiss and flew away.

At star command

Nos handed the drive to the LGMS and look to Buzz who was speaking to the commander.

"Job well done Nos."

Nos turned to see Warp entering the lab. He knew Warp was more smug than usual and glared at him.

"What is it now?"

"So tell me Nos did you enjoy yourself?" Warp smirked. "I mean there was a blackout and if anyone has control on energy it's you and I had two guesses."

"Well you can say I did." Nos crosses his arms.

"Pretty sure XR gave you a fun time."

Nos looks to warp with a glare.

"Come on I see the way you look at him and I mean Mira gives the same look too with me." Warp leaned against the lab table as Nos was cautious.

"We only kissed." Nos replied. "Nothing more."

"Look all I am going to say is we're friends Nos, if XR does something bad to you, I'll make him regret it."

Nos chuckles, "I appreciate the concern Warp but I doubt he will do that."

Elsewhere

XR was giddy as ever as XL was ranting away about the blackout.

'I can't wait to see him again…'


	22. Chapter 22 Crossover

"Now that we're here demmy babe, mind telling me why we're here?" Scaramouche the merciless spoke with his infamous grin as he looks around the quaint little town. 'not to mention the nice upbeat music playing. Wish I can live in this dimension but business calls.'

Demongo the soul stealer glares at his companion (and dare he calls him his lover)

"We are here to take and bring this so called energy vampire to our world. Our Mastah seems to take a liking to him."

"So we're here to bring someone who might become Akus' fave? Why not just kill him. That way its just us two. Not to be crude and all but I don't wanna share you baby."

Demongo, if you can see, rolled his eyes and glares up to Scaramouche and looked around. "Which is why I chose this dimension personally. This dimension, the energy vampire, Nos-4-a2, is a good guy. If we present Aku this one, he will be displeased and destroy him. Making us his favorite."

Scaramouche smirk as he leans to Demongo's side and growls, "I love it when you talk that way."

Demongo pushes him away with a scowl. "We cannot get distracted, after we are done we can…. Delve into such." Demongo hisses as Scaramouche smirks. "Of course babe but I can't even detect him. What is he an organic?!"

Demongo was confused now. "He isn't. This is confusing indeed for this is a robot." Scaramouche frowned and decided to enact.

"He's a good guy right? Then let's see if anyone knows where he is."

Demongo nodded and both made their way to ask everyone in the town. They ask but it seems they were hiding the info or they did not know.

That was when they came across two people sitting and talking.

"Mira babe, our little princess is alright with DRAC."

Before the blue skin redhead could say much less think, they were stopped by a large robot and what they could only believe a walking matchstick in a cape.

"Hello there babes name Scaramouche and this here is my partner Demongo. Have you seen a robot that goes by the name Nos-4-a2?"

Both heads shook no but were eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nos? Haven't seen him or heard about him. Any reasons why?" The pale blue male asked.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little heads babes. You see we got a message for him and it's really urgent."

The female raised a brow. "Well sorry but we got no idea."

"Please don't worry about that baby, we'll just leave you to yourselves. Have a… pleasant day." Scaramouche smirked as he and Demongo left.

"Warp we better warn Nos. They could be from Zurg."

"I already messaged him, he can handle them. Now lets enjoy our date."

Scaramouche and Demongo who overheard them smirk.

"Wanna use them as bait?" Scaramouche asked.

"No."

"What? Why? Too easy?"

Demongo smirk as he holds up a visual of two small robots and another bit bigger. "I have a better idea…."

/

"Ok you two, two more minutes and we'll be heading out." XR said as his twins were on the swings laughing.

"Higher mommy! higher!" The small pale silver blue little girl with dark and light red hair named Mor-tica, screamed out.

"Not too high!" XR smiled as he sees his brother in law, ALD-07 swinging with Nox, being careful. He and Nos decided to make a small family day together without his brother XL causing any explosions. Nos was getting them ice cream while he and ALD were watching over the twins.

"I'm starting to get second thoughts demmy babe."

Demongo was watching them from afar and glares. "We will not harm them Scaramouche, we will just hold them as captives and make this Nos come with us."

"But look at those two kids. They're too adorable!" Scaramouche shouted. "Can't we just I don't know ask him?! Promise him nothing bad on his family just that he might get eliminated on how bad he might fail?"

Demongo glared but just as he was about to speak,

WHAM!

Demongo was hit with a vibranium ball and was pummeled to the ground.

"Ooh that's not good." Scaramouche went after to see if Demongo was alright.

"I'm terribly sorry!"

Scaramouche looked to his right and saw a pale yellow tone little robot wearing a white dress short sleeved and black shorts reaching to his knees, shaking in fear.

"Well aren't you a adorable little kid and no problemo kid, demmy babe has gotten worse hits right babe?"

Demongo raised his hand to give him a thumbs up but he felt he got hit by a wrecking ball.

"Nox! Don't run off like that!"

Scaramouche looks to see a white robot with a floating head in a glass dome treading to him with the little girl behind.

"Sorry mommy but I accidentally kicked the ball to this person when it came to me."

XR sees the weird looking matchstick person with skulls on his body on the ground.

"Sorry about that, my kid has a pretty good kick like his dad, not so great in coordination like me."

"Don't worry about it. Say…. You wouldn't happen to know a robot babe by the name Nos-4-a2? Ringing any bells?"

That was when Scaramouche saw the strained look on the golden floating head features and knew right at that moment he knew.

"Hey kids go to your uncle ALD, I'll be there in a moment."

Both twins looked to him and then to the robot and the other but ran off to their playful smile became a sinister smirk as Demongo raises up with a mirror smirk.

"Alright little bot, listen and listen good. We want-blast!" Scaramouche was blasted across and Demongo glares at the robot but froze to see numerous blasters in front of him.

"No you better listen to me. Whatever it is you want from Nos, it ain't gonna happen! Nos isn't leaving with you two!" XR glares at them.

Demongo smirks and pulls out a skull and threw it to XR who dodged it.

"Wow that was awful." But XR froze to see a weird looking warrior running to attack him but XR was able to blast at him but was shocked to see him standing.

"You see, my minions are of pure essence, meaning they cannot be defeated so easily." XR was about to shoot when the demon wrapped its cape around him, enveloping him within it into his body.

"Mommy!"

Both look to the little robots crying and saw a red glowing screen robot.

"Get the children but do not harm them. They and their parent are to be kept as bait. Get rid of the silver robot."

Before the warrior could raise his weapon, the silver robot jumped and roars gripping the minion. Demongo assumed he was trying to grip him to death but was shocked to see the minion was dissipating and soon became nothing leaving a hollow skull.

"What in Aku is this?!"

"Essence in term is energy. I am a special case, something a matchstick that is inferior and little brilliance."

Demongo growls and through rage, releases all the minions. "Let us see how well you do alone."

ALD growls. 'I cannot take all the energy like Nos.'

Just when he was ready to attack, half of the minions froze and were gone, leaving empty skulls.

"What have you done to my mate?!" Demongo turns only to be kicked in the face by the robot they were looking for. Demongo got up only he was now struggling to stand, realizing this robot was more than a mere typical run of the mill.

This robot was absorbing his power.

He was now a prey to this predator.

ALD seeing a chance, concentrate on all the energies and absorbed it all.

"I feel refreshed." ALD commented as he dodges the dagger aimed at him.

"Didn't forget me now did ya? Fiddly Fiddly Dee dee book~" ALD turned to see the dagger floating straight toward him and bend backwards from the dagger.

Scaramouche grabs it and smirks. "Quite a flexible robot. Any chance we can swing and ding?"

"I prefer females," ALD speed dashed and air kicked the scatbot across only to grab his waist and flip him over and pummeled his head into the ground. "Secondly you're not my type. You seem to be overbearing and clingy." ALD looked to see Nos and Demongo were fighting and saw both were relentless to stop.

"What does Mastah see in you?! You are nothing but bolts and screws!" Demongo threw fireballs at him as Nos deflected them.

"If you are talking about Zurg than I could careless about his opinion! I want my mate back and you and your robot out of here!" Nos roars gripping Demongo and threw him against the wall.

"Where is my mate!?"

Demongo was already getting tired out and saw he had no other choices. He stands up and conjures out the little robot and gripped his head.

"Come with us or your little mate's head will be crushed. Of does being melted is your taste?"

Nos growls but seeing he has no choice raises his hands up and growls.

ALD was ready to attack when he was kicked down and forced to the ground by Scaramouche.

"Tell me babe, ever been in this predicament?"

ALD growls and suddenly hears a tune and saw his hands were bury into the ground.

"Not that I mind being touched but I can't have you be taking my energy babe. I'm gonna need it but maybe next time." Scaramouche seeing the silver tone robot in the ground, he walks past him and grabs a hold of Nos's arms. "Now you're a real treat babe! Nice bod you got there."

Nos kept quiet but saw the fire head demon growling and looks to his mate who had the same idea, nodded.

Nos strain his features to form a smirk. "Quite the hands you got, I can tell you have done this many times." Nos growls.

Scaramouche swore and will deny he was blushing. 'Damn this is one sexy bot. Not to mention I dig his accent.'

"Well can't say I'm not into this kink. You know Nos-4 babe, you got a nice voice. Ever gotten it higher? I bet I can get it there."

Demongo growls as he sees Scaramouche was flirting around with their captured robot.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Do you want it any higher?" Nos purred.

Scaramouche knew he was blushing.

Unknown to the assassins, XR was giving his kids the hand signals to hide and cover their receptors so they ran into the hollow oak tree.

ALD seeing this groan.

'There goes my hearing..'

XR gave a thumbs up and Nos concentrate all his audio to rise, screeched so high in volume Scaramouche was immobilized and Demongo screeched in pain, dropping XR.

XR being his mate, was immune to the sound so he was able to get away from Demongo and places the arm cuffs, turning off all abilities and powers of Demongo.

Nos gripped Scaramouche and threw him to Demongo and both were on the ground, both defenseless and paralyzed.

"Nice set of lungs but you didn't think of this! Beep beep dee deeeee~" Scaramouche scat but nothing.

"What the- WHAT DID YOUR SCREECH DO!"

Nos smirks and lays a claw hand on his side. "I am an energy vampire. All machines no matter what or where they are from, bends to my will."

"This cannot be!" Demongo growls trying to move but could not.

"Can so!" XR taunted.

"Mommy!"

XR was taken down by their kids who were running towards them, crying.

"Hey it's ok. The mean guys are down." XR held them close.

Nos, ready to be hugged by his children, saw them cross their arms.

"Papa how could you flirt in front of mommy?!" Mor glared.

Nox although quiet was mad.

If there were two things Nos was hurt easily, it was the disappointment in his children's eyes and the silent treatment.

"Please my little bats, I only did that to only gain an advantage on them to save your mommy. I did not enjoy it at all."

"And what a way to do it!" Scaramouche grinned but shut after hearing Demongo growls.

"Mommy is that true?" Mor asked.

"Yes, your father and I agree on it together in order to beat them so don't get mad at your papa. Besides he doesn't have any interest at him... Right?" XR glared.

"Love you know I only have my sight only on you. Not to mention I prefer you to do such on me." Nos purred.

"So... Is there any chance we can get to know each other better?" Scaramouche grinned. "I can be-mmmph!?" Scaramouche couldn't talk after his mouth being tape up by XR.

"No way to talk with kids here and Nos is my mate! I don't share him at all!" XR crosses his arms.

Nos grabs the demon and lifts him up.

"Why did Zurg send you?!" Nos then growls deeply.

Demongo knew the limits to this robot but seeing up close and personal, he was fearing the worst.

"If he is after Nox, I will send you both back to him in pieces." Nos growls dangerously.

"We do not serve such low level villain. We are from a different dimension. My mastah wishes to see you. He has seen such power and sees you perfectly suited to destroy his enemy, the Samurai. His enemy who wishes to undo all that is of Aku's evil empire."

Nos growls with animosity to Demongo. "My villainy days are over, I work for no villain much less the devil himself."

"If you don't come, he will destroy all that you love! We can help each other out!"

Nos looks to his mate and children and drops the demon. "You have five minutes to explain to me." Nos spoke.

Demongo looks up and glares.

"My Mastah, has seen your abilities and believed you can destroy the Samurai. If you help destroy the hero, my Mastah, will pay you handsomely and will not eradicate your family."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

Demongo widened when he saw the energy vampire claws extended a bit.

"I know how these deals go. I know I will be cheated out especially if this so called Aku even dares to harm my family." Nos wanted to destroy him but for a moment he saw himself and sighed. "What makes you believe he will do after he gets what he wants? Let you two live? The minute he sees that you two were out beaten, he would eradicate you. I am even certain you two are no longer his top minions!"

Demongo glared. "Lies! You speak lies! I cannot be destroyed! I am immortal and he will not erase me!"

"He will make your torture painful. He will make you regret ever existing. And what about your partner." Nos growls, the claws shrunk back. "Are you not concerned over his well being? Does he mean little to you?"

Demongo froze and look to Scaramouche. Yes they fought to be Aku's favorite. To be the number one. Whether the Demon admit it or not, he loves Scaramouche. 'I cannot lose my robot.'

"If this Aku is any similar to my creator Zurg, he will care less about you and destroy you." Nos spat out. "Why serve someone who will only toss you away?" Nos asked.

"Why do you care for us?" Demongo stated. "Not long ago we were fighting."

"Because I was like you." Nos spoke. "I see myself in you before I changed."

Demongo froze and looked to Nos. "Yes we are different and we have different abilities but we are alike you and I. I want to help you before you lose yourself to the depth of your demise. Just as I have before." Nos spoke.

Demongo was conflicted but seeing he has no choice, he looks to the energy vampire.

"For now Nos-4-a2." Demongo glares.

"My full name is Nos-X-4-a2 but since we are going to be acquainted, you may call me Nos." The energy vampire spoke as he formed his lower form to legs to kneel before his children and holds them.

"I'm sorry papa." Mor spoke softly hugging her papa

"I am sorry too." Nox spoke, hugging his father.

"It is alright, I know I too would be angry." Nos spoke.

Demongo was watching the scene play and he couldn't help but wonder how someone such as the robot gain such luck.

"How long until we can move?" Demongo asked.

XR crosses his arms, "The thing is…. Nos uses that ability because we honestly don't know. I mean your partner maybe in 6 hrs."

Scaramouche growled as Demongo sighed.

'This is going to be troublesome…'


	23. Chapter 23 prequel

XR made her way to the cargo area to find any details about the mysterious large box that was eery and yet cool.

'I'll definitely make pops proud of me!' For a while and as of late, XR was not as great as her friends but she has caught the crooks.

'Only because most of the times they were accidents.' She sighed internally as she looked at herself in the reflection. As of late, she has wondered what her team and others see her as. She knows booster and Mira sees her as a female and sometimes Buzz too but everyone else…

'It doesn't matter, I'm a space ranger! I shouldn't care about that.' She was now in the storage area of the cruiser and she saw the large box. She didn't get a good look at the box at first but seeing it, she can't help but think of it like some kind of coffin like that one movie she once saw with booster. She shook the thought and fear away.

"Ranger log," she spoke through the Mic she had brought out to record, "operation: Check on the mystery cargo." She tread her way to it, daring to not touch it in fear if it was the box containing Dracula.

"Mystery cargo status: still here, still mysterious, still- well, that's about does it." She confirmed it was nothing more than some box and for some reason it felt the temperature got colder. She then took notice the room was glowing red.

'Please don't be something creepy! Please don't be something creepy! Please don't be something creepy! Please don't be something creepy!' She turned to see it was some kind of robot with claws so sharp and dangerous.

XR could only imagine this bot could do more harm than good to her as she saw how he smiles at her as if she was a meal.

'The times I want a guy to look at me like that and this is the time I'm gonna get destroyed!?"

She did what any ranger would do in the face of danger,

Scream and run away.

She made a dash to the chute but it wouldn't budge.

'come on!' She tried to pull it open but nothing! She jumps on it and glaring at the chute!'

'Stupid chute!' Seeing no luck with the chute, she made her way to the door.

"door, door, door, door, door…." She saw it wasn't opening anytime soon so she banged on it in hopes they hear her.

"Resist me not, Little one," she froze and turn to the robot that was a mere 2 feet away from her closing in on her, "for you are mine." He purred.

XR was now closing her eyes in fear but for a long minute there was nothing. She didn't feel no claws cutting her open or even dread. She turned to see the robot just gazing at her only it was less on eating her.

Hopefully.

"Quite a beautiful robot you are little one." He spoke.

XR didn't know if he was complimenting her or trying to catch her off guard but preferred not the latter.

Too scared to blush or even move, she only mumble softly, "Thanks…?"

The robot grins happily as if he won a prize. "Good to hear your lovely voice but please do not be frighten by me, I won't bite… much." He smirked.

XR taking what little bravery she had, glared at him. "Smooth but who are you pervert?" She knows this guy could tear her in pieces but she had a feeling he wasn't.

"Well for one I am not a pervert given I do not peep or seek to gaze at others in their privacy but if you are calling me a pervert for gazing at your lovely body then by all means I am just admiring your beauty." Nos spoke as he floated like the Cheshire cat with the similar grin.

XR could only blush but tried to stand her ground.

"Will you please stop looking at me like that and tell me who are you?!" XR couldn't stop blushing no matter how much she didn't want to show she was blushing.

"Care to tell me why you are very red little one? As much as I admire red on you, I am concern for your well being." The robot floated in a flip to sit in mid air.

She couldn't help but do the same and gaze at his form

"Enjoying your view Little one?"

XR blushes even more and looks the other way.

"Just tell me who you are and what do you want? What were you programmed to do?" XR crosses her arms to look back but saw he was gone.

She looks up and glares at nothing.

"A lovely lady as such should know it is rude to ask without introducing yourself."

She squeaked when she heard him whisper in her receptor but when she turned and back away, he was not there.

She was starting to think she was imagining the stunning robot.

"I'm overworked and I'm imagining him." She turned to see him too close nearly a mere inch away.

"Gah!" She backed away as he frowns.

"I was hoping to kiss you but alas I am acting rude to you." He sighed then perked. "Let us make a deal little one."

She kept away but nodded.

The robot grins and sat on his cargo coffin. "I will tell you who I am and more if you do me a few maybe three favors. One for the name, the second what I am and the third is what are my intentions."

XR raised a brow at the grinning robot. "What you're here to do…. Does it involves star command and maybe Zurg?" She asked and sees him smirk at her.

"Beauty and brains." He spoke. "Well it does but I am not one to follow directions especially when a gorgeous young lady stands before me."

XR blushes and took it to thought and looks to him. "If I were to agree, you have to promise I won't do anything that won't destroy star command."

His grins faltered. "Why not ask about no harm to yourself? Do you not care for your own self?"

"Well XR is short for expendable robot and I can take care of myself."

The robot tilted his head and grin, "So that is your name but if anything XR, I prefer two terms for you."

"Let me guess, extra ridiculous? I heard a lot of that one." She looked away.

"I prefer extraordinary rare." he gave her a half lidded optic with a grin.

XR faulted and looks to him. "You barely know me and I don't even know you and you call me all those things." She glared.

"I cannot tell you everything yet my dear, especially when you have yet to agree and now I cannot use that as a favor." he pouted.

XR was dumbfounded and blushes when he pouted.

"Alright then I agree only if you don't put me in positions that may harm myself or star command."

His pout became a grin and floated to her and held out his hand. "Fair enough." He held her hand and for a minute she felt shocks in her hands. She pulls back to see him move his hand and stood straight and gave her a bow.

"I am Nos-4-a2." the robot now named Nos-4-a2 grin and looked to her. "But I prefer you to call me Nos." he purrs.

XR blushes deeply and saw him smirk.

"Now that I had introduced myself I will ask you for my first favor."

XR sighed only to see him open his coffin. As he sits down, he looks to her and grins. "Do not speak of our little conversation or about me." Nos closes his lid.

XR raises a brow until she hears the doors open.

"Hey XR are you alright?"

XR turned to him and remember Nos's favor.

"I'm fine, just fine." She spoke. "I was trying to figure out this cargo box but found nothing but this name on the side…" she stopped only to see the name was Nos-4-a2.

This whole time his name was out and she didn't even notice it. All she could do was laugh.

"XR are you alright? You sound like you're nervous. Is it because of the whole nebula want a report on your evaluation status? I know it's been hard on you and i know Buzz will find something great."

XR stopped and sighed. "I know pops wouldn't do that that to me, right?" XR asked her friend.

Booster smiled reassuring her. "Of course not. Come on, we're close to star command soon."

XR was about to leave but looked back to the box and blushes and tread away fast. Boosters smile was now a frown.

"I really do hope Buzz gives a good report on her, I don't want her to be shut down." He spoke as he too left, unaware of a certain robot listening in on them.

He frowned at how sad she sounded and for a moment that hope in her voice was breaking his core. Nos glared at the idea of this commander nebula or pops as she spoke so highly would shut her down.

He growled. 'How dare they! I rather destroy-' he paused and remember her reaction and the promise made. He controlled his rage and glared at the lid of his coffin. 'I cannot destroy her home much less what she loves, but I cannot allow them to do such to her-' Nos opened his optics in a thought that crossed his mind and smirked. 'Might as well play the role I was made for, I just need to make certain she is the hero.' he thought and frowns, "I just hope she can forgive me."

/

XR was for the moment shaking a bit but saw the glare from her pops. She looked at the now forcefield dome around the coffin and waited till everyone left as soon as everyone left, she waited and soon enough she sees the lid open and sees claws reaching out and gripping the edge.

Nos rises up and frowns at the sight of being kept in. 'Did she told them?' Just when he was thinking of leaving he sees the field turn off. He was surprised to see it was his little one.

He was about to retort something when she looked relief.

"Good thing I know about which lever to pull. They figured to keep the cargo safe from being taken." She spoke.

"You did not tell?" Nos asked and saw she shook her head no.

"I keep my promises. So for my next question: what are you?" XR asked.

Nos grins and chuckles. "I was hoping you would guess or figured it out already my dear." Nos floated horizontally as he watches her. "How about this if you can figure out what I am, I will say favor 2 was you releasing me. You only get three guesses." Nos spoke.

"But… alright fine." She pouted and hears Nos purred and licked his lips to show his serpent like tongue.

XR blushes and ignore him to think.

"First guess, are you a hacker? I know you did something to the chute and doors and their only opened by the system of the cruiser's mainframe."

Nos smirked as he twirl his body in mid air and stretches, making XR blushes. "You are somewhat correct but no. I will give you a tiny hint, I am something you should fear and remember what I spoke."

XR pouted but thinks. 'Something to fear…' "I got it you're an assassin!"

Nos hummed and shook his head. "Good guess but no. One more~." He smirked.

XR tried to think and remember what he told her but she was blushing madly.

"I give up!" XR pouted only to see him up close but what frightens her were the fangs.

"I am an energy vampire." Nos licks her face and hums in delight.

"Just a faint taste is not enough. Your energy might make me go crazy yet I am already crazy for you." Nos purred.

XR shook in fear and felt she was frozen in place. "A-are you gonna eat me?" She asked.

Nos froze and shook his head with a serious stance. "No I will not harm you." He lowers to her and kneels to her and holds her hands. "Which is why I need to answer your third question." Nos looked to her. "I was made to take control of Star command and eliminate Buzz Lightyear." Nos looked away from her.

"So Zurg made you to do that? Were those favors part of it too?" She asked feeling that pain in her core.

"No I would not put you in such position. Our agreement was to not put you against star command or place you in harm's way." Nos stated looking at her. "Which is why I would like to help you." Nos spoke as he got up. "I overheard your "pops" from the transmissions and I would not allow you to be… fired. Which is why I want to unfortunately break our deal." Nos spoke expanding his wings out.

"You can join us!" XR stated but Nos was unfazed. "Please don't do this to yourself! You can do so much good!"

"I would only make it worse for you especially when I am made differently and if they see how great a value I am, you will lose everything. If you stop me then you can be the hero and keep your life as a space ranger." Nos reaching his hand out blasted part of the lab. XR heard the alarm go off and heard people running. Nos sensing them reaches out and the wires and cords pulled out and began to chase XR who flew fast enough from them but knew Nos was doing this to help her. All the space rangers rushes in only to be captured by him. Buzz enters in but was wrapped tightly. XR saw he was leaving himself open for her so she had no choice but to do it. She flew up behind him and extract his energy and saw he was shutting down and everyone cheered her on.

Her pops was the first to pat her back.

"Good job out there!"

She smiled but turned to see Nos was being taken away.

/

Nos awakened to find himself contained and sighed but relieved that his little one was able to keep her life. He looked to see he was in some jail cell assuming it was star command or worse. As he waited he felt something within him so he opened his panel to grab some kind of card that was for the robot patrols. Nos found a note to read.

 _This is favor 2._

 _Thank you for help saving my job but I had hope to change your mind to being good. If you do, let me know._

 _Keep safe and I was able to give you something, that way Zurg won't find you or anyone else._

 _Hope to see you again._

 _-XR_

Nos pulled it out to find it was a random meter. Nos grins and places it back in as he held the robot parolees card and swipes it open. As he escaped from his cell, he overhears a few robots.

"I will give that expendable robot a night she'll never forget! Hope she can hold her drink." The said robot spoke as the others shook their heads and float away.

Nos growls lowly and decided to make his first kill.

'She will thank me for this.' As he tears the robot apart.


	24. Chapter 2 Cap O' Rushes

There was was once a lord who lived with his three daughters

Anna, Xena lam and his youngest Xerena Rebecca or XR for short. The lord Sir Nicholas Finnegan Nebula, curious of just how fond his daughters loves him as he sees they are getting older and it has been so long since his wife passed on. He had two of his daughters sit down as their sister XR was playing the piano. As soon as she finished, their father stood up.

"My eldest daughter Julia, tell me please, how much do you love me?"

Julia grins and bows to her father, "Why I love thee and much as I love my life."

Nebula approved the answer, looked to his second eldest daughter.

"Please tell me how much you love me?"

Xena or XL stood up and bowed to her father, "I love thee, father, better than all the world combined!" She spoke excitedly.

Nebula smiles, please with her answer as well. He then turned to his youngest who was like her mother, quick witted and a jack of all trades, had hoped her answer would suffice.

"Father," she spoke with a smile, "I love thee as fresh meat love salt."

The room was quiet as only the giggle from her eldest sister Julia but her sister XL was worried as their father was shaken with rage.

"You don't love me at all!" Nebula glares as he grips her wrist. "In my house you stay no more!"

XR cried as she was pushed out of her home. She walked down the step shakingly. As she was far enough, she ran as fast as she could from her home. The memories of her father and the moment of hate seething in his eyes made her fear him. She walked a bit feeling tired and scared. She came across a fen and smelling the moisture and the clouds encircling to form rain, she chose to make herself a cloak and a hood from the rushes she gathered. She made it big enough to cover her head to foot along with her fine clothes.

Seeing that there is no nearby inns or homes she decided to just walk her way through the storm.

Just when she made her way through the storm she finally sees a manor.

But it terrified her.

'More like a haunted manor just like the one I read from Mary Shelley Frankenstein.' the area was beautiful in an eery way and yet somehow it fit.

She makes her way to the steps and up to the door and knocked.

The door opens and a man no more than 19 opens the door to find no one.

"Strange I could have sworn I heard a light knock on the doors. Well it did distract me from my work if not for a bit." he closes the door, unknown that XR was hiding against the wall.

The very thought of ruining her father's reputation was not what she wanted or the fact a manor in the middle of a forest was suspicious. 'What if he was a vampire or a deranged killer!' XR then realized that was a ridiculous notion. 'He sounded nice and even if he was, I believe father would not care.' she decided to go to in the back and saw a door. She knocks on it to see a woman probably the midwife and tendant to the Lord's manor.

"Do you need a maid?" XR asked nervously.

The woman stern look was nerve wrecking. "No the lord does not need anymore-"

"Please I have nowhere to go. I ask for no wages and earn my food and stay through any work." XR spoke as she shook from the coldness.

The midwife looked over to see no one as well the storm was getting worse.

"If you like to wash the pots and pans and any other cleaning duties than alright. Please come in."

XR smile behind her hood and entered.

"Here allow me to help you take-"

"Please no ma'am." XR shook the fear and shame coursing through her very veins. "I-it's best I keep this on, it's all that I have."

The woman was suspicious but seeing the girl shaken she had a theory she must have ran away from home or was thrown out. Either way she did not act to question, it was not her right.

"Ahlright." she spoke as she looked for some maid clothes to wear. "Here you go little lass; ah got some clothes for you to wear. Ya can keep the rushes on but please if ya do go out in the hall, keep it off. The lord is a fine young lad and despite the gossip and insults, he is still to be respected."

XR was confused.

"Yer not from around here are ya?"

XR shook her head.

"The young lord is a riddle yet kind. He as many gossip, is said to be a vampire because some never seen him come out during the day but the lord does not because he does his work. He is owner of a vineyard and other trades along a musician. Some folks who pass his manor hears his eery organ."

XR perked at the word organ.

"He plays music?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "He plays it so well but because of it, many others spread horrid rumors."

"Must be hard for his wife."

"Bah! He share his name with no one. He has yet to find someone like him. His brother is different." She snorted. "Was to be betrothed to a Romanian woman but that woman was older and rather a demoness. She tried to bed him but the lord is not a fool especially knowing what she trades. He told her he does not do that business nor touch a woman who leaves too much ties with other men."

XR nodded in understanding. 'I can agree with him. No one should marry someone just because they have to be.'

She was led to a room that was average and simple.

"Usually many others prefer to leave for the sake of fear so many rooms are empty and rare to stay. The Lord offers home to others."

XR for some reason believed this man must be a kind and sincere man.

"Yull start in the morning cleanin' the pots and pans. Goodnight." The woman closes the door.

As soon as she could hear the faint sounds of footsteps, XR cried herself to sleep.

As the time pass, XR kept to her word and kept to herself as she cleaned and help made the food. She would not put the cloak away when tending to the chores, the fear of shame claiming her easily.

The other workers thought dare not to ask who she was or where she came from so they called her Cap O' Rushes. She did not care for the simple fact that she was glad the Lord of the manor did not ask about her.

'I fear he would kick me out at any moment.' When she had free time, she would take off the cloak and walk down the eery ponds and lake behind and across from the manor. Most would keep away but she was just to withdrawn to the beauty. XR admired the dreary beauty as if it was from a book she used to read from her father's library. She frowns thinking of her home, her sisters and her father. Wondering if they were well or if she was in their thoughts.

She shook it away as she walked down by the edge of the lake admiring the beautiful fish and other creatures that dwell there. She was surprised as of late the lord of the manor played his estranged organ in a more happier tune. Late at night, she would hear the sound of the viola play with although a beautiful melody, it was sad and longing. She hopes that the lord was alright as she gaze in the lake, unaware of catching the Lord's attention from afar.

The Lord, Nos F. Zurg was as of now watching in awe of the girl with hair that remind him of the Lilies he would keep and give to his mother before she passed away. He has since he first saw her, watched her walk around the lake, such purity she held and curious to what is around. He at first thought she was a figment of his imagination, his dreams playing with his mind. He would believe that but the more he saw her the more he felt his heart racing. He would watch every movement she did as if she could at any moment if he dares to blink, she would disappear. He could think of the many possible theories of who she was. In his thoughts, she was maybe a fae that lost her way from home. He would write small stories and tried his attempt to draw her but her simple dress wear and her back to him was hard. Alas, he would watch her and yearn to meet her and dare he wish selfishly, to keep her in his arms and not let her go. It did cross his mind that he could approach the young mystery maiden but he feared she would disappear before his very sight just like a sprite in the Greek myth.

'I wish I was not claimed by the shackles of my own fear.' He feared she was already married to a man or perhaps engaged. He thought the girl was here for her own sanctuary from her marriage or keeping what little freedom she has.

Nonetheless, he would rather watch her than lose the chance and the dream become what it is or a nightmare. Because of the mysterious maiden, he finds himself inspired of writing new songs because of her. As he was watching, he was unaware of someone approaching him from behind. Nos quick minded turned and punched the intruder in the face only to see it was his father falling on his back in pain.

"I am very sorry father." Nos spoke.

"It's alright, you hit like your mother, she was quite a fighter." He spoke painfully.

Nos wanting to look at the mysterious maiden, could not let his father stay on the floor. "Why are you here father? Please tell me it is not to change my thoughts. I will not marry that awful woman."

"No no I could not do that to you, I was hoping that you would like to throw a small ball here? His father smiles only to see his son was looking for something or someone. He peers over his son's shoulder carefully to find no one or anything.

Nos frowns seeing the girl that haunts his mind was gone but perked at the thought of a ball.

"A ball father…"

"A ball will be held here!" the women who she now knew was name Agatha smiled.

"The Lord wishes to have all the workers to come and enjoy the event.

XR perked at the thought. 'A ball?' She smile at the thought of the enjoyment of going to a ball would be nice to go.

"Cap O' Rushes will you be joining the night?"

XR shook her head. "I've done so much work, I'm tired out. I will be headin' to bed." She bowed a bit and left, hiding the excitement in her eyes.

At night.

Nos was looking around dreading the night already as many women were trying to dance with him. He would pass them no mind wondering where she could be, hoping his mysterious maiden was not an illusion.

"Nos my friend why are you not having a good time?!"

Nos glared his friend Warp.

"None of your business."

Warp frowned and grins to see a beautiful redhead.

"Hello lovely lady. Are you truly here alone?" Warp asked.

The red haired lady glared at him and lifts her left hand with a ring, "Warp we are married. Must you do this with me at every event."

She glares and flustered as he kisses her wrist.

"I will even keep doing this even when we're old Mira." Warp smiles as his wife smiles and kisses her husband's cheek. "Dance with me?"

Warp smiles and leads her to the middle of the room.

Nos frowns seeing his friend was fortunate to find his love and even fathered a child. Just as he was going to leave he stops to see the girl of his dreams standing against the wall. He adjusts his suit and takes a deep breath and made his way to her.

XR although excited to finally be at a ball was nervous and scared. She then noticed all eyes were on her and before she could leave she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turns to see it was a gentleman that reminded her of the creature of the night. She was very entranced by the tall man adorning dark color tone suit with a reddish burgundy hair slick back. What made her heart soar was his reddish brown eyes that were hypnotic. The young man bowed to her and she bowed as well feeling flustered and nearly forgetting her manners.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her, hoping she agrees.

XR was nervous but she remembers she was not held back and she can choose to say yes or no. She nods and reaches out to him.

Nos although calm, was excited and carefully held her hands, seeing they were small yet soft and slightly callous but to him her hands were like glass. He lifts her hand up to kiss her knuckles and he could feel her shake. He leads her to the dance floor and carefully danced with her.

Both the lord and she were dancing happily as if there was no one there. XR notice the music was going fast and she felt nervous.

Her dance partner leans forward and whispers in her ear. "Just keep your eyes on me and I will not let you fall."

They danced and smiled never has she been able to dance without tripping or falling.

"Are you controlling me with your eyes? Keeping me safe from falling?" XR asked.

"I was wondering the same questions." Nos replied and saw she was blushing and pouted. "Quite a slick tongue to have, you must be a demon. There cannot be anyone to say those words without being nervous." She spoke.

"I will take that as a compliment." Nos grins hearing her voice was soft as velvet. He brushed her hair away feeling how soft and nice it shined. "Are you a lost fae? No one cannot be as beautiful as you."

XR shook her head. "But if I was a fae and your were a demon, then we must be from hell as such creatures descend from there. That is the truth."

Nos twirled her and held her close enjoying her witty comeback.

"Truth is nothing but pain to the reality we see. Absolute truth is no different than death."

"That doesn't mean it is something we cannot simply leave or walk away from it because it is a part of us. The truth is still a truth but it cannot ever be absolute."

Nos grins, "You do not mind if the truth is ugly?"

"I rather have the ugly side of truth so I can admire the true beauty and simplicity of it. Death is no different." XR spoke.

Nos felt his heartbeat in his ears, curious if she can hear it. They talked as they dance, not once stopping but enjoying each others company.

She sees the time and knew it was time to leave.

As the music finally ended, she bowed. "Thank you but I must take my leave." And XR was ready to leave but felt him held her hand carefully in a grip.

"Tell me at least a name you go by?"

XR was about to answer but saw another man coming.

"Brother how are you?!"

Nos distracted, saw his brother coming and turned to see her gone. He rushes out to the entrance in hopes to see her and catch her but she was already gone. Nos although was sad realize he had a ribbon in his hand. He smiles to see there was an initial of XR.

His father rushes out.

"Father may we host another ball? As soon as possible?!" Nos grins happily, scaring his father.

XR went through the hall and into her room. She takes her cloak and put it on and pretended to sleep.

/

"You should have seen her there Cap! She was quite pretty and the young Lord would not dare leave his sight from her. It was a shame she left in a haste." The cook spoke.

"Must have been a sight to see." XR spoke.

"In a few days from now there will be another ball! Will you be coming this time?"

XR shook her head and made her way, wondering herself if she should. 'Maybe I should go, I might see the gentleman again. For now I can just walk by the pond and clear my thoughts.'

Nos was at the moment gazing to see if she would be by the lake now and saw that she was there sitting by the lake in thought. He was thinking now what to do. 'She is right there! She is no illusion!' He looked to see her and frowned. '... and yet I am nervous to go over there.' He sighed and looks up but blushes to see her undressing before him and decided to look away.

'It is rude to stare at a young lady.' He turns back to see she was floating in her undergarments in the lake. He felt his heart racing as he watches her both thinking of one another.

/

Night of the ball

XR saw behind the pillar was the said gentleman waiting and looking around. She was surprised it was masquerade themed. She waited by the side to see he adorned a red and black bat shape mask as she made by hand, a simple white mask with swirls of gold and purple on the edges of her mask. She decided to swallow her fear and make her way to him.

Nos feeling dread decided to leave but saw the maiden before him. It was now he who was entranced by those beautiful dark topaz eyes when shined by the light. He could not help but blush at the memory of her swimming in the lake. She was the first to bow and he did as well. He held her hand that was already out and lead her to dance.

"I keep seeing you in my dreams." He was the first to speak.

XR was surprised. "I?"

He nodded as the music was now slow and yet the mood reflected the orange and red scene.

"You haunt my thoughts and not a moment passes me when you appear."

XR blushes, thankful the lighting hid her blushed face so well.

"I keep thinking about you too." She spoke in a whisper as she squeaked when she followed the tempo to his own. The dance was more for lovers than it was for strangers.

"May we stop please?" She spoke nervously.

Nos stopped and felt guilt in his heart.

"My apology for scaring you. That is not my intention." He spoke as he kisses her hand. "If I am causing such acts you are uncomfortable, then I am unworthy of -"

"Please don't say that." She spoke in a whispered remembering her father's rage. "You are far more worthy than I-!" She felt his lips on her forehead to stop her. "You are very sweet and beautiful my dear. My heart races when I see you," he whispers to her. "Nothing is worth more than seeing you smile." XR blushes. "Why are you saying those things to me? You barely seen me just only twice."

Now wanted to answer but saw his father coming closer but turned to see she was gone and so was his glove.

XR made it to her room her heart pounding as a drum but clenched the glove. She places the cloak on and sleeps with tears in her eyes.

Nos rushes to the entrance hoping his plan to catch her from running away failed to see not a trace of her or anything. He clenched his chest sadness but hope in his heart.

/

"Oh cap you should have seen the mysterious girl."

XR was quiet as she helped peeled the potatoes carefully. "I wish I was there to see." She spoke.

"Oh but how the Lord was sad to see her leave so soon." The cook spoke "Ne'er seen him with such sorrow. I wish the lass would accept his heart."

XR looked up and unexpected cut her hand. The cook stopped as she helped her and saw it was although small was bleeding so much.

"Best you go see Agatha at once."

XR rushes out to as she held her hand. She rushes across the hall unaware she clashed with someone.

"Please forgive me miss."

XR froze as she kept her head down and shook. She knew that voice anywhere and saw those familiar hands.

Hoarding her voice, she spoke. "Forgive me m'lord." She was about to move away when he held her cut hand.

"You are bleeding." The lord spoke. "Please follow me so that I may help treat it." XR heart beat increased as she followed him. She was now in a bathroom and the way it was, it was his personal one.

"You must be Cap O' Rushes I have been hearing about." Nos cleans her hand but something about her hands were familiar.

"Thank you m'lord. " XR was scared as he then wrapped her hand carefully something still itching the back of his head but leave it be. "I heard you have been living here for some time, do you enjoy it here?" He asked and saw her nod.

"I know there are rumors of me being a vampire but please do not believe it. The reason I do not change this place because it holds so much memories, and I apologize if this manor seems depressing-."

"M'lord you have been kind to me. I am eternally grateful to what you have done for me."

Nos smiled. "Hearing you say that makes me happy. It is hard to meet people who do not understand your views. I am quite a box of riddles."

"I believe a box of riddles is more fun than a simple or extravagant box." She spoke and just enough saw his smile. "Thank you. If I may ask, why wear such rushes?"

XR wanted to be quiet but somehow she was talking. "I am hiding from someone rather I am hiding to protect their reputation."

"Are they ashamed of you?" Nos was puzzled bit for a moment he thought he heard her voice was a bit softer. "I have heard you are quite nice and seem to be one who is ever so responsible."

"I said such things to hurt my father." She answers. "I said to him 'I love thee as meat love salt.' he was very displeased so he made me leave. I can say such horrid things."

"There was nothing wrong to what you spoke."

XR looks up a bit.

"My mother told my father 'I love thee as tea loves honey.' The tea she drank was always bitter without honey and my father knew what she meant. Love is what gives us the sweet and delicious taste in life as it can be savoury. Please do not blame for what little he understands." Nos then finished wrapping her arm.

XR smiles and felt tears coming down.

"Thank you." She got up and rushes out.

Nos felt a small pang in his chest when she left. 'No one should be harmed for that but it felt even more when she left….' He shook it away as he sat up "I must be feeling unwell and lack of rest." He made his way to his room still feeling that pang.

/

"This time please join the ball? It will be the last time I fear." Emily the young little girl spoke.

XR shook her head but as soon as she left she was conflicted now. 'what should I do? Go? No?' She could not take it but remembering his smile. She took a deep breath and made her way to her room.

Nos was waiting patiently as he was fearing the worst.

'I scared her and now she may not come back.'

"Hello dear Lord."

Nos groan inwardly as he saw the Romanian woman Draca walk to him wearing a nearly erotic dress. He gave a small bow and decided to leave only to see his mysterious maiden nervous. Nos made his way as Draca scoffed and stomped her way to another pretty boy not too far.

XR kept her sleeve up to keep her small wound hidden.

"Hello dear heart."

XR turned to see the Lord smiling. She bowed when he bowed to her as well giving him the same smile.

He held his hand out to her as did she. He kisses her hand but instead of leading her to dance, he lead her outside to the garden. XR was feeling nervous. She has seen the garden many times but dared not enter in. Nos as he carefully let her sit on the stoned bench, she felt her heartbeat increasing.

"I am sorry for my previous actions."

XR looks up to him as Nos held a Lily from the side and gives her the lily.

"Please m'lord you have done nothing wrong-"

"I have seen you come and go by the lake." Nos spoke.

XR was now frozen in her seat.

"I have watched you and knowing it was wrong, I could not stop but gaze at you. I never see how you come or leave but when I see you here, I feel excited to see you happy." Nos held her right hand and places it by his heart. XR blushes feeling his heartbeat.

"I understand that you may not love me back or may be in love by somebody else." Nos sat by her but kept his distance for her. "But I cannot stop this heart for it yearns for you. I love you." Nos spoke.

XR was happy and felt the same but alas the memory of her father remained and she cried.

Nos cupped her face gently. "I am selfish and careless." Nos spoke.

"I do love you M'lord."

Nos looked to her but saw she was in pain.

"Which is why it pains me that I cannot be with you."

Nos felt her hand against his cheek as he leans against it.

"Please tell me why?" Nos asked.

"Because I would be nothing more than a burden to you. I fear that you will despise me and -" She stopped. "I rather be just a dream for you than a nightmare." She spoke.

Nos knew she was afraid and decided to do one last attempt. He holds her left hand and places his ring in her own and smiles to see it fit her.

"A perfect fit. Please accept my heart as you keep this ring with you so when you are ready I will wait for your return but please I fear I will die without you." he kisses her head as he stands up but before he could leave, she held his hand.

"May you please share a dance with me?" she saw Nos smiled and held her close. XR lays against him to feel his heartbeat and she cries, Nos holding his tears to be strong for her but felt his heart breaking.

/

The next few days.

XR was feeling regret. She found the man she loves and cannot be with him because she feared her father or worse Nos will believe she is worthless. She sees the cook enter with a glum look.

"Poor lord has been in pain."

XR shocked looked to her. "What happened?"

"He misses her and now he is feeling ill without her. He has never been this sad since his mother passed but this is worse. I fear he may die of a broken heart. I hope she does comeback."

XR felt tears coming down. "Please may I make the soup? I wish to help him."

The cook although had years and the experience, nodded. "To let him know all his workers care for his health will make him feel happy if even a bit."

XR began to cut and make a soup for the Lord and was conflicted now.

'Tell him the truth or keep it to myself?' She felt her heart yearn for him and the pain he feels she knew she must. She held the ring in her hand and without hesitation, dropped it in the bowl along with the soup.

The cook took the soup, XR waited nervously for him.

Nos was worse for wear as he felt his heart yearning for her.

'I should not have let her go.' Everywhere he went he asked if they ever met a maiden with blonde hair and topaz eyes and the initials XR. No one knew of such name and the days he waited and look there was nothing and he felt his heart torn. If only he could see her. He hears the door open and sees it is the cook entering into to give his meal.

He sits up and held the ribbon in his pocket.

"M'lord you must eat to gain your strength. A healthy man is what you need to be."

Now carefully holds the bowl and began to to eat it. Just as he was wishing to see her. He bit on something hard and metallic. He pulls it out and was shocked to see it was a ring.

His ring

"Madam please tell me who made the soup? Please this is important you tell me who."

The cook was surprised to see life in his once dull eyes.

"Cap O' Rushes."

Nos was quiet but then remembers and it hit him. When he saw her wounded hand, heard her voice, her answers were one in the same.

It was her the whole time.

"Please tell her to come here but do not give her any notice or reason, I found her."

The cook nodded as she has noticed the young lord was rushing out to the washroom to change in a haste.

XR was now fearing the worst.

'what if he ate it and not took notice?! Or the cook sees it and took it out!' As she was about to leave, the cook enters. "The lord wishes to see you."

XR was nervous and worried.

The cook took a small glance at her and saw a small strand of blonde hair and realized who she was.

'This whole time, the girl he's been looking for never left him.'

"But I have many chores to do! I -I eep!" XR was lifted over the cook's shoulder.

"Sorry lass but this is important. Ah don't Know yer reasons why ye ere but I know yer reasons why you stay and hide. Please don't let fear take yer life or his."

XR froze and look to the cook but was blushing deeply. "I will go then."

"Good but to make sertain, ahm takin yew there."

XR was blushing as the cook made her way to the room.

"Warp we shouldn't enter without notice. Nos needs time for himself." Mira his wife scolded him.

"Please love I know what I'm doing and he is my friend. He needs to move on-" they both froze to see the cook carrying they assume was rushes across the hall.

"You know I think you're right love." Mira spoke as they carefully followed the cook.

Nos was pacing nervously as he waited. He looked to the clock and saw it was only been 5 minutes. He holds the ring in his hand and soon hears a knock.

"Come in." His heart racing but his voice was calm.

He sees the her enter and waited by the door. She bowed to him, the same way she does before and he knew it was her.

Keeping his stoic stand but hard to keep when he sees her. He walks up to her and shows her the ring. "May I ask where did you get this?"

XR takes a deep breath but before she could answer him there was a crash.

"LOOK I NEED TO SPEAK-CRASH!" XR looks to the door and heard the Lord groan.

Nos knew it was his friend and cousin were concerned but sighs. "He will be alright, he is use to this. Let us talk more somewhere else." Nos held his hand to her and she grabs it. He leads her to his window door that leads out outside. As they walk XR was nervous until they were by the edge of the lake. He helps her sit as he then sits next to her.

It was quiet but soon XR was the first to speak. "The ring was given to me. From the man that loves me as I love him." She answers him.

Nos smiles decided to pull out the ribbon.

"May I ask is this yours?" He shows her the ribbon. She smiles happily and sees it is her ribbon her mother gave her. She did not even notice it was gone. She pulled out a glove she kept and hands it to him. He holds it, feeling the warmth still there.

"What is your name little fae?" Nos asked and XR was nervous. Nos cups her hood, "May I?" He asked and saw her nod. Nos uncovers her and sees his maiden.

"I am Xerena Rebecca or my mother called me XR." She then felt sad. "I am sorry for hiding from you." She spoke but felt his arms wraps around her. "I forgive you." He kisses her head lovingly. XR then sees him trying to stand only to kneel. "I have asked you this before but I need to hear your answer." Nos held the ring out. "XR my love, will you be my wife?" Nos asked.

XR smiles but was nervous only to feel her cheeks were cupped. "I do not care what your father had spoke. I love thee as tea loves honey. You are the sweetest in my life." Nos spoke and he was tackled by her and felt her kisses. "I love you!" She spoke continuously kissing him with such happiness and passion. Mira and Warp raced find Nos only to see him tackled by the young lady they seen dancing with him.

"Should we…?" Mira was conflicted seeing her cousin happy.

"Nah he seems alright."

/

Nos was writing away the list of names to come as his fiance was helping him with the invitation. His father was happy to cover for his work especially finding out his son found himself a pretty lady.

"Finally I can die peacefully knowing my two sons found ladies for themselves." Nos father said joyfully as he was writing away.

"I was fearing he will never find a lady and grow old alone. And you here in his life is even better."

XR smiles happily but frowns when she came across her father's name.

Nos seeing her look sad places the papers down and lead her to his music room. For the past week to month, Nos had gotten better. Not a day or night goes without being with her and they shared more about themselves to each other and shared small treasured kisses. He has introduced her to his. Family and already they loved her. he showed her his room of instruments including his organ and piano whom he enjoys playing with her. He leads her to sit on his seat and sits on his stool.

"Is it too soon to see them? We can not send them an invitation." he asked holding her hands.

"I do wish to see them, they are still my family and I love them. I just getting nervous if father will not talk to me." XR spoke as she felt her hands were kissed by Nos.

"I will not deny you my love but I am just worried for you. I will stand by your side. I will warn you if he dares to speak ill of you and threatens you I will protect you."

XR smiles and leans up to kiss him as he kisses her back. "It is a shame you cannot show him what it means to have one without the other."

XR perked at this and looked rather shy.

"Nos I know it is wrong but I want to change something for the wedding."

Nos was confused until she leans forward and whispers into his ears.

Nos smiles and kisses her cheek. "As you wish."

/

day of the wedding

XR waited in Nos's room as she wears her wedding dress and veil. She was nervous and waits as she sees Nos by the altar and everyone there.

She hears a small knock.

"Come in." She answer to see Mira smiling.

"It's time."

XR blushes and nodded.

As she walks down the aisle, she smiles to see Nos reaches for her and she grasp it. As they stand, Nos holds her hand in comfort and reassures her and she smiles.

"Now I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Nos kisses her and hears the cheers of everyone. Nos covers her back with the veil as they walked together hand in hand.

The wedding dinner

Nos and XR sat together as the food was placed for them and everyone. As everyone takes a bite, each guest was surprised.

Warp and Mira were enjoying their salads along their daughter Vera.

"What is the meaning of this." Zurg stated.

"T'was requested by your son 'n daughter in law." The cook stated. "Ah warned them it will taste awful but they insisted."

All guest were quiet until they heard someone crying.

All heads turned to the Nebulas specifically the senior Nebula who was crying.

"Sir may I ask why are you crying?"

Nebula cleans his eyes.

"My youngest daughter once told me 'I love thee as meat loves salt. I didn't believe she loved me but as I tasted your meal, I realize what she meant. Without the salt, the meat is tasteless. My daughter truly loves me and I sent her away! I have no idea where she is! For all I know, she could be lifeless in a ditch!"

Nos looks to his wife and saw she nodded as both stood up and walked to the man.

"Sir may I introduce to you my wife Xerena Rebecca Zurg."

Nebula looked up to see the eldest son lift his wife's veil up to show her.

XR waited to see what her father would do and saw her father leaned forward and hugs her.

"I missed you so much." Nebula spoke.

"I miss you father." She cried.

Later.

As everyone danced happily, Nos and XR danced away happily.

"So my love does this consider to be a happily ever after?" Nos asked.

"More like a happy beginning." She spoke as he twirl her.

"I couldn't agree more." He smiles and kisses her.

Both not accepting an ending but as the story comes to an end, they truly did

Lived,

happily ever after.


	25. Chapter 25 Tam Lin

XR was walking through and wonder how long she has been in the forest. She was originally to

walk the edge of Carterhaugh but she wanted to know her father's land so when she is ready to

take ownership, she can tend to it.

Taking a break, she sits on a stump of an old tree and wonder how she will get back home. She

notice a twin roses and smiled the thought of keeping on for herself. Just as she plucked it, she

sees a man before coming out of nowhere.

"Why are you here? This is the realm of the faes! You will be killed!"

XR raised a brow but glared at him. "The Carterhaugh belongs to me! Well my father but you

get the point!" She stared at him and blushes seeing although despite the harsh tone, he was

handsome.

The man groans, "I apologize for my harsh tone but you need to leave here or else the faes will

harm you. I will need you to offer me a toll."

XR blushes but froze as she heard of a man who takes personal items or the virginity of women.

"Please don't force me?!" She kept away from him.

"Force you? I do not take women's virginity." The man glares. XR was surprised.

"The toll I prefer are items or favors." The man stated.

XR frowned as she held her necklace her mother gave her.

The man seeing this looked away and decided another toll.

"Perhaps instead of your necklace… perhaps you can choose something else?"

XR was surprised. "Why?"

"Because it is only fair and you did not know of such. Aside from your beauty, you are quite

adorable."

XR blushes and plays with her hair and had chosen her exchange.

"Do you have a knife?"

The man held it out to her and she cuts her hair.

"I take pride in my hair so please accept it as a toll."

The man was now blushing as she hands him the hair. "Are you certain of that? You can offer

me a button or a rusted coin. But-"

"But nothing sir. I want you to have it." She smiles.

The man rubs his head but accepted the toll.

"Can you point me the way out?" She asked.

"That requires another toll my dear but I will ask a favor instead. Keep going where the sun rises

and you will be out of the forest."

XR smiles and felt her heart beat.

The man then smiles. "My favor is your name. Please tell me your name?" The man asked.

"It's Xerena R. but you can call me XR." she spoke and held her hand out to him. He grasp it but

kisses her palm.

"I am Nos."

XR blushes and makes her way.

As soon as she left, Nos frowns as he holds her hair. "If only I was free, I could be with her."

"Nos buddy do you really want to be with that stubborn blonde?"

Nos crosses his arms and glares at the wolf who shape shifted to a man. "I mean she is over

stubborn and cranky too. The women in hell are a blast."

"Then why not volunteer to sacrifice yourself then. I was forced to be a gatekeeper. **SHE** forced

me to take that job. She cursed me just because I would not accept to be part of her collection."

"Now Nos Lady Mira is the only one for me and queen draca was in favor of your beauty."

"I was tasked to protect the people and the faes took me from my purpose. The faes took me

away from my sister for 2 centuries. I could not even be there for her when she passed. I finally

meet a girl who I wish to know more but I am trapped. Please Warp help me? As my only friend

aside Mira who has stood by my side as a friend as well."

Warp could see the pain in his friend and decided to help.

'Well gonna have to especially when the cranky stubborn girl is gonna have your kid.' "Alright I

know a way but if this girl likes you as well, she needs to be there…."

XR sighed, happy to be home. As she walks to her home she was feeling queasy and threw up

in the empty flower pot.

"Xerena?!"

She sees her father rushes to her and helps her walk inside.

/

The doctor leaves XR to herself in her room to tell her father the news.

'I'm pregnant?' She thought. She has not laid with any man. I'm a virgin! How-' but then that

moment when she hands him her hair.

"I need to see him." She got off her bed and left.

She walked through the forest and saw the rose and plucked it and sees the man again.

"XR?" Nos spoke in bewilderment.

"How did you got me pregnant?! Are you some kind of elf that can get a girl pregnant just staring

at her?!" She yelled.

Nos was shocked. "I beg your pardon? How can I if we did not even kiss?" Nos asked and XR

was blushing.

"I need you to tell me please!?"

"Look he didn't intentionally got you pregnant. He accepted to be your mate."

XR was pulled behind Nos as she saw a wolf.

"When you offered your hair, you were accepting to be his mate. Usually this is a test to see if

two people are truly meant to be together and seeing this happened…. Means you and Nos

have a bond." the wolf shapes shift to a man.

"We just met. Doesn't it take time?"

"Maybe for you humans but for faes it is spiritually and within the day."

"But I am not consider a fae." Nos retorted as well.

"Well it works for humans too when you're here. Nos is just trapped. A prisoner."

XR looks to the man who did not want to see her pity but instead heard her say otherwise.

"What did he do wrong?" She asked bluntly getting a glare from him.

"Nothing actually it was he tricked the queen but not in a bad way. 2 centuries ago, Nos and his

sister were lost after they were attacked by enemies of the king he served. I'm Warp a fae

cursed to be a wolf for going against the king."

XR looked to Nos and now felt bad for the assumption and looked to the wolf with sadness.

"The queen Draca, was smitten by us and tried to steal us. My sister was attacked by the queen

and stabbed in her roses that drinks the blood until there is no more. She was close to be taken

by death." Nos spoke. "I made a deal that I would serve as only her protector of the gate and

give my freedom to my sister. The queen accepted the deal but when she tried to take me to lay

with her, the cursed protected me from her. I am the only one she will never have. However she

can still sacrifice me to tithe."

"Hell." XR spoke and was ready to cry. She looks to the wolf man with plea. "What can I do to

break the curse? He is the father of my child and I am not giving him up to hell! Not by a long

shot." She stated.

"Well I have a plan but I need to know that you will do everything I say."

XR nodded.

"Tomorrow is the night of Halloween, the night of the sacrifice. When you see Nos riding a pure,

very pure white horse, you must grab his hand and never let go. The faes will charm him to any

beast to make you let go but you must have faith. My love, Mira, will turn him into burning coal

but as a coal his heat will guide you to an iron Well, a weakness to all faes that will keep away

and enchanted to free him from the faes. You must then wrap him in your mantle to claim him.

That way the queen will have to accept your binding but to never return."

XR was listening.

"What about you Warp?"

"Doesn't work that way Blondie. I'm a fae, I'll die the minute I touch the water. I am thankful you

care but please worry for your mate."

Nos was staring at her with awe and couldn't help but admire her bravery. He could not stop his

heart racing.

'I hope this works…'

/

"I'm sorry that happened to you and your sister." XR spoke as Nos lead her to her family's

home.

Nos looked to her. "I am sorry to get you mix into this mess. And that you are carrying my child."

"Don't be, if anything I'm glad it's you and not some creepy monsters or those jerks that want to

just take me and leave me. You know it would be nice to not be alone and be with someone like

you." XR blushes. "Besides my father was pretty happy I found a guy that is not from there. It's

hard to find someone that won't want just your body." XR spoke.

"You are smart and beautiful young lady. All men must be blind to not see how beautiful you

are." Nos spoke gazing at her lovingly. 'I barely met her and already I am falling for her.'

"Well not really. They prefer women with high long hair and well rounded chests and I am small.

Not really well curves or a body of women men lusts for."

"Then they are fools to not see your beauty especially when I can see you are kind and sweet

and have topaz eyes that glisten in the light and change beautifully-" Nos stopped and blushes

as XR leans up to him and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you kind knight."

She then sees they were close to her home.

Nos was ready to leave when she stops him.

"The toll for escorting me home, I wish to give you something I can give over and over only to

you but you need to close your eyes."

Nos was confused but listened to her and close his eyes.

He waited to feel the touch of lips on his own. Nos kisses her back and holds her close.

"My dear I fear I may want more than this and you need to prepare for tonight."

XR kisses him a chaste kiss. "When this is over we will be together." And she leaves a dazed

cursed man.

Nos blushes he touches his lips, his first kiss.

'Would not have it any other way…' and he left back.

/

Night of Halloween

XR waited and saw the parade of horses but shocked to see many knights riding pure white

horses. She looks and felt her something pointing for her. She walks by seeing each knight had

mostly blue eyes or green but when she saw the final knight she knew it was him. She runs and

grips his hand, hoping it's him.

"Nos?"

The knight takes his helmet to reveal it is he.

"Thank you." She hears some angry faes so she and Nos bolted out and through the woods.

XR grips his hand as they ran. One fae smirks and turns him to a toad.

XR stops and the fae knew females hates toad but saw XR gushing over him.

"Your so cute!"

The toad croaked angrily and she nodded. XR holds him close to her and runs.

Queen Draca glares.

"Make her scream!"

Another fae cast a spell and Nos was formed into a chimera but XR held onto him as he made

the dash in speed from them all.

"You fools!"

As they were far enough and close to the well, Nos stops and licks her neck and cheek and she

hugs him.

"Nos!"

XR held him tightly to see a pale blue fae with red hair.

"Don't worry I'm his friend. XR right?"

XR nodded and saw this fae seemed nice.

"Listen I will turn him to coal now but please hurry the queen is close. Follow the moon south

and throw him in the well and cover him with your mantle. Quickly!"

XR saw Nos was now coal and made her way to the well.

"Thank you Mira."

Mira smiles to see her wolf and holds him. "If I could save another from such then I will. I will find

a way Warp for us to be together."

"Love just being with you is treasured." He nuzzles her cheek. "I would take any punishment for

you."

Mira kisses his head and holds him close. "We'll find a way."

XR could feel her hands were burning but saw she was close soon. Feeling her hands burning

super badly she runs it and throws Nos into the well. She painfully grabs her mantle and waits

for him. When she sees his head, she wraps him up.

"Thank you my mate." Nos looks to her and holds her.

XR hugs back only to blush to find he was naked.

"Bravo little brat."

XR held Nos, glaring at the queen. The queen was pale with long black hair and deep sea eyes.

"But what will you ever do now!? Oh I know, surrender him to me for your freedom!"

XR held him back but felt something in her pocket.

"Queen of the faes I have brought thee a gift!" XR spoke.

Draca smiles. "I accept thee gift. It is a thing here in this realm." Draca reaches for her but was

stopped.

"But I must have your word you will not harm us no matter what before you receive it."

Draca smirk. "You have my word."

XR holds out an iron pendant.

Draca screeched but could not act upon.

"Keep it away!"

"But you accepted my gift and disregard my gift. I will take it back and not be hurt from from

such disrespectful act if you allow safe passage for me and my mate Nos!

Draca was enrage but moves out of the way for them.

XR held Nos close as they left.

Nos smiles as did XR.

"My heroine who saved me. What must I do to pay you back?"

"Stay with me?"

Nos nodded as they left the forest.

"It all started because of the roses you plucked."

XR looked to him.

"When I was saving my sister from the blood drinking roses, I was being bitten by their thorns.

My blood as a human was preserved over time in the twin roses. My friend Mira daughter of the

king, enchanted them so when the right person comes they will be with me and bear a special

gift."

"The baby?" She asked.

"Babies. You accepted both roses as I accepted your hair meaning twins."

XR blushes and Nos holds her close. "I promise I will not let you go and even after our deaths."

XR smiles and holds her mate's hand and her stomach feeling life in her stomach.

Meanwhile

The queen was watching them carefully and sees her step daughter.

"You know you really wanted to help them." Mira smiled.

"He was to be mine!... But no mortal will stay long. He seems happy with her just as you are with

your wolf."

Mira nodded. "I see their life happening and can tell they will live happily together, just as warp

and I will be."

"He took the punishment to proved how loyal he is to you for a thousand years, still waiting until

he is free child?"

"Yes even if time ends I will stand by his side."

Draca sighs. "Still I can see his twins in her stomach growing, and their future. They too will find

themselves here to explore the forest and perhaps save your wolf fae."

Mira looks to the queen.

"Even I am caring child." And both flew away.

XR and Nos were out and so were her father.

"The first time you came you are mothering a baby. Now you have a man! What's next?!"

XR shrugged but notice the bag she used that Nos was carrying was heavy.

Her father was excited and both burgundy and blonde looked back to the forest to see the

queen smirked and flew away.

"Now we can definitely keep the land permanently!"

XR looks to Nos and giggles. "You don't believe…"

"I believe she knew if the land was to be protected why not a stubborn girl and an old knight."

Nos was hugged by his mate as she felt his arms around her, knowing whatever outcomes

occurring, she will not be alone.

Fin.


	26. Request

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading my stories and for that I would like to say if you have a request for nox short or a short fanfic one shot of paperhat, fandango, Darkmatternova or any other ship, let me know! You can message me or comment here and also on Tumblr as Lovely0painter and at archive of our own silver_wing.

Rules:

*Nothing over pg 13

*If you have a ship other thanthe ones above, please ask first and please respect and not push me (or other authors) to write a ship they may not favor.

Ask first.

Do not pressure

*Almost any au is open but please be respectful.

And please Don't be shy to ask

Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27 Cinderella

"Whew that is the last of it." XR grins as she finishes the mopping the floors. Ever since her father died, Draca, her stepmother, had been her guardian for over her 17 years. When she turns 18 she will have no choice but to be kicked out as her stepmother declared it. Luckily for her, she has saved her earnings over the years and she will have enough to leave and never look back.

'Not to mention my friend booster is letting me live there for the time being.' Her long time best friend Booster owns a farm and has kept in touch when he delivers food to their home.

He only does so because he and his parents made a promise to do business with her family and to watch over his daughter. The Munchap family had hoped to adopt her from her stepmother but she would not allow it.

'All to own her father's land and trades under her name.' She glared at the thought. The only remaining ownership her stepmother did not take was her father's old swords and her mother's wedding dress her stepmother did not know. She kept them safe beneath the basement her stepmother and stepsister Anya would not dare go.

Her step brother xander or XL was nicer and much considerate to her. 'It's ashamed he has to be a soldier for the next three months. What is worse, within a week, I will be forced to leave.' Nothing bad per say but she will not get a chance to say goodbye.

 **Don't worry XR, when I come back, I'll make sure mom won't make you leave. It'll be bright and shine like the sunflowers in the meadow!**

Her step brother was a bit crazy but he is nice.

"XR!"

XR looks up to see her stepmother enter.

"I see the floors are mopped now go and stock the rice."

"There is no more Madame."

"Then go fetch some from town along whatever we need and not come until sunset. Your sister will need the privacy to sing, take the wagon with you."

'Then I guess it's a win for me.' XR made her way to the entrance.

"I wish time was quicker." Nos a nobleman glared as he was sitting within the hall to prep for the upcoming ball.

"Come on Nos, it's not so bad." Nos glared at his friend Warp. "Nobody knows who you are and your father wants you to marry a nice girl."

"By setting up this ball? It is no different than an arrange marriage." Nos glared.

"How about this, I'll do the preps and you can go in your usual clothes and take a walk in town."

Nos grins and made a dash to leave.

/

"Fresh air." Nos grins, seeing it was a cloudy day and free from the dreaded sun. He does enjoy the sun but most times the heat was horrible to bear. He was seeing it was a good idea to stretch his legs as he made his way to the town bookstore.

He enters in hopes to buy the book he has been waiting to read and reserved to be brought here. He will have another book to be added to his collection of poetry.

He enters to the store and grins in hoping to read the latest horror story of Edgar Allan Poe but saw the book he had hope to read was not there.

"Excuse me but what happened to the latest volume of sir Poe?"

"A girl paid for the book sir. She just left-"

"Do you know where she may have gone? I made it reserved to be brought here." He asked. The one and only few books that is ever brought takes nearly half a year and just when he finally has it, it is taken!

The man pointed behind him. "She has quite pretty yellow hair but slightly short from average."

Nos said a quick thanks and rushes off. He looks around for her and he catches sight of a girl with yellow hair. He walks up to her and taps her shoulder. When she turned he lost his words. 'More like beautiful.'

"May I help you sir?"

Nos woke up from his dazed and clear his throat. "Excuse me miss but may I buy off the book from you?"

"No." And she left.

XR glared at how he can just walk up and ask her to buy the book she has waited for so long and how lucky she was! But it was ruined when a stranger wants to buy off from her. 'At least he asked.' she thought.

"Miss please I have been waiting for the book just as you only I reserved for the book."

XR crosses her arms as she holds the book against her chest.

"Well I paid for the book as the amount it's worth and I am not letting it go." She glared at him.

Nos has never met a girl that is stubborn and will not back down.

"Let me make a deal with you. An equal trade?"

"No means no."

"Perhaps we can share until I can get a copy? I am willing to even work for it!"

XR sighs and got a good look at him. "How can I trust you?" She asked.

Nos grins showing his fangs to her. "Let me prove it to you right now. If I can carry the things on your list than you will share the book with me and if you wish to ask for it back I will."

XR pouted. 'The wagon is too far…' but she did eyed the man.

"... Alright but you must pinky promise."

Nos was confused until she held her pinky up to show him. He held his own out to her and saw her own wrapped in his. She is very beautiful when he got a good look at her. 'She is even cute when angry.'

"Well, I need to get two bags of rice, two gallons of vinegar and a box of sugar and other things."

Nos nodded as he followed her.

Throughout the time he was holding for her the rice and box of sugar that was quite heavy as she held the vinegar and a package of corn seed while reading the book. They had talked and described their interest and dislike in the world of m literature and even spoke of random subjects on their mind, both secretly, enjoying each other's company.

As she finally gets the bag of salt, he carries it as well, having to ask her for directions to go.

"How are you able to read it miss? You are carrying quite heavy items." Nos spoke as he was watching her read the scene of the red death.

"I have done this since I was a child. I'm Xerena but few I trust calls me XR for short."

"May I be the few? I am Nosfer but Nos for short." He smiles.

"Well you are kind to tolerate me so maybe." XR blushes shyly seeing the man now name Nos was smiling. She out of the whole time was admiring him and enjoying his company especially seeing him made her heart beat a bit faster.

"I enjoy your company, it is more fortunate for me."

XR blushes but felt guilt. "So even though I tried to make you give up, you didn't. Is this book very important to you?"

"Well," Nos paused and blushes, "at first it was but after I met you m-Xerena, I was hoping to gain your attention. But alas I am a man that keeps to my word."

XR blushes and looks the other way, "Well thank you but this is where we must depart sir."

Nos frowns and saw the book given to him. "You may keep it instead. It will be safer with you." XR spoke but saw Nos pushes it back to her.

"Perhaps we can meet if possible say tomorrow ten to noon?"

XR didn't have any chores especially since Draca and Anya will be here.

"Maybe somewhere else? At least until before sunset."

Nos grins and had the perfect spot.

"Meet me in the church tomorrow."

XR raised a brow, "You're not gonna make me marry you? I just met you."

"No it is always empty on the fourth day and that way I can take you elsewhere." But Nos partially had thought of such. He lifts his pinky before her and she did so and he wrapped his around her. "At least let me take these items to your wagon." Nos spoke.

XR smiles and leads him there.

/

XR takes in the items and held her book secretly as she hears her step sister sings off key. As she finally gotten in her nightwear, XR lay on her bed, wondering who he was.

"He was very nice and handsome. Knowing Draca, she might try to seduce him." Draca is a woman who would take men that catches her eye and when she is done with them she goes after another.

'I fear he might be like every other men if he sees her.'

She was then falling asleep, dreaming of her new friend and her day.

Meanwhile

"Warp I believe she stole my heart." Nos pacing back and forth as Warp was sitting and creating a house out of blocks.

"This is new from you. I mean you who would keep quiet and to yourself actually talked to a girl. She's as stubborn as you and pretty strong and you two talked for hours? You only talk to me for five minutes and that's only when I don't fall asleep. Better ask her to marry you or some other guy will."

"I am to meet her tomorrow at the church-"

"Nos you snake! Already asking her hand? And here I thought you were quiet."

"To take her to the special library out of town."

Warp looked utter disappointment to him. "A library? Nos you are a noble who owns three manors and lands but you pick a library?!"

"She does not know that. I may have not told her exactly who I am… I want to get to know her first."

Warp groaned. "This is the first time you find a girl that you like and you didn't tell her who you are?!"

"She has yet to tell me either so it is only fair." Nos glared at him and places a book in and grabs another in its place.

Warp was close to finishing his challenge. "You know that name sounds familiar. Did she gave her last name?"

Nos shook his head. "No she did not but if I do get her surname will you find out for me?"

"Sure I'll start looking up for her name, see what I find. If you're lucky and she's not married, you can ask her to marry you. That'll probably take a century, I feel sorry for her already."

Nos glared but smirked as he drops his heavy books on the table causing all the blocks to tumble down.

Warp was shocked.

"Seems you need a better structure. I feel sorry for the blocks. Good night."

/

XR adorned her simple usual attire as she waited inside the church as she saw her stepmother and stepsister talking.

'Wonder what they are talking about…'

"It's ashamed XR's mother's dress is hidden away. I hear her dead mother's dress is quite rare." Anya spoke. "It's a shame it is small."

"Anya the dress is no concern for you." Draca spoke. "Meriden was a good friend to me and I will have you not touch it. There are many other dresses for you to choose but keep out from that one."

Anya glared inwardly but was already thinking of ways to get the dress.

Draca sees a tall burgundy haired man although simple was quite handsome.

'Quite a handsome man.'

Nos was paying the man for a few pomegranates when he was stopped by a woman who was in her early 40's.

"Quite handsome you are young man. Won't you join me for a drink? I will make it worth your while."

XR groans to see Nos and fearing the worst but kept looking. Hoping he is different.

Nos internally was annoyed seeing he did not wish to be late. "No thank you ma'am, I need to go to church to meet my fiance for our vows."

Draca nodded as she saw he was hard to crack. 'Must be one of those faithful fools.'

"But if you ever need a moment, I can share my own." She purred and left.

Nos made his way to see XR and saw she was relieved and scared a bit.

"I figured you may be hungry so I bought us some delicious pomegranates."

XR smiled mad was relieved to see Nos was unfazed.

"Would you like to go?" Nos asked and sees her nod happily but paused.

"May we leave in ten minutes?" XR asked and Nos was curious but saw the side door. "There is a back entrance we can go through. It is easier and safer there from unwanted lookers."

XR nodded and saw his hand out and she reaches for it.

Nos grins as he holds her warm soft hands. He could feel rough palms but didn't care. 'They are beautiful.' He leads her out just in time as Draca enters to find no one in sight.

"You must have scared him off." Anya snickers and taunts her.

Draca rolls her eyes to her daughter.

'At least he wasn't forcing XR to marry him. I would have killed him…' she thought and left.

Nos helped her up on the horse as he got on but kept her in the front.

"It is for safety reasons." He smiled and XR was suspicious. "You're not a perverted vampire or a demon are you?" XR asked as they rode across the road.

"No but if I was, I could not enter in a church. And if I were, would you still enjoy my company?"

"Would you if I were? Knowing I could eat your heart?"

"Yes and I would not care if you did." Nos answers happily.

"Then yes and to be honest, I'd rather enjoy the company of one than two devils." She spoke.

Nos was quite curious who were the said devils but didn't push it.

She sees ahead a building that was almost like a castle and realized it was the library her father told her as a child.

Nos gotten off first, helped her down and lead her in.

"I figure since we both enjoy books, we can explore many others?"

"Are we allowed to go in?" She asked.

"So long as you stand by my side yes. The monks are nice but it usually depends on the day." He held his arm for her to wrap around and she did so.

As they enter in, XR was thrilled to see so many books here.

"I have come here many times to read as a boy. Their collection grew since I last came here."

"My father before he died, told me about this place. I never thought I could get to see it. My step mother wouldn't let me go here. It was either I was to get easily distracted or she actually did feared the worst for me."

"Why?" Nos was worried.

"I do daily tasks for my stepmother who pays no mind of me." XR frowns. "but as soon as I turn 18, I will be leaving."

Nos although glad she was not married, was worried. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"My friend who is like family is willIng to let me stay at his family's farm. I have also saved up most of my earnings so I can have my own home." Her smile falters. "My home no longer feels like a home."

Nos felt sad but decided to change the mood. "They have a wall full of poetry if you are interested?" He asked and XR smiles and lets him lead her there.

Over the past few hours, both Nos and XR were thrilled to enjoy their love for books. They only spoke of their favorite poems and XR couldn't help but start to fall for him.

"I am curious to ask if you would like to attend to a masquerade ball with me? It is open to all so I will be going as the red death." Nos spoke hoping she will agree.

"Maybe… if I finish up on time with my chores." She answers.

Nos grins, "I can help you clean up. That way you can come."

"But that won't be fair on you. Besides they are small easy tasks so I can-!" XR paused and realized she said yes.

Nos internally was grinning. "Then I will wait for you inside by a large clock."

"Would you stay there even if I cannot come?" She asked.

"I would stand all night, even if my feet are bleeding." Nos smiles.

XR blushes and smiles only to see it was close to sunset.

"I need to get going!"

Nos sees her rushes out, follows her behind. Just as he leaves the library, he saw she was already half ways across. He got on his horse and rode and just as he got close, he, with risk, picked her up and carried her off to the direction she was going.

"Which way?" He asked and she pointed the direction. They made down the road just before the sun even set.

"Right here is good!"

He stopped and got off and helped her down.

"Thank you for the day but I must hurry," she was ready to leave only to rushes to his side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the ride!" She yelled it out and blushing deeply.

Nos heart was racing, blushing from the warmth on his cheek. He wanted to follow her but he too had things to do and preparations to be made. He felt he should but he had just gotten her to say yes, he cannot break her trust.

XR enters in and smiles happily thinking of Nos. 'He is such a sweet man.' She blushes more when she kissed his cheek.

"Why won't it fit?!"

XR was confused but rushes to the basement to find her mother's dress gone and luckily her father's swords were there. XR places them along with the book but chose somewhere else especially if they were sneaking around. She hid the book, wrapped in cloth and beneath a stone block. She made her way up the stairs to find Anya trying to wear her mother's dress!

"That is my mother's wedding dress!"

 _RIIIIIP!_

XR froze to see she ripped it.

XR wanted to cry and yell but she didn't, not when her mother's dress is in her hands.

"Anya!"

Anya shrunk as Draca came. "I forbidden you to touch the dress and you went behind my back!"

"XR let me try it on! Didn't you XR?" Anya gave her a look.

"Did you XR?" Draca asked.

XR froze, she wanted to scream, to shout but instead, "I did."

Draca gave her a calculated look and glares at her daughter. "Anya you have more dresses to wear for the ball. Find something or non at all. Is there something you wish to say XR?"

"M- may I attend to the ball too?" She asked.

"Alright."

XR looked up surprised.

"If you do all your small chores before tomorrow and find a dress to wear. The list should only have a few, giving you time to still find a dress."

Anya glared at her and smirked and rushes to a different way.

XR got down and grabbed the beads and white buttons. As she finishes finding all the beads and turns to see Draca holding a mask for her.

"Your mother asked me to give you; this as an early birthday gift." XR holds it and was quite in awe by it. "And next time XR, do not lie to me when Anya does wrong especially when that dress is important."

XR looks up in shocked but saw she already left. XR knew she was scary but for some moments, Draca was considerate of her. XR places all the pieces in a small nearby box and went to her room and grabs the list and sees one task that was new and horrid. She then thought of Nos and seeing him waiting for her.

'I can do it, to see him even if it's the last time!' XR thought. She began to clean up the attic that was more stuffy.

/

"So tell me Nos, how are you going to introduce yourself while standing like an idiot under a clock?" Warp ask.

"I will be just not as myself."

"What are- wait are you going to tell me to impersonate your title while you wait under a clock?" Warp asked as he saw his friend restocking the books.

"Why yes. You can flirt with all the pretty women who wishes to dance with a rich man and you cannot say you are not one because you are."

"Say I agree, what's your father going to say?"

"I'll explained to him my reasons and besides Sirena will come with a date. They will be too excited to see her and not know the differences." Nos replied.

"Your sister's coming?" Warp grinned but heard the word date. "She has a date? With who?!"

"A soldier who protected her from a few crooks." He replies.

"So did you get her surname?"

Nos forgot and rubbed his head.

"Guess you didn't. Did you take her home?"

Nos froze and grinned as he grabbed a map of the land and place it on the table. He was looking from the library and the direction. "She was heading this way."

Warp frowns. "That leads to the other outer lands that many live. There are also farmers and older aristocrats. From what you're telling me, she's a simple girl."

"But at least we have a direction." Nos grins as he was thinking of her.

Warp shook his head. 'This guy is killing me here!'

Next day Afternoon

XR was already done putting away most of the pots that were done and saw she finished everything from the list.

"I just need to get the material-"

Knock knock!

XR made her way up to the entrance and opened the door to meet an old women.

"May I help you?"

"I was heading to town but I seemed to have wounded my arm, may I come in and rest for a bit?"

"Of course! Please come in."

XR helped her in as she walked her to the living room by the fire.

"Thank you my dear. You look familiar…"

"You probably seen me in town a few times." XR replied as she helped her arm that was scratched.

"You remind me of my goddaughter whom I am to see today. It's a shame she passed on."

XR frowned but tried to cheer her up. "I'm certain she will enjoy the company."

XR reassures her and wraps her arm.

"Thank you but tell me what is your name?"

"I'm Xerena R. Nebula but you may call me XR." She smiles but could not read her eyes as she saw something different.

"Thank you, may I repay you please?"

XR shook her head. "Don't need to."

"Why don't you need a dress for the ball?"

XR nodded but saw the woman reached out to her bag and pulled out materials.

XR sees the woman pulling out so many materials and wondering how big is her bag.

"Now here we go!"

XR was surprised to find the same material as her mother's dress and smiled. "Thank you! Very much!"

The old woman smiles and made her way to leave.

"Wait I didn't get your-!" but the old woman was gone!

'Where could she have gone?' XR shook her head. Grateful to the woman, she began to refix the dress.

2 hours later

"Thank goodness it's done." XR spoke tiredly.

"Milady you need some rest!" Hildegard the stewardess spoke.

"But I nearly forgot to get the bread-"

"-Rest deary, when I get back I'll wake you up."

XR nodded and fell asleep.

As soon as the stewardess left, Draca enters in to see XR asleep and the dress fixed.

'She has her mother's hands.' She smiled and grabs a blanket to cover her and places a pillow under her head.

She leaves but not without looking at her and seeing her friend in her. Just as she left, Anya glares at how well it was fixed. She grabs the scissors and smirk.

'Let's see with a few new trims…'

"Wake up m'lady!"

XR woken up to see the stewardess shocked.

"Your dress!"

XR looks to see someone destroyed it. Her heart sank.

'no no no no!'

XR was beginning to cry.

"Why fuss over a dead woman's dress."

XR glared at Anya.

"Why?" XR was controlling her rage.

"I can't have you embarrass me especially when it comes to the point of having wealth. Your dead mother should be-"

SLAP!

XR slapped her causing Anya stumbling backward shaking as XR began chasing her across the manor. Draca had put a stopped to it and threw her in the basement locked.

"I am sorry XR but your behavior was out of bounds." Draca gave a frown of disappointment. "You are better than that."

The stewardess was forced to go with them leaving XR alone.

XR began to cry wondering how Nos would feel. She was then realizing if she can leave him like this.

'Will he ever forgive me? Will he forget me?' XR cried so much and even more.

"Please don't cry XR."

XR looks up and shrieks to see a woman in a crystal blue dress smiling.

"Who the he'll are you?!" XR yelled.

The woman glares but tries to calm down and. Looks at her goddaughter. "I'm here to help you XR. I'm your fairy godmother."

XR raised a brow. "How are you my fairy godmother?"

"Look I am so you gotta trust me on this and I owe a favor to a stubborn woman."

XR was confused even more but didn't want to anger the scary godmother. "So first thing is getting you out of this stuffy basement."

She was about to grab her goddaughter but she paused.

"I need to get my mother's mask." She went to the side and grabs it.

Her scary godmother phased herself and XR through the wall.

"Now do you have a pumpkin?"

"We don't grow vegetables but we do have a pomegranate tree." XR answers.

"Even better. Pumpkins are the go to pick. Now please hurry and get one."

XR rushes to grab one and came back.

"Do you have a horse?"

XR nodded and made a quick to get Buzz.

The horse was a strong one and pretty fast.

"Bring him here."

XR pulled Buzz next to the pomegranate and the scary godmother flicked her wrist and wand and soon the pomegranate transform into a beautiful open carriage.

The scary godmother touches her head and her clothes were formed into a carriage driver.

"Now come on we better head out!"

"But I can't! My dress is ruined." XR looked down.

The godmother palmed her head, "I knew I forgot something. This guy is, he a prince?"

"There is a nobleman but the man I will be dancing with is name Nos who will be dressed as the red death."

"How romantic of him." Scary godmother spoke sarcastically, getting a glare from XR. "Well let's make you an angel." Scary godmother taps her head and XR saw her clothes shift to a pristine white and embroidery of crystal quartz.

XR was surprised to see it was similar to her mother's dress but more white and pale gold than silver.

"This is very beautiful!"

The scary godmother smiles and helps her into the carriage and head off.

As they got there, the scary godmother helped her down. "Remember the spell will undo by midnight. Get here soon before then."

XR nodded and rushes in.

/

Nos stood by wearing the skull mask plated in red and adorned a dark wine cloak.

He chuckles inwardly, seeing his friend being nervous around the said women. He sees his father looking to him with concern but nodded away to speak with other guests. He looks around to see if she came.

'She did say she had to do chores…' he then saw her enter. He knew it was her especially when he has seen those very beautiful topaz eyes glisten in the light, looking nervous and worried.

XR looks around trying to hide away from onlookers and how she was looking for Nos.

"Hey there beautiful."

XR looks to see who she could assume was the nobleman.

"Have you seen a man dressed as the red death? He is who I hope to dance with this evening." XR asked nervously.

Warp was shocked and groan. 'How does he do it?!'

"You're the girl he's falling for? He told me how beautiful and sweet you are." Warp asked and sees she is blushing. "He's over by that clock waiting for you. He's been standing there since this dance began." Warp then knew he could ask her now. "What's your name?"

"I'm Xerena Nebula -"

"XR!"

XR turned to see Nos dressed as the red death but the way he dressed was almost like a vampire. All she could do was blush as he stands before her and bows to her and smiles to see her look beautiful.

Warp groans and walks away. 'I give up!' but knew who she was at an instant.

Nos couldn't help but gaze just how beautiful she is. 'My angel from heaven.'

"Are you an angel? It suits you so well." Nos smiles as he tries not to blush.

"Thank you but I was worried I was overdressed. You can tell I'm not used to this." XR looks down embarrassed only to feel Nos held her hand and slips his mask just a bit to kiss her palm.

"No those other women are overdressed for the event. You are dressed perfect."

XR smiles but felt sad as she remembers this may be the last time to see him.

"May you honor me a dance red death?" XR smiles.

"I would be more than honored." Nos smiles as he holds her hand. "Forevermore." Nos lead her to the dance floor and as the music began so did they. Nos lead her as she followed him, as if he was hypnotizing her.

Nos had to hold her close and he felt his heart soared. He has not felt this happy nor complete for as long as he knew in his life. He knew she wishes to leave this land, he wants to be with her.

'Maybe I can go with her and give her a place to call home. I have a manor in England… I need to tell her now.' He leans close to her and whispers.

"XR may I speak with you alone?" He whispers to her ear.

XR nodded and he leads her away outside to the garden.

As he walks with her, he felt fear in his heart but continued on to help her sit.

"I know our time here is short and I know you wish to leave-"

"Please I-"

"I would like to join you."

XR was quiet. "Don't you have any family here? Wouldn't they miss you?"

"My sister lives in upper regions of Europe and my father would be glad to see me out then be here reading books."

"What about your mother?" XR was worried.

Nos looked sad. "My mother died when I was young. She died from a disease."

XR wanted to cry but felt Nos hold her hands. "I have no attachment to this land, I want to be with you XR."

'Nos…'

"I know we barely met but I feel this connection with you XR. I-"

"XR WE NEED TO GO!"

Nos turned to see it was a woman running up. "IT'S ALMOST TIME! SORRY TO BREAK THIS BUT SHE HAS TO BE HOME SOON!"

The scary godmother grabs XR and runs with her and Nos following behind.

XR rushes down, trying to follow her but trips and runs, leaving one of her slippers behind.

With XR in the carriage, her godmother goes in fast speed.

Nos seeing her gone, saw the slipper she was wearing was left behind.

Nos holds the slipper close and knew what he had to do.

/

XR was relieved she was home before they were there but she was crying. 'When I finally want to be with someone I can't!' She cried so much and heard someone coming.

"Milady you are to speak to Madame." She opened the lock and XR came through walking up the steps and into the dining hall to see Draca sitting and Anya smirking and standing against the wall.

XR shook from fear getting the dark look from Draca. The room was tense and cold.

"Was she there Hildegard?"

"Yes milady, she was there. Nothing on the door nor signs of escaping or attempt to escape."

Draca was a bit calmer. "What of the dress?"

"Torn and tattered as before." Hildegard spoke.

XR was fearing she was going to burn it.

"Send it to a seamstress and get it fix to it's original state."

XR was surprised as well Anya was shocked.

"Yes Madame." And she left.

"Mother-"

"Leave Anya." Draca stated to her.

Anya hesitated but left, leaving her and Draca alone. Draca stood up and stare at her.

"I will not ask you for your forgiveness Xerena nor do I pity you and I do not want that either."

"Then why?" XR was quiet now.

Draca walked to her and passed her only to grab a book. "Today is your birthday and although I treated you poorly and dread, I wish to make amends between us and get one thing straight. I did not marry your father for his money, I have enough for my own and more. Your father and I did marry for one reason. You."

XR was shocked and saw it was her father's book and within it a folded paper and hands it to her.

"Your father's heart was dying and he knew you were a child that would not be able to take ownership of his property. He needed someone to provide for you and make certain you were to not be taken away."

XR was reading it and began to cry. "You have been taught as he explained the importance of literature math and philosophy and learn to survive in the world."

"But why was Anya displayed more care? Why did you not accept me as your own. Or she followed the same path as i?" XR was crying. She was expecting anything hurtful or despised but did not hear it.

"There are two kinds of women in this world, you who will make it and Anya who will not. If I were to treat you as such, you will be just as cruel and greedy as her. I blame her father for that but I am no better." Draca stood in front of her. "I treated you as to give you an outlook in life, to read people better and hopefully make the right choices. Everyone can be kind and cruel and even use you like Anya and there are good people you can trust like that fellow you met."

XR wanted to cry but kept it in.

"I kept men from you because I knew those men father and they are not one to let you be happy. I am sorry I have been cruel but I only wanted to ensure that when you were ready to leave, I will know you will be safe and smart to make the right choices."

XR began to cry.

"This home will always be open to you if you wish to comeback but please be safe." Draca stated and was frozen to feel XR hugs her.

"The cruelest thing is giving me no reason to resent you." XR cried.

"I know dear but I only wanted to make your day happier. If you see that godmother of yours again, tell her to use the door next time. Her way is to much of a headcase." Draca spoke.

/

Nos was listening to his every word.

"Xerena Nebula is the daughter of the nobleman that died years ago and kept by her stepmother Draca Le baroness. Baroness has been keeping in check of her fortune that way when Xerena is of age, her fortune and her father's trade belongs to his daughter. Apparently Draca has been making certain she learn everything she can so that when she's ready to leave, she is prepared."

"Where does she live?" Nos asked, too impatient as he wanted to go see her now.

"Look I'll bring her here. You need to go to England and speak to your father about the whole choosing a wife, I got the replica slipper ok?"

Nos did not wish to leave but he needed to speak to his father about such. He nodded and left.

/

Warp knocked on the door to see the girl that had smirk like a devious Cheshire cat adorning her night gown.

"How may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Xerena Nebula."

Anya glared inwardly but grinned. "I am she."

Warp raised a brow but knew how to prove it. "May you wear this slipper?"

Anya was shocked to see it was tiny but smiles. "Of course."

Anya at first slipped it on only to find it was not fitting! "My feet are too sore!" She answered but Warp sighed and got up. "Right so wanna tell me where she is?"

/

"Here you go XR." Draca hands her mother's dress and father's swords in a case to her along with her father's will. "In England there is a bank that holds all of your father's ownership; speak to the owner and only him. His name is F. Zurg. Safe travels there."

XR although awkward by the caring side, smiled.

"Anya will be married to a man up north of Spain and hopefully does not for her sake present wrongly. Please let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Draca, I wish you were more nicer earlier than now."

Draca pats her head. "I wish too but for your sake I was looking out for you."

XR made her way in and waves to Draca. Draca waves back and turns to see the man she saw with XR in the church.

Nos frowns not being able to see XR and even more when he sees the older woman.

"Please Madame-"

"Your fiance is in that cart. Best get to her now Mr. Zurg." And she left. Nos was surprised and rushes inside.

XR was reading the dark poetry and couldn't help crying that she may not see Nos again.

"Excuse me miss but may I buy off the book from you?"

XR looks up to see Nos but in fine clothing and sat next to her.

XR wanted to cry but he held her hands.

"I am Nosfer A. Zurg, the nobleman no one has ever met or seen. I have fallen in love with you Xerena and I am terribly sorry I did not tell you who I am-"

Xerena hugs him tightly as he was surprised by this.

"I don't want to ever leave you. I'm sorry."

Nos hugs her back and smiles. He pulls away and holds her hands. "Xerena R. Nebula, I love you and wish to ask your hand in marriage."

XR hugs him close and kisses him for the first time.

Nos holds her as he kisses her back.

/

"Mother stop your evil tyranny!" XL shouted to see his mother was fixing her books.

"Hello to you XL." She spoke calmly.

"Where is XR?! You better not-"

Draca pulls his ear and glares. "I have not spoken to you and not gotten a single letter and you have the galls to yell at me?!"

"Owowowoowowowowoowow!" XL was then felt her release his ear.

"I did no harm to her XL. I just made amends and she went to get ownership to her father's trade and other properties." Draca was fixing the table.

XL was surprised "... Who are you and what did you do to my wicked witch mother-!"

Smack!

He got hit with a book. Draca walks up to grab her book and glares at her son. "I am not a witch and besides I gave up such nonsense before I met your father." She sighs dreamily. "I miss your father so much. He was-"

"No please don't say that!" XL shudders.

"Mon Cher?"

Draca looks over her son and glares at him.

XL was shaking. "Um Sirena I'm gonna be running out from my mother, I'll come back." He kisses her and ran.

"Are you his fiance?" Draca asked.

"Wi! I wish to marry him with your blessing."

Draca smiles and pat her head. "I am not upset about that, I can see you are a sweet girl for him. I am upset how my son does not tell me anything. If you will excuse me." Draca then began to run after her son.


	28. Chapter 28 Beauty and the Beast

Our story begins with a merchant who was the richest known in the land. He and his wife has seven children (4 sons and 3 daughters). There oldest to youngest were Warp, Buzz, XL, Julia, Booster, Dorothy and XR and each loved their father. But like many events in life, tragedy happens.

His goods and all of his trades were destroyed and taken in the outset of the sea. Because of the misfortune, they were forced to live in a small farm the only thing keeping little wealth.

"Alright help me load up the wheat booster." Warp the oldest, asked as his younger yet slightly taller brother helped him.

"You know it isn't so bad to do work," booster grins as warp pats his back after loading up the wheat.

"I know but might try and tell that to our two sisters." Warp pointed out to them who were moping than collecting eggs.

"At least XR is more responsible." Buzz came up in with XL carrying rabbits and in luck, a deer.

"Well can't argue there. But she shouldn't be the one taking all the responsibility." Warp stated as he walked up to his sisters.

"This is dreadful Dorothy." Julia glared.

"If father hadn't been foolish to lose all his fortune or let me marry, I wouldn't be here."

"It goes to show." Dorathy stated. "Now look where we are now!" They turn to see XR smiling and coming out of the hen house.

"It's not that bad, could be worse." She spoke.

Both two glared at her but stopped when warp came into view.

"She's right about that, if anything we be dead." Warp stated as he ruffles her head.

"XR go take a break while the two hens can finish up their job." Warp ignored the clucking of the said hens and leads her to their brothers. If any fortune was saved, it was their youngest sister. She was in her brother's eyes, the most precious and valuable to them.

"But Warp they may-"

"Break a nail? Please they can handle it and you've done enough work for the day." Warp stated as he leads her to their brothers were talking.

"How are you feelin lil' sis?" XL asked.

"pretty great XL, I just miss seeing the pretty flowers, especially roses." XR said with a sad smile.

"Hey if we save or find some seeds, we can grow some and you can even make it your job to tend to them." Buzz spoke.

"Yeah!" Booster smiles. "We can even harvest a few fruits and vegetables too!"

"Well we definitely win for the loudest hens." Warp snickers as did XL.

Just as they were talking, they see their father Nebula coming.

"I have great news! One of my boats survived the storm and I must go!"

Both older sisters rushes and plea to their father of new dresses and jewel.

"My boys if all goes well, what would you like to have?"

"Honestly I like to harvest so maybe new tools?" Booster asked.

"Definitely hunting gear father!" Both Buzz and XL asked.

Nebula looks to his oldest. "What about you my oldest?"

"Eh maybe a book or a dagger when I go hunting with those two. But if no trouble, can you get some seeds of flowers?"

Nebula looked to his oldest and saw him pointed to XR. "I Dorathy make a surprise for her."

Nebula chuckles and pats his back. "You're a good brother. If only you don't lazy off a bit."

"Then I be like Buzz who works his head into the ground." Warp smirked.

Nebula goes to his youngest. "What may you like?"

"Nothing big, seeing you home safe is the best gift pops."

"There's gotta be something you want. You can even ask for something too."

XR took a moment. "Well… if not too much to ask, may you get me a rose.?"

Nebula smiles and hugs her, "Of course."

He gets on their horse and went off.

"Alright we still need to make up time! The sooner we get this to trade, the better!" Warp stated.

XR looked to the direction her father went and looked up to see her brother XL hugging her.

"Hey pops gonna be alright!" XL stated.

XR smiles but felt a small worry in her.

/

Nebula had after two days travel with nothing but his guilt. After arriving to his ship at the ports, his partners had took his profits and split them, leaving him nothing. Nebula knew he would regret leaving them in charge.

He didn't know what to do or how will he show up to his children with nothing?

Just as he was in thought, he saw the storm approaching and could hear the thunder booming as if it was just next to him. He decided to look for a place to stay for the night.

Nebula on his horse tried to find a place to stay every person turn away, seeing he had no money to pay.

Nebula decided with hope to made it pass through the dark forest seeing it was a shorter path to his home. Unfortunately because of the storm, he not only lost his horse but was lost and found no way of direction. Nebula then sees a light through the windy rain and followed it to find himself in front of a barricade wall. Nebula was amazed by the structure and knocked. It opened to him and he saw was shocking.

Clear night sky and a beautiful garden before him and across a grand castle. As if this land was enchanted by magic!

"I'm dead, I must be dead..." Was what Nebula thought but seeing the small cuts and the small pain here and there, he's surely alive.

Nebula proceed as he was amazed by the beauty. As he enters up the stairs to the doors, he knocks on them and waits. The doors opens and he enters in to see quite texture of the entrance and how large it was. Nebula enters and sees the doors closes behind him. He carefully places his coat on the hanger and walks in. He walks nearly everywhere he went through the castle, he was astonished by the rooms. Nebula could imagine the looks of his children would be and how his daughters would be.

Ge would imagine XR would enjoy books and the outside gardens. He frowned at the thought of worrying for his children. He walks out the hall but sees what was an empty table was a table of delight food! He sat down. And got one of every but looked around to find anyone around.

"Owner of the castle," he yells out, still quiet. "Thank you for the meal." Nebula did a prayer and began to eat. He was amazed by the delicious meal and wiahed to have his family here. 'Maybe I can bring my family here. I hope the owner won't mind…' but then he wondered where was the owner of the castle?

He looked through the halls once again and found no one up until he came up to the entrance and saw a room he can assume was the living room where he sees a fireplace and a large chair in front of the fire. He looks around and found no one there to see.

"I will just sit here and wait." He sat in the chair and waited. But as he waited, he slowly drifted to sleep, unaware of a large figure behind. It comes up behind and looks over the sleeping man and covers him.

"By the look of this man he shows sincerity and honesty." He looks at the hands and could see he was a hard worker but lack the years. Nonetheless, the figure could tell he was weary and decided to help the man….

Nebula women's up to still find himself alone but saw a trunk before him. Looking closely, he saw there was a note.

 _Dear guest,_

 _Here before you is an enchanted trunk. Place take as much as you wish but please do not disregard the kindness and hospitality given to you in life._

 _As soon as you packed in all that is needed, leave them for where they are and eat. As soon as you are ready along with a horse to help you; you will find a horse with the trunks._

Nebula understood and looked around to find no one.

"Thank you kind owner." He spoke and decided to look around. The first room he entered was of gold.

"We can buy the tools and guns we need and more. Maybe even have a trade again." He thought and began to collect the amount and surprised it did not fill up. He then thought of his daughters and looked to the next room and found dresses of many kind with jewellery that could please them. He places them in the trunk. As he finally sees that there are enough, he closes it and makes his way down to find the table with breakfast.

He eats quietly yet hastily to see his children soon. Finished, he rushes to see his horse there with the trunk. He was just about to mount on his horse when roses caught his eyes. There were so very beautiful and remembered his youngest asking for a rose.

He paused thinking about the letter. 'Surely he won't mind a mere rose gone from his garden….' just when he cuts one, he hears a growl and before him was a Beast! The devil himself!

"Thief!" The Beast growls. "How dare you steal! These roses are more precious than any gold in the world!" the Beast roars.

Nebula shook in fear. "Please sir forgive me! My daughter had asked for just a rose and seeing these roses… I had to to give one to her…" nebula had told the Beast every disaster that had happened and his reasons coming this way even describing his daughter.

The Beast was in thought and decided.

"I will forgive you and let you leave along with the rose."

"Thank you sir-"

"However, one of your daughters will come here, by their choice."

Nebula was shocked. "Please surely there is another way-"

"Consider this as a way to see how much your daughters love you and have the courage to save your life."

Nebula wanted to retort but was quiet and had his head down in defeat.

"I will allow a month to spend with your children until it is time and your daughter will come to stay here, to let you go free. If none do not, you come alone after bidding them your last goodbye."

Nebula was frozen in fear.

'maybe I can hide away-'

"And please do not even think of hiding from me," the Beast growls. "If you fail to keep you promise, I hunt you down and I will find you." He growls lowly.

Nebula nodded in silence and left with the horse.

"I hope pops come home soon." XR spoke as she was making soup for dinner.

"Hey pops will come home!" XL grins.

Buzz who was helping boil the rabbits for the soup smiles. "Yeah XL is right, pops will be fine."

Warp enters in to bring vegetables to the table.

"I'm pretty sure he's alright."

XR smiles but she felt something off. "I'm going to head out for fresh air."

XR left outside and wonders if her pops is safe. She sees a figure and was surprised to see it was him!

"Pops!" She yelled out and rushes to him.

Nebula looked up to see it was XR and smiles as she hugs him.

"It's great to see you pops! Are you alright?! I heard there was a storm last night and I was worried."

Nebula smiled and hugs her, trying not to cry.

"I got you a rose XR." nebula smiles. "It was a great cost."

XR frown, "Pops I'm sorry if my choice was hard for you."

'You have no idea..' Nebula thought as his other children came.

All were amazed to see a trunk with so much gold! The elder daughters were happy of the jewels and dresses but XR and warp saw the nervous and fear in their father's eyes.

XR looks to warp and he nodded and waited till everything was quiet.

"Hey pops, how was the journey?"

Nebula looked away and began to cry. He told them everything from the beginning (both elder daughters were distraught) and to the end, finishing up his explanation.

"Thanks to you XR, dad is food to the Beast!" Julia glared.

"Hey! XR wanted something simple compared to what we wanted." Warp looked to his father. "Let's storm over there and kill him! He's just a Beast!"

"Warp! We can't do that!" XR protested. "He was kind to shelter pops from the storm and gave us this amount to help us. He didn't kill him and even then it's wrong! I don't want you to be a murderer."

"XR is right and I made the promise to return. We are to keep our promises and respect."

"I should go." XR said.

"No way."

"No siree!"

"That's not fair on you."

"When hell freezes!"

"It's her fault!" Dorothy yelled.

Warp glared at her. "Why don't you go! You and Julia are always wasting space here, go where you can spoil yourself!"

"I would if it didn't have a Beast that'll kill us!"

Nebula was groaning in pain as he did not wanted this to happen.

All siblings stopped when they saw their father crying.

"I will go pops." XR repeated to him and smiled.

Nebula was quiet.

"We keep to our word."

What was one day then became a month and XR was riding the horse. She gave each of her siblings the small things she owned and smiled.

"Maybe if the Beast is kind, I can comeback."

Warp and the others gave her a hug and good luck.

Warp gave her a book she likes. "I bet the Beast doesn't have any books so keep at least one belonging of yours."

XR smiles but saw their pops was nowhere to be seen not their sisters.

"He… doesn't want to say goodbye."

XR nodded and was stopped by Buzz "Are you sure you want to do this?"

XR nodded and made her way to the horse. She mounted it and the horse as if in command, made its way.

XR was quiet but was surprised by the journey. As she rode the horse to her destination she was thoughtful of how the Beast may be.

"So horse? Is the Beast evil."

The horse gave what she can assume was a gruff. XR puzzled at the horse. "Is that a no?"

The horse kept quiet and XR sighed. "I'll take that he isn't evil." She was looking around and then saw it was becoming night. She wanted to stop and camp for the night but was surprised to see glowing floating lanterns of different color! She was in awed and the lit her way to the stone gated walls. XR was relieved to be there but soon enough fear was coursing through her. "You better be right…" she mumbles. The horse stopped and she got off, seeing the horse left her in front of the entrance. She wanted to look around the beautiful landscape but she knew what must be done and made her way to the doors. Before she could knock, the doors opened for her. She enters in and already her heart felt as if it was gonna burst from her chest. She stopped as she heard heavy steps and before her she saw the Beast. Controlling her fear, she walks up and saw the Beast bows.

"Good evening milady."

"Good evening Beast." XR replied and bowed.

"Did you come willingly?" the Beast asked.

XR nodded. "I am XR and I have come to keep my father's promise."

The Beast watches her and puffs air."I am asking you not because of a promise, but for you alone of your choice."

"I did sir out of my own accord, even if you eat me, I would rather risk my life for my pops."

"My dear you are not to be eaten. I am not a monster."

XR was surprised and relieve only to ask once more.

"But what is my purpose in this castle?"

"You are now the mistress of this castle. This is your home now and any room is opened to you."

XR was blushing and frightened at the thought of him insisting.

The Beast shook his head.

"you are free to do and all I ask is for you to join me in meal time or even ask for my company vice versa. I am not as much as a Beast you believe me to be. I will respect you my dear, all I ask is you trust me." the Beast held his claw hand out to her and she looked to his red eyes of no lies. She shakily grabbed it and shudders from the feel. The claws although so sharp, his palm was soft as velvet, maybe even more.

"You must be hungry from your journey."

As the Beast lead her to the dining, XR was amazed by the style of dark red and silver and gold outlines the shape of birds and animals. As they enter in, she saw a feast of many delights. The Beast pulls the chair for her to sit and she sat as the Beast pushes her in carefully.

"I apologize for the amount but I did not know what you preferred."

XR nodded and began to place one of everything as did the Beast.

XR was a bit amazed if not surprised by the well mannered Beast.

"Tell me XR, what are of the favorite things you love?"

XR was about to answer when the Beast added. "Aside your family."

XR slightly glare but took it to thought. "Well… I love gardening and reading and crafting. Well the simplest things that you probably believe is not right for a lady to do."

"I beg to differ. My mother once told me a lady with brains is fairer than a lady with beauty."

XR smiled but frowned. "Guess I'm not pretty then."

"You are very beautiful." The Beast replied. "Though I am amazed no man has asked for your hand." The Beast spoke.

XR was surprised and rolled her eyes. "I have my brothers to protect me from such. There was one man that tried to court me but I saw he was only after just the idea of having me for a trophy. That is why I prefer to believe I am not pretty enough."

"He was a fool to act upon such things when you are more than just beauty."

XR smiled and giggles. "You kind of remind me of my big brother Warp. I bet you two would argue a storm."

The Beast chuckles and XR looks to her meal and began to wonder how they were.

The Beast saw her sad had thought of something. "The storm has broughten the snow as you may have seen but it does not snow here as much. It is quite a scene to see the snow fall."

XR smiles and began to feel tired. The Beast gotten up and helped her stood and lead her to her room.

"This will be the room you will be staying. If you need me, just call and I will be there. Goodnight." He spoke and bows before leaving. XR enters into the room she will be staying and was in awed by the beauty. She walks to the bed and hearing the faded footsteps, she laid back down on the bed and began to cry silently. She misses her family and already she is homesick.

'Please be ok…' Was the last she thought before she fell asleep.

XR woke up to find herself in the room and decided to get up. She stretches, feeling she had no trouble sleeping and it was very nice.

'Best get dressed."

After looking for a dress that was simple and easy to walk around, she decided to explore the rooms but felt her stomach growl and decided to eat first. She walks down only to see the front entrance opened and there she saw the Beast watching something. XR walks up to see the snow by the walls and was in awe by how it fell.

"Quite beautiful is it not?"

XR nodded and was curious how come no snow has fallen here.

"How is there no snow here?"

"It is magic." He answered.

"Are you magical? A sorcerer?" She asked.

"Not as strong as my mother but in some way yes." He spoke.

"So then… were you born this way?"

The Beast look was sadden and she felt guilt.

"I shouldn't be pestering-"

"I was human." He spoke looking out.

"Can I ask how you came to be?"

"Unfortunately I cannot for I cannot remember." He frowns.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that." She spoke softly.

"You are curious and I prefer you to express yourself than fear me." He smiled as what XR could guess and held her hand. "You must have not had breakfast yet." He spoke in his gruff voice. XR smiles and followed him.

As they were eating, XR was wondering now what is here to do.

"XR would you love me? Marry me even?"

XR was nervous to answer.

The Beast sensing her nervous, "I want only your honesty little one, I will not be angry."

"No."

The Beast looked almost hurt but changed it. "Do you still fear me?" he asked.

XR seeing what he was implying shook her head. "N-no! No it not for that reason." XR gave him a smile.

"It's just I barely met you!" XR blushes from her outburst. "I wish to get to know you first before I can tell you."

The Beast smiles and continue on to eat. "Thank you."

XR was was a bit relieved but confused.

"For being honest with me. I feel happier you are honest than to please me." He spoke and finished his meal. "I must go and tend to some errands. Please enjoy exploring my dear all I ask is be safe and careful." And he walked out.

XR was glad but knew the Beast was hurt by her answer but she could not lie about her feelings.

"But he has been kind and sincere…" she sighed as she finished her meal and decided to put away her plate. She enters to see the kitchen and was surprised to see the Beast cleaning as the plates were magically put away. Th3 .e plate flew out of her hands along with the utensils and he began to clean them.

"Did you made breakfast? And dinner?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered as he places the plate in mid air to be put away.

"I guess there are perks with magic." 'I wonder if teach me but would that be too much to ask?'

The Beast look to her in surprised. "If you are not against such I can teach you as well." He said.

XR was surprised and smiled. "Yes please! Can we learn right now?"

"I will teach you but the lessons will be tomorrow, for now please look around and explore the castle. Please enjoy yourself." He spoke and bows to her and leaves.

XR follows behind but saw he disappeared and frowns.

"Guess I'll explore alone. She made up the stairs and started on the right side of the castle and then make her way to the left where her room is. When she opened the first door she was amazed there was a room for crafting. There was so many materials here to make into! She closes the door and walks to see what other amazing new rooms to see! Each room of the last has amazed her! There were so many rooms that were made differently and she was excited to make something.

Just as she was making her way to the left side of the castle, she looked through the window and saw the Beast tending to the garden. She saw the snow falling into the garden only it turned to rain! She was so amazed by it she wanted to go outside.

 _Please_ _enjoy yourself._

His words were floating in her head and puzzled what to do. She looked to the clock and saw she still had time to look around if she is quick enough. She made her way to the west wing and was amazed by the first room full of glass mirrors she enters in but was puzzled to see no reflection. She noticed each one had a different shape.

"I wonder what is this rooms for." She decided to leave to see what other mystery rooms holds. She opens one to see it was a grand library and smiles. She misses reading so much and looked to the clock and decided maybe she could read just one one book.

"Just one book…"

The Beast looked to the time and began to prep dinner and as he looked again he saw the time would be to escort her to dinner. He could not help but fall for her already.

'The way she smiles and although afraid at first, she is honest. I hope maybe she will share the same feelings.' He does feel bad for asking her those questions.

"She barely came here and only a day Seeing the food ready he decided to search for her. He walks up the stairs and stopped and smelled for her scent. To him, she smelled like the earth and lilies and knew already where she is. He opens the door to see she was in the library and saw her in one of the chairs asleep with a book on her lap and many other books on the table. He felt this place suited her as he gazes at her. He smiles and decided to eat dinner alone and instead to let her sleep. He carefully picks her up and walks to her room and gently as he could, lays her on the bed. He smiles and covers her, making sure she was tucked in.

"Goodnight my Lily. Dream of beautiful dreams." He left the room.

XR woke up to find herself in her room and saw it was still dark and saw by her bed on the stand a meal for her that was warm. She saw by the meal, a note.

 _Please eat and get some rest._

XR frowns and felt guilty that she slept through most of the day.

"At least he is kind to let me sleep." She thought. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard music playing. She leaves her meal and leaves her room to hear the sound of the organ. She knew the day before the Beast left to this direction, further down from her room. She hears it getting louder and stops to a door where the music was coming from. She opens the door quietly to see the Beast playing. She began to cry to hear the music, as if it was reading her heart. As soon as he finished she began clapping in joy.

The Beast turned to see her there.

"Forgive me if I disturbed your slumber-"

"You play beautifully."

The Beast looked to her and was a bit dumbfounded.

"How long have you played?" She asked.

The Beast frowned. "I cannot remember but although they have became the claws of a Beast, these hands remember how to play." The Beast closes the lid over the keys and sighed. "I remember my mother teaching me to play." He caressed the organ, "How I always got frustrated and impatient yet there she was calm and patient with me."

"I never got to meet my mother."

The Beast frown. "I apologize,"

"Don't be, you didn't cause it." XR said.

"I meant about your father, how I made him fear me."

"I know." XR replied. "My pops means well and it's ok, water under the bridge."

XR walks up to the Beast and gave him a smile.

"I haven't eaten my meal yet and I bet you didn't even eat your own so let's dig in our food. I'll meet you downstairs." She left the Beast who felt his chest beating, smiled at how much she made him fallen for her.

A week later

Noon.

For the past few weeks, XR has surprisingly settled in alright. She not only has she settled but she was getting acquainted with the Beast nicely. She only gets to see him during breakfast lessons and lunch but sometimes dinner when he loses time after tending to the gardens and other things. He does play for her at night the instruments and even presented her small dolls dancing to entertain her as he plays. As that moment, XR was listening to the Beast as he was teaching her how to visualize the apple with her eyes closed.

"Just take deep breaths and concentrate on the apple. Try to imagine the form not by memory but with its energy."

Although trying, she was confused. "What is the purpose of this?" XR asked curiously.

"In order to use spells, casters must concentrate and visualize it. If you can do this, casting will be easier."

XR closes her eyes and tried to do so but puzzles seeing just swirls.

The places a clawed hand on her shoulder, "That will be it for the day. You do not have to push too hard on yourself."

XR pouts and was curious, "How long did it took you to grasp it?"

The Beast took a moment and look to her. "About maybe a few months but I was 6 when I did this." XR was shocked. "Such a young age!"

The Beast chuckles. "My mother believed children will have a better grasp because a child has a better understanding to the wonders."

"I wish I could be a kid to do such." She mumbles.

"Anyone can grasp it XR, it is just a matter of having an open mind and patience."

XR nodded but frowned. "Do you remember your name?"

The Beast paused and for a moment XR saw a small pain look in his eyes.

"... No I cannot for the life of me."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." XR frowned but had an idea gave him a smile. "... May I be excused?" She asked and he nodded. She gave a bow and left heading to the library.

She looked through the bookcase to find something to make for the Beast and pouted.

'He always make dessert for me…' she found one of baking books and looks through it to find one that would be really good to bake.

'He's been really kind to me and gave me my space. He doesn't push me and treats me with respect.

She found one that was a cherry pie but she doesn't know if he has cherries. She sighs and placed it back and notice there was one book with a bookmark in it and reaches for it. She grabs it and saw it had no words or any design but opened it to find it had different recipes of sweets and seeing the one that has the bookmark and saw it was of cookies. She smiled and saw it was easy to make.

She rushes to the kitchen and peeked to see the Beast was not here and relieved and placed the book on the stand and began to get the ingredients for it.

"This will be a piece of cake!" She grins.

Twenty minutes later.

"Come one this has to be perfect!" She groan as she saw it was a mess! What was at first a simple baking somehow became a huge mess. "Now I know the Beast will be upset."

"Upset about what little one?"

XR turned to see the Beast confused and felt embarrassed. As she was walking to show him, she didn't see the mess on the floor and so slipped backwards and the Beast rushes to help her but saw the bowl coming straight at him.

SPLAT!

THUMP!

XR rubbed her lower back and looked to the Beast to see he was covered in cookie batter and flour.

She was always a clutz and her brothers would do most of the cooking and she only stirred or rinse the vegetables or wheat. When she wants to make something good, it becomes a disaster as of now. She would get scolded by her pops and get teased by her sisters and although her brother don't say it, she could tell they were disappointed.

"I'm terribly sorry.." But she saw the Beast was trying to hold his laugh in rather than being enraged. She saw how he looked and began to laugh as he did. She couldn't help it as did he and both simply laughed. The Beast stood up and helped her up.

"If you wanted something sweet I could have made it for you."

XR blushes, embarrassed as she looks to him. "I wanted to show you my appreciation by making you something. Look at how that turned out…" XR frowns but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let us make it together shall we?"

XR smiles and nodded.

"After we clean up."

XR chuckles nervously and saw the Beast grabbing the mops, buckets and rags to clean up. As the Beast mopped the floor, XR cleaned up the table. She saw she was done but saw the Beast still cleaning up so she grabbed an extra mop and helped out. As soon as they finished, the Beast looked at the book and was surprised. "Where did you find this book?" he asked her astonished.

XR looks up from cleaning. "I found it in the library. It was within the cooking section. Was it wrong to take it out?"

The Beast shook his head and was smiling. "It is alright, I was just simply curious.'"

XR raised a brow but didn't push to ask further. She saw the Beast pulling out a small wooden container and saw they were chocolates.

XR was amazed and helped grabbed the needed things. She followed what the Beast told her to do and surprisingly she didn't made a mess. He asked if she wanted other kinds and she nodded asking for blueberries and cherries. He pulled them out and they were able to make a variety of cookies and the Beast passes her a knife to carve the shape ou the cookie dough.

She made choppy star shapes and off center circles and was a bit envious of how the Beast carved them perfectly to diamond and a very pretty stars.

"Years of practice?" She asked and he nodded. "But it brings back some vague memories when I was a child."

XR perked at this and smiled. "Thank you for being patient with me, I can be a bit handful."

The Beast what she already knew was a chuckle. "You are young, that is a given."

XR smiles and looked to the brick oven. "Do you remember anything before you became...?" she went quiet and felt nervous not out of fear rather sbe did not want to step out of line.

"Small parts but mostly when my mother was around." The Beast spoke. "I am sorry I threatened your father."

XR was quiet and knew she may push it but needed to know.

"Why is the rose very important?" She asked.

The Beast was sadder than before and looked to the garden. "My mother…. When she died, my father buried her where your father ripped the rose from."

XR was shocked as she then did remember her pops did heard a woman scream.

"Before she passed away, she asked my father to plant roses where she would be buried and to always tend to them. My father although loved her, could not stand to live here knowing he promised her, left."

XR wanted to cry, "So you took his responsibility… that's why you were protective of them and I was the one that harm her." she then felt tears coming down. The Beast grabbed his handkerchief from his coat pocket and wipes the tears away ever so softly.

"It is not your fault. If I had explained than act like the Beast I am, you would not be here and be with your family. I do not blame you or your father but myself." The Beast spoke.

XR wanted to reply bit smelled the sweet aroma of the cookies. The Beast grabs a thick cloth and opens the small door to pull them out.

"They smell wonderful XR. It reminds me of precious moments." The Beast pulls out the pretty star and blew at it to cool down and hands it to her. "For you."

XR carefully grabs it and saw they were warm than hot and took a bite. She felt her mouth water in delight. "It tastes very good!" she said happily between chews..

"They taste delicious because they were made by you." The Beast replied as he grabbed the star she made. She smiles and felt something in her heart she couldn't understand.

XR was reading in the library with the Beast, each reading of tales and poetry. She was happy spending her time with the Beast.

From time to time in the months, she had gotten to understand the Beast as did he and not a day went without the Beast. She had gotten a better understanding of magic from his teachings that even she was able to help him. She even surprised him even more when she helped him in the garden but called too much rain, drenching them both to the bone. XR had also brought the rose her pops given to her and planted it back into the rose garden. She remembered all that happened on that day.

As the Beast was tending to the lilies, XR sat before the Beast's mother. She had wondered ever so much what was his mother like just as she too never met her own mother.

"I'm terribly sorry for my actions and my pops. I know your son means well and I know he loves you very much. He misses you and I wish to help him remember what he lost."

XR was still bewildered from that night.

XR found herself in the garden but saw she wasn't alone. There by the tree, was a woman. XR walked up to her and saw she was very beautiful with reddish wine hair.

The woman looked up to her with red brown eyes that had so much knowledge and kindness. XR felt she seen eyes like hers somewhere but couldn't figure where.

"Hello there." The woman spoke.

"H-hello!" XR spoke loudly and blushes. The woman giggles and pats on the grass and XR sat.

"So you are the girl I have heard so much about."

XR tilted her head in confused until she realised she must be the Beast's mother.

"Yes I am child." She spoke.

XR looked surprised.

"he tells me so much about you and how sweet and kind you are dear one."

XR wanted to ask so many things and how she can help him.

"I cannot tell you child for what is upon my son is too strong."

XR frowns and looks down in hurt.

"However I can only give you advice and heed it well. Do not take appearances as they are and look into your heart. You will find the answer."

XR smiles and hugs her happily and wanted to say thank you but couldn't.

"It is different here child. I am glad to meet you and to sadly say you must go. He will come here soon and he gets very shy around you. Despite his features he truly cares about you."

XR nodded and left.

At the time XR thought she was dreaming it all but after that, she never had the dream again no matter how much she tried.

"Are you alright XR?"

XR looked up to the Beast across from and reassured him with a smile. "I was thinking of my family." She then felt that longing in her heart.

Her family. Not a day goes by without thinking of them and wondered how her father is.

"... There is a way to see them." The Beast spoke.

XR was surprised as the Beast got up and so did she as he reached out for her hand and she gave it. They had gotten close and already she trusts him with everything and no longer fears him for she knew he is kind and very dear to her.

He leads her to the room she first went to on her second day. She was at first puzzled but now she realized they were no ordinary mirrors.

"All you need to do is ask who or where you would like to see."

XR looks to the oval shape mirror and took a deep breathe.

"Would like to see my father please."

The mirror glowed and appearing before her, her father lying in bed, coughing.

The Beast saw she was shocked and the hurt in her eyes and he knew already she needed to go back. He wanted to ask her does she love him but to see the pain in her eyes, he couldn't do that to her, especially when he loves her too much.

"Your father needs you more than ever."

XR looks up to him, surprised as he holds her hands.

"XR I… I want you to go back and with gifts to give to your family along with the gifts I would like to give to you."

The Beast lets go of her hands and went to a chest that was by itself across the room. He opens it and then closes it to walk back and gives to her a small mirror.

"I would like to give you this mirror so that if you miss seeing the garden, you can. I want you to go to the treasure room and take as much as you want to help your family. My second gift," he pulls the ring from his finger and places it on her index finger and saw it shrunk to fit. "So that your travel to home will be safe. Turn the ring forward until the garnet is on the center and you will be home. If you wish to comeback, just turn round the ring backwards and say 'I wish to return home and see my Beast again."

XR smiles and hugs him.

"I promise to return to you in a month tops!"

The Beast although knew may not be true, only smiled and hugs her back. "Do not be concern of me but only your father. You will find four boxes in your room. I will see you in supper. I need to write something for you, to insure help for you."

XR wanted to say something but she felt she couldn't say anything so she could only nod and left to get started.

As he promised, there were four chests and decided to grab the gold for her family she saw it was never ending within the chest but saw fit it was enough. The second chest was of another amount of gold and jewels. The third was of the dresses she made for her sisters along with the special made ribbons for them and her brothers and pops. The final was of the her personal items she cherished and made with the Beast along with the two gifts and the recipe book she saw on her table. She saw there was a letter.

 _So that your family will taste in delight of the love you have put in and be as grateful as I have._

XR hugs the book close felt the tears she had been holding inasmuch release and she cried so much. She has not cried this much since the first day being here but this feeling was even more heartbreaking than before. She then noticed a wrapped gift and saw on the little note:

Wait until you are home with your family."

'But isn't this home too?' She thought but followed the instructions. When suppertime came she cleaned herself and wore a pretty red dress and opened to see the Beast there to escort her and saw he was amazed by her and smiled.

"You look very beautiful tonight but you are always beautiful."

XR blushes and smiles as he takes her downstairs. As they are he talked to her as if it was normal and XR followed but did not want to cry before him. Both did not knew what each of how they feel or the sadness flowing in their hearts. The Beast was ready to perform for her but was stopped as she held his hands.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked him. The Beast smiles and bows before her and dances with her.

For a moment as they danced, XR felt she was dancing on air and felt her heart beating in her ears. As they finished XR wanted to say something but both heard the clock chime it was close to midnight.

The Beast smiles and leads her back to her room. He bows to her and smiles.

"Goodnight XR."

"Goodnight, I will see you in a month. I promise." XR smiles and the Beast smiles and holds her hand and kisses her hand.

"Then I will wait." The Beast let's go and closes the door.

XR lets go of the breath she kept and blushes from the feeling. She felt her heart beating and she didn't know why! Shaking away the feeling, she changes to her sleep wear and puts the dress away. She didn't wish to think of leaving the Beast. She turns the ring forward and drifts to sleep, unaware of the tears falling down.

XR woke up to the sounds of voices and heard her brothers and sisters talking. She gotten up and saw the four chests and smiled a sad smile thinking of the Beast. She got up and rushes out to see her brothers arguing but they stopped to see her standing there looking healthy and smiling.

All her brothers hugs her carefully and cried. Never has she seen her older brother Warp cry that way.

"We missed you!" XL cried through tears. She cried a bit but surprised not as much as she had thought. "Where's pops?" She asked.

Warp and the others looked to each other and lead her to their father and saw him coughing up a storm.

"Pops!" She cried.

Their pops looked amazed and cried as she hugs him.

"I thought I would never see you again from the dreaded Beast. Had I not been a coward, I would not have you suffer for a mere flower that won't be missed."

XR frowned and was solemn. "Pops I need to show you all something, I brought gifts."

She showed them a chest with so much gold and saw a scroll with a wax seal, branded with a rose. Nebula saw a note with it explaining its purpose and saw XR opened the second chest with dresses and special ribbons to her sisters and brothers who her brothers adored it so much.

"What is in the final chest?" He sister Julia asked curiously.

"Oh those are personal things the Beast gave me." Dorothy opened it and saw there was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shape opal with sapphire embedded around it.

"Such beautiful crafted work! May I try it?"

She grabs it but saw it rusted and curls as if it was spoiled. She threw it with disgust to XR but saw it shined again beautifully. Dorothy glared at her.

"Hey those belongs to XR." XL glared.

XR was amazed at the necklace and smiled thinking of the Beast.

"So tell us what's it like to live with a Beast? Did he treat you fair." Warp asked.

XR told them everything that happened and her siblings were amazed (Warp insisting he wasn't crying) and her father felt horrid and guilt.

"If I had known about it, I would not have done that to him. The poor fellow."

"But pops he doesn't blame you for that. He understood and felt awful the way he acted."

Nebula nodded and smiled. "I am glad he did no harm to you and treated with you with respect."

"XR smiled but then thought of the Beast and wondered if he was alright. She opens the chest and grabs a black mirror. Her sisters snickered but was shocked when XR asked for the Beast and it showed him tending to the gardens and her brothers were amazed by this.

XR smiled to see the Beast was alright but saw the small hurt in his red eyes. After hearing from her siblings were, nebula explained the purpose of the scroll and told her they must seek put the man to help them get their fortune back. Warp helps them up and insisted to help them make sure they weren't going to get conned. As they headed to the bank and trades, Warp met with a woman who he clashed heads. "How can you not enjoy the romance between two star crossed lovers?!" the red orange hair beauty glared at him.

"The guy was a jerk and she was being used." Warp spoke. "He was in love with his friend and he didn't love her until he regretted thinking he caused her death. If he waited long, the idiot wouldn't have caused her death."

The woman smiled and held her hand to shake, "I am Mira Nova."

Warp grins and held her hand and kisses it. "Warp Darkmatter Nebula."

Mira laughs softly and warp chuckles.

XR was confused and her pops could only laugh. "Looks like your brother has fallen for her."

Both Nebula and XR met with two men who she saw was Mr. Zurg and Mr. Nova.

At first they didn't want to speak to them but the minute Mr. Zurg saw a scroll with the seal of a rose on it, he was shocked.

He with shaking hands opens it and read it. The elder man was reading it and she him began to cry.

"In all my years I thought I would never hear from him."

XR was confused but saw the man fixed himself and asked for her to leave.

What felt like hours passed were only a few minutes and saw her father come out with the other men who he shook hands with.

She didn't know why but she felt everything was going to be ok and held the ring in her finger giving a whisper of gratitude. The man Mr. Zurg had helped them not only gain trades that were lost but also gain even more, settling back in their manor. She was amazed her brother booster decided to keep the farm and live there with the better tools he bought. She promised to write to him and try to visit him before she had to leave.

"I am just glad the Beast treats you fair. He doesn't sound too bad." He said and waves off to head to their farm.

Her brother Buzz decided to make trade in the new lands and become an officer to help keep peace. XR didn't want him to leave but he insisted and promised to write to her

"Tell the Beast he's gonna get a letter of my lecture to treat you well. Be safe XR." He left off in the ship. She gotten a letter from him saying he met the love of his life and helping make a better life there and to give the Beast his letter he written. Her sister Julia had found out of her lost love from the war and has ask if she can help make the dress for her when he comes. Dorothy has yet to interact since she came back and rather saw she was nuisance since men had came to court her. Alas XR would always reject them because she was always thinking of her Beast.

Her sister Dorothy had despise her for coming back. She was truly grateful for her bringing their family back to the high class but men would only come to see her after the unexpected riches and rumors. What was worse for her was from time when handsome rich suitors come, they seek for her! What is worse, she gets rejected and not even give a second glance.

"Why does she care so much for the Beast!" Dorothy glared as Julia scoffs. "It doesn't matter now if rich men comes for you. They only want is a trophy wife and have a mistress on the side." She spoke as she was putting her things in the chest XR gave her.

"What are you doing? Running away?"

"I am leaving. I am engaged."

"When?!" Dorothy asked.

"Earlier this week." Julia Stated with a happy sigh. "Roderick came back from the war and he asked me to marry him!" Julia smiles.

Dorothy was shocked. "Isn't he a bread baker? I thought he died."

"At first I thought so too but when XR showed me through the little mirror, I saw him helping the other men being treated! I am going to see him!" She then glared at her. "So what if he is a baker." Julia shook her head. "I would rather be happy with him baking bread together than planting flowers on his grave and I learned my lesson about all this but it seems you haven't." Julia walked out. Dorothy glared at the thought but then had an idea.

XR came back from seeing booster and smiled to be home soon with the Beast. She enters in the manor to see her father by the entrance.

"Pops I wanted to say-"

"Please don't go!"

XR stopped where she was.

"Please XR don't go just yet; we only get to see you for a month and I am not ready to see you out. What if I can't see you anymore after this? Just please stay for a little while longer. Just a week more?"

XR want to say she made a promise but saw her brother XL coming in.

"Please XR. They are having the harvest festival this week and it has been so long since then."

XR felt guilt and just when she was holding her ring close, Dorothy entered in. "Please don't be selfish XR. I'm sure the Beast won't mind you gone for a week why see for yourself I have your-" but Dorothy slips forward and the mirror broke into a million pieces. "Oh no what have I done?! Oh please XR forgive me?!" She cried. XR wanted to cry but knew it was just an accident but the idea she couldn't see the Beast was more painful.

"... Maybe I can stay for a week until I can fix the mirror." The fear in thought of never seeing her family was too much.

"Oh thank you XR!" Dorothy smiles and hugs her, smirking. 'If I make her late, the Beast will be angry and Hate her!'

Meanwhile

The Beast tried to keep hope she may come back but did not see her. "Maybe she is asked to stay for a few days…" He thought but he felt the pang in his chest, hoping it is just that.

It has been a week and three days and XR kept feeling worried but here she is in her father's carriage going to the festival. Each time she wanted to say goodbye to them, she felt guilt eating her especially when she made the promise to come back willingly.

'I hope he is ok….'

The Beast ever so much did not dare to go near the mirror room. He did not wish to see her happiness and ruin it. He did not dare go near her room, everything in his castle reminded him of her. Nothing brought him peace to this mind. Worried she has forgotten him just as his father forgotten his mother. He couldn't stand to be here so he exit out to the garden and already his heart was breaking.

'She could not have merely forgotten... Has she?" He whispered that part as he could not tell anymore.

Who would love a horrid Beast as he is and would be near him were floating in his head. He made his way to the garden and walked to his mother's roses. He would not dare call it a grave as it would be no better stating she is gone. To him, she was alive, she never left him alone. He kneels by her roses and cried remembering everything about XR. How she was helping him out here, reading and talking and just enjoying each other's company. Not ever remembered being alone. He hummed a tune his mother would hum for he didn't have the heart to play even a note from the instruments. Not without seeing her smile in his mind to break concentration.

It pained him to believe she had forgotten and left him. He couldn't hate her, he loved her too much to enact such a horrid emotion to her.

Above all, he was more concern if she was alright.

"I hope she is safe…"

"Here we are!"

She looks up to hear her father shout.

XR smiled to her father as he helps her down. She looked around and was happy to see the festival. As she was walking into the harvest festival with her brother and sister and father, she saw her older brother warp with Mira cutting out the insides of a pumpkin and carving it out. She waves to warp and saw him wave back but looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked, worried about him.

"XR said she was leaving yesterday but she's still here…"

"I'm sure she has her reasons let her have fun." Mira smiled but she too knew there was something odd seeing the sister happier than usual.

XR smiled and saw booster on his stand and with a girl smaller than her helping out giving vegetables and fruits.

"XR?!" Booster spoke with surprise. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to see the Beast?" He whispered, not wanting to cause a commotion.

XR was about to speak when Dorothy spoke. "Booster, pops wanted to spend more time with her! Would you deny him that?" She glared. Booster was shocked a bit at Dorothy being protective, something she wouldn't do without a reason. As they left, warp walks up to him with a glare. "Something is wrong booster."

XR looked around the festival and frown. It was nice and fun but she saw certain things that made her think of the Beast.

'I miss him so much…' she kept wondering about him for two days.

Has he been eating?

Is he alright?

Does he think of me?

The last one made her wonder even more. The conversation she had with her brother made her wonder about the Beast's question

 _XR would you love me? Marry me even?_

Before she had said no but now… "I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Dorothy asked.

XR smiled and shook her head. "Nothing Dorothy." She knew her sister would be annoyed of her thoughts.

"We will be meeting Jenkins and his friend Bob to meet."

XR raised a brow and glared and let go. "I don't intend to be with anyone right now Dorothy or be escorted by some spoiled rich boy." XR spoke.

"Now come on milady, we just wish to talk to you." XR glared at the man as he tried to grab her hand but she moved away. "I need to see my brother-"

"I heard how you brought so much fortune to your family." The man grin. "I even heard you were taken away by a monster. Tell me was he a gentleman or an animal?"

Dorothy smile was now in disgust. She did not wanted this for her younger sister. "I think this has gone long enough-"

"But we haven't even gotten some fun." The man smirked as he reached out to grab for XR. She punched him hard and he glared at her. "He must have liked it wild if you're like this." The man grabbed for XR, nearly crushing her wrist.

XR was scared and in her mind she was crying out for the Beast. Before he could act, his wrist was gripped by a stronger hand.

XR looked to see it was Warp who was looking to kill.

"You dare touch my sisters?" Warp glared at them.

Both men were ready to fight when the other brothers came to view.

"N- no sir!"

"Then beat it!" Warp barked and they ran.

Warp looked to XR who was shaking in fear and cried.

"I want to go home."

"I'll take you home-"

"I want to go home to my Beast." She said between tears.

Warp nodded as he picked his sister up and carried her off with their brothers behind. Dorothy followed behind, too shocked to speak and too much in guilt.

 **Beast!**

The Beast perked up and frowned. He swore he heard her cry for him but believing it was in his head sulked.

Nebula was laughing and talking to his friends when he dropped his drink to see his daughter in being carried by Warp. Before he could asked, Warp was the first to answer.

"We're heading back home." He stated.

/

Dorothy made her tea as XR drank it. The older of the two frown. "I am so very sorry."

XR was quiet as she continued. "I didn't believe they could go that far even when they were taught to be well mannered."

XR just drank her cup waiting. Dorothy brought along a wet warm cloth to sooth her sister's wrist. "I am so stupid to think it was going to be simple and I almost-" Dorothy stopped, she couldn't say it much less express it even further. Both heard footsteps and saw their father and three brothers enter the living room.

"I don't blame you for it all, not even for that." XR said. "I need to be with him. Goodbye Dorothy." XR hugged her and for once, Dorothy didn't want her to go but she knew she needed to.

"I love you pops and my brother but I need to go so this is goodbye."

Nebula hugs her as did each brother. She walks up to her room and changed to her white simple dress. She turns the ring backwards and smiled.

"I wish to return home and see my Beast again." She laid back down drifting to sleep.

XR woke up to see she was in her room and saw the grand dresser and beautiful painted stars on the ceiling. She jumped out of bed to open the door to found no one there. She walked out through the hall to hear no sound. As if the castle was dead. She looks around everywhere and shouted for him.

"Beast!" She then thought of the garden and rushes out and she sees him there on the ground by the roses.

"Beast!" She cries out and rushes to his side. For a moment she thought he was dead and began to cry.

"No please don't die!" She cried out. As she was crying, she was unaware of his chest expanding out and he slowly opened his eyes and he saw her crying.

"XR…? Is that really you….?"

XR looked up and smiled with tears coming down.

The Beast reaches but stops in fear she was merely an illusion. XR holds his claw paw hand and place it by her cheek. The Beast sat up and smiled with relief. "... It is you. I thought you have forgotten-"

"I didn't!" She said between tears. "Not a day or a second goes by without you in my thoughts." She smiles and hugs him. He hugs her back and felt her flinching, mainly her wrist.

He holds it carefully and saw a bruise growing around it. "What happened to your wrist." He asked.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." XR curls into his lap and saw him murmuring and kisses it and her wrist was healing. XR didn't feel the pain and smiles.

"Thank you and I am terribly sorry." She said but blushes when she heard him purr.

"I am just happy that you are home." The Beast said softly and XR smiles.

"Beast…" She spoke.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I… I love you."

The Beast looked down to her.

"I wanted to tell you that night but I couldn't." XR spoke and looked up to him, "but now, I needed to tell you. I love you Beast and I don't want to leave you again." She nervously closes her eyes, leans up, and kisses him. Unknown to her, the Beast transform into a man. He kisses her back and hold her close. XR pulls away and opens her eyes and saw her Beast was no longer a Beast but a handsome man!

"B-Beast?!" She asked and blushes deeply.

The said man opens his eyes but saw he no longer with claws but hands. And he was shocked.

"I'm no longer a Beast." He said in awe. XR blushes and both suddenly saw the sky bursting with lights and they heard a familiar voice.

"All hail prince Nosferatu and his soon to be princess Xerena!"

XR blushes after hearing her name and her now name Nosferatu holds her close.

"Would you do me the honor in marrying me?"

XR wraps her arms around his neck and grins. "Are you still my Beast?"

Nosferatu smirks and growls lowly and XR giggles and cups his face.

"I do my Beast."


	29. Chapter 29 an overprotective outlaw

XL was not as you can say the friendly type when it comes to the safety of his little sister and exploding things. When he found out he had a sister, he wanted to protect her so gave up on revenge against their dad and took up being a bounty hunter for star command but still steal parts. They spend a lot of time together, nearly inseparable(only because he kidnaps her) .

There was just one very large problem.

Nos-4-a2.

The energy vampire.

Her stalker.

XL was glaring at a picture of him on a target pallet in his (not so) secret hideout.

XL shot several blasts at it and he glared as it was intact, mocking him. He was trying to figure out what is it that Nos wants from his sister.

He doesn't know much about him aside being opposed to Zurg. What's driving him enraged was learning this creep out of nowhere, stalking his little sister.

'Does he want her as a slave?' He thought imagining that parasite's shadow looming over his little sister and seeing her scared and curling into a ball. XL glared in irritation.

'What if he wants to feast on her energy?!'

He was so enraged, he sprayed acid, leaving nothing in it's stand but the picture somehow saved!

"What do I have to do to get rid of you!? Keep her away from you?! " Then it clicked in his head,] XL smirked. "I can get rid of him alright. If he's gone, he'll never get XR!" XL grins evilly, unaware of the said parasite listening in on him.

'I had always believed he was insane but seeing him talk to himself takes the cake.' Nos thought but hearing him devising a plan to rid of him and keeping him from XR is very cruel.

'And here I was hoping to ask for his blessing out of respect. Not to mention he should tighten security.' Nos perked of an idea and smirked.

'Let see how far he can keep me away from her….' And he flew off.

"XL is this really necessary?" XR glared as she was tied up in a chair. She was kidnapped by her brother once again. She was at star command doing reports and now she woke up in his (not) secret lair. His newest reason why he kidnapped her was only to protect her from the energy vampire. She blushed at the thought of him.

"I'm only doing this to protect you XR!" XL proclaimed. "That evil parasite is gonna get what's coming to him!"

Ever since the incident, Nos has been trying many ways to see her and in his words, court her. She blushed at the many times he found her or kidnapped her but at least he doesn't keep her tied up. Nos mostly talk to her with so much respect and he courts her by bringing her roses and somehow places love letters in the lab room by her charger. The one time she gotten herself tied in wires, Nos appeared, he was giving her that same look from their first meeting.

"Darling rose, are you teasing me or are you insisting?" He purred to her.

XR blushes and remembered he did got her out but not without kissing her forehead and trying to kiss her.

'He reminds me of that skunk from that one cartoon.' As much as she loves her brother, she disliked the idea of being kidnapped, especially when he intends to hurt Nos.

"What is more safe than my place!?" XL protested

"Star command, Cosmo, Tangea, even trade world," XR was already listing and saw her brother glare.

"Hey!" He then hears the doorbell ring.

"Huh?! I didn't order anything…. Least I don't think I did…" XL walked to his main computer to see a delivery man just outside his asteroid.

"Delivery for an XL?!"

XL was conflicted but seeing that his sister was preoccupied with being tied up, he decided to check it out.

"There are some catalogs and books to entertain you."

XR glared and XL chuckles nervously and closes the door.

As soon as he left, XR sighed and glared.

"I know you're here Nos, come on out." she spoke and saw the energy vampire just before her with a small bouquet of roses.

"As I always say, beauty and brains." Nos grins happily. "My my XR, you are teasing me." Nos purrs seeing her tied like a present.

XR glares at him who was unfazed but was in awed.

"Can you just please get me out? I hate being tied-"

Slash!

XR saw the metal ropes were already cut up.

"My apologies luv. I hate to see you in distressed, you are too beautiful for such negative feedback."

XR blushes, still not use too being called beautiful. "Thanks but what did you do to get XL this crazy?" She crosses her arms only to blush when Nos came close, optics glowing with adoration.

"That was all on him luv." He floated upwards, looked bored talking about her brother. "He thought the best way to protect you was to bring you here-"

"-Only for you to take this as a chance to have me alone." XR finished his sentenced and sees him floating lazily like a cat.

"Smart as always. Of course, I need to make certain he stays out." Nos floated to the computer and pulls the panel to bite but looked rather disgust. "Maybe not bite into it, I fear he does not clean properly."

XR hate to be mean but she agreed with him.

Nos pulls out a chip out of his wrist and insert it within the computer. Nos pulls out a small tablet and began typing a few codes in it. "As soon as I am done, I will give you all of my attention."

XR blushes and already decided to find a good hiding spot, not wanting Nos to make a move on her like every time he sees her.

'I also don't wanna be in the crossfire between him and my brother.'

"So... you know where this package from?" XL asked after he gave a signature, an optic scan, a hand print and answering crazy question about having four eyes but doesn't see for the past ten minutes.

"Sorry sir I don't know but you still need to answer the riddle."

XL took a moment. "Is it a blind man?" He asked.

"You said that three times." the delivery man stated. XL glared and took it upon himself to do a quick research.

"Mississippi?!"

"Correct!" The delivery man smiled and hands him a box. "Have a wonderful solar cycle!"

XL grins and opens the box only to find a smaller box. Each time he opened it there was another box until finally there was a folded paper. He unfolds it to read what it said.

"If you're reading this then you are a bigger fool than I thought. Nothing can keep me away from her.

Sincerely the parasite."

XL growls in rage and rips the paper to pieces. He rushes back in but dodges a blast from a ray gun he placed in.

"What the-!" He saw few more coming out only deadlier.

"Oh no…"

Nos smirked as he sees XL running away and getting zapped. He made sure it was not deadly. 'I hate to make bad blood between in laws.'

"Now that this is done luv-!" He turns to find XR was nowhere to be seen. Nos smirks as he looks around for her.

"Now luv do not be shy. I just long for your company but I do enjoy a small game of chase." Nos spoke out only to find her in a glass box.

Nos growls happily as XR pouts and looks away from Nos.

Nos places a claw against the glass and sees it was quite strong. Nos frowns seeing XL has actually something to keep him away from his beloved.

"It's stronger than steel!" XR proclaimed.

Nos tilted his head in confusion. 'Did she say I hate you?'

XR glared. "I said it's stronger than steel!"

Nos was still confused shaking his head but looked hurt and sighed. He mouthed "I apologize that you hate me."

XR was still, trying to figure why he said that.

'i don't hate him…. I like him a lot…" She saw him floating over to a table and holds up a ray gun.

He float away to be out of sight, not wanting to let her see his death.

XR was shocked so without thinking, XR opens the glass box and rushes to tackle Nos only for him to zoom in and holds her close and the door shuts itself. Nos purrs and nuzzles close to XR who was too shocked to understand what just happened. "Just as cuddly as I imagine."

XR blushes and glared at him. "You weren't gonna shoot yourself." She stated.

"Well I was but when I saw you open the door, I knew you would not let me do it."

XR was shocked. "Why would you do that!?"

"If you did hate me and wish me gone, I would do it."

XR was flustered, 'He would do that?'

"Nos don't ever attempt that please? I don't want you to ever doing that. I care really a lot about you" She felt Nos purrs.

"Yes luv."

XR smiles but her blush deepens when Nos held her hand and kisses it.

XR felt the small shocks as Nos kisses began to move across from her hand to her arm.

XR kept shuddering as she felt the small shocks after every kiss he planted. She blushes even more when Nos was already at her shoulder.

"Aren't you being a little too forward than usual?" XR squeaks out as Nos kisses her head.

"Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did  
My heart fly to your service." He growls deeply and XR blushes.

"Nos th-that's very sweet of you-"she stops when he was close to her neck feeling his fangs but relieved that he didn't bit her but rather kisses her neck.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love." He whispers and holds her flustered to his chest.

XR clutches to Nos as he leans forward to kiss her.

Just when he was so close, the alarm went off.

Nos pulls away and growls.

"Better get going then." XR blushes when Nos kisses her cheek.

"I will but this will not stop me from seeing you."

Nos got out of the box as well help her out. He let's his wings out and blew a kiss.

"Until then." He flew out just as XL broke through the walls.

"XR are you safe?!" He shouted and he saw her there sitting within the box holding a bouquet of roses.

XL was shocked to the real reason.

"You ain't seeing her no more, NOS-4-A2!"

Far away in his own cruiser.

Nos chuckles as he watches through the cam he planted in the bouquet.

"As if he can stop me from seeing her." Nos chuckles as he coos at the sight of his golden rose.

"Until next time luv."


	30. Chapter 30 king thrushbeard

There was once a king who had a daughter name Nos who was strong and smart and was beautiful but her greatest flaw was her pride and arrogance.

She was not one to turn down from a challenge but because she was so keen from being hurt, she would reject any proposals and ridiculed them.

"Nos you cannot always reject every man that comes!" Her father shouted.

"Why must I be married?" She asked as she read a book of poetry.

"Because I want grandchildren for sakes! I am not as young as I use to be! You must be married. I don't want you to be alone."

"But no one does not catch my attention."

She will not bear the pain in being with someone who could hurt her.

The next day

As she entered the throne she was surprised to find the man slightly short and a ghastly grizzled beard!

"Your beard is like a thrush!" She blurted and blushes from her reaction.

The said king glared. "Well you're spoiled as a rotten apple." And he left.

"That is it! Tomorrow by morning, the first man that come entering in will marry you." Zurg glared.

Nos fumes and left, unaware of a figure hearing the commotion. The said king with a thrushbeard had a plan. He enters in to see the said princess's father there.

"Oh I am terribly sorry about my daughter-"

"I was hoping to still ask for her hand only if you could hear my plan…."

The next day the king was too angry from yesterday he had to find some way to calm down. Just when he was ready to call it a day, he heard the most beautiful song played.

He looked through the window and was happy to hear the song was soothing him from a man covered in bandages.

"Minstrel sir please enter in!"

The said man enters in as he holds his flute.

"Your music was beautiful! I would like to offer my daughter's hand as payment."

"Thank you sir."

Nos was shocked and by far against it but what her father promised, she was married and because of the marriage, she was to go with her husband. As they traveled through the road she was in awed by the land itself.

"Who owns this beautiful land?"

"King thrushbeard owns the land. It's quite a big land." He said happily.

Nos was surprised and already she regret rejecting him.

"Am I unworthy Nos?" He asked.

Nos felt guilt and shook her head. "No you are, I am just curious."

The minstrel kept quiet but secretly XR was trying not to laugh. 'I do hope she forgives me after this.' After passing through the town, they made it to the small little home XR had ready.

"It is quite small." Nos commented.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No- I meant not that it is bad- I apologize." She spoke.

XR heard many things about the princess but to see her stammer was cute. "Well, best we get to the field and gather food for harvest."

Nos was surprised and frowned. She never had done tasks much less labor! But she would not fail. 'I can do it!'

Later that day

"It doesn't hurt to ask." XR stated as Nos was trying, after many times, cutting cherries from the tree. She has through the hard labor, been trying and failing after different tasks. Pulling the carrots but only getting half out and nearly breaking the tools if her husband hadn't stopped her. She was already embarrassed how useless she was but thankful her husband was patient.

Nos, tired at failing, asked as he showed her how to cut the cherries properly.

"Well I should have known you being a princess, doing simple chores would be too hard on you."

"I am sorry I am useless." Nos frowns as she cut some cherries out.

"Well nobody's perfect." He stated as he finished up.

"Well it's getting late, better head in and begin making dinner, I can show you how to cook." He said happily and she nodded. That was how it was for the first few days. She would learn how to work and slowly she was getting better as XR was slowly able to break through the walls she surrounded herself.

The hard one was sharing a bed together. Although married, Nos would rather sleep on the floor for she knew she was not in loved with her husband as well being married unexpectedly. XR on his half understood but he did truly love her and wishes to hold her and comfort her as a husband should. Regardless, he was glad she wasn't as spoiled as before but he still believed she needed a little more to humble her spirit.

The next day while she was weaving baskets, XR brought home pots and pans.

"Since I cannot earn enough money being a minstrel, I need you to sell these pots and pans."

Nos was nervous about this, fearing she would be laughed at and ridiculed. XR seeing this held his wife's hands.

"I know you're afraid but please I need your help."

Nos looked to his eyes and for a moment she had not once see him face to face with the bandages wrapping his face.

Nos nodded. "I will help."

XR watched as he was disguised as a knight as Nos was selling the pots and pans. He was surprised Nos was selling them on the spot but was a little jealous when men would try to reach out to flirt with her but she would only nod and thank them after buying the pots. XR rode (nervously) on the horse as he was close to her stand. Just as he was close, his horse was spooked by the sound of metal clashing, his horse went crazy. A child not too far from him was almost stomped but he saw Nos pull the kid away and instead his horse destroyed her stand.

His horse finally calmed down he mounts off his horse and went to them only to get a serious (and very enraged) look from Nos. "How dare you!" She stated and he swore he heard her growl.

"I can pay-"

"You almost hurt her!"

XR was surprised from what she said. "Your not -!"

XR was pulled by his chestplate as his wife looked scary.

'She's really gorgeous when she's angry.'

"If you ever ride a horse without caution, I will make you suffer." She said coldly.

He nodded too in awed by his wife.

"Now you pay her for that stunt."

"What about you?" He asked.

Nos looked her stand and sighed. "I will explain to my husband what happened. Please be more cautious sir." And she turned away to clean up the mess. As she was cleaning up, XR helped her pick up the pieces. "It's the least I can do for you." He replied.

Nos tilted her head. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

XR froze, trying to figure an answer to tell her.

"I just have those moments a lot." He blurted out.

Nos swore she knew him but just couldn't think of where.

As soon as they finished Nos made her way home to see her husband was already there.

"Hello Nos!" XR waved, hoping Nos didnt expect anything.

Nos smiles a small smile but frowns. "Hello XR."

XR pretending to be confused held her hands. "What's the matter?"

Nos explained everything that happened as XR was smiling behind the bandages how she at the time didn't care about the pots.

"I just could not bear to see the little girl hurt or worse. But I still did not sell enough."

"Nos it's ok, accidents happens but I'm sorry that happened. I shouldn't have put too much responsibility on you."

"I am thankful, I only wish that idiot would be more cautious."

'If only she knew.' XR was thought nervously but was caught off guard when she got up and kissed him on his covered cheek.

"I still wish to find work to help out but for now allow me to make dinner." As Nos went to make dinner, XR was blushing, feeling his cheeks burning.

As XR was entering their room after cleaning the dishes, he was surprised seeing Nos in their bed, already asleep. XR blushes and carefully laid on the bed with her. He turns onto his side and looks to the back of his wife. He reaches out but stops in midway, knowing this was baby steps in their marriage. He smiles, already seeing the humble heart she has surfacing out. XR kept his back to her in respect, for once peacefully fell asleep. When he woke up he was surprised to find her curled to his side as he blushes feeling her breath by his neck. He carefully held her close and smiled to hold her this way. He was already falling back to sleep with her in his arms.

The second time he woke up only to feel no presence of her in the bed. He frowns, believing it was a dream.

"Oh you are up." He looked up surprised to find her in a servant attire from his kingdom. He was already redder than before and was thankful he was wrapped in bandages to hide away the blush.

"I was able to find work at the kingdom! They were looking for women to hire and luckily I was hired."

XR froze in shocked. 'I can't let her go through with this! I need to tell her the truth.' Before he could speak, she kisses him.

XR was surprised by this; to him he felt time stop and his heart beated so fast, he swear she could hear his heart pounding for her. What felt like an eternity, it was only seconds and she pulls away, blushing. "XR I am terribly sorry I have put you through a lot and I can be a pain but I am truly grateful you accepted me and showed patience with me. I… I love you." She smiles happily.

XR was surprised and felt her lips once again but couldn't feel it as much as he hoped as she pulls away. "I will be heading to work now, please get some rest." And she left, leaving a shocked and lovestruck XR.

He snapped out of it to realize what just happened. "How do I tell her?!"

He as fast as he could, head to his kingdom and changed to his usual attire and head out to find her. He went to the kitchen to see Nos was cleaning the pots and pans and reorganizing everything. 'Her father did say she would organize the books so many times…' but he saw she was always quiet and ever so respectful even when some would try to argue with her and he would keep an eye out. That is what he did through the second to third week, watching over his wife while she did her work as she was not only paid but also given food they did not eat which she was grateful to share with him and a dog she had brought after he followed her home.

"Please XR? He was tied up and alone. I could not let him stay there and die." XR at first allowed her to keep the dog but the dog was downright evil. Everytime he wanted to get close to Nos, that demon now dubbed drac would growl at him or shine and hog her attention from him. 'If I didn't know any better, the dog is trying to keep her all to himself…' But he did respect the dog especially when drac was a good watchdog when he protected Nos from creeps as she walked back home. But seeing his wife was humble and caring, he decided to reveal himself to her by celebrating his marriage.

"XR there is to be a celebration for the king's marriage. They told me I must be present out of respect. Will you be there?" She asked.

"Of course I will." XR smiled through the bandages.

Nos smiled and kisses him as he kisses back. The greatest moments he cherished were her in his arms. He would hold her close and hums tunes to her and she would hum with him. Then there were days she would kiss him as he would do the same and she was not scared. She would even ask if he would walk with her and they would talk almost about anything. There were nights where they would pay on their backs and look to the stars and imagine what were they and makeup stories. "Than I will not be alone. I must be heading out soon, ready?"

XR smiles but hears drac growling at him as if he knew what he was planning.

"It won't be bad."

The dog gave what XR could assume was a scoff and he left to follow Nos.

XR frowns hoping Nos would be happy than hurt as he was not too far behind.

Later that night.

Nos waited by the side as she was amazed by the decorations and how beautiful it was here but her thoughts were more on her husband XR, hoping he was coming. It was odd she never seen his face before and wondered would he unwrap his bandages just for her to see him? She was falling for him so much that she stopped mourning for her loss of regret and smiled waking up in XR's arms. She was happy with what she has and to be by XR side, it was worth more than anything in this world.

'How would he feel if I ask him if we may have children...?' she wonders but hears the trumpets and sees the king and thrushbeard entering in. She was amazed he looked handsome but she felt regret. Not of her rejecting him but something else.

'I made him shave his beard! I can see why he loved his beard…' She sees his father with the same beard and realized it was a family tradition! She smiled to see he was happy. 'I hope his wife loves him.' She looked around to find her husband but he was nowhere to be seen and was worried if he was not allowed to enter in. 'I should go find him!'

XR was smiling in hopes Nos loves the party to celebrate their marriage. He looks around to find her only she was looking around for him and he smiled.

"Better get your wife son."

XR nodded and walks toward her.

As she was about to leave, XR holds her hand. She was surprised at first but frowns.

"Will you dance with me?" XR asked.

"I am sorry but I need to find my husband." She replied.

XR was surprised but then wondered if she was willing to dance with him.

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"But I love my husband." Nos pulls away but XR was not giving up.

"I wish to share this dance with you." XR exclaimed.

Nos pulls away but she didn't know she was too close to the serving table that she slipped and crashed into the table, dropping and spilling all over her. She sees everyone laughing at her and ridicule her.

XR was hurt by this as well he felt responsible for this. 'I should have told her.'

Nos ran off crying not being humiliated but fear of losing her job.

"Nos wait!"

She stopped hearing thrushbeard and turns to see him coming toward her.

"Your highness forgive me but please I only want to be with my husband."

"I'm right here!"

Nos was confused and glared. She gave a look at him and when she imagined him bandages she couldn't believed it. "No that cannot be! He is a minstrel who is kind hearted and sweet-"

"As soon as we gotten married, we went traveled through the land and you asked me who owns the land and I said king thrushbeard. Each night you would sleep on the floor because despite we were married, you were uncomfortable. I respected that and then for the past week now, you shared a bed with me." XR smiled as Nos was quiet and felt his hands holds her own. "My love I am very sorry I did this to you, I just wanted to bring out the humble heart you kept hiding. I love you."

Nos still quiet XR pull away. "Go get cleaned up and please let us celebrate our marriage."

Soon enough maids came and lead her to a room she assumed was hers.

"The king chose a beautiful wife!" One of them stated but Nos didn't care.

"Please let us-"

"May you please leave. I wish to do this on my own." Nos asked and gave them her fake sweet smile.

"Of course milady! Call us if you need anything." They spoke and left. As soon as they left and out of earshot, Nos locks the door and pulls away and began to cry. "He lied to me! The man I loved is not real!" She cried even more. 'The one thing I feared occurred. What do I do?" The last part she whispered. She heard a barking and knew it was drac. "Maybe the king is lying! He is telling me my love XR is him but secretly he is being kept outside!" She grabbed and pulls out all of the dresses and rips them to make rope. "He wants to make me think that he and my husband are the same! Well I cannot accept that!" She stops and realize she was still a mess so she looked around through the untorn dresses to find a burgundy simple dress that looked similar to what she was wearing. She remembered XR telling her she looks quite lovely in red and the roses he would bring was always burgundy. She frowns at the possible truth that they were the same.

Shaking her head, she went to the bath and wash away the mess. She sat in the bath and wondered what if he was telling her the truth?

"Do i stay?" She doesn't know but she did love being where she was before this disaster. Waiting to see her husband and feeling his arms hold her close, protecting her. She sighed and wondered but soon shook away and gotten out of the bath. She dries up and saw her curls were forming and saw her long burgundy hair look alive. She turned away and began to dress in the simple burgundy dress and finished what she began.

XR was hoping she was alright as he waited by the balcony.

He wonders what is taking so long and remembered his mother use to tell him women take long to impress their love. He smiled wondering how beautiful she will be.

"Gah!"

XR turned to see his wife climbing down. He rushes out.

Nos took her time getting down feeling it has been a long while since she has done this. 'I better hurry!'

XR was able to get outside to see his wife dressed in the simple burgundy dress he had asked to be made for her. 'She looks so gorgeous- Wait! I can't ogle her while she's trying to runaway!' He looks up and ran faster than before to see the rope she made was ripping!

Nos was scared to find she was nearly 20 feet from the ground and felt the rope was tearing. She could let go if the floor was not stone. She was scared now and could feel it hanging. "I want my husband here!" She cried. Just as the rope gave out she fell. She closed her eyes in hope her death was not slow and painful. She kept thinking of XR hoping he would forgive her but she felt strong arms catch her. She looked to see it was the king but also saw his eyes. She knew right there it was XR and she was enraged.

"What were you thinking!? Nos I don't want you to ever do that! I could not bear if you got hurt or worse!" He leans forward to kiss her.

SLAP!

XR lets go to see Nos hand was red but but not as red as his slapped face. He was ready to asked when he saw her hold back tears that dared to fall. She walked away and when she was far, she ran.

"Nos!" He ran but was stopped by drac who was growling and baring his teeth at him.

"Drac!"

The dog ran to follow her as did XR but decided to use a horse instead.

As Nos ran to her house, she opened it in a rush and let drac in first and shuts the door. XR mounts off the horse and saw the door locked. He was reaching out to grab his own keys but it was not there. 'She must have grabbed it when I saved her.'

"Nos please open up!?" He shouted. "I know it was wrong but please I only did this to help you cherish the small things and be humble!" XR cried out and felt hurt but heard her crying. He walked to where their room was and peeked to find her crying.

"Please XR come home! Please tell me your not the king and I was not lied to..!"

XR sat against the wall as he felt guilt trailing down his chest. 'I should have told her…'

He got up and left, seeing she needed her space. "I'll come back tomorrow!" He left with his horse.

"I guess the party was too much and well keeping her there was no good either but she can't really hold a grudge. She probably miss being a princess or misses home!" he can bring her back and while at that he can court her properly!

The next day. XR walked to their home but saw she was tending to the gardens by herself. He walks over to her but hears drac growling.

"I'll keep my distance!" He glared but smiled to see her still wearing the dress.

"You truly do look gorgeous in burgundy." He gave a smile but saw she was quiet as a mouse and continue to tend to the carrots as she picked up one.

"I understand that you're upset and maybe miss home! I was hoping we can restart-"

Slice!

XR cringed when she cut the carrot from the roots but she purposely cut a good chunk of the tip and he felt scared.

"So maybe not restart! We can make this work, I will take you home and-"

"I am already home." She stated.

XR was surprised and smiled. "I do love you Nos. Even now I still do especially when you smacked me! I definitely love how strong you are!" He smiled but sees her walking away with a basket of carrots in her arms.

He stops her and stands before their home.

"Nos do you love me?" XR asked.

"I do love you XR," she stated.

He smiled happily.

"But I had loved the man I was with here who as it turns out does not exist." She said feeling her tears coming down.

"But I am him! That wasn't a lie, I am him. I just pretended to be from a different class and I only wanted to melt that cold heart you kept."

"I am thankful you did that but I feel I am unworthy for you even after yesterday. Most men that tried to ask my hand were only after claiming me as if I am a prize or to use me as if I was an object." Nos glared at the thought. "You did not do such acts and you were patient with me. I still love you XR but I will not go back with you."

XR groans. "Please tell me and I will do it!" XR spoke but Nos moved around him and closes the door but not until drac came in.

XR sighed, "Just so you know I'll keep coming back even if it means I am old and withered. I'll do whatever you want." but he heard no answer.

"I'll come back tomorrow!" And he left. Nos opens the door a bit and saw him gone. "How long does it take for a man to grow a beard?"

Drac shook his head.

"Then he has until then and I will comeback. Now then, let's go make dinner." she said happily but already she misses XR.

That night XR sneaked around the house to see her crying and he felt bad. He leans against the wall and notices it was getting cold and decided he can bring her gifts! The things she needs.

Nos opens the doors to find blankets by her door. She reads the note.

"Please let these blankets keep you warm when I cannot."

Nos smiled but saw he brought too many blankets. She remembered the the king was having a charity to offer things to those that cannot own.

XR was helping out the event and wonder if Nos was here or not.

"Sir! There was this beautiful lady who brought these here!"

XR was dumbfounded and saw only two out of ten blankets he gave her were brought. He smiled in relief.

"There was a small letter too."

He beamed and read the letter.

"This is sweet but you are not close to bringing me back to you."

He frowns but smiles. "It's a start."

He knew Nos did not have enough for her so he brought her food for her.

Nos was grateful but glared believing he did not have faith she would survive. She then remembers an old man who can barely hold food but was never able to bring enough. XR walked around town to see his wife holding the food. He was confused and assumed she was going to sell it. He watches her only to see her go further away and saw her knock at the clock tower.

He sees the old man who worked at the clock tower for nearly 50 years. He saw the old man allow her in and she closes the door. XR was shocked but waited for the past hours until it was sundown. He saw her leave and smiled.

Nos was able to help the old clock keeper. She cooked food for him that will last for the week until his nephew comes back. She even helps him polish the clogs and even learned a few things about the clock.

"Thank sir for teaching me about the clock."

"Well this old man knows a few good tricks but thank you for the meals and helping me, hopefully my nephew will comes soon."

Nos smiled and left. As she walked away, she sees her husband around the corner and kept on walking away, ignoring him.

XR was relieved she did not see him but he was curious what did she do for the entire time. As soon as he made it to their small home, he saw a note on the door.

"XR please do not assume dreadful things. I saw you following me. All I did was help him polish clogs."

XR was relieved but wondered what to do next, unaware he was growing his beard back. For the past month XR was watching over her and saw she was doing alright on her own. When she was selling baskets and vegetables, XR was always there buying baskets from her. He was jealous when she gave him a small smile or a mutual face but to others she gave a smile and even talk to them. XR would try to talk to her but she would only talk a bit and told him all the time.

"I love you but I will not come back to you yet." There were times when she did talk to him on the way home and she would thank him walking her home just before he was chased out by drac.

"At least she tries to pull drac back to give me a chance to run." He said as he looked to his clothes with torn sleeves and some on his legs.

"If I didn't know better, he was trying to kill me."

Zurg, his father in law was shocked. "How dare she keeps a monster with her. Let me talk with her, maybe I can get her to change her mind-"

"No it's not necessary sir; she has been really kind and sweet. Maybe I should ask her again tomorrow. Goodnight." He said and left.

The next day

XR came to her little stand and was shocked to see a man tall and handsome with burgundy hair.

"Sister dear it is grand to see you doing well but please just go back and forgive him."

"You just want a nephew or niece and I will as soon as he grows back his thrushbeard." She spoke.

Sirlene raised a brow and could only nod. "So would it be possible to close up shop early? I do miss you and wish to talk to you."

Nos smiles. "Only if you help me bring these home. Usually my husband is here but it seems he is not." she felt a small pain but dismisses it.

XR watched as this man helps her bring them home.

XR glares but knew if anyone can scare away someone, it was drac.

"Quel chiot mignon vous avez! Quel est son prénom?" he cooed and drac was as excited as a puppy.

'Drac you are the worst.' XR glares at drac who was more kind and giddy to the man.

"This is drac, he has been very sweet to me." Nos replied and looked up to see not too far was XR.

"Brother that man over there by the tree is my husband."

Sirlene turns slightly to see him and grins. "He looks like your type."

Nos crosses her arms but giggles. "Don't make me kick your butt, I am your older sister."

"Of course but would you like me to introduce myself to him." He asked with a glint in his eye. "It is your choice but please do not hurt him. I do love him." She said softly.

"Mais il vous a fait pleurer, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais laisser passer."

"But he did help me be humble brother, I am no longer upset of him but I want him to grow out his beard." she spoke.

Sirlene nodded but he still wishes to at least scare him.

XR watches as the man enters in their home and he was already walking there. Just as he was ready to bang the door he was listening in on them.

"Brother how was France? Was it well?"

XR froze and thinking it now both had the same color hair and same eyes. He was already feeling guilty of thinking his wife would ever do such.

"I was over thinking it."

"I prefer de vous appeler et idiot." XR jumped from seeing the said brother glaring at him.

"Hi I'm XR." He said nervously.

"So I have heard. I am Sirlene, your brother in law or possibly not if you keep this up."

XR was shocked and glared. "Hey I love her very much and I trust her."

"Trust is a strong word for you. Sneaking around her as if she will make the wrong choice or sleep with another man." He glared.

"I was going to see her but I saw her with you and I wanted to respect her. She probably hates me after this."

Sirlene raised a brow and looked to his sister who was next to him filled with guilt.

"She does love you."

"Than what can I do to bring her back."

Sirlene looks to him and saw his beard was Nearly there.

"Lets just say you are almost there." Sirlene spoke.

XR was surprised and smiled with hope and saw it was nearly dark. "I better get going then-"

"No you are not." Sirlene grabs him by the arm.

"It is never safe at night. This is also your home so please do come in."

XR smiles but was hoping Nos will let him in. He hears the door open to see Nos let him in.

XR grins and enters in. It was quiet between Nos and XR as Sirlene broke the silence by talking about his time in France.

XR smiled and saw how happy Nos was as she talked to him.

"So Nos told me you play the flute beautifully."

XR looks to her and saw she was blushing.

"Well yes but I wouldn't say beautifully-"

"May you play for us?"

"Please XR?"

XR smiles to hear Nos. "For you anything."

He saw Nos got up and left to their room to bring the flute in.

XR had thought she would have thrown it away but to see it was taken care of made his heart soar. He plays the flute and wat he's Nos as she closed her eyes and hums to the song. As soon as he finishes, Sirlene claps happily but sees Nos fell asleep.

Sirlene was ready to place her in her bed when XR stops him.

Sirlene nods and XR holds her like a bride. He takes her to their bed and covers her. As he was ready to go, he felt her hand on his own.

"Please do not go…" She said tiredly. XR saw her move for him to lay next to her and he slips in. XR felt her hug him and felt her tears coming down.

"I love you Nos."

"I love you too XR…"

"Will you come back with me?"

She places her hand on his jaw and mumbles. "Soon…" and drifted into sleep.

XR smiled and holds her close finally sleeping peacefully.

The next day.

"Why won't she come back?" XR asked himself as he made his way to Nos. He has, for a month now, was more in her daily life and even got to talk to her for hours. He was even allowed in their home. It was great but she still will not come back.

"I also need to shave." For a whole month now he has yet to shave and his beard was before.

Just as he came to see her he saw her look at him and walked towards him in a rush.

XR froze in place and close his eyes. He was waiting for anything to occur but nothing. He opens his eyes to see Nos reach out and tugs his beard.

He sees her smiled whilst he was too confused. Before he could asked, she leans to him and kisses him.

XR was surprised and feels her wrap her arms around his neck. He pulls back. "Nos- mph!" he was pulled back and felt her kiss him vigorously. XR gave in and kisses her back with the same amount of passion. He feels her pull back and smiled. "I apologize luv but I wanted you to grow your beard."

"So will you come back with me?" XR asked and he felt her kiss him again.

"I will but under a few conditions." She spoke.

"Anything."

"I wish to share only with you my nights. I disliked the separate rooms."

XR nodded vigorously, already blushing at the thought of her there.

"I wish to still help others but I want you with me along keeping drac in the castle."

"Done." He said and he felt her lean to his ear.

"Do not shave your beard." She whispered.

XR blushes and nods.

"And one more thing."

XR was curious as she pulls away but not too far. "Will you be my husband?"

XR smiles and hugs her. "Of course!" XR smiled and kissed her.

The end

Happy birthday tiedwithribbons!


	31. Chapter 31 part two

XR waited for a special someone to meet at Cosmo's to not just as a date but to get information from Zurg. She blushes after knowing what's the payment for this. While she was waiting, her friends and brother were watching her from a distance.

"Why are we here XL?" Buzz asked, irritated for waiting when he was hungry.

"We are waiting if that parasite comes to see my precious baby sister!" He glared.

While XR was waiting, she was felt someone tap on her shoulder.

She looks up and smiled. "Hey ALD, how are you?"

ALD who was a recent creation of Zurg, escaped thanks to Nos and both secretly work for star command thanks to madam president.

"My brother is here but unfortunately so is your teammates and your brother." He said dreadfully with a lack of motion on his screen face.

"So is there a place I can see him?" XR was hurt that they were here but her brother, 'That's really messed up XL!'

"Yes I will make a distraction while you go through the kitchen." He stated as he walked away and exit out but jumps over and on the star cruiser.

"XL come on out." He stated. "You took my X-N-R-8934-07 configurator." He growls.

"XL I think it's for you." Mira stated.

XL glared. Ever since ALD came into existence, XL hates him with so much rage.

'He gets all of pops attention!' Another note, XR looks up to him!

'Somethin' about him makes me think of that no good energy vampire!'

XL came out and glares. "You got something to say wannabe?!"

ALD looks to his claws boredly. "You are truly pathetic to steal from me, waist bucket."

XL change his arm to a blaster and shoots at ALD but he grips the blast and absorbs it.

XL shoots more at him but ALD dodges them and caught some almost hitting the diner.

"I am wasting precious time on you when I could be fighting much worthier opponents like Nos-4-a2. At least he doesn't steal from me and gives a good fight."

XL glare and sprays out acid but it just floats in space.

ALD chuckles as he mocks XL with more to say. "Not to mention I can flirt much better with girls than you. Maybe I should hang out with XR more. She is pretty cute." He said and mentally smirked as XL was going crazy. He doesn't like XR that way, far from that. He saw her as a great and potential mate for his brother. 'She is such a sweet little thing to him.'

XL chases him as ALD dodges him, uncaring about the whole thing in total.

"Um guys where is XR?" Booster ask.

Mira and Buzz looks around on the screen to find she is gone!

"She must have left when they were fighting." Mira stated.

Booster nodded but he knew where XR really went.

XR told him the truth about Nos and as her best friend he supported her very much.

'I hope XR is ok.'

While the fight began, XR tread carefully into the kitchen and found no one there.

"Nos?" She said loudly. Just as she was going to turn away, she was surprised by Nos as he kisses her upside down.

XR squeaks and kisses back, missing him so much as she wraps her arms around him as he lowers himself and holds her up. Nos pulls away but nuzzles her close. "How I miss you luv." he purrs, already kissing her again.

XR giggles and squeals when Nos nip her neck. "Nos! Not here! We can do that elsewhere!" she blushes. She learned Nos although a robot, has more animal instincts and she learned that the hard way.

'Like that one time when I bit his neck. It was a long night.' she thought remembering and blushing. 'It was one of his many soft spots that got him primal.'

"Now luv there are many other places we did-" he smirks as she places her hands on his mouth.

"Not here!"

Nos nodded and holds up a chip. "As usual darling, my gift to you."

XR smiles as he gives it to her. "But I didn't brought you a gift." XR playfully pouts.

"You are the best gift luv," Nos grins only turn to a smirk. "I have my cruiser here."

XR giggles and saw Nos extend his wings.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your wings?" She asked.

Nos hums as he flew them out. As they exit, they saw ALD swinging XL like a toy.

"See you later bozo!" ALD let's go and XL goes flying but not without seeing Nos holding her and kissing her!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" until he was a speck in space.

Nos enters in with XR in his arms.

"I think my brother saw us." XR spoke but felt Nos kisses her.

"And…" He said between kisses.

XR pulls away in worry. "That means your cover could be blown! What will they think of you?!" XR blushes when Nos deepens the kiss and felt him licks her lips.

"I do not not care, I only care about you. Now," he growls in XR's receptor and she blushes.

XR blushes as Nos plays a song "It's now or never" by Elvis Presley.

"I wish to dance with you."

XR smiles as Nos held her to dance.

Somewhere in space.

XL was still shooting through space just as he was enraged.

'He better not be forcing her to do things!'


	32. Chapter 32 Sleeping beauty

There was once a king and a queen that yearns for a child but could never happen but after so many years childless, the queen finally gave birth to a baby girl and named her Xerena XR. To celebrate their first child, they had invited all of the people and their dear friends.

Before the Christening, their friend king Zurg had brought his son Nos, who was 4, to meet their child.

"Nos!"

If only they can find him.

Nos was looking for books to read but was lost.

"I was better at home-" he stopped to hear a sound of crying. Nos followed it to see a baby room and in it, a cradle.

Nos tried to look over but he knew he was too small but saw a rocking chair by the baby's wooden carved cradle. He climbs up, tip toeing, and sees a little baby girl.

Nos smiled and tried to reach over. "You are pretty cute baby." He saw the baby cooed and reached out to him. Just as Nos reached over, the rocking chair tipped forward and Nos gripped at the edge. The baby whimpered, ready to cry.

"Please don't cry!" He climbed over the wooden cradle and carefully sat next to the baby. He smiled, relief to see the baby calmed a bit. He saw the little baby falling asleep and so Nos decided to climb out but heard the baby whimper.

"I'll stay until you are asleep." Nos declared and decided to lay next to her as the baby was sound asleep as did Nos who was never this tired.

"I am terribly sorry, usually Nos prefer to hide where there are books-!"

The three adults were surprised to see Nos and their baby girl asleep.

"I have never seen Nos this way!" Zurg whispered happily and had an idea. "Would you mind arranging them to marry?"

Nebula raised a brow.

"Look how they are! Nos never warms up to anyone since his mother's death and already to her?! We can unite our kingdom!" Zurg grins.

That moment they agreed but only if they knew what storm awaited them.

"I cannot marry a baby father!" Nos glared as he was fuming.

"You will not now but in the future. She will be very pretty and I know she will make you happy."

But alas Nos flared.

When the celebration occurred, Nos glared through the whole way as other children were trying to gain his attention.

"Nos you gotta play with us!" Warp tugged Nos to follow him and his brother Buzz.

"I have to meet my betrothed." He spewed with repulse.

"Nos don't use big words. We're not book lovers like you." Warp stuck his tongue in disgust.

"I am to be married to the baby." Nos glared.

Warp snickered. "That stinks! Does that mean you have to change her diapers too?"

Nos glared and looks to where the baby is. "Father said I am to marry her when she is old enough. But she cries when I try to leave."

"Come here Nos!"

Nos groan and walked to his father as he (was dragged) went to the baby. When his father went to talk to the king, Nos glared.

"You know I am to marry you and all you can do is gargle words like mush."

The baby reaches out and coos and Nos couldn't help but smile. "But I would like to be friends first." Just as Nos plays with her fingers, the baby girl reaches up and gave Nos a sloppy open kiss on him.

One he was not ready.

Nos pulls back glaring at her but knew she didn't know what she was doing but a part of him felt she did as she was laughing.

"Aww Nos got his first kiss!" Zurg grins.

Nos glared but saw the baby whimpered.

Nos held her tiny hands to get the baby's attention. "If I am to marry you, then I guess I should have my kisses from you." Nos said calmly and the baby squealed. Nos smiled and luckily turned as the baby gave him another sloppy kiss. Nos walked away and far enough to wipe away the slobber on him.

He froze to look at his father who was smirking.

"This does not prove anything father!" Nos pouted.

Soon enough there were three glowing orbs that were fairies.

Flora, fauna and Merryweather came and hovered over the babymaking gushing and cooing sounds.

Nos was nervous but his father stopped him.

"They are only here to bring gifts to her. Your betrothed is alright but odd that they were not invited."

Fauna and Flora gave her gifts of beauty and song. The baby cooed joyfully as Nos smiled but frowns that he did not bring her a proper gift. A gift from the heart.

As Merryweather was ready to offer her gift, the room went dark and eery.

A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open.  
Lightning and thunder. Maleficent appears!

"Why is She here!"

"What does she want here?"

Nos looks to her without fear but the minute he looks to her, he felt chills down his spine, as if she was a beast. He snapped out of it when he heard the baby cry. He wanted to stand by her side but he was pulled back. He looked to his father but he saw the stricken fear on him. Nos looked to the lady but more to the baby.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Nebula. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." the lady stated.

Nos look to the fairies seeing one of them held back.

"I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." She said with a glare.

Nos raised a brow, 'Why didn't they?'

"You weren't wanted!"

Nos looked the blue fairy and frown. 'Father said you weren't invited either and here you are..'

"Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

Nos sighed in relief that she was leaving.

"And you're not offended, your excellency?"

Nos looked to the queen and then to the lady, fear stroke through his heart when she stopped.

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." the fairies shielded the baby but Nos could see the rage in the dark lady's eyes as she raised her staff.

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"Oh no!" The queen frightened held her child in her arms.

Nos was frozen as stone as he heard the woman laugh and disappeared.

Nos was shocked but he saw a faint glow by the baby to see the final fairy give her gift.

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

Nos was amazed and shocked but he hoped it did work.

Later.

"Adults are mean and stupid." Nos spoke as he was in the baby room, leaning over the cradle using a proper chair. "I heard father's friend is going to sent you away so I am uncertain If we are to see each other again." Nos frowns. "And I was looking forward to spending time with you slobby. I hope that if we do see each other again, I hope you do recognize me as I hope I do too." He looks out the window and looks to the baby. "And if we do still get married, we will invite everyone, even the scary lady so she can undo the curse." Nos then had an idea as he pulls out a ring that was attach to his necklace around his neck. "This is my mother's ring, she gave it to me before she passed into the heavens. She always told me it will always come back to me if I lose it so… hopefully you will come back too because I like you." He then began to hum a song he could barely remember as he climbs over the cradle and holds the baby as he places the necklace around her. He yawns tiredly and lays next to her, holding her like a teddy bear. "I hope we meet again and I promise I will only have my heart to you slobby." He mumbles and fell asleep.

The fairies enter the room and smiles to see the prince and the baby.

"Can we at least let him see her?" Fauna asked.

Flora shook her head. "To protect her, no one is to know." She carefully grabs the baby and they were off. Nos woken to find himself alone in the crib and he began to cry.

'Please comeback!' He cried out in his mind. His father came in and sees him in tears.

Zurg reaches out and holds him close. "It's alright son, it is just a dream go back to sleep..."

Nos cried himself to sleep, dreaming his dear slobby to come back.

Few years later. (XR is 8 as Nos is 12)

That day became a dream to both children as they went about their life.

XR was as the fairies gifted, was a ray of sunshine that yearned to see the world but not a day goes when she dreams of the one who would hum that song to her. She would only imagine his smile and his eyes that were red like dark rubies.

She did not tell her aunts especially when they would dismiss it as a mere dream. She knew somewhere in the world her true love was somewhere out there.

"He has to be smart and nice." 'And he has to be scary so he can protect me.' she spoke as she walked around the forest.

"I hope aunties don't bake the spider pie again." She stuck out her tongue with disgust.

Nos however was the very opposite. After a few years Nos kept to the books and would sometimes play with the other children but he kept hidden away. Despite keeping to himself, he had quite the curiosity of going off into adventures. The only adventurous thing he always kept doing was

"Nos where are you!?"

Running away.

Nos would spend time in the gardens but after being kept bothered by everyone, he decided to enjoy his peace and quiet in the forest that happened to be where the princess was.

Nos wearing his favorite dark burgundy cloak, once again ran far away until he was far enough they would not find him. He grins as he finally can read peacefully.

"Whatcha doin?"

Almost peacefully.

Nos was ready to yell but he didn't as his glare softened as he comes to see a little girl with rosy cheeks and pretty gold hair wearing a pretty simple white with green and purple ribbons on her dress. But as a child,

"I am reading. Why not bug someone else."

He was annoyed.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"A terrifying vampire." He declared.

The little girl sat next to him and tried to look over his shoulder but laughs. "Where are the pictures? How can you see what is a vampire?"

"You imagine it like you do in dreams." Nos spoke starting to get irritated but he couldn't bring himself to act upon it.

"Like dreams...?" She said in thought and giggles.

Nos raised a brow. "What is funny? A vampire can be mean and vicious and drink all of your blood!" He said imitating from what he read.

XR smiles how he was scary and thought, 'He must be a vampire!'

"I have just seen a vampire and he's nice!"

Nos raised a brow but was excited. "Can you show me?!"

She nodded and grabbed his hand and lead him. Nos felt his heart beat ever so slightly but believed it was to see an actual vampire as she lead him to a cave.

"Boo!" She screamed out and pulls Nos to the ground and they see hundreds of bats flying out.

Nos was amazed but was confused until he realized, "You were talking about the bats."

The little girl smiled but shook her head and pointed at him. "Your a vampire!"

Nos was told he was always pale and would get mad but from her, he laughs. Something about her made him overjoyed and it felt so familiar but he couldn't say or wonder why.

"Ok I am one but I will not drink your blood, you probably make my fangs fall out. I am Nos by the way."

"I'm XR!"

Nos tilt his head. "What does that mean?"

She shrugs. "Wanna play? I never get to meet anyone and I..."

Nos held his book but looking at her he walks to a tree and left it there for safekeeping.

He held out a hand and smile. "Where to?"

She squealed and showed him around the forest.

Both children played around the lake and exploring around the forest and all they could feel was how for once there was no fear or loneliness; just having fun. They pretended to be many things such as.

"My brave vampire!"

She hugged him as he frowns.

"But I am a knight in shining silver armor that vanquished the evil." He stated.

XR pouted. "Than why bother me?" She turned and crossed her arms.

Nos raises a brow and rolls his eyes.

"My dear princess it is I count Nos who is-"

"Where have you been?! A scary knight tried to take me away!" She smiles.

Nos chuckles. "I scared him away so he will never bother you again."

"You weren't after any other fair maidens were you?" She asked suspiciously.

Nos rolled his eyes but snickers. "Of course not but if I did, their blood is bitter compare to your sweet and delectable blood."

"Good because you're my vampire and no one else's."

Nos laughed and hugs her as he lifts her up as he pretended they were flying. When the day was almost close to setting, Nos and XR laid on their backs to look up at the sky.

XR was ecstatic to finally make a friend and showed him everything she cherished and finally play with someone with her wild imagination but something about him made her feel safe and not alone.

"That cloud is a bat!" She declared.

Nos nodded and pointed to another. "There is another and it is a girl!" He smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked "she isn't wearing a dress. Is she naked?!"

Nos shook his head. "You see how tiny she is, she can't fly yet and the bat," he pointed to hers. "He is showing her how to fly but he too is learning."

XR scoots to his side as she sits her head on his chest. "Are they friends?"

The boy nodded. "Of course they are. He is flying all around her, impressing her."

"But she can't fly with him." She spoke.

Nos looked to her saddened. "How come? Is it bad?"

XR shook her head and smiled, "Her aunts the birds are always around her." she giggled.

Nos raised a brow but dismisses it and smiles. "I see them, they are a bit clumsy though." He added somehow thinking of those weird fairies in his dreams.

"Yup but she loves them dearly!" She giggles.

"What about her parents?" He asked.

XR frowns, "I don't know…" she frowns.

Nos points to the sky. "I see them!"

XR sits up and looks to his direction. Nos holds her hand and shows her the direction.

"Her mother and father are over there! Waiting for her!" He said and he saw XR was her happy and bubbly self. "All she has to do is keep practicing and she will fly to them." he did not wish to see her sad.

XR smiled, silently thanking Nos for making her smile with hope but she looked to Nos and laid back next to his side, hearing his heartbeat.

"What about the boy bat?" She pointed out. "Does he have a family?"

Nos smile. "He has a father but he wants him to leave home to extend his learning." Nos frowns. "But he does not want to leave especially now that he made friends to the little sweet and bubbly bat."

"But you should go!" XR spoke excitedly.

Nos was sad that she said that but he was pulled up to stand with her.

"If you go and learn and come back, I could join you and we can travel! We can be adventurers!" XR burst out. "We can go anywhere and maybe even travel pass the heavens!"

Nos raise a brow but lays back down and smiles. "Maybe in another life to travel pass the heavens but to travel here across the lands sounds fun." He blushes when XR came too close. "Promise?!"

Nos nodded, trying to look away from her big topaz colored eyes. As Nos looks at her, he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you!" She hugs him and out of impulse she kisses his cheek only for Nos to pull back in shock.

He blushes deeply and glares at her. "Why did you kiss me?!"

XR blushes but looks down, guilty.

"I'm sorry…" she said but she felt his hands on her head.

Nos couldn't get mad at her and despite he barely know her, he feels like he knew her already. "It is alright but if you kiss someone you have to mean it." Nos looked to her hoping she understood.

"But I do mean it."

Nos eye twitched but shook his head. "Not as gratitude! You kiss them because you love them. If someone say to you I love you and you know them very well then you kiss them on the lips." He pointed to his own "However they have to be that special someone-" he saw her lean forward and he leans back. "Not me!"

"Why? Are you afraid of being kissed? I don't carry any diseases that I know." She smiled.

"I believe you but it is because I do not know you that well!" he glared as he walked backward as she followed him until he was against a tree.

XR felt she knew him somewhere but she didn't know how. "But I really like you. Do you like me?"

Nos had to think that one for a moment. He felt that feeling in his heart and just when he turned to her, he felt her kiss him. Nos pulls back just as she kiss him and glares but not at her. "Not again!"

XR tilted her head confused. Nos looked to her and sat down and pat for her to sit. She did and looked to him.

"When I was 4 my father told me a baby was my first kiss…" Nos waited for her to laugh but he saw she was curious and confused.

"So am I your second?"

XR never kissed anyone but Nos was special and she knew it.

Nos looked to her and looked to the sky. "I will not consider the baby because it was not accounted so you are my first." He said but he felt her hug him.

"I am happy to be your first kiss." XR smiled and Nos blushes and grumbles.

Nos smiles as he realised was not sad anymore, as if she wash it away.

"Thank you XR for making today the best day before I go."

XR stood up and smiled. "Thank you for being my first friend and kiss." She shivers to feel the cold air blew and Nos frown as he took off his burgundy cloak and hands it to her.

"You can wear it since it is cold." Nos wraps it around her as she smiled and he couldn't help but smiled too. Nos could hear a faint voice of women calling out.

"XR!"

Nos turn to see her frown and he knew he would be going too but he had thought of something. "Let's go get my book first and I can walk you halfway."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. As they walked quietly Nos realised she was quite young.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 8. How about you?"

"12." Nos lowered his head. 'I got my kiss again from a baby! Not much of a difference!' He glared but changed his mood and smiled. 'But she is different….' As they made it to the tree by the cave. Nos grabs the book only to hand her the book.

"This is my gift to you before I depart."

XR holds the book tighter than ever and was about to take off the cloak when Nos stopped her. "Please keep it with you, so that you can remember m- our promise!" He said with a flustered face.

XR smiles but pouts. "I didn't get you anything!"

"Well spending the day is the best gift and well the other thing..." Nos didn't want to look at her topaz eyes for he was too embarrassed being kissed by her.

XR smiles and hugs him but a part of her didn't want him to go but she pulled away and runs off, holding the book close.

"See you later Nos!" she shouted running as fast as she could so he would not see the tears coming down.

Nos waves back and smiles as he walks back home, tears falling down as he hums the song he knew by heart.

As time grew so was Maleficent's patience. She heard of the princess hidden as the time of her curse was drawing near.

"It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Maleficent eyes glowed.  
First Servant nodded. "yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all …"  
"yeah, yeah!"  
Maleficent did not believe him. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?"  
"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles."  
Maleficent looked to him, dumbfounded by her servants answer. "Cradle?"  
First Servant nodded, fear drawing in his veins. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle."  
Maleficent was angered, "Cradle?" She look to her pet raven, "Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" She began to laugh. "Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha …"  
Servants join in the laughter. "Ha, ha, ha …"  
Unbeknownst their mistress was enraged.  
Maleficent stops laughing and raises her staff with rage.  
"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" She shouted as she cast blast of lightning to strike them.  
She drives her search patrol away and ends up alone with her pet again.  
"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil." Maleficent sits on her throne dreary and enraged of their ignorance, she looks to her raven with tired eyes. "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the XR. Go, and do not fail me."

Her raven caws and flew off to do her bidding.

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own.

As of now they were planning to celebrate her sixteenth birthday and especially how they were going to have her distracted.

XR however looked to the window wondering how or the boy she met so long ago ever think of her. She doesn't know but that day felt like a dream, a small wonderful dream that was happy to have. She holds the book he gave her so long ago and the cape she wore and adore.

"I wonder how aunties are? Hope they didn't destroy the oven again…" she thought as she held the book close.

XR walks down to see them clutter together on a book of dresses and XR giggles.

"Now what are you three dears up to?" XR grins all knowing already.

The said fairies jumped and tried to hide the books.

"Up to?" All squeaked at once.

XR giggles as they were stammering.

"eh eh eh;We, we, we, well we were-"

"Wanted you to pick some berries!"

"That's it! Berries!" Flora stated.

XR tried not to give it away so feigned her confusion. "Berries?"

"Lots of berries!" Fauna added.

"But I picked a lot just yesterday." XR spoke and giggles as they were fluttering like hens.

"Oh we need more dear!" Fauna spoke and the others nodded.

"Yes!" Flora nodded, all three fairies push her out of the house.

"Now don't hurry back." Flora smiled.

"And don't go too far!" Merryweather sternly spoke.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Flora added.

"Goodbye dear!" Fauna smiles

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" XR replied as she put on her cloak.

"I hope they make it yellow." She smiled.

As the fairies enter in, Merryweather was curious.

"I wonder if she suspects?"

XR strolls through the forest her mind elsewhere, dreaming of her true love.

XR hums the melody unaware she was not alone.

Nos was riding back home as he was requested by his father but unbeknownst to his father he left early in hopes to see his old friend again. Nos took his horse in hopes he can find a lake.

'I wish XR was here, she knew where the lake was at…' he stopped to find himself in front of the same cave she brought him to from all those years ago.

Nos smiled, how he missed the day. There were times he thought that day was no more than a dream. 'It was a wonderful dream…' He smiled and wondered where she was now. "She probably had left to explore on her own…" He pet his friend Samson and frown, "So then why come here..?"

XR looked to the bush that she had picked from yesterday was now empty of berries but she smiled, "Guess I have some free time!" She began to hum a tune she knew.

As she hummed she attracted all the animals to her.

Elsewhere

Nos rode his horse, decided to head back. Just as he was ready to depart, he hears someone singing so beautifully..

"It sounds beautiful…" He said and decided to follow it but his horse Samson, didn't want to.

"I will give you oats." Nos grins.

His horse perked. "And carrots~." Nos added.

Samson sped off, catching Nos off guard.

"Samson!" Nos tried to call out but as he jumped over a trunk making Nos flew off into a shallow pond.

His friend nervously came close to see Nos glare beneath his hat.

"Forget the carrots." Nos spoke as he playfully splash some water at him.

"I wonder…" XR sings.

"I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little laugh melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song going in  
To someone  
Will find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!"

XR stopped and frowns as she watches two birds cuddle together.

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child?"

She heard the owl hoot and smiles.

"Why, Flora and Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anyone." XR pouted but then blushes. "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" She smiled at the thought of Nos but then she thought of the prince in her dreams.

"Oh, a prince."

The animals gathered around her as XR continues. "Well, he's tall and handsome and... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then... I wake up."

The animals put their head down.

"It's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" She then thought of Nos and wondered what if he never comes back.

Elsewhere not too far

"You know Samson, There was something strange about that voice." Nos puzzled kept thinking it was XR.

'It cannot be. She probably had left home and travel….' He then thought of other possible ideas. "Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite-Hey!" Nos shouted as the animals stole his cloak and boots and ran off.

XR too deep in thought about Nos wonders will she ever see him. She clutches tightly to her cape and frowns until she sees the owl in a cloak cape and giggles.

"Oh, why, it's my dream prince!"

She bowed playfully to her 'prince "Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But I know we've met before!" She began to dance with her "prince" and hummed.

"I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam,"

Nos was ready to yell but he then saw who the voice belong to and he felt his heart beat soar.

"And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream."

Nos pulls the animals back and took their place.

"But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once"

The way you did-"

XR stopped hearing another voice sing  
"Once upon a dream." Nos finished it as he saw her turn to her and even more surprised to see familiar topaz eyes.

XR blushes deeply, seeing Nos for the first time and how he changed and how different,

'And handsome…!' She then wondered if he remembers.

"I'm sorry sir but you see I am not supposed to… Well you know…."

"A stranger?"

XR nodded and frowned inwardly.

"But we have met beforehand." Nos replied, he could not forget her, she was a permanent mark in his memories.

"When?" She asked with hope.

"Once upon a dream." Nos replied.

XR turned away ready to cry but felt his arms wrap around her. "That day when a little girl who was 8 asked me what was I reading." XR turned around wide eyed like an owl.

"Of course how could I not forget she was too good to be true to enjoy a day that was once upon a dream." Nos smiled and was soon hugged by his dear friend.

"I missed you!" XR cried happily, letting her tears come down.

Nos smiles and hugs her back. "I missed you too XR." He spoke as he holds her carefully, afraid she would disappear.

They lay there on the grass, telling each of their time since that day. XR was amazed about Nos's time studying but was a little envious some other women tried to get his attention when they were there watching him swordfight.

"So tell me Nos have you had any kisses from other pretty girls?" XR teases but hoped he did not.

Nos shook his head. "No but a certain golden blonde little girl was my first and only kiss."

XR smiles a shy smile, "Well not true, a baby was your first kiss."

Nos glared at the thought but then had an idea.

"Well would you be my first for something special?"

XR looks to him suspiciously as Nos was unfazed. "You can be my first to share a dance. I was taught to dance but not once share a dance." XR sat up with curiosity.

"How come?"

Nos sat up and smiled. "I believe a dance is like a kiss, it is to be shared with that special someone."

XR blushes deeply as Nos got up and held his hand out to her. "Will you dance with me?"

XR stands up and grabs his hand.

He put his left hand by her hip and held her right hand and began to dance as well sing with her.

"I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream.  
I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam." they both dance, mesmerized by each other.

XR could feel her heart racing as she leans onto his chest. XR hears his heartbeat, how soothing it was and remembered when she laid by his side when they were kids, she would hear his heart as if she could only hear it.

Over time when they finally stopped, Nos could already feel his love growing for her. XR hugs Nos close, hearing his heart. She blushes how it was beating just as her heart.

'They're in sync!' XR smiles.

Nos lead her up where they once laid out but before she could lay on the grass, he places his cape on the ground and help her lay on her back as he sat down and laid back.

XR was quiet as she laid by Nos side looking up to the sky.

"I really missed you Nos." XR softly spoke.

"Not a day goes without thinking of you." Nos holds her hand. "XR will you come with me?"

XR was wide eyed as he continued. "Let us travel together."

XR smiles and began to cry. "But what about your life? I am just a silly girl who wanted to travel past the heavens. I am just a silly dream-"

"- A beautiful dream that I want by my side."

"But for how long? A day, a year?" She asked.

"For the rest of my life, I do not want to live without you little bat." Nos smiled and holds her close. "I do not want to go without you XR."

XR smiles and nodded. "Come by the cottage in the glen," she pointed the direction. She stood up as did Nos and they held hands. "I want you to meet them and we'll go together."

Nos smiles, he leans forward and kissed her cheek. XR blushes and grins. "Still afraid of kisses?"

Nos shook his head "I am afraid the kiss will wake me up from this wonderful dream."

XR reaches up and just when she was going to kiss him, she saw it was almost sunset!

"I got to go!" She pulls back and stopped for a moment and without fear or hesitation, she pulls Nos down and kisses him on the cheek and ran off!

"I'll see you soon Nos!"

Nos waves back, too flustered to speak and his heart was beating so fast. He rushes to Samson and sped out, couldn't help but felt confused. 'Why did her kiss reminded me of something?'

Inside the cottage,

Fauna is lighting the candles on the cake… which starts to melt down. She tries to hold it up with a broom.

"Well, what do you think of it?" She asked.

Merryweather who was still standing as a dolly in a bad joke of a dress, was already irritated.

Flora turns to see the cake and was loss for words. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

"Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's bake." Fauna smiled as she tried to put the candles back up.

"Of course, dear." Flora nodded as she smiled at the (very awful) dress. "What do you think of the dress?"

Fauna was bit confused and gave Flora a smile. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?"

"Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffles? What do you think?"

"I think so. What do you think, Merryweather?" Fauna asked but sees her struggling out, causing a heap of mess.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of XR, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands." She stormed off.

"You know I think she's right." Fauna frowns at the cake already a puddle of mess.

"Here they are, good as new." Merryweather smiles in triumph.

"Careful, Merryweather!" flora grabs the wands and looked around the room. "Quick, lock the doors. Flora, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, We can't take any chances!"

Fauna and Merryweather closed all the windows and curtains and made sure everything was hidden.

"And now," Flora turns to fauna, "You take care of the cake,"

"While I-"  
"Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!" Flora rushes her away.  
Merryweather shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up. "Come on, bucket, mob, broom, Flora says, clean up the room!" They immediately start to sweep everything clean.  
"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess." Flora works another sheet of pink cloth with her wand.  
Fauna waves her wand to lead the ingredients. "Eggs, flour, milk-!"  
The ingredients come walking to her but stopped.  
just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles. The cake starts to bake itself. Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Merryweather sees the dress.  
Merryweather frowns. "Oh no, not pink. Make it blue." She whispered the last part.  
Flora sees the dress was now blue."Merryweather! Make it pink." She stated.  
Merryweather sees it pink and pouts. "Blue."  
Flora turns to see it Pink points to it, "Pink!"  
Merryweather twirl and aimlessly aims her wand. "Blue."  
Only this time Flora stands before the dress and gets blue herself.

They start fighting over the color. The camera turns to the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney.

From the outside of the cottage, Maleficent's pet raven sees the fireworks coming from inside the house.

The 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it.  
Flora was horrified to see the dressed ruined. "Look what you've done!"  
"Shh, listen!" Fauna stopped them to hear a faint humming.  
XR humming 'once upon a dream' was coming closer.  
"It's XR!" Merryweather whispered.

Flora gasp. "She's back, enough of this foolishness." She turns to the ruined dress. "Make it pink." And the dress turns pink.  
"Now hide, quick!"  
Merryweather follows behind but stops and pulls out her wand. "Blue."  
Flora and the other two hid but stop and sees the mop running. "Good gracious, who left the mop running?"  
Merryweather waves her wand, "Stop, mop!"

XR just enters in, her face so red but her heart was beating like a drum.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather! Where is everybody-!" She stops to see a beautiful dress and cake.

XR was lost for words.

"Oh my-"

"Surprise!" They all shouted together.

"Happy birthday!" Fauna shouted.

XR was to happy. "This is the happiest day of my life!" XR hugs them all. "Everything is so wonderful, I can't wait for you guys to meet him tonight!"

Fauna froze, "Him?"  
Merryweather was shocked. "XR!"  
Flora was cautious, "You've met some stranger?"  
"Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before." XR second at the thought of Nos  
Flora was nervous now. "You have?"  
Merryweather was the same but sad. "Where?"  
"Once upon a dream!" XR starts singing and dances with Fauna.  
"I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream …"  
Fauna frowns. "She's in love."  
"Oh no." Merryweather was melancholy.  
Flora was shaking her head. "This is terrible!"  
XR was startled and stopped by their words. "Why? After all, I am sixteen-"  
Flora shook her head. "It isn't that, dear."  
"You're already betrothed." Fauna tried to give her a smile but couldn't.  
"Betrothed?" XR was now feeling the happiness was slipping away.  
Merryweather stood next to her. "Since the day you were born."  
"To prince Nosferatu, dear." Fauna added.  
"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be-"  
"A princess." Merryweather smiled a sad smile.  
"And you are dear!"  
Flora smiles, "Princess Xerena. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Nebula."

The raven flies off, happy to give the good news.  
"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him." XR thought of Nos how happy they were but now; she imagined Nos face torn in hurt, seeing her not here or ever again.  
"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again." flora was about to hold her close but XR pulls away seeing her tears falling.  
"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!" XR runs upward to her room.  
Merryweather put her head down, "And we thought she'd be so happy."  
XR lies on her bed, crying. 'Please… Nos…'

In the castle of king Nebula.

Both kings sit and play chess but one of the kings, Zurg, sees Nebula distracted.

"Nebula please calm yourself! We have until sunset for your daughter to come."

"I'm sorry Zurg but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing …" Nebula stands up and walks away.

"The past, all in the past!" Zurg claps his hands, the Lackey arrives with a bottle of wine.  
"Tonight, we toast to the future with something I've been saving for sixteen years." Filling two glasses with the wine, Zurg raises his glass. "Here, to the future!"

Right Zurg, to the future!  
Skumps!  
Skumps!"  
Zurg raises his glass again "A toast to this knight!"  
Nebula smiled. "The outlook is rosy."  
"The future is bright" Zurg shouted.  
Both together sang. "Our children will marry,  
Our kingdoms unite!  
Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!"  
Zurg pours another glass, "Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?"  
Nebula puzzled to the news. "New home?"  
Zurg nodded, "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?"

Nebula slowly agreed, "Well, I suppose in time…"  
Zurg raises his glass. "Of course. To the home!

Skumps!"  
Nebula raises his glass. "Skumps!"  
"A toast to the home." Zurg sang.  
"One grander by far than a palace in Rome." Nebula sang back.

"Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam." Zurg smiles with glee.  
Both together singing. "Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!"  
Zurg claps his hands. "The plans!" The servant holds a castle's plan in front of Nebula's face. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course." Zurg pointed the size and space. "Fourty bedrooms, Dining hall - Honeymoon cottage, really."  
Nebula was surprised and nervous. "You mean, you're building it already?!"  
"Built man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." Zurg grins.  
Nebula was shocked. "Tomorrow? But Zurg, they're not even married yet."  
Zurg laughs."Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!"  
Nebula glares at his friend. "Now hold on, Zurg. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me."  
Zurg paused and raised a brow. "Getting my Nosferatu aren't you?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" Zurg insisted.  
Nebula nodded. "Of course, but-"  
"Then there's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!" He raises his glass.  
Nebula held his hands out. "Now be reasonable, Zurg. After all, Xerena knows nothing about this."  
Zurg raises a brow. "Well?"  
Nebula was cautious. "Well, it may come as quite a shock-"  
"Shock? My Nos a shock?!" Zurg glares in rage. "What's wrong with my Nosferatu?"  
Nebula held his hands up. "Nothing, Zurg. I only meant-"  
"Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?!" Zurg shouted. "Now, now ... I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!"  
Nebula glares, "Now, see here-"  
"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather!"  
"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" Nebula shouted.  
Zurg shakes in rage. "Unreasonable, pompous?!" Grabs a fish and holds it like a sword. "En garde, sir!"  
Nebuls grabs a tray, "I warn you, Zurg, this means war!" He held it up as a shield.  
They start to fight, fish against plate, then abruptly break into laughter.  
"What's this all about anyway?" Zurg spoke between laughs  
Nebula pats his back, "Nothing Zurg, absolutely nothing."  
"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." Zurg stated  
Nebula nodded

"Precisely! And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow."  
Zurg grins. "Splendid! King size, of course."  
Nebula raises his glass. "Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!"  
"His royal highness, Prince Nosferatu!"  
"Nos?!" Zurg turned to the window to see his son here so early! He runs out in a haste to meet him.

'It has been too long since!'  
Before the castle, Nos arrives on his horse.  
"Nos! Nos! Nosferatu hold! Nos!" Zurg rushes pass through.  
Nos holds on the reigns as Zurg runs to him.  
"Hurry, boy, hurry and change into something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that."  
"Well, I have met her, father." Nos answers to him.  
Zurg raises a brow. "You have? where?"  
"Once upon a dream." Nos grins, his thoughts on XR.

Zurg was shocked.

"Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" Nos insisted.

"Princess Xerena?! We must tell Nebula-"

"I did not say it was Princess Xerena father."

Zurg stopped in his track as Nos continued, "Her name is XR who lives in the forest and I wish to marry her father."

Zurg was shocked. "A peasant girl?! You want to marry a peasant girl?!" he covers his face. "Please… please tell me you are joking…?" He looks to the horse. "He isn't joking…?"

Samson nodded as Nos was was grabbing some carrots for Samson.

"I will not allow you to marry a peasant girl-"

"Father were you not who taught me to choose to love?"

Zurg took a moment to think about it. "Well yes... but this is an exception! You're going to marry a princess!"

"Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays-"

"Nowadays I'm still king!" Zurg fumed and point out to the sky. "And as king, I command you to come to your senses-"

"And marry the girl I love." Nos stated and went off on his horse.

"Precisely- Wait what?"

"Goodbye father." Nos shouted and rise off.

Zurg groans in displeasure. "Just what I feared…. HOW DO I TELL NEBULA?!"

Meanwhile

The fairies and XR walked through the forest, cautiously, through the castle. They were able to enter in without being noticed and safely in her room.

"Alright in here dear." Flora breathed out to her as Merryweather closes the door.

"Lock the door, Merryweather! Fauna, pull the drapes!" Both fairies did as they were told and stood by Flora. "And now, dear, if you'll just sit here."

XR did so but kept quiet.  
"This one last gift," all three fairies together cast, "dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty." Flora places the crown on her head. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty."  
XR again breaks into tears. "...Nos….."  
Fauna reaches out to her. "Now, dear-"  
Flora stops her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone."  
They leave the room, all three fairies hear her crying, guilt in their hearts.  
"It's that boy she met." Merryweather confided.  
"Whatever are we going to do?" Fauna asked.  
Inside the room

XR kept crying at the thought of never seeing Nos.

'I wish I could see him….' XR cried but she was unaware that the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears, only there as a ball of light.

'... If you wish to be with your love…. Follow me…'

XR gets up in spell, and starts to follow the light.  
"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Merryweather grumbles.  
Fauna pats her back. "Now, that's not for us to decide, dear."  
The light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens.  
Fauna looks to Flora, "Maybe we should tell King Nebula about the boy."  
Merryweather nodded. "Well, why don't we?"  
Flora stops them. "Listen!" For a moment they did and flora was shocked in realization! "Maleficent!"  
Fairies:  
"XR! XR!"  
They open the door to find her no where.  
Flora covers her face. "Oh why did we leave her alone?"  
"XR, XR!"  
The fairies see XR walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. XR slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Flora uses her magic to open the wall.  
"XR, XR! Where are you!? XR!"  
There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once.

As they try to find the right path, XR follows the light into a room where it becomes a spinning wheel. She reaches out to it.

"XR! Don't touch anything!"

XR looks back.

Touch the spindle….. Touch it I say!

… Do you…. Not wish to be with your beloved…?

XR looks to the wheel.

…. Touch it…. And you shall be with him… Forever…!

"Forever…" XR touches the spindle and a light shines.

The fairies rushes in and gasps to see the sight of Maleficent.

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me! The mistress of all evil." She grabs little of her robe. Well, here's your precious princess. Maleficent turns and pulls, revealing Xerena laying face-down on the floor. Maleficent disappears, laughing.  
"XR!" Fauna rushes to her side.  
Flora kneels by her side. "Oh XR!" She began to cry. "Oh, I'll never forgive myself…."  
Fauna allowed her tears to come down. "We're all to blame!"  
They start crying over Xerena's motionless body.

Inside the castle

King Nebula and the Queen sit on their throne. Zurg approaches Nebula.  
"Nebula, there's something important I have to tell you."  
"Not now, Zurg." Nebula looked around for any sight of his daughter.  
"But it's about Nos." Zurg spoke lowly for his friend to only hear.  
"Nos, oh yes, of course, Nos, why, where is the boy?"  
"That's what I'm telling to tell you!" He shouted.  
"Well, send for him immediately!" Nebula glared, still distracted to find his daughter.  
"But-"  
A fanfare sounds outside.  
"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!"  
The crowd before the castle cheers, and fireworks are shot into the sky.

In the tower.

The fairies crying at a bed they have placed Xerena on, with a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd.  
Fauna held her hand together in tears "Poor King Nebula and the Queen."  
Merryweather wiped her tears away. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out."  
Flora shook her head. "They're not going to."  
Merryweather looks up. "They aren't?"  
Flora nodded. "We'll put them all to sleep, until XR awakens. Come!"  
They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Flora has just put the spell on Zurg. While drifting off to sleep, he says,  
"Well… just been talking to Nos... Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl…."  
Flora stops and fly back to him. "Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?"  
Zurg tried to stay awake. "... Just some peasant girl he met…."  
Flora tried to keep him awake long enough. "Where?! where?!"  
"... Once…. upon... a dream." and he finally falls asleeps.  
Flora raised a brow. "Once upon a dr- XR! Prince Nosferatu!" She flies to Fauna and Merryweather. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"  
The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage. Nos on his horse, makes his way, whistling 'once upon a dream' as he approaches the cottage. He mounts off his horse, holding a small bouquet of flowers, knocks on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Nos froze for a moment, something about the voice was familiar and gave him chills. He shakes it off and enters in but instead of seeing his love, he was surprised by a couple of Maleficent's servants.

He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Maleficent and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction.  
Maleficent with a small candle, lights his face.  
"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!"  
She laughs. "Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest."  
The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open. They enter and find Nos's hat on the floor along with a small torn bouquet.  
Fairies already knew who did this. "Maleficent!"  
"She's got Prince Nosferatu!"  
"At the forbidden mountain."  
Fauna shook in fear. "But we can't! We can't go there!"  
"We can, and we must."  
XR dreams

XR was walking through a void of darkness trying to understand where she is.

"Where am I…" as she made her way, she heard a baby crying.

XR follows the sound only to see herself in a room, her room.

XR looks to see a crib and realizes this must be her as a baby. She looks up to see a boy but she felt her heartbeat rises.

She saw he was unfazed as he climbs up on the rocking chair and leans up a bit to see her baby self.

He smiles speaking to her.

"You are pretty cute baby."

Just as she sees him reaching over, the rocking chair tipped forward and was ready to catch him but saw she couldn't. She saw him gripped at the edge. Her baby self began to whimper and ready to cry.

"Please don't cry!" He climbed over the wooden cradle and carefully sat next to the baby. She saw him smile, happy seeing the baby calmed a bit. She saw him ready to climb out but heard the baby whimper.

"I'll stay until you are asleep." the little boy declared and decided to lay next to her as the baby was sound asleep as did the boy who was never this tired.

XR smiles." I hope the prince is still this-"

"I am terribly sorry,"

She looks over her shoulder in shock and looks down to see the boy.

"Nos!?"

" usually Nos prefer to hide where there are books-!"

She sees the three adults were surprised to see Nos and their baby girl asleep.

"I have never seen Nos this way!" Zurg whispered happily and had an idea. "Would you mind arranging them to marry?"

Nebula raised a brow.

"Look how they are! Nos never warms up to anyone since his mother's death and already to her?! We can unite our kingdom!" Zurg grins.

XR looks to see it was him. "... Oh Nos…"

She the sees the room change to find it was a throne like room. She sees herself in a crib and sees Nos glaring down at her.

"I am to marry you and all you can do is gargle words like mush."

XR frown a bit hurt but she knew he was not expecting to get married.

"I know the same feeling."

She sees the baby reaches out and coos and she sees Nos couldn't help but smile. "But I would like to be friends first." Just as Nos plays with her fingers, her baby self reaches up and gave Nos a sloppy open kiss on him.

One he was not ready.

XR blushes and giggles to learn she was his first kiss!

Nos pulls back glaring at her.

"Aww Nos got his first kiss!" Zurg grins.

Nos glared but saw the baby whimpered.

Nos held her tiny hands to get the baby's attention. "If I am to marry you, then I guess I should have my kisses from you." Nos said calmly and the baby squealed. She sees Nos smiles and turned as the baby gave him another sloppy kiss. Nos walked away and far enough to wipe away the slobber on him.

He froze to look at his father who was smirking.

"This does not prove anything father!" Nos pouted.

XR smiles and cries a bit. "Oh Nos I'm so terribly sorry!"

She then sees she was in the room again and sees Nos by her crib on a proper chair.

"Adults are mean and stupid." Nos spoke as XR stood by him.

"I heard father's friend is going to sent you away so I am uncertain If we are to see each other again." Nos frowns. "And I was looking forward to spending time with you slobby."

"I know we would have had fun together." XR replied.

"I hope that if we do see each other again, I hope you do recognize me as I hope I do too." He looks out the window and looks to the baby. "And if we do still get married, we will invite everyone, even the scary lady so she can undo the curse."

XR smiles but sees Nos pulls out a ring that was attach to a necklace around his neck.

XR pulls out her own in surprised and looks back to him.

"This is my mother's ring, she gave it to me before she passed into the heavens. She always told me it will always come back to me if I lose it so… hopefully you will too because I like you." He climbs over the cradle and holds the baby as he places the necklace around her.

XR felt tears coming down as she holds the ring tightly.

He yawns tiredly and lays next to her, holding her like a teddy bear. "I hope we meet again and I promise I will only have my heart to you slobby." He mumbles and fell asleep.

"And you did Nos…." She smiles but then sees the fairies enter the room and smiles to see the prince and the baby.

"Can we at least let him see her?" Fauna asked.

Flora shook her head. "To protect her, no one is to know." She carefully grabs the baby and they were off.

XR wanted to cry and stop them but knew this was her memories. Nos woken to find himself alone in the crib and he began to cry.

XR kneels down and holds him close as she knew he wouldn't be real but it did comfort her.

The fairies reach Maleficent's castle and cautiously approach it. They are surprised by some guards, but luckily they got in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where they see Maleficent is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire.

"Ode to joy for the princess is dead!" Some shouted.

"Hail to our mistress! Sorceress of evil!"  
Maleficent smiles gleefully and frowns slightly and looks to her raven.  
"What a pity prince Nos can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to  
the dungeon and cheer him up." Maleficent walks toward the dungeon. her raven and the  
fairies follow her. Maleficent enters through and down the dungeon. She unlocks the door and enters to see Nos who sits chained to the wall, head down.

He looks up and glares at her with unreadable eyes  
Maleficent smirked. "Oh come now, prince Nosferatu. Why so melancholy?"

"I am chained to a wall in a dungeon with no reason. You tell me." He spoke.

"Oh but you do have a reason and a wondrous future lies before you." She hold out her staff. "You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true."  
The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon.  
"Behold, King Nebula's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Xerena. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday."

Nos was surprised and tries to reach out to her. If only he was not chained.

"She is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose."

Nos remember the fateful day, the celebration.

'oh XR I should have known!'

"The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed…"  
In Maleficent's imagery, Nos is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm.  
"... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love's true love kiss, and prove that true love conquers all!" She laughs.

Nos struggles in his chains.

"I will find a way to her!" He shouts.

Merryweather starts towards Maleficent in anger.  
"Why, you mean-!"  
But Merryweather is pulled back by Flora.

The raven has noticed Merryweather  
speaking and turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden fairies.  
"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts…"  
Maleficent head out to the door.  
"A most gratifying day." Outside the dungeon, she locks the door.  
"For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well."  
Seeing she was nowhere in sight, the fairies approach Nos.  
Nos knew who they were and was ready to shout but was stopped by Flora.  
"Shh, no time to explain." She breathed out, pulling out her wanf. Using their magic, they open Nos's chains and the doorlock.  
Nos rubs his wrist but he didn't hold off for any moment to check when he was heading out to escape.  
"Wait, prince Nos-!"

"I need to go save XR!"

"But-!"

He turns to them and they backed away. "You took her away and tried to hide her only to hurt her!" Nos glared at them. "I only got to see her three times in my life when I could have have had more days with her!" He felt tears coming down but wipes them away. "She is trapped in a sleep like death whereas I am nowhere near her and she needs me."

"But the road to true love may be buried by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face." Flora stated and casted a spell. "So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth." Nos holds both the sword and shield. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."

Nos analyzes the sword and swings it. "Let us hurry." He spoke.  
Just outside the dungeon, Nos looks around and nods for them to follow. Just as they make a turn, the raven caws at which flies off screaming. The fairies and Nos start upwards the stairs but the raven has called Maleficent's servants and they come streaming downstairs. Nos fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Nos.  
"Nos, watch out!" Flora turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Merryweather frees Samson as Nos rushes to his side. Soon enough Nos rides off on Samson towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown.

Flora in swift movement, turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her only to be followed by Merryweather, who first fails to hit him with her magic but concontinues to chase him. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent's door.

Maleficent appears in the door.  
"Silence!" She shouted in rage. She turns to her raven.  
"You! Tell those fools to-!" but she notices that he is now of stone. "No!"  
Her attention is soon caught when she sees Nos escaping.  
"No!"  
The drawbridge is raised as Nos steers Samson to push on, making certain he makes it.  
"Watch out, Nos!" Flora shouted  
But Nos was not fazed, his heart and mind solely on making it to XR and luckily Samson just makes it over the gap.  
"Hurry, hurry, Nos!"  
Maleficent throws two spells, but cannot stop them. She raises her staff  
"A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well! Round Nebula's castle cast by spell!  
Dark clouds arose across the lands and lightning clash around the castle. Bolts of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Nos has to stop before them.  
Maleficent laughs, knowing he could not and would not dare enter through the sinister thorns.  
Nos stops only shortly only then he starts cutting away with his sword. He cuts in swift strikes until finally, he is through.  
Maleficent growls. "No, it cannot be!" She teleported herself and appears in front of Nos. "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!" Maleficent screams, transforming herself into a huge and dangerous dragon.

Nos courageously on his horse, steers towards her but alas he has no chance against the fire-breathing dragon. after not getting any closer, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop.  
Flora flew up above the prince, "Hop! Come this way!"  
Nos climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped  
on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he loses his shield. He held out his sword to defend, his heart filled with hope and faith knowing he needs to be by XR.  
Maleficent laughs as she lowers herself to attack him.  
The fairies at the prince, they combine their magic on the sword.  
Flora casts out.  
"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure!"  
Nos concentrate his aim and with determination, he throws the sword at the dragon at which his hit directly at the deadly Dragon!

Maleficent roars in pain and collapses over, nearly taking Nos with her but he was able to jump out of the way as she falls. Nos looks over to see only the black robes and the now glimmering black sword. Nos. Sees his path was now clear as be sees his dear friend comes to him. He mounts on his horse and made his way to the castle.

Nos and the fairies enters inside the castle to see everyone asleep. He raises a brow to them and all three look away in guilt.

"We did not wish for them to find out…" Flora stated softly but she sees him already ahead. Nos walks up to the tower, where he sees XR lies on her bed. Nos slowly walks towards her and holds her hands. He leans down but stops in midway.

"May you please leave?" He asked.

All three fairies rushes with a few arguments but left. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Just as we said, clumsy." He spoke to the sleeping XR.

"I remember my first gift to you was my ring and as my mother said you have came back to me three times." He smiled as he kisses her hand. "My second gift and third gift were my book and cape so you would remember me…" Nos holds her hand. "My gift to you for your birthday is my heart. My love for you." Nos takes a deep breath and remembers holding her close, their dance. "If this curse kills me and you awaken then I will gladly give my life to you. I love you XR." He closes his eyes and gives her a small kiss. Nos pulls back and sees she was still asleep and for a moment he felt his heart ache.

"I will not leave your side XR. I will stand by your side and wait until you awaken. I will not leave without you." Nos felt his tears come down, unaware of XR awoken. XR slowly sat up and sees Nos crying.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." She spoke.

Nos looked to her and smiled and holds her close. "I thought I would never see you again." Nos breathed out. XR smiled tiredly and. "So am I still your first kiss?"

Nos chuckles and cups her face. "You are my one and only."

XR smiles and kisses Nos as he did back. She pulls away and saw his chin was a bit cut up and a few cuts and small scorch on his clothes.

"What were you fighting a dragon?" She asked.

Nos nodded as he held he hand by his face. "Your vampire had some trouble getting to his fair maiden."

XR giggles and Nos laughs and the fairies come crashing in to see XR was awake.

"XR" They shouted as they come rushing in.

Inside the throne room

Everyone begins to awaken and slowly and hastily music began to play.

Both kings and queen begin to awaken, Nebula was the first to be fully awaken. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Zurg, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" He looks to his friend.  
Zurg nearly half awake begins to wake up from the question. "I was? Oh yes!" He remembered what he was talking about. "Well, after all, Nebula, this is the fourteenth century.  
Nebula nodded. "Yes, you said that a moment ago."  
Zurg twiddle with his thumbs. "Well, to come right to the point, my son Nos says he's going to marry-"  
But Zurg gets interrupted by a fanfare, The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, waiting for the princess and prince to come down.

XR was slightly nervous as Nos holds her arm.

"There is nothing to fear luv." Nos smiles as XR blushes and shook her head.

"I feel like I'm missing something- I almost forgot!" XR lets go and takes off a necklace and takes the ring out. She gives the ring to Nos and saw his surprised eyes.

"This is my mother's ring." Nos answers.

XR nodded. "During my sleep, I saw a little boy giving a baby girl a ring with a few promises."

Nos holds her left hand and places the ring in her finger. He kisses her palm.

"Who would have thought 16 years this ring comes back to you?"

Nos leans down and kisses her. "That is not just the ring that came back to me, my love has has also returned to me."

XR wraps her arm around his and he lead her down the stairs.

Xerena and Nosferatu appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.  
Nebula cheer with joy. "It's Xerena, she's here!"  
Zurg wipes his eyes, mouth hung open.  
"And Nos!"  
Both Xerena and Nosferatu knee down before the throne. As they stood up, Xerena then fondly embraces her mother.  
Zurg rushes to his son side and shakes him. "What does this mean, boy? I don't- why are you a bit cut up!? I-"  
Xerena kisses Zurg on the cheek. "It's nice to meet my father in law!"  
Zurg was too bewildered as they move along to the dance floor. Shaking it away Zurg look to them. "But, but….!"  
Xerena and Nosferatu began dancing.  
Zurg shakes his head. "I don't understand!"  
On the balcony, Fauna loses a tear.  
Flora comforts her Why, Fauna, what's the matter, dear?"  
Fauna looks up with a smile. "Oh, I just love happy endings."  
Flora nodded. "Yes, I do, too-" But she notices that Xerena's dress is blue. "Oh, Blue?!" She swings her wand. "Pink!"  
XR giggles to see her dress changes to pink.

"You know I always prefer a certain color on you." Nos smiles

"And what would that be?" She smiles.

"Yellow." He spoke as he twirls her.

XR giggles. "I agree but let them, right now I want to dance with my vampire."

Nos smirks and they continue to dance.  
Merryweather sees the dress now pink and glares. "Blue!" And the dress changes to blue.  
XR and Nos dances away as they continued to enjoy each other knew they would have more adventures awaiting them.

And they lived happily ever after.


	33. The Secret is out

XR waits by both Nos and Nebula side for her team to come. XR was worried but Nos lower himself to her height and hugs her.

"Luv bot it is alright."

XR smiles and nuzzles to his side. "I know but-"

"You called us commander?"

Buzz was the first to enter but was ready to attack when he sees Nos.

"Freeze Nos-4-a2!" Buzz glared ready to fire.

"Don't!" XR shrieked and shielded Nos from them.

Buzz raises a brow and saw her neck with pierce bite marks.

"XR you're being possessed!" Buzz stated.

XR shook her head. "Believe me Buzz I'm not! Nos is a good guy!"

"Stand down Lightyear, Nos-4-a2 is not here to attack." Nebula stated.

Buzz ceases fire and soon enough Mira and booster comes in.

"Why is Nos-4-a2 here?" Mira asked.

"Well um…." XR was too shy to answer as Nos decided to answer for her.

"I am her mate as well we are engaged." Nos stated.

Mira and buzz were shocked. "When?!"

"Well we've been together for half a year now and well I want to be with Nos so… I proposed to him."

"Wait why didn't he?"

"When we mated I made her my mate. Mating is in my term marriage. Like bats." Nos spoke.

Mira and booster understood but Buzz was confused.

"So you and Nos…."

XR blushes. "Well… yeah we did."

"Wait-how can that- nevermind." Buzz shook it away.

"Congrats XR!" Mira smiled but paused. "Does XL know?"

"Well…. No he doesn't know yet." XR frowns.

"But he will be coming soon." Nos declared.

All heads look to him as Nos looks to a clock and soon enough entering in was XL but tied up with ALD carrying him.

"I have brought the overgrown robot child here." ALD said boredly as he puts (drop) him on the ground.

ALD takes off the tape and XL glares.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER YOU EVIL PARASYTE!"

Nos crosses his arms. "I would not dare harm her XL, she is my mate as I am her mate."

XL growls. "When I get out of these ropes-"

"XL."

XL looks to his sister and he was relieved she was alright but raises a brow. "Did he hurt you XR?"

XR shook her head. "Nos has been really sweet to me XL. He isn't a jerk and he's been loyal-"

"Then why do you have bite marks?!"

XR blushes deeply.

XL took a moment and glares at Nos.

"You slimy disgusting-"

"XL!" XR went in front of Nos who was ready to cry. "I was the one that initiated to go further in our relationship." XR felt Nos hold her hands and she smiles. "So if you wanna get angry at someone, be angry at me."

XL was speechless and could see she wasn't lying. "Can I talk to Nos alone?" Everyone looked to XR and she looks to Nos with worry but Nos kisses her palm. "I will be fine luv."

XR smiles and left them as everyone else did. ALD was the last to leave without singing "dum dum de dum, dum de dum de dum de dum~"

Nos looks to him with a stern glare. "Really necessary?"

ALD waves his hand. "It was for XL." He continued on and left.

Nos rolls his optics but moved to XL side. Nos raises his claws and slices the ropes as XL stood up only to slam him against the wall but Nos was unfazed.

"Why aren't you gonna fight back?"

"I love your sister and I promised her to not harm you even if you fight me." He replied.

"So I can rip you to pieces and you won't fight me?" XL grin evilly.

Nos raises an imaginary brow. "Up to a limit but you would not dare try it."

"Why not?!"

"Simple: your sister."

XL drops him as Nos crosses his arms and looks to the taller of the two.

"I love XR, more than anything in this universe and I will do anything for her."

"Yeah right like I'll believe that-"

"Did your 'dad' told you she was going to be offline when we first met."

XL looked to him with kill. "You're lying."

"Ask him or anyone else and they will tell you."

XL glares out but Nos stops him. "When I first met her, I had fallen for her immensely and I wanted to know everything about her but I had heard from them if there was no way to prove she has what it takes to be a space ranger-"

"She would have ended up like me." XL looks hurt.

Nos nodded. "I knew if I had joined with her they would offline her or worse." Nos optics glowed deadly red but calms himself. "I could not allow harm to her so I simply did what I was made to do, cause chaos. I would be the villain and let her be the hero if it meant for her happiness."

XL was unfazed. "Then why chase her and kidnap her?"

"When I see her I just cannot control myself and her dominance is alluring. Not to mention she is quite a vixen." He purrs happily.

XL glares. "So is she lying to me about being the one to…."

"Well she did push to going further in our relationship and I told her no for the degree of how much control I have but that flew out when she caught me in my… problem."

"Then did she- you-well!?"

Nos rubs his head in irritation. "Do you wish to have a terrible day XL?"

XL grumbles under his breath.

"XL I treat XR with utmost respect and care for her well-being even when I am not myself. I love her more than anything and will destroy anyone who dares try to harm her."

XL look to him and looks to where XR would be. "Look I'll let it slide but if you force her into anything she's uncomfortable with, then you better believe I'll come after you."

Nos nodded. "By the way XR and I are engaged."

XL had a twitch and glares at him. "AAAARRRRGH!"

XR rushes into the room and tread to Nos's side. "Please XL will you be our best man?"

XL looks to her and began slamming his head against the wall.

"Dear XR," ALD spoke. "I can be the best man after all I am more suitable-"

"No way Jose! I'm the best man!" XL glares at him. ALD waves his hand away. "Better not fail then."

XL was about to attack but was hugged by XR.

"Thank you XL! You're the best!" She smiled.

XL smiles.

"Anything for you baby sister."


	34. Chapter 34 enchanting genie

XR was infuriated.

"My lamp was stolen and from a low life thief!" he shouted.

"XR calm down! The good thing about this is you don't have to worry about being forced to answer wishes."

XR frowns but then he smiles, "You're absolutely right! All I gotta do is wait until he rubs my lamp and I can get my lamp back!" XR enchanted his ears to enhance to hear anything….. but nothing!

"WHY ISN'T HE RUBBING MY LAMP?!"

Elsewhere

Albis ma'al continuously rubs the lamp.

"I want the treasure of Tianyu! No! The gold of Seamus! Even better! I want a new hat."

Haroud Hazi Bin, his right hand, rolled his eyes. "Perhaps wishing for a new hat would bring the genie here"

"Your right! I wish for a new hat!"

XR puzzles but soon years it!

"I coming for ya baby!" he zooms off but comes back to Warp who was now sitting as his friend booster.

"My apologize good sir. The monkey here shall be your butler for the time being." he spoke in a French accent and he zooms off.

XR with now his purple ghost tail, floated high above the city, changes his head into a radar.

"Come on lamp give me a signal…!" He mumbles and poofs back his normal head and extends his eyes as binoculars.

"Lets see, man on a boat, Robin Williams genies in that cave thingy, a genie in a lamp- A genie LAMP?!

XR sees a girl holding a pretty lamp and sees blue smoke coming out.

"Hey wait there is nothing here about a genie here!" He puts on his reading glasses to look at the script but tosses it over. "Then again the writer makes mistakes like her other chapters and that's on grammar. Better check it out!" He zooms down and hid behind a building to watch.

The smoke clears and out comes a girl genie!

"A pretty gorgeous genie!" His head turns into a cartoon wolf and howls crazy.

The said girl genie stretches.

"How long have I been in there?!" she asked. "Do not tell me I miss the Beatles!"

She began to sang "and I love her" and the girl claps.

"You have such a beautiful voice miss."

"Why thank you. I apologize for my actions but I have never been out for over ten thousands years! The last time I have been out was when being put in!" She smiles excitedly.

XR grins and does the infamous growl. "So she's single."

The genies then poofs two more heads, "Now how many heads do you see?"

"Three." The little girl answers.

"Yes my dear and you know who has three? You!" She proofs the heads away. "To be precise, three wishes. Not one! Not two! Three!"

The little girl nodded in understanding. "Now here are the rules, three simple rules!

Rule #1: No murder! I do not kill, not even a fly and boy are they a hassle!

Rule #2: I cannot force love on someone. I can help you get a shot but cannot force but I can see you can have men already at your feet!

Now finally: I cannot bring the dead to life. Never ends nicely." She frowns.

"That's ok, I don't know who are my family…."

"Sweet heart forgive me!" She hugs her in comfort.

'She is a sweet thing!' He thought as hearts pop out of his head. 'Ask if she has a boyfriend!' just because she never came out doesn't mean she didn't have one before

"Its alright! I'm Pam, what's your name?" She asked.

"No don't- Wait her name that's a good start!" He whispers out loud.

"I am Nosfera but you may call me Nos." She bows.

"... Nosfera…" He sighs as he melts into a puddle.

"Tell me Pam, what would you like to wish for?" Pam took into thought.

"I would like to have a sandwich please?"

"Come on dear! I have infinite power! Treasure of Midas! The Atlantis?! Make it worthwhile!" She spreads her arms out to emphasize her point.

"A really big sandwich?" Pam asked.

"Quite the sweetheart are you. Ok repeat after me!" she clears her throat,

"I wish,"

"I wish," the girl mimicked her.

"That I will not ever go hungry again."

"That I will not ever go hungry again."

Nos smiles and grants her wish and her clothes were now a chef's clothes and she pulls out a whole tray of sandwiches. "Now you can have any food you want and not ever go without! Now which one would you like?" Nos sees her grab the sub and eats it.

"I am quite great at the kitchen-"

"Whatcha doing there?" XR smiles.

"Are you my genie too?" Pam asked.

Nos glares and slams an old fashion iron stove on him.

"What genie? Well anyhow, here is a special rosco leche!" She smiled as a she changes to a colorful dress. "I must warn you it is quite sweet to the tooth-" but she was stopped to see him pop out of the pot.

"So wanna get to-"

But she slammed it closed.

"You know maybe we should hold off on desserts." She spoke as she pressed a button and the pot flew off.

Up in the air

XR frowns but grins, "Of course small talks ain't gonna cut it! I gotta give some genie pizzazz! Can't just express with words!" And he jumps out of the pot and dive into the stream. Nos looked over and frowns.

"Are there not many humans to answer wishes?" Nos glares but she had to admit he was quite handsome. 'Not once have I met another genie…' shaking the blush away, Nos turns back to Pam and smiles. "Have you ever tried pizza?" She asked.

Pam shook her head no and appeared a pizza.

"It is truly delicious!" Nos smiles and sees Pam eating the pizza.

The fragrant from the hot fresh pizza traveled down and seeing a tube down the stream and XR pops out. "Hey someone's eating pizza! My kind of food!" He grins.

He looks out of nowhere. "Try gumdrop." He puts a gumdrop pizza on top of Nos's, then picks a gumdrop off, chews it, and blows a bubble. "It's trendy!"  
Nos pops the bubble; gum covers XR's face.  
Nos angrily growls. "Pepperoni! It is a classic!" He zaps another pepperoni pizza on top of the other two.  
XR in a stereotypical Italian outfit, with an accent. "Oh, no no no no no no no, you must-a try gumdrop. It's a-thick, it's a-chewy! The colors! The flavor! Mm, delicioso!" He adds another gumdrop pizza.  
Nos zaps another pizza. "Pepperoni, Pam. Pepperoni."  
XR zaps his own. "Gumdrop!"

"Pepperoni!"  
"Gumdrop!"  
"Pepperoni!"  
"Gumdrop!"  
"Pepperoni!"  
Somewhere  
Abis Mal continues to rub the lamp.

"Stupid lamp! Haroud!"  
XR: Gumdrop!  
Nos: Pepperoni!  
Each time they speak they add another pizza to the stack.  
Back at the docks,

Abis Mal is still rubbing the lamp. Haroud sees the stack of pizzas rising in the distance.  
Abis Mal glared. "Er! Stupid lamp!"  
Haroud picks up Abis by his belt and turns him in the direction of the pizzas.  
Haroud clears his throat. "Sir."  
The pizzas are now up through the clouds, as far as the eye can see.  
Pam was amazed by the ever so tower of pizzas. "Wow, you two are great!"  
XR chuckles nervously, "It's a tower of pizza!"  
But the "tower" starts to creak.  
Nos was cautious as she kept Pam behind her. "A leaning tower of pizza."  
XR then sees the tower ready to fall. "A falling tower of pizza!"  
The tower crashes down toward them. Nos shields Pam but saw XR transform into a dome and protected them.

There was now a trail of pizzas leading towards the docks. One of the pizzas has landed on Abis Mal.  
Abis Mal tries to get out of the pizza. "Uh huh…" Finally free, he picks something off a pizza. "Hey, gumdrops!" and chews it.  
Haroud shows him the path of the pizza. "Perhaps your new hat lies this way, sir." He gestures towards the trail of pizzas.  
Back at Pam's place

XR pushes away the pizza and smiles to see both girls were ok.

Pam holds a slice of each type of pizza. She takes a bite of the pepperoni, "I really like pepperoni-"  
Nos grins smugly.  
Pam then took a bite of the other. "But the gumdrop good, too!"  
Nos is shocked; XR is pleasantly surprised.  
Pam then put them together. "And the best part is they go great together!" and eats them together.  
XR shakes the still shocked Nos's hand.  
XR grins. "Nice teamwork. The name's XR."  
Nos shakes away from the shock, now annoyed. "Oh, that is original. Look, I am trying to grant a wish here, so go find your own master, will you? She's mine!  
XR frowns. "Guess this means you don't want to go to the beach with me…"  
Pam leans up to Nos. "I think he likes you!"  
XR blushes.  
Nos pointing back and forth between herself and XR. "You mean you...? I thought you...?  
XR catching what she meant. "Oh, no no! I already have a master!"  
Nos blushes and plays with her red hair. "I would love to see you sometime but I cannot. You know how it is. New master and all. I am a career girl-"  
Pam went in front of her and smiles. "She'll see you tonight! Eight-ish!"  
Nos blushes and mumbles, "What she said."  
XR grins happily. "Eight-ish is great gorgeous." He said happily but realized what he said, "I mean your beautiful- stunning!" XR covers his mouth in embarrassing himself. "I'll see you then!" He gives her a bow and flies away.  
Nos blushes and does flips in the air, then spins Pam around. "What a hunk of a genie!" She turns into a seal flapping her front flippers together.  
Abis Mal and Haroud are watching from an alley.  
Abis Mal raises a brow. "You brought me to look at a seal?"  
Haroud shook his head. "Wait for it."  
Nos turns into a giant spatula flipping a fried egg and starts laughing.  
Abis Mal shrieks. "Yai! What kinda seal is this?!"  
Haroud rolls his eyes, "Sir, it's a genie."  
Abis Mal shakes his head. "No, you're wrong! For it is...a genie!"  
Haroud sighs and looks to Abis, "Since the lamp seems to be on the fritz, I think we should see about acquiring a certain bottle..."  
"Another genie?!" Warp was shocked.  
Xr swoons thinking of Nos fera, "Yep, Nosfera, Genie of the bottle."  
Warp was astonished, "Wow, I mean, what are the chances?"  
XR makes a machine appear that spits out a paper. He begins to read it. "Well based on the results…. In my dreams!" XR threw the paper away. "Oh, Warp, it must mean it was meant to be!" He grabs Warp and hugs him.  
Warp smiles, "I didn't even know genies fell in love."  
XR glared. "What? You think we're only here to grant wishes?"  
Warp shrugged. "Well, I never really uh… knew."  
XR smiles. "Well we can! It no different! You know when music seems to fill the air?"  
"Yeah."  
"And entire hills of flowers mysteriously bloom over night?"  
"Uh huh."  
XR soars into the air. "And when flying pigs play croquet with the stars?!"

"Did you say...flying pigs?"  
XR poofs back down, "In space! But that comes later. If everything goes right. What will I say? What will I do? What'll I wear?!"  
Back to Nos talking to Pam  
Nos was more concerned over Pam's wellbeing. "Are you sure you will be alright? Any wishes? Remember, there is plenty of food in the fridge!"  
Nos makes a fridge appear with food tumbling out as she opens it.  
Pam nodded. "I'll rub if I need anything. Now go on!"  
Nos is about to take off, but turns back around to hug Pam.  
Nos smiles. "You know, this has been some day. I've never had a date before and I never thought my first master would be as nice as you." She gives Pam a kiss good-bye and flies off towards the sky  
Pam waves away. "Have fun!"  
Abis Mal and Haroud show up behind Pam as she gasps.  
An area in the city near the river.

XR shows up dressed as Robin Hood and speaking in an English accent to himself, practicing what he's going to say.  
" How lovely you look tonight, Nosfera. Why thank you, it's my best leotard." He changes back to normal. "Be yourself, be yourself…" He looks up a mirror, looks into it and begins to polish his earring. He sees a flying taxi and sees her steps out wearing an elegant red dress. Genie quickly changes into a lavender tux as he walks over to her with a bow.  
XR smiles. "What do you know? We match."  
Nos blushes. "You look phenomenal."

XR blushes a little, "Well, semi-phenomenal, actually but your very radiant, Beautiful!"  
Genie leans on the taxi and it changes into a pumpkin.  
Nos giggles. "That is the last time I rent from the prop department."  
XR and Nos look over to see a man carrying a goat onto a raft. XR zaps and changes the man into a gondolier and the goat into a musician playing the violin.  
"Oh, look, a gondolier." XR held out his hand, "Shall we?"  
Nos holds onto his hand as they walk over to the gondolier who is heading towards a dock and step inside. Nos makes a table with dinner appear behind them.  
Nos feign a surprise look. "Oh look, dinner. Shall we?"  
An archway the boat goes under magically becomes decorated with flowers. What appears to be a ball of fire is in the sky ricocheting around in the sky.

Meanwhile

Warp sleeping in a lawn chair outside with Abu. A loud noise is heard, which wakes Abu and Warp up. They look to the sky to see the ball of fire heading towards them. They leap away from the chair right before the ball of fire hits them and leaves a giant crater in the sand. A pig with wings carrying a mallet comes down and hits the ball of fire out of the crater.  
Pig shrugs, "Just playing through!"  
Abu reacts in disbelief but Warp smiles, "Guess his date must be going well."  
Elsewhere

A bunch of random items are being tossed to an area away from where Pam lives, and shows Abis Mal rubbing a colander while Haroud is tossing items behind him  
Abis Mal was seething. "Ooh, it's not working! It's not working!"  
Pam giggles. "Did I say genie of the colander? I meant, genie of the summer squash."  
Abis Mal races to grab the squash. "My genie of the summer squash!" he rubs it too hard and destroys it. "Haroud, I killed my genie!" He screams.  
Pam giggles, but stops when she hears Haroud addressing her.  
"Little miss, it is time to end our game and reveal the whereabouts of the bottle before you share the fate of that overripe fruit."  
XR and Nos are sitting in a flying hansom cab going through space snuggling each other.  
"XR, it's beautiful!" She purrs it out and shyly kisses him on the cheek

XR feels steam coming out,  
The hansom cab is headed towards Saturn. As they gotten off, XR holds up ice skates. "Wanna ice skate the rings?"

Nos changes her heels to skates and holds onto XR. "I may be a bit off."

She almost slips but XR holds her close, "I got you."  
The two are ice skating, doing a mix between some traditional ice skating moves and ones that are impossible to do unless you're a genie.  
XR holds out a camera. "Souvenirs?"  
The two are taking pictures in front of set-up picture display where the heads are cut out to place your own inside.  
XR and Nos smiles. "Cheese!"  
The two take off for more skating and create a giant heart on the ice. Genie begins to spin Nos around by her shoes on the ice, but spins a little too hard and she goes flying towards space leaving her boots behind. XR gasps and was ready to fly off to catch her but sees an opening appears on the ice with Nos coming out of it dressed as an astronaut smiling at him.  
"Miss me, Butterfingers?" She gets out of the hole and skates towards a relieved Genie while taking off her helmet. Nos holds onto him, feeling happy. "I will not forget this night XR." She moves closer to him, about to kiss him. XR leans forward hoping to get their first kiss but her right ear begins to twitch and a little rattling noise is heard. "Oh, I'm being summoned." She pouts and begins to disappear leaving nothing but her lips to talk. "Back in a flash, handsome. Promise!"  
XR smiles and grabs the horse that brought them by the face and pushes it against his. "I'm handsome!" He turns towards beyond and possibly toward us. "How long is a flash?!" Looking at a watch, he begins to count. "One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand…"  
Nos appears back on Earth under the pier talking and spinning around in excitement  
"Oh, Pam! Pam! He is so wonderful, I think I am in love and… sweetheart why are you in that cage?"  
Pam is in a cage guarded by Haroud and Abis Mal.  
"Ahem!" Abis Mal elbows Haroud.  
Haroud rolls his eyes. "Allow me to introduce you to Abis Mal, your new master."  
Abis Mal holds up Nos's bottle.  
Nos gasped. "No!"  
XR still counting, but his tone is sad as he realizes it's been longer than a flash. "Sixty-eight million three hundred and four-one thousand, sixty-eight million three hundred and five-one thousand." he frowns. "Either a flash is a really long time, or I've just been dumped." XR slinks back into the carriage. "Heigh ho, Silver, away."  
"XR I'm sure there's an explanation. She must love you. I mean, I saw the flying pig! Abu did, too!" Abu nods in agreement."

"Pig's a liar! Nobody wants to be with a semi-phenomenal genie of the shoe." He drops a tear on the photo and gets rid of it. "Mr. Smelly XR, that's my name. 'Ooh, smells like feet! Must be that genie!'"  
Warp pulls him out of the shoe. "Hey, you can't just sit here and mope for the rest of your life!"  
XR raises a brow. "I can't?"  
"No, you've gotta get your lamp back! Come on, what do you say we go find Abis Mal?"  
"Meh, he's under that pier." He said with no care.  
Warp paused and raised a brow. "... How long have you known that?"  
"Since he rubbed it but it just didn't seem very important after I met...her."  
Warp nodded and pulls his friend away. "Come little man, we're getting answers."  
(Warp sneaks around the pier, hiding behind each pillar making sure he isn't seen. He makes it to the last one and motions for Abu and XR. Abu is dragging XR by his belt, as XR silks, still sad. Warp begins to walk as they catch up and gasps as he spots something)  
Warp: Nos!  
(XR gasps)  
(Abis Mal is yelling at a depressed Nos while holding her bottle)  
XR was mortified. "No! Say it ain't so!"  
Nos turns to see him with hope. "XR!"  
XR disappears and Haroud places a sheet over Warp's head and ties him up with rope while he struggles to get free.  
XR appears in-between Abis Mal and Nos, knocking Abis Mal out of the picture in the process. "So, it was all a trick! You were working with the enemy all along, is that it? Oh, the kid was a nice touch." XR was too angry to see the truth. He heads over to Pam, who is still in her cage. "Oh, the kid was a nice touch. What, you only let her out when you need to make a chump out of someone?"  
Pam shakes her head, "No, it's not true!"  
Alas XR didn't want to listen. "You only pretended to love me. I'm a sucker fish!" He turns into a fish, and hops up and down while still talking to Nos. "You set the bait and reeled me in!" He turns back into himself and turns his back toward Nos with his arms folded.  
Nos was hurt but knew he didnt know what was happening. "that is not true luv! I-"  
"I've had enough with the drama!" Abis Mal interrupts standing off to the side with Haroud. "For my first wish…" Haroud whispers something in his ear. "Rid me of Warp's genie!"  
Haroud whispers in his ear again. "You will imprison him at the bottom of the farthest, deepest."  
Genie and Nos stare blankly. Haroud rolls his eyes and whispers to him again. "...ocean!"  
Nos begins to cry. "Yes… Master."  
"What do I care…" XR said with pain in his voice. "A quiet place to mend my broken heart."  
Abu gets Warp free from the sheet and ropes, and he bursts from underneath them. Warp runs to them. "No! XR!"  
Nos places Genie in a giant safe. Warp pounds on the front of it, but it takes off shooting through the pier and into the ocean where it sinks to the bottom.  
Nos is sniffling and notices Warp standing next to her. "You must be Warp. I am terribly sorry."  
Warp shook his head. "I know, you had no choice, Nos."  
Abis Mal is heard from the side. "Yoo-hoo! Genie dear! Wish number two coming your way. Make me the biggest tough guy ever. A cosmic one! I wanna blow up things and, uh, possess mega-brain energy!"  
Haroud rolls his eyes. "Yes, you'll be needing that."

Warp glares at abis. "We have to get that bottle!"  
But Nos zaps Abis Mal with her magic  
Abis Mal grins evilly. "And don't forget the deadly eye lasers. Red ones that really sting!"  
Warp tries to attack Abis Mal, but he has grown larger.

Abis Mal shook his finger at him with a grin. "Ah, ah, ah! Too late, Warp. Hey, I can see our hide-out from here!"  
The ocean.

XR can be heard playing a harmonica from inside the safe. He is wearing shades and singing. "Ohh, my genie woman left me, yeah my baby gone done me wrong. She dun dumped me in the ocean where a bum like me belong." just when he continues on, he hears a beeping noise. He looks down and sees an answering machine and telephone is shown on his lap. He raises a brow. "Hmm, I've got a message."  
He presses the button and Nos's voice is heard  
"It's me, Nos. Exit is down the hall to your right. Abis Mal may have said ocean floor, but he didn't say forever. I love you XR."  
XR was frozen for a moment and smiles and bursts through the safe into the sky. He is fiery red. "She loves me!"  
Back at the pier,

Abis Mal is attempting to hit Warp with his eye lasers.  
" Ha, ha, ha, not so tough without a genie, eh Warp?!"  
Warp dodges more lasers on the ground with Abis Mal chasing after him.  
Nos talks to Pam in her cage.  
"Do not worry, angel-face. Help is on the way."  
Abis Mal tries to hit Warp and Abu with his lasers, but ends up hitting his foot. He smells something burning and realizes that his foot is now on fire. He grabs his foot and hops around. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!"

Haroud rolls his eyes. "Wonderful, soon enough you'll be good enough to play birthday parties."  
"I heard that Haroud." Abis Mal shouts out. "I hear all. In fact, I hear the conversation of distant grazing antelope."  
He places his hand around his ear and listens for a second. "...boy are they boring."  
"It's payback time!" XR shouts out.

Abis Mal covers the damage ear. "Ooh, too loud!"  
Everyone smiles as they see XR soaring through the sky glowing in red and yellow  
"I am your worst nightmare, Abis Mal. I am in a genie in love!" He stands on a rock in a heroic pose with a giant white flag behind him that carries a heart on it. "Powered by the energy of flying pigs from outer space, I fear neither bullets, nor intimacy, nor the likes of you, vile nemesis!"  
Nos winks at Pam and Genie shows up behind her whispering, but still focused on Abis Mal.  
"So how do I stop the vile nemesis?"  
Nos giggles and smirks. "Like any other all-powerful, cosmic being: pull the plug!"  
"I like your style, genie woman." XR leaves and returns with a present. "Salmon jerky from the wharf."

Nos smiles and kisses his cheek and XR blushes but still serious. "I'm sorry for The way I acted, that was uncalled for.."

Nos kisses his cheek and smiles. "I know luv and I will not condemn you for that."  
Abis Mal is standing in front of them looking down upset the Genie is back. "You tricked me! Bad genie!"  
He begins to shoot lasers at XR who has managed to run up behind him and reach the back of his neck. He opens a hatch and shakes his head."  
"We have to operate!" XR pulls out two batteries and Abis Mal begins to shrink and lose his power.  
Abis Mal shrinks back to normal size. "No, no, no!" He lands on the shore in the water holding Nos's bottle. Nos hovers by in a relaxed pose. "That's twice you tricked me!"  
Nos smirks. "You said cosmic powers tough guy. You did not say forever."  
Abis Mal growls. "Fine, for my last wish, I want Warp and his genie smashed!"

Nos shook her finger like a mother to a child on sweets. "Rules! I cannot kill anyone!"

Abis Mal glares and seethes "Oh, brother. Then, turn them into little cockroaches so I can mash them!"  
Pam, Warp and Genie all gasp!  
Abis Mal stomps up and down. "I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish!"

Nos didn't want to especially on her love but she had no choice. "...Yes, Master."  
Nos gets ready to zap Warp and XR as Abis Mal watches on. Abu takes the bottle from Abis Mal and runs away with it. Haroud and Abis Mal both chase after him, but Abu tosses the bottle to Pam who catches it and begins to rub  
"I wish for Nos not to grant that wish!"  
Right as the magic is about to hit Warp and Genie, it reverses directions and hits Abis Mal and Haroud instead, turning them into cockroaches. They scamper around for a while.  
Abu picks Pam's lock and she's free.  
"But, I didn't wish that."

Nos merely shrugs. "Freebie but they will be that way for a day or two."  
XR picks up his lamp that was dropped from Abis Mal's clothes and goes to Nos.  
"Add on a second bathroom, put a little white picket fence around it, home sweet home."

Nos wraps her arms around his arms. "Sounds cozy luv." She purr the last part and XR blushes deeply.  
Warp grins a sad grin. "Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry that you had to use your wish."

Nos walks to Pam and smiles. "She will just going to have to make her last wish a special one are you sweetie?  
Nos hugs Pam, and XR kneels by Pam's side. "Free the genie!" He whispers and stands off to the side whistling "Of course I'll free you, Nos, I just wish we could always be together-!"  
Pam gasps as she realizes what she just said as does XR. "I didn't mean that! I mean, I…"  
XR's jaw drops while Nos and Pam have a sparkle over them as they are now always together. Nos goes over to XR, who is still in shock.  
"I am sorry, luv but Pam has no one else. I cannot leave her." Nos pushes up XR's jaw and Warp pats him on the back. XR smiles and nods. "I understand."  
Pam comes running up to him to gives him a hug. "Thank you, XR!"

Nos kisses his cheek and leans to his ear. "Besides, we genies have eternity~."

XR looks to Nos as she winks at him. "You, uh, free sometime next century? Say eight-ish?"  
Nos smiles and kisses him a small kiss. "Eight-ish. It is a date." XR grins and blushes deeply as Nos grins.  
Soon enough, a flying pig from earlier above them looking down. He makes a swing in the air with his mallet and winks.


	35. Chapter 35 melodious vampire

Team lightyear made their way to a club to interrogate a few robots apparently Warp, a spy on their side, was protecting from Zurg.

"Alright team, Warp helped refuge a few robots but Nebula gave orders to interrogate these robot, see if these robots can give us any details of what zurg could be planning."

XR on the other was grumbling to himself.

'I can't believe 42 dumped me!' He thought thinking it's been only a day and she was already dating an Android!

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" Booster asked, already knowing his friends reasons.

"I'm alright pal," XR smiled, "I just can't believe 42 did that. She always told me he was just a friend, not anyone important and look! Why can't I just find the right girl that isn't like that?!" He asked.

"XR this is not the time to think of a break up," Buzz stated. "We are here to to see if we can get answers from them. They're probably just some defected hornets." Buzz frowns at the thought.

XR rolled his optics and coming in was XL.

"Cheer up XR, at least we can have a brotherly adventure! And hey if they give us problems," he changes his multi arm into a blaster. "We'll give them the old threats."

XR smiles but frowns.

'I just want this over already…'

They took a hover car they were given to ride and made it to the club Warp owns. The security let them in and they saw the room was grand and literally a full house.

"Must be some special hornets." Mira jokes.

"Actually they're not hornets."

The team turns to see Warp walking next to them.

"They're... special. That's all I can say." Warp spoke. "Just wait, Nos-4-a and her sister will be coming up."

XR raises a brow. 'Female robots? Must be really special…' He thought.

"Their brother, ALD, is working at the bar but he's gonna go stand by and keep guard of his sisters."

Before Warp could explain all the men sat closer near the stage.

"I got you guys a reserved table to see them. Just please don't stop the show."

Warp lead them to their table and they sat next to a robot who was by himself in a table.

XR raised a brow again and figured the way ALD looks, the sisters are probably similar to him and the said robot is just infatuated with pristine models.

The lights began to dim a bit and the music began. When the curtains opened XR swore his optics popped out and XL was the same. There on the stage was two very beautiful female robots. The one on the right was like Jessica rabbit but pale blue with a white star by her left optic and wore a glittering red dress but XR was more enamored by the one on the right. This lady was breathtaking especially how her voice was hypnotic but it was her optics that got him under spell. The only view of her optic that wasn't covered with hair was her monocle and it glisten like rubies.

He sees her begin to sing.

" _I wanna be loved by you, just you,  
And nobody else but you,  
I wanna be loved by you, alone!  
Boop-boop-a-doop!"_

XR could swore he was melting when they made contact and her voice was beautiful like that singer Vera Lynn. He then heard the sister began to sing and she was melodious as Jessica rabbit.

" _I wanna kissed by you, just you,  
Nobody else but you,  
I wanna be kissed by you, alone!  
Boop-boop!"_

" _I couldn't aspire,  
To anything higher,  
Than, filled with desire,  
To make you my own!" _ XR couldn't help but shudder in delight as they both began to sing together. _  
_" _Boop-boop-a-doop, boop-boop-a-doop!  
I wanna be loved by you, just you,  
And nobody else but you,  
I wanna be loved by you, alone!  
Aa-ah-um! Boop-boop-a-doop!  
Daddle-at-dat-dat-dum, I couldn't aspire,  
To anything higher,  
Than, filled with desire,  
To make you my own,  
Bup-bum, butle-doodle-dum-bum!  
I wanna be loved by you, just you,  
Nobody else but you,  
I wanna be loved by you, a-lup-a-dup-a-dup-a-dup!  
Boop-boop-a-doop"_

They repeated again but XR was too dazed by her, how she was illuminating in her blue dress. He perked at the low growl coming from the white robot sitting alone. He could tell the said robot was watching her like a prey and for some reason he didn't like it all. XR couldn't help but glare at the thought of him hurting her, touching her even! XR paused. 'I'm already possessive of her and I don't even know her!' he couldn't understand why but he shook it away and watch her sing.

Just as the song ended, all the men clapped crazy and XR claps along with booster but Buzz and Mira were not so much into it.

XR gave a smile to her and for a moment he caught her staring at him and blushes away but she gave him a small smile.

"Gee XR, seems to me she likes you." Mira whispers.

XR blushes but felt a chill when he saw the said white pristine robot glaring at him. All

XR could do was keep a calm composure, and he could when he was too happy.

Later

"Alright Nos-4-a and Sirena are changing so give them a few minutes but I gotta check out some other things so I'll be back." Warp stated and left.

XR was nervous than ever and he realized he didn't have any flowers to give her. 'I just want to be nice.' He looks around for any flowers but saw a yellow sheets of metal and thought of making a simple yellow rose and quickly made it. Just as soon as he finished, he then pulls out a metal pin from his panel and attached to it and meld it to look like a corsage. He smiled but turned to a frown when he saw the said robot holding a bouquet of red blood roses.

"I see it is the infamous Buzz lightyear and his band of rookies." He spoke.

XR glares at him but something about him gave him chills and it scared him a bit.

"I am flattered but may I asked who are you?"

The robot grins but XR saw fangs sticking out and gave a bow. "I am DRAC-2-LA."

Buzz froze in shock and glares at him.

XR was confused so he did a quick research and froze in shock.

DRAC-2-LA

The oldest tyrant

Master of 25 outer planets of three galaxies!

An energy vampire!

XR was shocked but raises a brow. "So your this great tyrant and yet your still single? What can't hold a relationship long enough or are you terrible and needy?"

His team was shocked but he heard a giggle and then a laugh. He and the others look up to see it was the beautiful robot with her hair pulled back and he got a good view of her monocle and saw she was still wearing the same dress.

She floated to them and smiles sweetly. XR smiles bigger than ever as he felt he could melt. "Mr. Darkmatter told me you wish to speak with us? I hope our show was not terrible."

Buzz stepped up and grins only for XR to be in front.

"Your show was great! Better than great!" XR grins and holds her hands.

She blushes deeply and smiles.

Buzz pulls XR back and straightens a bit. "Hello I am Buzz lightyear, perhaps you've heard of me from Zurg, I'm his arch nemesis."

XR saw she held her arm nervously and so without thinking, he tread forward and held her hands again. "We were hoping to talk to you and your siblings in hope to understand what Zurg could be planning but if your uncomfortable talking about it, you don't have to talk about him or anything related to him."

He blushes deeply as she smiled and saw fangs coming out. Before she could speak, they saw the said screen robot coming. His screen turns red and XR felt a dark tensity around him. Red flags were rising and XR was getting terrified.

"We do not wish to speak about that arrogant fool especially when we do not feel comfortable speaking about him." The said robot with a bright red screen kept his sister by his side.

Buzz glared at him but saw the said sister stop him from moving. XR raises a brow but saw the claws were enlarged like a xenorian tiger but these were sharp and deadly.

The siblings stared at each other and soon enough the red screen turns black and he nodded and crosses his arms.

XR was surprised, it was as if they were communicating through their mind somehow.

"I apologize, ALD is just concern for especially since we are hiding. I am Nos-4-a, the oldest. That is ALD-O7, my brother. My sister-?" She looks behind and did not see her. "Sirena?" She looked to ALD and he shrugged.

XR was surprised and then noticed another thing was missing or rather someone. "Ummm…. Where's XL?" Booster asked. XR realized he hasn't seen his brother but then realized where he is. "I think I do know where he is and maybe where your sister might be." XR spoke out.

By the stage.

XL was waiting by the table they were at, thinking about the beautiful cherry red head.

'Sure is really beautiful, her lover is really lucky to have-'

"Bonjour~" XL looks up and sees her floating before him.

XL was loss for words when he was in awed by her optics. He didn't even sense her at all so it was surprising when she was nearly behind him

"H-hi. How are you doing?" XL mentally slaps himself but saw she was smiling.

"I am well but I never seen you before! Êtes-vous nouveau à venir ici?"

XL nodded and smiles. "You have a beautiful voice and your show was great!"

XL scolded himself but saw she was squealing in joy.

"J'ai vu beaucoup de robots différents de côté m. DRAC mais votre très différent!" 'Not to mention this robot before me is très fort.' She thought with a purr. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'autres robots parce que mes frères et soeurs craignent que je sois trop ... excite, mais la plupart des robots sont presque comme Mr. DRAC. " She growls at the thought but she smiles at XL. "But you and your brother sound nice. You are quite sweet."

XL was surprised how close she was getting now and couldn't help she's really beautiful. "W-well I was made from star command and well I guess as space rangers, we're to be gentlemens I guess." He remembers most of the other gents brought flowers to show their appreciation so he grabs the roses from the vase on the table and gives it to her with a blush. "I didn't know we have to bring flowers so here!"

Sirena was blushing greatly at how sweet he was, 'Sans oublier qu'il est un vrai mec!'

XL felt ridiculous giving her flowers from the table but he felt her kiss his cheek.

"You are too sweet for mua Cher!" She giggles as he stutters.

"W-w-w-well I- I uh…" he was too tongue tied as she was cooing over him. 'I hope he isn't taken!'

"XL!" XL looks up to see Buzz was surprised along with the others but saw a white robot with a black screen face walking over to him.

Sirena stops before him.

"ALD! Il est si gentil et respectueux avec moi! Ne le blesse pas!"

ALD looks to the robot and spoke back. "Did he gave any funny looks at you?" He asked and he shook her head no.

XR was surprised as he saw Nos floating up to her sister.

"Sister!" She smiles and holds onto her and whispers something in her receptor. XR treads up to XL and raises a brow. "XL what just happened?"

"Well I was just minding my own business and all of a sudden she was standing next to me. It was weird I didn't sense her." XL thinking it now he didn't get any trace of her. "Anyway she began talking to me how happy she is to meet other robots that weren't jerks like someone name Mr. DRAC? I was getting a bit nervous when she was turning a dark blue-"

"I think she likes you XL." XR stated.

XL looks up and and then pointed to himself. "Me?!" He whispers to XR and was surprised how someone beautiful and sweet like her likes him.

XR nodded and was happy. "Why not ask her out?"

"I like to live XR." He whispers. "Those two give me a scary vibe, especially the sister."

XR raises a brow, "She doesn't look scary. Strict maybe but not scary. It won't hurt to ask her and I'm pretty sure the sister is sweet."

Before he could say any more, Sirena floats up to him and smiles. "I was hoping to get a drink, care to join me?" She spoke seductively.

"Sure and we can even talk about anything! I'm kinda a bit new to going out but I'd be honored going with you to get a drink." XL sheepishly grins.

Sirena blushes when XL was oblivious to her action. 'He is a sweetheart and even better! He's single!' She pulls him to the exit with a smile.

ALD groan as he hands Nos a few bills. "I could have sworn she wouldn't ask…" He grumbles.

"Now brother it is improper to act that way." She giggles. "She was enamored when she first saw him."

XR grins how sassy and quick witted she can be!

Buzz coughed, catching everyone's attention. "About Zurg…?"

Nos frowns but looks to XR and smiles. "I will talk about the idiot if I choose who I will speak with privately."

"I know I can be too attract-" but Buzz saw she was leading XR away.

"You know not every girl falls you Buzz!" Warp yells out. "Nos isn't into the hero type!"

"What is your name little one?"

"XR." He said with a goofy grin as she smiles that beautiful smile.

"You may call me Nos and thank you for being very considerate to my feelings, talking about… him is rather painful." she spoke as she lead him to her room.

"Don't be! We don't have to talk about him if you want!" XR stated, trying to be kind and suave but she keeps being sweet to him. "If I choose to not, will you come back until I tell you?"

XR was surprised and grins. "I'd still comeback even if you did tell me. I really like your smile." XR realized what he said and stammers, "I- I- I mean it's nice to see someone smile and I like to see a beautiful lady smile-Inot saying that your beautiful, I'm pretty sure others call you beautiful so I would say gorgeous- I'm just gonna keep quiet!"

Nos giggles and leads him into her room, she floats to her cabinet and holds out a glass cup. "Would you like to have something to drink?" She asked and XR shook his head, too flustered from her. "Thanks but I'm good, I don't want to be rude and well being on the job you can't be drunk."

"Do not worry these are not alcoholic." She pours him a drink and hands him the cup. "It is common courtesy to be respectful."

XR smiles how nice she is. 'XL is wrong about her; she's so nice." He looked around was surprised her room's pretty tidy. "So how long have you been working here?"

"About a week, Mr. Darkmatter thought it was better hiding us here on capital planet." She replied to him as she grabbed at a small box and opened it hold out a dress. For a moment XR saw she looked sad but she shook it away. "It is better here with Mr. Darkmatter protection and we are hidden from Zurg."

XR nodded in agreement but saw her go behind a wall and began to change. He looks away and blushes. "You know I can go and-"

"I apologize but I really do wish to get out of this dress, the said single bot bought me this dress and I would like to take it off. I fear he may try to hurt you if he sees you coming out while I am changing. He is very… possessive."

XR frowns. "Is he your boyfriend?" He hates the idea of her dating that tyrant jerk

"No he is not!" She growls out and XR blushes, couldn't help but thought she sounded sexy when she was angry.

"You see DRAC aided us in our escape. After aiding us in our escape, he tried to seduce me and tried to steal a kiss from me. He believed I was not strong enough to fight him. I proved him wrong by ripping him apart." She spoke grinning at the moment how he shocked he looked.

"Well serves him right trying to do that to you and goes out to other perverts." He then imagined Mira scolding him and calling him a hypocrite.

"He did backed off but he decided to court me by giving me gifts that are too much and overbearing. Today DRAC somehow found out about my dresses being destroyed so he bought me one but I believe he was the culprit just as he planted a few spy cameras in here."

XR was surprised and glared at the thought of him watching her but then again he's not the best role model. 'i wonder if he stole some of her things.

"So was bringing me was to piss him off? Not that I mind, he needs to know no means no and did he took anything from you? Just asking." He saw her peeked out.

"That is not the reason and luckily he did not. He is a jerk and a pervert but he respects in some degree." Nos came out wearing a simple red dress that was like Elvira but less revealing her chest. "I only wish to talk to you in general and explain what your leader may not like to hear." XR smiles as she sat down on a divan across from him.

"You see Zurg had made my siblings and I as weapons to go and destroy star command and invade and assassinate. Each as you can tell were made for different purposes." She then frowns "My main objective was to eliminate Buzz lightyear. Zurg believed I would be the perfect hunter out of the three of us," she looks to her claw hands, "the perfect monster."

XR was surprised and saw she was sad. "I do not want to harm anyone, I just wish to live without violence. To be free."

XR holds her hand, giving her a comfort squeeze.

"Hey it's ok, honestly you're better than what I'm made for."

Nos tilt her head as he continues. "My name, XR, means experimental robot, expendable mostly from what my pops once told me. If I was to get destroyed, I would be replaced with the next new model and I won't be online. I guess it makes sense-"

"I will not believe that!"

XR was surprised as Nos held his hands. "You are such a nice space ranger! You are extremely rare! Not expendable! You should not be titled when I can see you are just as great as any other ranger."

XR smiles but saw she got up and opened up a drawer from her dresser. She pulls and holds out a memory card. She hands it to him. "Before we left, I took the liberty of stealing all of his files, his plans and ideas and destroyed them. I was going to give it to Mr. Darkmatter but I believe this will be better in your hands." XR was astonished so he decided to do something risky so he for a moment pauses. When it completed, XR smiles and looks to her. "I won't expose you or your siblings and well… I deleted what you spoke and just messed with the voice recording saying you and your siblings were just made without a purpose and wanted the chance of freedom." XR saw she was next to him now, worried.

"What about your mission? Will it not-"

"Think of it as protecting one's life. Call it a witness protection program." XR grins and he froze when she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me and my siblings." she said softly.

XR was very red and even more when he saw a good look at her lips.

"Wanna go and get a bite sometimes?" He blurted out.

Now giggles at how cute he can be but frowns.

XR felt even more stupid. "Or you might be busy and-"

"I would love to go. It is just, the place you have in mind, do they sell batteries?"

XR took a moment and smiled. "They got rustolion oil there and some crazy other stuff so probably and if not, we can even pass by a place and get some for you." XR insisted.

Nos smiles, "I would like that very much." She opens the door for him and she was nearly hit by a bouquet of roses.

"My dear I bring these lovely roses for you. Red as your hair and the passion I have for you." He purrs the words out but glares to see XR there.

"Darling why is he here?" He growls, his deep blue optics turned red.

XR was a bit scared but Nos shields him and growls at DRAC. "I am not your darling. You believe the minute I wore that dress, you believe I am yours?" She enlarges her claws like her brother but XR saw static pulsing around her. "You destroyed my dresses, placed cameras to watch me, and dare try harm an innocent space ranger just asking questions."

DRAC smirked, "You are very gorgeous when your angry-!" But he was pulled back by a bunch of wires and even had a hard time getting out.

"Am I still gorgeous if I tear you apart again?" She said coldly.

XR was amazed by her and how strong she is! 'She's beautiful and strong!' He could feel he was melting from her.

"Let me make this clear, I am not interested in being your mate. I choose who is my mate, no one else!" She waves her hand and she threw him across from them and saw him struggling to get up with crushed limbs.

Warp walks in and shook his head. "You know DRAC I really think she isn't into you."

Nos looked nervous but XR gave her a smile. "You're very strong! You go to the gym?" XR spoke in awe.

Nos shook her head no with a deep blush."my brother says I am terrifying enough to chase them away from me."

"Almost all of them. I do admire a strong lady." He wriggle his eyebrows to emphasize his meaning and she giggles. She and XR moves on and they see her brother talking (arguing) with Buzz.

"I am ordering you to tell me what Zurg is planning!"

"I am not an info bot." He said coldly and sees Nos coming and he looks to XR questioning him with her.

"Thank you for being kind XR." Nos spoke softly.

XR wanted to say something but he was pulled by Buzz.

"Ask Warp for my number!" XR shouted as they left.

Nos giggles but soon sees XR tread back and gives her a metal rose corsage and a small note with his number and tread out. She smiles and holds the rose close to her chest.

In the star cruiser, waiting for XL-

"Great work XR. These plans will really help us." Buzz grins

XR was thinking about Nos, how beautiful she looked smiling. XL enters in but covered in multiple kisses and a goofy grin.

"So some date XL?" Mira asked.

XL nodded and XR smiles, glad XL found a sweet girl. XR smiles and realized he hasn't thought of 42 since he met Nos and well he was really head over heels for her. "Hey Buzz can I make it my job to watch them?" XR asked.

Buzz took a moment but nodded. "The closer you are, the better." buzz replied. XR grins and decided to make her a proper gifts.

The next day he explains to them he would be there and watch them but told them it was also that no other space ranger comes and bothers them. Warp was also a great big help keeping Nebula off his back.

For the past weeks to a month, XR would come and see her sing and bring her hand made roses she adored so much so he was happy and surprised when he saw her wear the one he first got her every night along with the other roses. He would see her after her show and they would enjoy the small moments and talks. He was really enjoying his time with her and the best part, he got to know her better. They would talk for hours to the point ALD had to carry her out when she was tired and XR would bring her batteries to feast on while they talk. He learned she and her siblings were energy vampires that drains energy but he was surprised she only drains batteries.

"I know its weird but why choose batteries over those ultra energy bars?" XR asked as he saw Warp taking them out of her room.

"Nos can't have high strong energy. If she does, she'd be power hungry meaning no control and attack the unsuspecting robot. She learned how to control her hunger but if a whole bunch of robots comes in, well their dead."

Now nodded. "Zurg made certain of this so that if I were to go through such, I am an easy target and easy to manipulate."

XR frowns at the thought so he chose to ask something else. "Say Nos since your sister is out with my brother and ALD is somewhere in the bar and it's your last show for the day… do you wanna go out… as my date?

Nos nodded. "I would love that."

XR grins, "Great! After your show, we can catch a movie."

Nos leans down to kiss his cheek. "I know this shop that sells pretty-" but when he turned to her she kissed him on the lips. XR pulls back blushing. "I-!" He froze when she kisses him again. XR sighed happily as she pulls away and blushes. "You are my first kiss." She blushes.

XR smiles a goofy and dazed smile. "You're really great kisser." He said dreamily. Nos blushes and kisses him again and he enjoys it immensely but he went out so she could change. XR smiles happily and dreamily after feeling her lips. "So soft like petals…."

"So you took her first kiss."

XR perked up and looked to see DRAC was there with arms crossed, no gifts in hand.

XR glares at him as he saw the older bot circling him.

"I cannot understand what she sees in you." He said coldly. "I can offer her everything and anything to her and yet here you are." He growls deeply.

XR wanted to retort but he didn't because he knows it's not worth it.

"She is an advanced energy vampire and she chose you! You who are not an energy vampire but an expendable robot!" He glares at XR. He growls, enlarging his claws.

"I get it I'm no ruler of three galaxies or the same type of robot and the kind that won't be missed but I love Nos for who she is and not because she's an energy vampire." XR crosses his arms. "I may not be the perfect robot and I sometimes question what does she sees in me but I don't care, I want to be with Nos as much as I can because I know she could have someone far better than me and I keep thinking she'll realize that and dump me."

DRAC was surprised and saw the pain in his optics so he retract his claws. Just as soon as he did, Nos came out surprised to see them not arguing, mainly DRAC with nothing.

"What is going on?" She asked.

DRAC was about to tell the truth when XR answered. "He and I were just talking about being friends. We believe it's time we come to an agreement and respect that." XR spoke.

DRAC was surprised and Nos smiled.

"I am glad you two are getting along!" She smiled and hugs them both. DRAC smiled and surprised from Nos actually giving him a hug! 'The only reaction I could ever get from her were glares and threats and being torn apart…'

"DRAC thank you for being kind and understanding. Please understand I do have respect for you especially when I see you are a good friend who helped saved us." She spoke, unaware of DRAC smile was straining. XR felt a small sympathy for him but then again DRAC did attempt to slice and dice him. She kisses XR and went to the stage with her brother.

DRAC frowns but felt XR pat on his back. "I know how you feel." XR smiled as DRAC raised a brow. "My ex said she loved me but she dumped me for an Android. She told me she loved me as a friend."

DRAC pat his back and understood. "She is a fool."

"Well I was the fool for ignoring the signs."

"I can see now why she does love you."

XR perked and glare. "You're not gonna tell me are you?"

DRAC smirked, "Of course not. We better go before Nos thinks we're actually getting along."

XR chuckles. "So let me guess we do what girls do, hate each other in silence?"

DRAC nodded. "Maybe we can in the far future be friends."

Both took a moment in silence then laugh knowing it's not gonna happen.

They sat in their seats and saw Nos and ALD dancing. XR was surprised Nos lower form can shift that way but he was only in awe how she can dance. 'I need to learn how to dance.'

As soon as the show was over, XR waited for Nos and saw her coming up. "Ready for our date luv?" She asked.

XR nodded and blushed from the word as they exit out of the club and made their way to see a movie. As they wait to see a movie, XR smiles seeing Nos amazed by the different movies listed.

"Which movie do you wanna see?" XR asked and Nos pointed to a horror film called train to busan.

"It looks nice." she commented and XR raised a brow but figured he could be the courageous date and hold her from the scary scenes. After paying for their tickets and finding their theater, XR helped her sit in and grin even more when no one is here.

'Must be a terrible movie…' He thought and oh it was a terrible movie alright.

It was terribly horrifying.

XR tried to keep a calm posture but the scenes were terrifying! He was amazed Nos wasn't scared and seemed calm. He nearly jumped off his seat if Nos didn't catch him.

"XR are you alright?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'm good. I was… surprised." He spoke and Nos smiled.

"Would you prefer I hold you? I am starting to get a bit scared and I prefer onto holding something."

XR nodded and she holds him close. XR blushes but smiled as Nos clenched onto him and he held her hands. She smiled and kisses his cheek. When the film ended XR saw she was crying.

"That was very sad but beautiful what both men did for the ones they loved."

XR holds her close. "It's ok." it was his turn to hold her.

"XR what if you were in the same situation as them? What would you do?"

XR was surprised and holds her in comfort "I would do anything in my power to protect you and I won't let myself bring any harm to you." XR smiles seeing Nos calm down from crying. "And if I did get bit, I would fight it till the end. I won't let you get hurt or suffer with me especially if you're carrying my child.." He cups her cheek and kisses her sweetly and he hears her purrs.

"XR I… I really, really like you."

XR smiles and kisses her cheek. "We can take things slow Nos. I really really like you too." As they exit out, XR brought her some batteries and she ate the energy as they headed for her home in the outskirts from town. Due to the keeping away from Zurg, Nos and her siblings lives in separate homes meaning sirena lives in suite ALD in the club and Nos out here close to the forest. XR was confused a few times but learned Nos loves her privacy.

"Thank you XR for the date. Do you have any plans for the day after or more?" She asked and XR took it to thought.

"Well I did plan to ask this beautiful red burgundy wine energy vampire on a date so I might be busy."

She giggles and nodded. "She will love to go out with you though I may be jealous."

She kneels down and kisses him. He grins as she unlocks the door but stops.

"XR you have been so sweet to me, may I… may I kiss you once more?"

XR extends his height to reach her height, and nervously cups her head. XR leans forward and softly kiss her. She kisses him back and wraps around on top of his shoulders.

XR kisses her and he felt her kiss his cheek and down to his neck. He felt her fangs but she stops.

"I am terribly sorry!" She pulls away, guilt in her optics but felt XR hold her close. "XR please I-!"she felt him kiss her and she felt as if she would melt.

He pulls back and smiles. "If you want a bite go ahead." he tilts his head.

Nos smiles and holds his head up and kisses him sweetly, muffling sighs. After five minutes of kissing, she pulls away and smiles. "Next time but until then, good night luv." And she closes the door.

XR smiles dreamily and flies out like a rocket.

As soon as he got to star command, XR was feeling he was on top of the world! He sighs happily as he got in his charger but was surprised XL wasn't here. XR raised a brow and rolls his eyes. 'Probably with Sirena.'

As of late, XL's been seeing Sirena and they were smitten to a point XL lived with her! He would sometimes see him at the club but most occasionally not so much.

XR smiles and falls asleep, dreaming of her.

For the past two months, XR was on Nova cloud 99. Each date they had was better and more and more XR was happy. Most of their dates would either be in the park or in the club after closing but he didn't care so long as she was there with him. At one time there was a blaster museum and Nos chose to go there as a date. XR knew she was not into blasters but she knew he was and she brought him as a surprise.

XR smiles at the memory how she stood with him as he explained about each one. He remembers another few times when buzz made him overwhelmed after doing three different long missions in a solar cycle and when he was almost late, instead of getting mad, she made him sleep in her coffin charger to sleep. 'She wouldn't let me leave her room until I get enough sleep and she even keeps my favorite brand for me!' XR smiles at the times she listens to his stories and she didn't judge him. 'Well she did scolded me for impersonating as booster to enter in the casino.' But she was still sincere and sweet to him.

XR even heard stories of her time at planet Z. He frowns as he was fixing his reports. "She had been through a lot. She had been experimented. 'And tortured.' XR knew Zurg wasn't merciful especially to his own minions but to put her and her siblings… XR shook it away when he remembered what she said as they lied on the grass at night.

"I'm sorry you went through that Nos." XR gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Despite the terrible memories, I am happy nos, even more with you here XR."

"The moment I first saw you Nos, I swore my optics were gonna pop out but I also felt something spur. It wasn't that heated roving my optics over your figure but more at your optics. I felt a jolt in me."

Nos smiled and for once in the course of being together for two months, he saw she was really happy.

XR waited for the days to turn Saturday for their date but all the while 42 had been going through men like spiders with their meals. XR was surprised she was bugging him about hanging out.

"Come on XR, for old times sake?" 42 asked batting her pixel eyelashes to him.

"Sorry 42 but I'm going on a date tomorrow and she's really special to me-"

"I'm sure this girl is just using you." She spoke with distaste.

"No she isn't 42 and you don't know her. She's different and sweet." XR sighs happily thinking of how she smiles and her rosy plump lips reminds him of rose petals.

"How can she when she's around all those men? I bet she gets more comfortable with them in her-"

"Stop right there!" XR stops her. "She is the most sweetest and kind and you have no right to label or accuse when your not innocent." XR crosses his arms. "We were only together for less than two weeks and you broke up with me for an Android. She and I been together for a month now two and she's been faithful. I moved on 42 and I'm happy with her." XR left her to leave, unaware the plan she had to break them up.

The day of the date.

XR sat in his usual seat as he waited for Nos to begin her song as did DRAC both gave a sincere and mutual nod of hello but saw a familiar robot or rather Android getting a seat close to the stage. XR raised a brow as did DRAC and soon enough there were other robots and realized a fear now. 'I gotta warn Nos-' but her show was about to start.

Nos came out and was ready to sing when she was surprised by the numerous robots there but it wasn't the robots bothering her, it was their energy.

DRAC knew what was happening but before he can act, XR rushes to her side and holds her close. "It's ok Nos, look at me." He spoke.

Nos looks to him and shakes a bit. "But their energy, its-" XR kisses her and she stops. Her focus was all on him and his energy, how his energy was keeping her calm and safe. She kisses him back, calmer than before. As soon as she calmed she was normal again.

DRAC senses she was stable again and was relieved.

"Hey shortstack get off the stage! We want to see her!"

DRAC growls and most of the bots huddles away, even far from the stage. The regulars that came all knew about the two robots but they respected the singer a lot so they would keep their distance.

DRAC stands up and glares at them all. "The next one to insult my friend will become trash! Am I clear." He growls and mentally felt sick in calling XR his friend.

"Are you gonna be ok?" XR asks as he caress her hair.

Nos nodded and kisses him a small kiss. XR sat back in his seat and saw DRAC drinking and gurgling?

ALD sits next to him, "He called you his friend."

XR was surprised and smiled and heard the song starting

"Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me"

XR grins as he watches her sings and she was gazing at him as she continues to sing.

"Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me"

XR could imagine doing that with her as she sang, he felt something in him spur as she sang.

"Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me."

She began to hum away to the beat and soon enough the song ended and they cheered. XR looks to Nos and saw she blew him a kiss and he caught it.

As he waits by her door, he was confused about something.

'Those guys especially that Android was all too familiar.' He then realized who they were!

'Those were 42's exes!' He then realized what she was doing. 'But how did she knew she's not that capable of being around other robots…'

He then saw Nos opening her door to find her wearing a simple black thin turtleneck and pencil skirt.

Before he could say anything, Nos pulls him up and kisses him vigorously and he felt he could melt.

She pulls away and smiles. "Thank you XR, thank you." She spoke between kissing him.

Before he could say much less kiss her back he saw a few of the bots coming their way.

"Hey beautiful how about you go somewhere a little more private with us. Bet we can make it your worth while." He spoke.

XR goes in front and glares at them. "Hey she's not going anywhere with you jerks!"

"A little bird told us she would give any of us a good time and I heard she gives a good lay. Something about being wild-"

Blast!

All the bots back away and saw XR hold out all his blasters at them.

"One more disgusting word from you guys and I'll make scrap metal out of you!" He growls out and all the bots just back away and were gone only to blast one of them behind and they screeched in pain.

XR glares at them but felt arms wrap around him and saw it was Nos. She purrs in his ears and he blushes.

"Oh XR, my hero." She purrs again in his receptor.

XR smiles. "Nobody calls my girl that and gets away with it." He then kisses her and she kisses him back.

"So your ready for our date?" XR asked and she nodded.

XR lead her out and smiles. "There's a diner I think you might be interested and they do got batteries. We may have to fly there."

"We could take my cruiser luv." Nos spoke and XR was surprised.

"You sure?" he asked and she nodded. She lead him to her home and shows him her cruiser which was almost like a coffin.

"Shall we?"

At Cosmo's Cosmic diner

Nos lands the ship and XR was amazed at her ability to fly the ship and settle in a spot faster than Buzz.

'She's better than Buzz!'

Nos smiles and XR leads her out and they float to the diner. They enter to find it nearly empty.

"Hey XR, who's your date?" Sally asked.

"This is Nos, she's my girlfriend." he said happily and Sally smiles. "She's quite a beauty, well lucky for you there are a lot of booths open." She replied and lead them to a small and semi private booth. Nos was surprised at the variety they have at the diner.

"I'm surprised they have a whole lot of items." She was astonished and XR grins. "Well it's really well known seeing almost everyone comes here. Since this place is protected by star command and the galactic alliance you won't have to worry about you know who coming here."

Nos smiles and XR waves for Sally to make their order.

"So what'll it be for today?" She asked.

"Can I order the charged batteries and rustolian oil. Anything else you want Nos?" XR asked.

"No thank you." She spoke.

"First time here? Don't worry about it and enjoy." and Sally left.

Nos smiles and looks out the window, amazed.

"It amazes me still." She spoke. "I never get a chance to look at space but now that I do, I feel amazed."

XR looks out the window and understood what she meant.

"I know what you mean. I never look out and now that i get the time, I can't help but feel surprised and how beautiful it is…" XR looks to Nos and smiled. 'It's like falling in love all over.' "like how she glows like a meteor shower but for a moment you see her eyes glow like the radiation from the sun. It's deadly but you can't help but be engulf by them."

Nos blushes and smile and XR leans forward and kisses her.

"Here is your order."

Both pull away and sees their order only it was shape in a heart along his drink in a metal pitcher with two cups.

"Thanks Cosmo!" He yelled out.

"No problem! Just enjoy!"

XR pours a drink and Nos was surprised as XR hands her a cup.

Nos drinks it and was surprised by the taste and drinks it a bit more.

XR smiles and drinks his cup. "Do you like it?"

Nos nodded and blushes at something but got up and sat next to him. XR saw her taking a drink and pulls his head up kissing him as the drink slips into his mouth. XR moans and engulfs it and he was dazed from Nos.

"I believe it is my turn." She giggles and XR took a drink and did the same. They talked for a long few hours and between them were kisses as they made it to her cruiser XR pulls her to his lap and kisses her again. Nos moans from the kiss, his energy was making her hungry but in a different way. She kisses away and kisses his neck but froze. He nods away and felt her sink her teeth into his neck.

He groans from the pain but just as it starts, he enjoyed that warmth feeling as she drains some of his energy. He felt her pull away and kisses his neck in comfort.

"Thank you luv." Nos smiles and XR nodded in a daze. She holds him as they take off to her home as he knocked out.

XR woke up in a unfamiliar room and felt energized. He sits up to find he was in a coffin of some kind but it was really comfy.

He sees the door open and blushes to see her in a lace nightgown.

"Oh you are up luv." She holds out a can of rustolion oil.

XR was loss for words as she kneels to him and hands him the oil.

"I am sorry luv, it seems I took more than enough that put you to sleep."

XR still couldn't help but ogle her. "I.. I…"

Nos blushes deeply realizing he was gazing at her wearing her nightgown. She covers herself embarrassed. "I am terribly sorry for the way I am dressed, I will go and-"

"You look beautiful! I mean your always beautiful but seeing you like this; your gorgeous." XR looks the other and blushes. "Sorry about that…"

Nos smiles with a blush and floats to XR and kneels to his side. "Am I beautiful this way?"

XR blushes even more and nods. "Yeah…" XR grabs the blanket and covers her, surprising her.

"Your beautiful but I want to be a gentleman with you."

Nos kisses his cheek and he was steaming. "Do you have a shower?" She nods and points to his right.

"Excuse me..." He rushes out and into her bathroom and Nos was confused. He came out drenched in cold water.

"I'll be fine, just gotta cool down." He said and the look of her being confused and cute, he was evaporating the water on him.

"Luv are you alright?" She asked.

XR nodded and saw her float up to him and hug him. "I love you XR, your too cute." She purrs and all XR could do was not look down.

XR sat on one of her seats in her kitchen. He drinks his oil Nos saved from last night and waited for her as he couldn't help but notice how nice it's here. He notice the house was although big she was the only one here.

'Was she hoping her siblings lived here too?' He then imagine what she feels sitting here, alone.

He frown at the thought but he then sensed something coming but he didn't have time to react when Nos floated to him and an explosion happened.

XR sat up a bit and saw Nos was out cold! He shook her a bit but saw she wasn't getting up and saw a dart on her arm. He tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. 'Think XR think!'

"Hey gorgeous! Where are you?!"

XR glares hearing torque of all crooks!

XR held her up and carried her down to a basement and saw it was where she has all her tools and repairs. He opens up searching for the tools he needed and grabbed them. He did a scan of the dart and saw it was a scrambler, a dart specially made to immobile any machines. He founds a small key and decided to use his pick locking tools to open it. He saw it was unlocking and heard the click. The dart came off but saw Nos was still on sleep mode. He was so mad, he crushes the dart and looks up to imagine torque still looking. He holds out a blaster and goes out to arrest a certain crook.

XR hadn't seen torque yet and heard footsteps upstairs. Carefully he went up and quietly as he could, tread to hear torque in her room.

"Well well well! Gorgeous has a nice rack and her sister has a fine pair too!" XR switches his sight to see if torque had any of his clones out and luckily he didn't. 'I'm gonna enjoy this.' He thought as he held out a taser.

Nos woke up and sat up on a charger and groan from the headache. She rewinds her memories enough and remembered seeing a multi eyes yellow jerk by her tree and she remembers getting a shot on her arm. Her only remaining thoughts were saving.

"XR!" She looked around began to float but fell down. She moans painfully, she saw repair status was at 55% but she needed to see if he was safe. She then saw him coming in and tread to her.

"It's ok." He held her like a bride and place her in what she can assume was his charger.

"Sorry about the space but your coffin was destroyed."

Nos nodded, "Where am I luv."

"Star command; I couldn't leave you at your house and your siblings were the first one I called but because torque found you, your siblings chose to bring you here to make sure nothing else was wrong. I know you probably hate me-!" But he was stopped by a kiss and he swore he was heating up!

Nos pulls back and cups his head, "Thank you for saving me luv, I do not wish to know what would happen."

XR smiles and felt her purr against him and he held her safely.

XR smiles thinking nothing could top what he's feeling.

"Nos!"

XR looks up to see her siblings entering in and Sirena launched to her hugging her.

"Êtes-vous bien soeur?!" She cried out.

"I am alright but I believe you are crushing XR against me."

Sirena looked down and saw her sœurs amoureux between them.

"Pardonne-moi XR!" She moves back but XR was blushing deeply realizing his face was against Nos's chest and it didn't help her sister crushed his body against her.

"I'm ok…" XR mumbles out too red and hard to describe what he was feeling.

"I am certain he is more than ok after that." ALD spoke.

Nos blushes and glares at ALD who held his hands up. "Every man's dream." he added.

"Would that be yours as well?" Nos glares at him.

"I will not answer that, I would like to live."

XR was too embarrassed to answer that but then saw his team entering along with his brother.

"Mom amour!" Sirena squeals and hugs him close.

"How is everything going so far? Are you alright?" Buzz asked.

"I am well. Your teammate, XR, saved me from being kidnapped."

"By himself? XR?" Mira asked.

Nos nodded and hugs XR closer.

"Can you tell us why torque was after you?"

XR was worried now but saw Nos was calm. "The memory card I gave XR must have been the reason."

"Well can you also explain why warp has to purchase so many batteries? I took a quick look on what he buys and saw that."

XR froze in shock.

"I need to know the real reason and if you are containing any information that is important…. Please I promise to keep this under cover but I need you to trust me."

Nos was holding XR close and XR tried to comfort her.

"They're energy vampires!"

All heads look to 42 and she was holding a blaster to her and ALD stood in front of her.

"They are energy vampires sent to destroy star command! According to the report and process, Nos-4-a was the successful robot after trial and error. She was program to annihilate you Buzz!"

Buzz was shocked.

"Buzz all they want is a life from evil! Nos and ALD and Sirena went through a lot of pain and hurt and asked warp for help!"

Buzz looked to 42 and gave a stern look. "How did you find out about this?"

"XR told me." She smirked.

"Liar." ALD spoke. "Your frequency pattern shifted and tone changed. I was built to assassinate and take information especially to get answers." He growls deeply. "I hate liars most of all."

Nos let's go of XR and rushes in front of her brother. "ALD she is not worth it. She is a liar and will be dealt with by star command but if you hurt her it will be your words against hers. You are not a monster." She spoke softly.

42 was ready to pull the trigger and XR rushes in front as he saw the blast coming to them. XR waited for the blast to hit him but didn't feel it. He opens his optics to see the energy shot before him but also claw hands.

Nos dispersed the energy and all of a sudden parts came out of the walls and wraps around 42.

XR cups her head, "Nos look at me, she's not worth it."

Nos looks to him and close her eyes and soon enough all the cords and metal went back into the walls and 42 held her blaster out.

"42 lower your blaster down!" Buzz stated.

"She was made to destroy you!"

"But she hasn't raised her claws at me and gave me no reason to arrest her. Lower your blaster and stand down!"

42 looked to XR and saw he was more concerned over Nos. 42 lets go of the blaster and frowns.

Buzz looks the three robots and cleared his throat.

"As far as I know, the memory card was the only thing that was stolen. No other information."

Nos and the other siblings perked. "Y-yes." Nos replied.

"Then that's all. Thank you for your time." Buzz lead them out but stops XR.

"XR I know you love her and all but please be careful."

XR nodded. He goes to their ship to see them off but notices someone missing.

"Sirena!" Nos calls out and XR saw Sirena was kissing XL happily.

"You would think she would give up on mismatch."

"Got a problem with me?!" XL glared at him.

ALD cranes his neck and his screen turns red. "There are many that gives my motherboard a headache but your on the top of the list."

XR rolls his optics but saw Nos giggling. XR treads to her side and grins.

"So what's the chance they'll get along?"

Nos hums, "They already are."

XR raised a brow.

"ALD has a way of getting along with others and he admires XL very much."

XR was surprised and looked nervously at Nos. "What about me?"

Nos smiles. "He respects you more especially after yesterday. He was amazed you helped me from going into that state." She holds him close.

XR smiles and blushes when she kisses near his lips and pulls away. "I will see you later luv." She floats to their cruiser and and blew him a kiss.

Sirena (after kissing XL a hundred more) finally enters the cruiser, they flew off and XR was surrounded by a whole bunch of rangers surrounding him and his brother, asking about their girlfriends but most of them didn't believe they were and XR wouldn't deny he was feeling possessive but he mentally thought of Nos and felt warm.

It was close to Christmas now and XR was curious now what Nos wanted to do while her home was being refix as she was staying in an apartment for the meantime and luckily it was close to the club.

Nod was holding a box of batteries and a special gift as he knocks on the door. She opens it to greet him and he swore his mouth popped off. She was wearing a red and white robe that he could see was almost see through and he blushed seeing what was she wearing but kept tight lip about it.

"Hello XR." She smiles with a purr.

"Hi Nos! I know I won't be able to see you on Christmas but I wanted to celebrate it early-"

"So did I." She purrs. "Please come in."

XR enters to see she has a small Christmas tree with a few gifts. XR saw her on a couch and XR follows her and sits next to her. The minute he sat, he saw her robe fell a bit, seeing ribbons. XR blushes deeply as Nos smiles.

"I got you something Nos." He holds it out.

Nos opens it to see it was a rock but she knew it was no ordinary rock.

"They call it the Apollo rocks. I absorbs any light and converts it to energy."

Nos smiles but saw there was another small gift. She opens it to see it was a garnet the size of his palm in the shape of a heart on a chain.

"I figured I could give you a heart that represents my love for you and-!" He was cut off as he was getting kissed by her. The more they kissed the more it got heated and neither gave up.

That night became a special night for XR and Nos shared their first time together and they didn't regret it. Unfortunately XR was too busy for the password month but he send her a video stream to talk to her. It was however for him it was strange she looked tired but had a glow but he couldn't put his finger on it.

When he was finally able to see her he went to the club to surprise her but saw warp was having auditions. There were beautiful women but none of them were close to Nos.

"Hey warp what's with the auditions?"

"Well Nos won't be able to work when its her sixth month-"

"Sixth month? What do you mean?"

Warp raised a brow and realized something.

"You didn't know…. XR we need to talk…"

Ten minutes later.

"... Nos found out she had a hidden program that she can reproduce after she found out she was pregnant. After learning about it, she was nervous how you feel-"

"Where is she now?" XR spoke and looked with up most serious and unreadable optics.

"In her apartment." warp stated and XR tread out in a haste.

ALD walked over.

"50 units he proposes."


	36. Chapter 36 Giving two huge dorks advice

Star command.

"So explain to me again why we're opening a portal to another world?" Buzz asked quizzically to the LGMs but they were too in their work to even talk.

Mira and Booster were even confused along with XR. Nebula enters in, grumbling under his breath as his desk was by his side with stacks of papers.

"I will deal with those later!" And pushes his desk outside and shuts the door.

"Finally away from that nightmare! Buzz!" Nebula walks to them and grins. "Good your here! We need the muscles in case of something entering in."

XR enters with Nos by his side.

"Are you certain you will be alright luv?" Nos spoke having a bad feeling about this.

"Babe I'll be alright and it's just a simple look out. If anything I'll probably be the safest if zombies came out." XR chuckles but it didn't faze his boyfriend. "Hey I'll be ok, if anything happens, I'll call for you." XR reassures him and Nos smiles and nuzzles his head.

"I will see you later luv." Nos smiles and kisses him.

XR melts into the kiss only for Nos to pull back. "We can kiss more later luv, I fear I may want to get more than kisses." He purrs lowly

"Well I wouldn't mind that." He grins but they stop when they heard the commander coughs.

Before XR could say a word, Nos kisses his cheek. "It is alright luv," He whispers in his receptor, "we can go somewhere more private."

XR blushes and sees him go. He turns and sees his friends and pops there watching him. Booster and Mira were giving him thumbs up while Buzz and pops gave him a stern look.

"Hey at least we weren't acting like teenagers and going in a broom closet." XR blushes and glares at them.

"XR this is a matter of duty than lollygagging!" Buzz glared. "Besides just because Nos-4-a2 is a defect doesn't mean he can't be trusted. Did you tell him it was top secret?"

"Buzz he's an energy vampire, he knows what goes on in the system."

"Reeaaaaadyyyy." One of the LGMs spoke.

"About time!" Nebula stated and saw the machines whirring.

"Commander can you explain why we're opening a portal to another universe?" Buzz was the first to ask.

"We're hoping to open to other universes and see if we can meet other space rangers."

Buzz smiles at the possible other Buzz but the evil buzz came into mind. "Sir are you sure?"

"Of course!" Nebula smirk. "That way we can keep the portal from Zurg."

A portal opens and everyone was amazed.

"Unknown being approaches." One of the LGMs spoke.

"Alright let's be ready for anything!"

Buzz and his teams aims ready as the LGMs made their way to leave.

They see a large metal hand enter through the portal.

"Move team!" Buzz cried out and they scattered, each moving out of the way from the hand.

XR flew up and tried to move out of the way but just when he got out of the way, the hand smacks against the wall causing a shake, causing some of the machinery to react.

Boost who was next to the panel for the claw, lost his balance and bumped into the panel and hitting the control keys.

XR keeping away, got smacked by the claw and fell on the floor.

"That's gonna bruise in the morning…" XR groans glad his head stopped shaking.

"XR look out!"

XR barely gotten a chance to react but the hand already gotten him and pulls him in, causing the portal to close.

"XR!" Booster cried out, worried about his friend.

"Not only we weren't ready, that giant metal hand took XR!" Buzz groan, "Can this get any worse?!"

Nos breaks through the door, looking enraged and worried.

"It just did." Mira spoke.

Meanwhile earlier

Starscream was fixing the intercom after their oh so great leader of the Deception, Megatron, gotten into another fight with Optimus prime.

"They think this is an easy job for me…?" he grumbles to himself and saw there was one connection left but he couldn't reach it.

"I wish we would consider being cooperative with the humans." As of late he has been studying the humans for scientific purposes and saw how dare he say it, unsavage they are.

"Their probably much better to have a proper conversation than these louts." He stopped when he thought of his dear friend skyfire. He took an unnecessary breathe and frowns. The only friend he ever trusted he now lost because of the fear of losing him. He had no choice, at the end of it all he would have been forced to kill his best friend and no matter how many he killed, he couldn't have the spark to kill him.

"I knew he would never survive here and the Autobots would take care of him. But still…." 'I wish I could be with him.' His thought process was disrupt when he sensed an incoming disruption and looks to see a portal of some kind.

"I hope it's not that arrogant drunken man." He shuddered at the horrified thing. He saw nothing came in and was relief it wasn't the drunken man and confused. He sensed something on the other side and figures he should test it to see and cease his curiosity. He puts his hand through the portal and was glad his hand was not disintegrated nor cut off. Just when he was ready to pull back,

"What on Primus is the second in command doing on the floor?"

Starscream smacked his hand on a wall of some kind but he didn't care as he hate more than the drunken man and as much as Megatron,

"Shockwave. Oh what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you? I figured you would be already disintegrated by the fembots by now." Starscream spat with disgust just saying his name.

"How of a joke, just like your very existence. Of not for our saviour and Lord Megatron, you would be dead."

"Please save me from the ever waste from your ever high frag. I am trying to fix the intercom our so called leader broke."

"I'd watch your tone Starscream, you may lose your status." Shockwave retort. "I will leave to your excuses and unwanted presence." And he left.

Starscream glares at the now closed doors.

"Wow does he have something stuck up in him?"

"You don't know the half of it." Starscream replied but froze from answering any further and look to in his hand a small robot.

XR waves nervously and Starscream was not surprised but somehow he was.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't blast you and go on with my life?" He asked and tightens his grip.

"Well… I agree that one eyed creep is a genuine frag as you put it?" XR smiles nervously.

Starscream gave it a moment. "I would agree if I wasn't in a foul mood." He then looks to the intercom. "I'll make you a deal, help me with the intercom and I won't destroy you and I'll help you get back to your own universe."

"I'll take that deal. Wait your not surprised?" XR was a bit flabbergasted.

"Your better than that drunken man that keeps popping out of nowhere." Starscream shudders at the face of him.

"How bad is this guy?" XR was now getting scared.

"You don't want to know." He spoke and places him in the intercom. "Now your going to see a cord, it is the one thing I cannot plug in. All you need to do is plug into the socket of the wall."

"Got it!" XR shouted and places it in.

The intercom turns on and Starscream was relieved. He sees the small robot come out. "Now that this is finished, I will take you to my lab and interrogate you."

"Hey we had a deal!" XR shouted.

"And I will keep it with the information you give me. I cannot make a interdimensional portal without information. Besides be lucky it was I who found you and no one else." Starscream spoke.

"Right and your a saint."

"Would you rather be disintegrated or used for a target? I'm sure Megatron will be displeased to have an unwanted intruder lying around."

"You pulled me here!" XR yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?!" He growls. "Who in their minds opens a portal unannounced?!" He screeched.

XR wanted to yell back but took a moment. "Alright you got me there-Wait even if we didn't, who would be stupid enough to put their hand in a portal?!"

Starscream growls but kept quiet and hears someone coming.

"Keep quiet and not a word." Starscream whispers and put him in his cockpit. He waits to see it was Megatron with shockwave behind him along with Soundwave.

"Report Starscream!" Megatron growls.

"The intercom is fixed lord Megatron." He answers but kept calm as much as he could.

Megatron pushes him to press the button on the intercom and sees it's working.

"Perhaps if you weren't so pathetic in talking to yourself, I would say you did well."

Starscream nodded but deep inside he wanted to wipe that smug look off.

"Go do whatever you do best and not slag off your duties."

Starscream walks away but not without giving a threatening look to shockwave.

As soon as he makes his way to his lab, he lets XR out and began to punch they walls.

"Sheesh you should meet the villain in my universe, he gives the same compliments."

Starscream stops and calms himself. "You have no idea how -ARRRGH!"

"Yeah I know a lot of those 'argh'. I work with them and I arrest them." XR replied.

Starscream raises a brow. "what do you do?"

"I'm a space ranger." XR answers.

"A space ranger. A space cop in short." Starscream took it to thought. "Well tell me then space ranger, how can you relate? Do you work with a tyrannical leader bent on enslaving organics and take control of cybertron and suck all what this world have?"

XR frowns "Well I don't work for one but I always interfere and ruins his plans but technically Nos knew what it's like and he was created from him."

Starscream looks to him with a questionable look. "Created? And let me guess you were too from another organic?"

"Hey don't dis on how organics can be. They can surprise you in a lot of ways."

"Believe me I can agree. When you come to earth it is quite an amazing thing, scientifically speaking." Starscream shrugs. "I would like to go back to study this world if not for... this."

XR frowns. "Why don't you?"

"... It was hard coming here and even more when I cannot see my…. Ex friend."

"What you two got into a fight? Can't be that bad." XR asked.

"I shot him."

"Well not as bad as Buzz and Warp but why?"

Starscream sat back. "I guess to understand the truth I would explain before. He and I thousands years ago were explorers. This was during the outbreak revolution on cybertron. At the time it was terrible being there but my friend, he would make it feel like there was nothing wrong. When we got here it was around as the humans would call it the ice age. We were caught in a storm and he was caught in it. I went for days looking for him but I was nearly lost if not for a rescue team. However I didn't want to stop looking! I wanted to find him by any means! But I was given they couldn't find a trace so they presumed him dead."

XR gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that happened and for a thousand years you felt it was your fault."

Starscream kept quiet.

"So is that why he doesn't want to talk?"

"I wish." Starscream sat on his chair as XR sat on his what he can assume was a pad.

"About an earth half a year we found him." He smiles a genuine smile. "I was bent on saving him and I was thrilled to see him alive!" He then frowns. "But Megatron, he wanted him to prove his loyalty by making him go against his morality. I was to see him go through with it and he didn't shot them so I shot him. He joined the autobots and I was alone again."

"Call me crazy but do you love him?"

Starscream looks to him in shock and stood quiet. "What makes you think I do? He is a weak and pitiful Autobot-"

"So why didn't you kill him?" XR pointed out. "I mean I may not know you at all but I know when you love someone you do anything to save them. You could have killed him but deep down you love him."

Starscream glares but decided to change the subject.

"Where are you from?"

XR frowns at the change of subject. "Well that's kinda hard to say."

"Well not knowing would have been dreadful but seeing fragments of the energy remnants, making the machine would be about a year or two unless who ever was stupid would open it again."

XR took a moment and hope Nos was alright.

'Probably just worrying about my safety…'

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS?! YOU BETTER FIX THIS LIGHTYEAR! Nos growls as he lifted Buzz about a few feet above the ground.

Buzz was the first to say XR was alright only for booster to tell Nos between shakes XR was taken by a large hand. He did not take it so easy.

"Nos we're going to open the portal again." Buzz stated. "I will-"

"I will go and get him!" Nos cut him off. "I can sense XR's energy reading and find him!" He hisses dropping him. "You just keep the portal open."

One of the LGMs came up to him and holds out a device akin to a watch.

"In case if portal closes."

Nos nodded and places it on his wrist. The portal opens and Nos zooms in and enters the portal. He finds himself in some kind of indoor courtyard and it was quite huge. He looks around but nothing. He tried to sense him but nothing. It was as if his signal was hidden. Nos floated around and saw large claw marks and hoped his mate was not destroyed. Just when he was ready to leave, he sensed a large mass of energies were coming up and saw it was a large robotic dinosaurs.

"Why is it I enter in some kind of dangerous room…" he mumbles as the t-rex came up to him.

"Me grimlock smell an unknown stranger."

Nos raises an imaginary brow and saw him coming close.

"Is stranger a new Autobot? How tiny you are." the large t-rex spoke.

"I am not an autobo-"

"Me thinks he's Decepticon!"

Nos looks to the pterodactyl and tilt his head.

"I am not a decepticon either. I came-"

"Grimlock says he's not! He smells like us! He is kin." Grimlock spoke.

"Kin?" Nos asked.

Grimlock nodded. "Grimlock smell you are bat. Bat smells like we."

Nos took a moment and realized what the meant.

"How do you know what I am when we just met?"

"We just know. Grimlock sees bat are like we. Bat are like dinobots."

Nos understood what this Grimlock meant and he was for once touched to find a sense of relation of what kind he his with another. 'I will not have to explain what I am.'

"Thank you. May I ask for your help?"

"Yes bat! Dinobots will help bat find what you're looking for!"

Nos shows a hologram of XR. "Have you seen him?"

Grimlock and the others knelt down and sniffed him and shook his head.

"Grimlock have not seen bat's mate here. Grimlock doesn't smell him here."

Nos looks down hurt.

"but we know bat's mate is in decepticon base!"

Nos perked at this. "Is he safe there?!" Nos asked.

Grimlock and the other dinobots were quiet.

"Hard to say." the pterodactyl spoke.

Nos frowns, "If you may, may I bite you and download about these decepticons?"

Grimlock change and was different from a dinosaur but Nos was not shocked.

Grimlock held out his hand and Nos bit into his large palm and was reading and understanding the difference between sides and he had to admit despite the lack of proper speech, they are very smart. Nos pulls back retracting his fangs but had fall back a bit from the amount of data and unknown energy he took.

"Kin?!"

Nos couldn't react as he fell down and was in sleep mode.

XR shook a bit and for a moment he felt worried about Nos.

"What's wrong? Feeling nervous being in an underwater base?"

"It's not that, I thought I felt Nos." XR replied.

"Who is this Nos?" Starscream asked.

"He's my boyfriend well he calls me his mate-"

"Did you interface with him? Share a connection?"

XR was redder by the second as he tried to not to stutter.

"So you are his mate. Why deny it and not just admit it?"

"It's complicated and well every time I want to him that I get my tongue literally twisted and well I get really shy. I'm not ready to call him that especially when we're not married."

Starscream looked to the small robot and in some bizarre way, he understood. "Tell me than, what kind of robot is he? Sounds interesting to pass the time." Starscream added as he was doing the math and figuring out the schematics.

"He's an energy vampire." XR blushes.

Starscream stopped for a moment and looks to him in surprised. "You're joking right? You mate yourself to an energy sucker. Practically to a predator."

"Hey he's really sweet! I mean yeah he was made to destroy Buzz but he didn't want that! He doesn't like to fight unless he has to and he's overprotective of me and everyone he cares about." XR hated that nickname people say that behind his back. Ever since Nos ranaway for the first time after that cargo ship incident, he was called by that from everyone. XR hated the times some people would go out of their way to hurt his boyfriend.

Starscream was surprised by the outburst. "You are quite defensive about him."

"It's because I love him.

"I'm curious how you two met. Were you some kind of enemies?"

"Not exactly. We met when he was transported in a cargo ship. It was at first a ruse to get us to take the cargo with us before the ship exploded and luckily we did. At that time the commander ordered me to check the large cargo box. I did check on it and that's when I saw him, coming out of the coffin shape box. I was scared for my life and so was Nos. He had to calm me down using hypnosis but it didn't last long much because either he was uncomfortable or I broke out of it. Anyways, Nos was asking to leave and he didn't want to bite the ship or else he would take too much energy. I was going to let him but I asked him why he wanted to leave. He told me he didn't want to attack star command and has been hoping to leave out of planet Z. I told him he can stay at star command and if not he can leave and I won't tell anyone about him. It surprised me when he chose to stay. We became friends and every chance we had, we hung out. But later on in two years, I found out he loved me." XR smiles and remember that moment.

"Was it awkward?" Starscream asked.

XR took a moment.

"Well it wasn't awkward per say, we were dancing around each other and neither of us didn't want to be awkward. You see Nos was made by this evil emperor name Zurg so when he defected to our side after running away, everyone didn't think twice shooting him but they didn't because I protected him. When I fell for him I was scared he would think lesser of me or thought I was using him."

Starscream nodded. "In war both sides uses one another's feelings for benefit of winning. Your so called leader must have had hoped for this to insure your mate would be controlled."

"Well your not far from that but I put my foot down when he was going to force Nos to work for them in doing things he was uncomfortable with. I argued to the point I was suspended for a month."

"That is unreasonable punishment but it is better than not leaving the base. If I don't get to fly, I'd go crazy." Starscream spoke.

"Yeah but Nos made my month worthwhile by taking me to the museum of parts and other places " XR smiles, "He always makes me smile."

Starscream was a bit surprised. "This Nos, how did he do it?"

"Well there were various ways that he told me but I was really oblivious from him."

"Your as dense as skyfire, he couldn't tell the difference when someone asked him on a date."

"Hey if any constellation, Nos was patient with me when I realized how much I really loved him."

"... So from your experience, if you were more understanding, you would been with him earlier."

"Pretty much but it's not just patience or understanding, if you really love someone, you have to trust them with everything.

EVERYTHING." XR repeated once more.

Starscream nodded as he continued.

Meanwhile

Nos slowly woke up and sat up from a large table, remembering what happened. He tried to float up but fell back. He was confused until he saw his lower form was not exactly the same.

Nos lifted one of his legs and was confused.

"Good you're awake. I was worried you weren't alright."

Nos looked to see another robot the size of a cruiser.

"Now let me start by introducing myself I'm ratchet the doctor of this base. Now can you tell me who you are?"

Nos was staring down at him despite the lack of size.

"Look I have other patients to care for and your not making my job any easier."

Nos hisses at him.

"Look I am not in the mood for you acting like a little sparkling so please give me a reason to smash you with my wrenches!"

Nos growls but sees another two mechs enter in.

"Prime!" The said doctor saluted and saw the red and blue robot nodded.

"Ratchet what seems to be the problem? He doesn't seem harmful."

"This little mech is giving me nothing but growls and hisses and all I want to know if he has any internal damages. Every time I tried to do a scan, it shows up nothing."

The tallest white mechas Nos can understand from the database Grimlock given, skyfire, walks up to him.

"Hello I am skyfire, what is your name?" he held his hand to him.

Nos sensing no malice or annoyance towards him, held one of the fingers.

"Salutations, I am Nos-4-a2."

Ratchet seeing and hearing everything glared but was stopped by optimus. He walks up next to skyfire and held his hand.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We defend the earth-"

"-From destruction and enslavement by decepticons. Apologies, I was able to absorb the information by the one name Grimlock. He was kind to allow me and was more mannered than your doctor."

Optimus was amazed and nodded.

"Excuse me?! I was considerate to introduce myself and not just squash you."

"Forgive me but the last time I was to be check by a doctor, he attempted to tear me apart and tried to sell me in the black market." Nos growls.

"It is alright," Optimus spoke, stopping ratchet from acting out. "Please understand he isn't negative towards you but there are two young twins who tends to get on his nerves and earlier they rushed in and toppled over his tools."

Nos nodded.

Ratchet sighs and looks to Nos.

"May I please do a scan to help make certain your not overstressing or anything awful."

Nos eyed him a bit and nodded and mentally turns off the program. Just when he thought he could stand, he fell.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire asked.

"I am not use to moving with these limbs."

Ratchet presses a button and the scan began and he saw it was odd.

"Interesting, based on the scans your inner parts are mending and adapting from the energy and programs you collected from Grimlock. Your legs must be the results from the changes."

Nos looks to the new change and frowns. "Will I be able to revert them back?"

"Yes and luckily it's a basic lesson. First relax and clear your thought process."

Nos took a moment and relax.

"Now think of your lower forms and wait for a moment."

Nos closes his eyes and waited and felt his legs morphs into each other and he had his lower form back.

Nos smiles and stood up floating.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at this but shook it away. "So may I ask how your able to do this?"

Nos held his arm but he saw skyfire reassuring and proceeded. "I am an energy vampire that absorbs energy but I can also access mainframes and systems which is why I was able to take the program."

Ratchet was shocked to hear what he just said. "I heard of human vampires and bats but a vampire for mechs! Now I've seen it all." Ratchet threw his arms up.

Nos frowns in hurt. "I am use to being given that reaction of distaste from star command and by many who are more worse."

Ratchet froze and tried to stop it from getting worse. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! You see we transformers or robots transforms into vehicles and in some way dinobots but there has never been any other kind like you so it was a surprise. Where are you from?"

Nos held his head, "I am from another universe. I am here to find my mate after being taken from a large hand."

"We will help you find your mate. May I ask how do they look like?"skyfire asked.

Nos showed them an image of XR and optimus nodded.

"We will help any way we can." the Autobot leader spoke and Nos nodded.

"Sir may I take care of Nos-4-a2? I can show him around." skyfire asked and Optimus nodded.

Nos saw skyfire held his hand out and Nos float to his hand and skyfire walked out of the med bay.

"Welcome to the Armada Nos-4-a2."

Skyfire smiles and Nos frowns as his lower form shifted to legs once more.

"You'll get used to it with practice. It took me a while when I was a sparkling."

Nos frowns and lowers his head down when he knew what he meant. "I do not know what it is like to be a sparkling. I was made already to be an adult."

Skyfire frowns but then thought of his friend. "My friend Starscream is like you. He was made already to be a soldier but he chose to be a scientist. That's how I met him."

Nos looks to the said space shuttle and sensed he was happy and sad.

"Where is your friend?" Nos asked and Skyfire frowns. "He became a decepticon after I disappeared in the glaciers. I was frozen there for nearly over millions of years."

Nos notice for a moment Skyfire was sadder than before.

"May I ask what your friend did…?" Nos did not feel comfortable in asking.

"I found out from articles, Starscream still intended to find me but it hurts me that he almost died trying to find me and was accused for a lot of terrible accusations."

Nos read according to Grimlock gave him and he furrowed. "He shot you when you chose to not."

"I know but it does not change that he's still my friend. I know Starscream and there has to be a reason why he did what he did."

Nos then looks more into the decepticon descriptions but there was little about Starscream aside being second in command and engineering and a scientist of other fields.

"What is your friend like?"

Skyfire smiles. "He's headstrong and smart and he can be kind when you get to know him but he's also hard to talk to because he prefers having a conversation without having the person fall asleep or getting lost and he's hard to befriend but he is really a good guy."

Skyfire continues on and Nos notice the way he spoke so much of him.

"But one thing I do know is-"

"You miss him but more than as a friend." Nos stated and skyfire was shocked.

Nos smiles at the thought of XR. "The first time I have met XR, he was scared of me. I reassured him I did not wish to harm him by using hypnosis to calm him down but he somehow turned it off and it amazes me but at the time I only wish to leave and be left alone but XR did not and instead gave me a choice to stay and have a safe place or I can leave and he would not tell anyone about me. I was surprised even more when I agreed to stay. He protected me through the years and I fell in love with him, my friend."

Skyfire was surprised. "Did you tell him you love him?" He asked.

"I gave small hints to him but I was afraid he would not accept. I am happy we are together now but… I fear at any moment he may regret."

"I doubt he'll say that or believe it because the way you talk about him and well I think he loves you."

"Thank you."

"Is he in human terms your husband, boyfriend, or lover?" Skyfire was a bit awkward in asking.

"To me he is my mate and he calls me his boyfriend although we have done more in the night as a married couple would enact."

Skyfire was a bit flustered and looks away. "Why does he calls you his boyfriend?"

"Well for one he is not like me who was built like an animal. The second he is too shy to call me that."

Skyfire nodded. "Why do you call him your mate?"

"Because he is my one and only." Nos stated and smiled.

Skyfire smiles but see Nos giving him a calculated look. "I think I can understand your love interest's reason. In the line of war when you love and have loyalty it would either end kill or be killed and he did not wish to see you die so he 'shot' you to make certain you would be saved by the Autobots. I would have done so if it meant giving my mate a chance of freedom. If I were in your shoes I would talk to him where no one could see you." Nos spoke.

Skyfire took it to word and decided to do something.

Meanwhile.

Starscream brought an energon drink with him to gives it to XR to help him replenish himself.

"Rustolian oil is not part of supplies so hopefully this will suffice."

XR was surprised by the large glass drink and luckily had the cup Nos gave him and gotten a good fill amount from it. He scoops some of the liquid and drank it all up. "It tastes odd."

"Beggars can't be choosers and here in this universe there is a limit here of this amount."

XR understood a bit and drank some more. "It's like Nos with energy but its hard for him keeping a storage of energy but this stuff might be another source to help him. Can I keep some of this stuff? The LGMs could make this stuff I mean they made this unimind core I have."

"In term a spark. I did a scan and it is a surprise that is almost close to our tech. If your LGMs are capable to replicate this without harm… give it to the Autobots."

XR raises a brow. "Why not you? You can make a difference and that leader would be thanking you for saving them time and from killing a planet."

"You seen it happen with Megatron, he no longer care for the well being of no one anymore! It is horrible I lost the only friend and I lost what it means to be a scientist by reanimating and creating the constructicon bots to a living destruction. If I can at least help make a difference for others, why not?" Starscream look down in shame.

XR frowns,

"I wish I was an Autobot. I wish I could have seen through that frag's lies. I just wish I can tell my friend how much I miss him and how much I wish we could go back to before." Starscream wanted to cry but held it in.

XR pats the elbow and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey it's ok. We make mistakes but you can fix it still I mean he may forgive you and I bet he misses you too."

Starscream look to him and for once smiles.

XR senses someone coming and hid behind one of the large gadgets.

Starscream grabbed the nearest project and studied it as he sees Megatron's henchmen shockwave enter the room.

"I bear news."

"Well must be a grand one considering your more annoying than my voice." Starscream spoke.

"We have an intruder and according to Soundwave it is an odd one."

Starscream paid no mind and continues to work on the small machine.

"... Lord Megatron wants to talk to you about finding the intruder."

Starscream glares but places the machine down but took a moment to give XR a sign to stay hidden.

"You know shockwave for a one eyed optic frag you have such keen outlook yet you cannot catch nor figure out through the most densest walls of your own ego."

"Flattery with little effort, charming." Shockwave waited for him to leave, unbeknownst XR slid behind the back of the desk and hid behind a large berth.

The minute Starscream left, shockwave looks around the room to scan for any traces.

"It is best you come out and speak to our lord and savior Megatron and if you comply he may find use for youin our glorious empire."

XR shudder from the thought of being a target practice.

"Hmm, seems as though Starscream is just a lunatic." And shockwave left. XR sighed in relief but the minute he turned he saw a robotic panther.

"Eeeek!" XR jumped back and shook in fear but saw it transforms.

"Are you XR?" He asked.

XR nodded.

"There is someone looking for you from your universe. He goes by Nos-4-a2?"

XR was surprised and happy but paused.

"Tell me what does he look like?" He asked.

The said transformer took a moment and shrug. "Only my creator soundwave has seen him when he gotten a message from blaster. He is really trusting since blaster doesn't lie. Will you come with me?"

XR took a moment. "Under conditions you and your creator doesn't say anything about this and Starscream comes with me. Sorry but so far I only trust him."

Ravage nodded and waited for Starscream to come.

Starscream came in but with a busted optic and a few dents.

"Blasted arrogant…" Starscream mumbles and sees XR with ravage.

"I have a feeling you will get home sooner than later."

"What happened to you?!"

"I got in a fight with that slag Megatron. He said a harmful comment about Skyfire and I punched him. He punched me back and then some more, humiliating me for the sake of it."

XR frowns. "Why don't you leave this place? Go somewhere better?"

"What other places are there?! My home is already destroyed by both sides! The Autobots despises me and my friend…. Where would I even go?"

XR then remembers Nos words when they first met.

"I get it, it hurts to think that there is no where else but it's not safe to live here! You can find a place to go and call it home. Please help me and think this through, you have a choice!" XR looks to Starscream.

Starscream was quiet but grabbed for him to place him in his cockpit.

"Let's head to Soundwave." He held his hand out for ravage and he did so. Starscream made his way to Soundwave when Megatron appeared along with shockwave who was scanning him and Starscream knew they were screwed.

"I see you have found our little guest." Shockwave stated.

Starscream froze a bit but saw Soundwave coming up.

"Status: Starscream has found my ravage and its souvenir."

Megatron raises a brow and forces Starscream cockpit open to see a boom box. Starscream kept quiet as Megatron studies it.

"I found it in the ocean floor my Lord and cleaned it up. It is nothing of value so i ask Starscream to see what it is."

Megatron looks to him. "Is this true?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave stated. "Ravage is still a young mechling."

Megatron throws it to Starscream and he walks away.

Shockwave however stood there.

"You will regret this Starscream, if I find out your real plan, you will regret it. Both of you."

And he left.

Soundwave nodded to Starscream and he lead the seeker to the comm. Room.

"Alright you can transform back now." but nothing.

"Yeah it seems I can't…. What do I do?" XR was now in a panic.

"Calm down for one." Starscream scowl, annoyed by the panicked now small boom box.

"Concentrate on original form." Soundwave added.

XR was now back to normal.

"Whew! That was really weird. Cool but weird." XR was confused how it happened.

"The energon must have changed your systems." Starscream did a scan and saw there was small change but his unimind was the same as before but a bit bigger. Shaking the confusion, Starscream began to type away a special code to the Autobots base.

"I am using an old code only skyfire knows. Hopefully he remembers." And it sends. "I will be heading out by myself Soundwave."

"Negative."

"It is better this way and besides it will be only one traitor than two." Starscream places XR inside and heads out.

Megatron however was hiding by the entrance and saw Starscream leaving and follows behind in a good distance.

Blaster who was waiting by the comm. Gets a message from Soundwave along with a code.

"Message only Skyfire knows…" He frowns and sees Skyfire was surprised.

"I know where he wants to meet. Let's go Nos."

Nos nodded as he and Skyfire leaves.

Blaster smiles and gets a private live feed.

"Soundwave you know we can't have fun this way but you are pretty kinky."

"Blaster this is important. They are in danger."

Blaster was surprised and nods but stops.

"Can we meet up for a wild time?"

And Soundwave ends transmission.

Blaster frowns but knew what was at stakes.

Starscream lands in the arctic glaciers.

XR comes out and was surprised.

"Wow! That was an amazing ride!" XR smiles and treads through the snow but realizes where they were.

"Why here?"

"Privacy."

And soon enough XR senses Nos and he smiles and sees the shuttle come down along with transforming and he sees Nos flying down to him.

"Nos-!"

Crash!

XR didn't have a chance as Nos was kissing him.

Nos holds him close,

"Nos-mmm I'm-mmph!" XR kept being caught off and it didn't help Nos was making it hard. When Nos finally stopped, XR was too dazed from the kisses.

"I was worried about you XR!" Nos holds him close.

"I-"

"I don't care about who is at fault! I am just relieved you are alright."

XR was quiet and couldn't help but remember that talk from earlier.

Nos purrs but sees XR holds him in a tighter hold.

Nos pulls away tilts his head but sees XR smiles.

"I know it's hard to say it but your my-" he looks to Nos and turns red.

"My…. My-" XR tucks his head by Nos neck.

Nos nuzzles to him and purrs. "It is alright love, you are my one and only," Nos purrs, "I am your mate as you are mine." Nos purrs and and XR smiles.

Starscream looks to his friend and was ready to leave if his hands was not in a grip.

"Starscream."

The seeker looks to him nervously.

"Yes…?" He asked.

"Starscream I…. I know what you did before was wrong but to me I believe you did it to protect me. Thank you."

Starscream was surprised and looks to him. "I knew you couldn't do it and I knew the Autobots will provide a better care."

"Starscream I want to tell you-"

"Please, do not say it." Starscream interjected.

"Why can I not?" Skyfire was hurt by this.

"I am a decepticon or was and even if I defect to an Autobot, I will never be accepted by them or by anyone for that matter."

"They will be open to it and if not, where will you go?"

"I do not know to be honest. We have traveled so many worlds… I cannot let you give up your home-"

"But it is not. Starscream you know me very well that our homes are long gone, I know that very well and to be honest, I feel more home with you by my side as I am by your side. Please do not push me away as you have before. I love you."

Starscream was sad for a moment and looks away.

"I knew you were weak Starscream but now you are pathetic!"

Starscream looks up and glares down at Megatron as he came down.

"Tell me Starscream what should I do with you? Should I torture you or give you a chance once again to redeem yourself." He points to XR whereas Nos stood in front and growls. "Destroy those two or your enemy. Either way someone will fall." Starscream looks to them and held his blaster gun up.

XR was hurt as Nos holds him protectively but Skyfire stood tall. " I believe in you Starscream." He smiles.

Starscream readies his weapons.

"Starscream will do nothing but obey me! Shoot your enemies-"

Bam!

Megatron was shot by Starscream.

"I shot my enemy and that is you. XR! Get you and your mate out of here now!"

XR froze, worried what will happen.

"We'll be fine! Go!"

XR nodded and treads away but stops to realize Nos didn't move.

"Come on-!" He was shocked to see Nos lower form had split into legs! Shaking away the unnecessary thoughts and holds him up as Nos presses a button and they went into the portal. XR crashed onto the floor but made sure Nos didn't got hurt.

"XR!" All his teammates ran to his side and helped him up along with Nos.

"Are you two ok?!" Mira helps Nos up and was surprised the new change.

"We are alright Mira." Nos smiles as XR got up and helps Nos stand up. "We were helping a couple get together. Also if you guys can," he passes the sample of the energon to the LGMs, "can you try to replicate this?"

"Yeeeeeeees." They said altogether.

"Now since this was a success, I'm taking my mate to relax. See ya." XR treads away with Nos learning to walk.

Nos was grinning happily and XR was confused until he realized what he said. He blushes away and Nos purrs. "I love too."

Meanwhile in the infirmary,

Starscream waited by Skyfire as he was scanned for any damages.

"So far none that I can see. Come by in a few earth days and I'll do another check up."

Skyfire nods and leads Starscream out.

"You could always work with me Starscream." Skyfire smiles shyly.

Starscream smiles and remembered what XR spoke. "Skyfire." He spoke.

Skyfire looks to him surprised.

"I know I am not even close to be forgiven but i wish to tell you I- I truly-" he looks away, he couldn't say it to him without blushing away.

Skyfire smiles and lowers down and kisses his cheek.

"We can take it slow."Star command.

"So explain to me again why we're opening a portal to another world?" Buzz asked quizzically to the LGMs but they were too in their work to even talk.

Mira and Booster were even confused along with XR. Nebula enters in, grumbling under his breath as his desk was by his side with stacks of papers.

"I will deal with those later!" And pushes his desk outside and shuts the door.

"Finally away from that nightmare! Buzz!" Nebula walks to them and grins. "Good your here! We need the muscles in case of something entering in."

XR enters with Nos by his side.

"Are you certain you will be alright luv?" Nos spoke having a bad feeling about this.

"Babe I'll be alright and it's just a simple look out. If anything I'll probably be the safest if zombies came out." XR chuckles but it didn't faze his boyfriend. "Hey I'll be ok, if anything happens, I'll call for you." XR reassures him and Nos smiles and nuzzles his head.

"I will see you later luv." Nos smiles and kisses him.

XR melts into the kiss only for Nos to pull back. "We can kiss more later luv, I fear I may want to get more than kisses." He purrs lowly

"Well I wouldn't mind that." He grins but they stop when they heard the commander coughs.

Before XR could say a word, Nos kisses his cheek. "It is alright luv," He whispers in his receptor, "we can go somewhere more private."

XR blushes and sees him go. He turns and sees his friends and pops there watching him. Booster and Mira were giving him thumbs up while Buzz and pops gave him a stern look.

"Hey at least we weren't acting like teenagers and going in a broom closet." XR blushes and glares at them.

"XR this is a matter of duty than lollygagging!" Buzz glared. "Besides just because Nos-4-a2 is a defect doesn't mean he can't be trusted. Did you tell him it was top secret?"

"Buzz he's an energy vampire, he knows what goes on in the system."

"Reeaaaaadyyyy." One of the LGMs spoke.

"About time!" Nebula stated and saw the machines whirring.

"Commander can you explain why we're opening a portal to another universe?" Buzz was the first to ask.

"We're hoping to open to other universes and see if we can meet other space rangers."

Buzz smiles at the possible other Buzz but the evil buzz came into mind. "Sir are you sure?"

"Of course!" Nebula smirk. "That way we can keep the portal from Zurg."

A portal opens and everyone was amazed.

"Unknown being approaches." One of the LGMs spoke.

"Alright let's be ready for anything!"

Buzz and his teams aims ready as the LGMs made their way to leave.

They see a large metal hand enter through the portal.

"Move team!" Buzz cried out and they scattered, each moving out of the way from the hand.

XR flew up and tried to move out of the way but just when he got out of the way, the hand smacks against the wall causing a shake, causing some of the machinery to react.

Boost who was next to the panel for the claw, lost his balance and bumped into the panel and hitting the control keys.

XR keeping away, got smacked by the claw and fell on the floor.

"That's gonna bruise in the morning…" XR groans glad his head stopped shaking.

"XR look out!"

XR barely gotten a chance to react but the hand already gotten him and pulls him in, causing the portal to close.

"XR!" Booster cried out, worried about his friend.

"Not only we weren't ready, that giant metal hand took XR!" Buzz groan, "Can this get any worse?!"

Nos breaks through the door, looking enraged and worried.

"It just did." Mira spoke.

Meanwhile earlier

Starscream was fixing the intercom after their oh so great leader of the Deception, Megatron, gotten into another fight with Optimus prime.

"They think this is an easy job for me…?" he grumbles to himself and saw there was one connection left but he couldn't reach it.

"I wish we would consider being cooperative with the humans." As of late he has been studying the humans for scientific purposes and saw how dare he say it, unsavage they are.

"Their probably much better to have a proper conversation than these louts." He stopped when he thought of his dear friend skyfire. He took an unnecessary breathe and frowns. The only friend he ever trusted he now lost because of the fear of losing him. He had no choice, at the end of it all he would have been forced to kill his best friend and no matter how many he killed, he couldn't have the spark to kill him.

"I knew he would never survive here and the Autobots would take care of him. But still…." 'I wish I could be with him.' His thought process was disrupt when he sensed an incoming disruption and looks to see a portal of some kind.

"I hope it's not that arrogant drunken man." He shuddered at the horrified thing. He saw nothing came in and was relief it wasn't the drunken man and confused. He sensed something on the other side and figures he should test it to see and cease his curiosity. He puts his hand through the portal and was glad his hand was not disintegrated nor cut off. Just when he was ready to pull back,

"What on Primus is the second in command doing on the floor?"

Starscream smacked his hand on a wall of some kind but he didn't care as he hate more than the drunken man and as much as Megatron,

"Shockwave. Oh what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you? I figured you would be already disintegrated by the fembots by now." Starscream spat with disgust just saying his name.

"How of a joke, just like your very existence. Of not for our saviour and Lord Megatron, you would be dead."

"Please save me from the ever waste from your ever high frag. I am trying to fix the intercom our so called leader broke."

"I'd watch your tone Starscream, you may lose your status." Shockwave retort. "I will leave to your excuses and unwanted presence." And he left.

Starscream glares at the now closed doors.

"Wow does he have something stuck up in him?"

"You don't know the half of it." Starscream replied but froze from answering any further and look to in his hand a small robot.

XR waves nervously and Starscream was not surprised but somehow he was.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't blast you and go on with my life?" He asked and tightens his grip.

"Well… I agree that one eyed creep is a genuine frag as you put it?" XR smiles nervously.

Starscream gave it a moment. "I would agree if I wasn't in a foul mood." He then looks to the intercom. "I'll make you a deal, help me with the intercom and I won't destroy you and I'll help you get back to your own universe."

"I'll take that deal. Wait your not surprised?" XR was a bit flabbergasted.

"Your better than that drunken man that keeps popping out of nowhere." Starscream shudders at the face of him.

"How bad is this guy?" XR was now getting scared.

"You don't want to know." He spoke and places him in the intercom. "Now your going to see a cord, it is the one thing I cannot plug in. All you need to do is plug into the socket of the wall."

"Got it!" XR shouted and places it in.

The intercom turns on and Starscream was relieved. He sees the small robot come out. "Now that this is finished, I will take you to my lab and interrogate you."

"Hey we had a deal!" XR shouted.

"And I will keep it with the information you give me. I cannot make a interdimensional portal without information. Besides be lucky it was I who found you and no one else." Starscream spoke.

"Right and your a saint."

"Would you rather be disintegrated or used for a target? I'm sure Megatron will be displeased to have an unwanted intruder lying around."

"You pulled me here!" XR yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?!" He growls. "Who in their minds opens a portal unannounced?!" He screeched.

XR wanted to yell back but took a moment. "Alright you got me there-Wait even if we didn't, who would be stupid enough to put their hand in a portal?!"

Starscream growls but kept quiet and hears someone coming.

"Keep quiet and not a word." Starscream whispers and put him in his cockpit. He waits to see it was Megatron with shockwave behind him along with Soundwave.

"Report Starscream!" Megatron growls.

"The intercom is fixed lord Megatron." He answers but kept calm as much as he could.

Megatron pushes him to press the button on the intercom and sees it's working.

"Perhaps if you weren't so pathetic in talking to yourself, I would say you did well."

Starscream nodded but deep inside he wanted to wipe that smug look off.

"Go do whatever you do best and not slag off your duties."

Starscream walks away but not without giving a threatening look to shockwave.

As soon as he makes his way to his lab, he lets XR out and began to punch they walls.

"Sheesh you should meet the villain in my universe, he gives the same compliments."

Starscream stops and calms himself. "You have no idea how -ARRRGH!"

"Yeah I know a lot of those 'argh'. I work with them and I arrest them." XR replied.

Starscream raises a brow. "what do you do?"

"I'm a space ranger." XR answers.

"A space ranger. A space cop in short." Starscream took it to thought. "Well tell me then space ranger, how can you relate? Do you work with a tyrannical leader bent on enslaving organics and take control of cybertron and suck all what this world have?"

XR frowns "Well I don't work for one but I always interfere and ruins his plans but technically Nos knew what it's like and he was created from him."

Starscream looks to him with a questionable look. "Created? And let me guess you were too from another organic?"

"Hey don't dis on how organics can be. They can surprise you in a lot of ways."

"Believe me I can agree. When you come to earth it is quite an amazing thing, scientifically speaking." Starscream shrugs. "I would like to go back to study this world if not for... this."

XR frowns. "Why don't you?"

"... It was hard coming here and even more when I cannot see my…. Ex friend."

"What you two got into a fight? Can't be that bad." XR asked.

"I shot him."

"Well not as bad as Buzz and Warp but why?"

Starscream sat back. "I guess to understand the truth I would explain before. He and I thousands years ago were explorers. This was during the outbreak revolution on cybertron. At the time it was terrible being there but my friend, he would make it feel like there was nothing wrong. When we got here it was around as the humans would call it the ice age. We were caught in a storm and he was caught in it. I went for days looking for him but I was nearly lost if not for a rescue team. However I didn't want to stop looking! I wanted to find him by any means! But I was given they couldn't find a trace so they presumed him dead."

XR gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that happened and for a thousand years you felt it was your fault."

Starscream kept quiet.

"So is that why he doesn't want to talk?"

"I wish." Starscream sat on his chair as XR sat on his what he can assume was a pad.

"About an earth half a year we found him." He smiles a genuine smile. "I was bent on saving him and I was thrilled to see him alive!" He then frowns. "But Megatron, he wanted him to prove his loyalty by making him go against his morality. I was to see him go through with it and he didn't shot them so I shot him. He joined the autobots and I was alone again."

"Call me crazy but do you love him?"

Starscream looks to him in shock and stood quiet. "What makes you think I do? He is a weak and pitiful Autobot-"

"So why didn't you kill him?" XR pointed out. "I mean I may not know you at all but I know when you love someone you do anything to save them. You could have killed him but deep down you love him."

Starscream glares but decided to change the subject.

"Where are you from?"

XR frowns at the change of subject. "Well that's kinda hard to say."

"Well not knowing would have been dreadful but seeing fragments of the energy remnants, making the machine would be about a year or two unless who ever was stupid would open it again."

XR took a moment and hope Nos was alright.

'Probably just worrying about my safety…'

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS?! YOU BETTER FIX THIS LIGHTYEAR! Nos growls as he lifted Buzz about a few feet above the ground.

Buzz was the first to say XR was alright only for booster to tell Nos between shakes XR was taken by a large hand. He did not take it so easy.

"Nos we're going to open the portal again." Buzz stated. "I will-"

"I will go and get him!" Nos cut him off. "I can sense XR's energy reading and find him!" He hisses dropping him. "You just keep the portal open."

One of the LGMs came up to him and holds out a device akin to a watch.

"In case if portal closes."

Nos nodded and places it on his wrist. The portal opens and Nos zooms in and enters the portal. He finds himself in some kind of indoor courtyard and it was quite huge. He looks around but nothing. He tried to sense him but nothing. It was as if his signal was hidden. Nos floated around and saw large claw marks and hoped his mate was not destroyed. Just when he was ready to leave, he sensed a large mass of energies were coming up and saw it was a large robotic dinosaurs.

"Why is it I enter in some kind of dangerous room…" he mumbles as the t-rex came up to him.

"Me grimlock smell an unknown stranger."

Nos raises an imaginary brow and saw him coming close.

"Is stranger a new Autobot? How tiny you are." the large t-rex spoke.

"I am not an autobo-"

"Me thinks he's Decepticon!"

Nos looks to the pterodactyl and tilt his head.

"I am not a decepticon either. I came-"

"Grimlock says he's not! He smells like us! He is kin." Grimlock spoke.

"Kin?" Nos asked.

Grimlock nodded. "Grimlock smell you are bat. Bat smells like we."

Nos took a moment and realized what the meant.

"How do you know what I am when we just met?"

"We just know. Grimlock sees bat are like we. Bat are like dinobots."

Nos understood what this Grimlock meant and he was for once touched to find a sense of relation of what kind he his with another. 'I will not have to explain what I am.'

"Thank you. May I ask for your help?"

"Yes bat! Dinobots will help bat find what you're looking for!"

Nos shows a hologram of XR. "Have you seen him?"

Grimlock and the others knelt down and sniffed him and shook his head.

"Grimlock have not seen bat's mate here. Grimlock doesn't smell him here."

Nos looks down hurt.

"but we know bat's mate is in decepticon base!"

Nos perked at this. "Is he safe there?!" Nos asked.

Grimlock and the other dinobots were quiet.

"Hard to say." the pterodactyl spoke.

Nos frowns, "If you may, may I bite you and download about these decepticons?"

Grimlock change and was different from a dinosaur but Nos was not shocked.

Grimlock held out his hand and Nos bit into his large palm and was reading and understanding the difference between sides and he had to admit despite the lack of proper speech, they are very smart. Nos pulls back retracting his fangs but had fall back a bit from the amount of data and unknown energy he took.

"Kin?!"

Nos couldn't react as he fell down and was in sleep mode.

XR shook a bit and for a moment he felt worried about Nos.

"What's wrong? Feeling nervous being in an underwater base?"

"It's not that, I thought I felt Nos." XR replied.

"Who is this Nos?" Starscream asked.

"He's my boyfriend well he calls me his mate-"

"Did you interface with him? Share a connection?"

XR was redder by the second as he tried to not to stutter.

"So you are his mate. Why deny it and not just admit it?"

"It's complicated and well every time I want to him that I get my tongue literally twisted and well I get really shy. I'm not ready to call him that especially when we're not married."

Starscream looked to the small robot and in some bizarre way, he understood. "Tell me than, what kind of robot is he? Sounds interesting to pass the time." Starscream added as he was doing the math and figuring out the schematics.

"He's an energy vampire." XR blushes.

Starscream stopped for a moment and looks to him in surprised. "You're joking right? You mate yourself to an energy sucker. Practically to a predator."

"Hey he's really sweet! I mean yeah he was made to destroy Buzz but he didn't want that! He doesn't like to fight unless he has to and he's overprotective of me and everyone he cares about." XR hated that nickname people say that behind his back. Ever since Nos ranaway for the first time after that cargo ship incident, he was called by that from everyone. XR hated the times some people would go out of their way to hurt his boyfriend.

Starscream was surprised by the outburst. "You are quite defensive about him."

"It's because I love him.

"I'm curious how you two met. Were you some kind of enemies?"

"Not exactly. We met when he was transported in a cargo ship. It was at first a ruse to get us to take the cargo with us before the ship exploded and luckily we did. At that time the commander ordered me to check the large cargo box. I did check on it and that's when I saw him, coming out of the coffin shape box. I was scared for my life and so was Nos. He had to calm me down using hypnosis but it didn't last long much because either he was uncomfortable or I broke out of it. Anyways, Nos was asking to leave and he didn't want to bite the ship or else he would take too much energy. I was going to let him but I asked him why he wanted to leave. He told me he didn't want to attack star command and has been hoping to leave out of planet Z. I told him he can stay at star command and if not he can leave and I won't tell anyone about him. It surprised me when he chose to stay. We became friends and every chance we had, we hung out. But later on in two years, I found out he loved me." XR smiles and remember that moment.

"Was it awkward?" Starscream asked.

XR took a moment.

"Well it wasn't awkward per say, we were dancing around each other and neither of us didn't want to be awkward. You see Nos was made by this evil emperor name Zurg so when he defected to our side after running away, everyone didn't think twice shooting him but they didn't because I protected him. When I fell for him I was scared he would think lesser of me or thought I was using him."

Starscream nodded. "In war both sides uses one another's feelings for benefit of winning. Your so called leader must have had hoped for this to insure your mate would be controlled."

"Well your not far from that but I put my foot down when he was going to force Nos to work for them in doing things he was uncomfortable with. I argued to the point I was suspended for a month."

"That is unreasonable punishment but it is better than not leaving the base. If I don't get to fly, I'd go crazy." Starscream spoke.

"Yeah but Nos made my month worthwhile by taking me to the museum of parts and other places " XR smiles, "He always makes me smile."

Starscream was a bit surprised. "This Nos, how did he do it?"

"Well there were various ways that he told me but I was really oblivious from him."

"Your as dense as skyfire, he couldn't tell the difference when someone asked him on a date."

"Hey if any constellation, Nos was patient with me when I realized how much I really loved him."

"... So from your experience, if you were more understanding, you would been with him earlier."

"Pretty much but it's not just patience or understanding, if you really love someone, you have to trust them with everything.

EVERYTHING." XR repeated once more.

Starscream nodded as he continued.

Meanwhile

Nos slowly woke up and sat up from a large table, remembering what happened. He tried to float up but fell back. He was confused until he saw his lower form was not exactly the same.

Nos lifted one of his legs and was confused.

"Good you're awake. I was worried you weren't alright."

Nos looked to see another robot the size of a cruiser.

"Now let me start by introducing myself I'm ratchet the doctor of this base. Now can you tell me who you are?"

Nos was staring down at him despite the lack of size.

"Look I have other patients to care for and your not making my job any easier."

Nos hisses at him.

"Look I am not in the mood for you acting like a little sparkling so please give me a reason to smash you with my wrenches!"

Nos growls but sees another two mechs enter in.

"Prime!" The said doctor saluted and saw the red and blue robot nodded.

"Ratchet what seems to be the problem? He doesn't seem harmful."

"This little mech is giving me nothing but growls and hisses and all I want to know if he has any internal damages. Every time I tried to do a scan, it shows up nothing."

The tallest white mechas Nos can understand from the database Grimlock given, skyfire, walks up to him.

"Hello I am skyfire, what is your name?" he held his hand to him.

Nos sensing no malice or annoyance towards him, held one of the fingers.

"Salutations, I am Nos-4-a2."

Ratchet seeing and hearing everything glared but was stopped by optimus. He walks up next to skyfire and held his hand.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We defend the earth-"

"-From destruction and enslavement by decepticons. Apologies, I was able to absorb the information by the one name Grimlock. He was kind to allow me and was more mannered than your doctor."

Optimus was amazed and nodded.

"Excuse me?! I was considerate to introduce myself and not just squash you."

"Forgive me but the last time I was to be check by a doctor, he attempted to tear me apart and tried to sell me in the black market." Nos growls.

"It is alright," Optimus spoke, stopping ratchet from acting out. "Please understand he isn't negative towards you but there are two young twins who tends to get on his nerves and earlier they rushed in and toppled over his tools."

Nos nodded.

Ratchet sighs and looks to Nos.

"May I please do a scan to help make certain your not overstressing or anything awful."

Nos eyed him a bit and nodded and mentally turns off the program. Just when he thought he could stand, he fell.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire asked.

"I am not use to moving with these limbs."

Ratchet presses a button and the scan began and he saw it was odd.

"Interesting, based on the scans your inner parts are mending and adapting from the energy and programs you collected from Grimlock. Your legs must be the results from the changes."

Nos looks to the new change and frowns. "Will I be able to revert them back?"

"Yes and luckily it's a basic lesson. First relax and clear your thought process."

Nos took a moment and relax.

"Now think of your lower forms and wait for a moment."

Nos closes his eyes and waited and felt his legs morphs into each other and he had his lower form back.

Nos smiles and stood up floating.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at this but shook it away. "So may I ask how your able to do this?"

Nos held his arm but he saw skyfire reassuring and proceeded. "I am an energy vampire that absorbs energy but I can also access mainframes and systems which is why I was able to take the program."

Ratchet was shocked to hear what he just said. "I heard of human vampires and bats but a vampire for mechs! Now I've seen it all." Ratchet threw his arms up.

Nos frowns in hurt. "I am use to being given that reaction of distaste from star command and by many who are more worse."

Ratchet froze and tried to stop it from getting worse. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! You see we transformers or robots transforms into vehicles and in some way dinobots but there has never been any other kind like you so it was a surprise. Where are you from?"

Nos held his head, "I am from another universe. I am here to find my mate after being taken from a large hand."

"We will help you find your mate. May I ask how do they look like?"skyfire asked.

Nos showed them an image of XR and optimus nodded.

"We will help any way we can." the Autobot leader spoke and Nos nodded.

"Sir may I take care of Nos-4-a2? I can show him around." skyfire asked and Optimus nodded.

Nos saw skyfire held his hand out and Nos float to his hand and skyfire walked out of the med bay.

"Welcome to the Armada Nos-4-a2."

Skyfire smiles and Nos frowns as his lower form shifted to legs once more.

"You'll get used to it with practice. It took me a while when I was a sparkling."

Nos frowns and lowers his head down when he knew what he meant. "I do not know what it is like to be a sparkling. I was made already to be an adult."

Skyfire frowns but then thought of his friend. "My friend Starscream is like you. He was made already to be a soldier but he chose to be a scientist. That's how I met him."

Nos looks to the said space shuttle and sensed he was happy and sad.

"Where is your friend?" Nos asked and Skyfire frowns. "He became a decepticon after I disappeared in the glaciers. I was frozen there for nearly over millions of years."

Nos notice for a moment Skyfire was sadder than before.

"May I ask what your friend did…?" Nos did not feel comfortable in asking.

"I found out from articles, Starscream still intended to find me but it hurts me that he almost died trying to find me and was accused for a lot of terrible accusations."

Nos read according to Grimlock gave him and he furrowed. "He shot you when you chose to not."

"I know but it does not change that he's still my friend. I know Starscream and there has to be a reason why he did what he did."

Nos then looks more into the decepticon descriptions but there was little about Starscream aside being second in command and engineering and a scientist of other fields.

"What is your friend like?"

Skyfire smiles. "He's headstrong and smart and he can be kind when you get to know him but he's also hard to talk to because he prefers having a conversation without having the person fall asleep or getting lost and he's hard to befriend but he is really a good guy."

Skyfire continues on and Nos notice the way he spoke so much of him.

"But one thing I do know is-"

"You miss him but more than as a friend." Nos stated and skyfire was shocked.

Nos smiles at the thought of XR. "The first time I have met XR, he was scared of me. I reassured him I did not wish to harm him by using hypnosis to calm him down but he somehow turned it off and it amazes me but at the time I only wish to leave and be left alone but XR did not and instead gave me a choice to stay and have a safe place or I can leave and he would not tell anyone about me. I was surprised even more when I agreed to stay. He protected me through the years and I fell in love with him, my friend."

Skyfire was surprised. "Did you tell him you love him?" He asked.

"I gave small hints to him but I was afraid he would not accept. I am happy we are together now but… I fear at any moment he may regret."

"I doubt he'll say that or believe it because the way you talk about him and well I think he loves you."

"Thank you."

"Is he in human terms your husband, boyfriend, or lover?" Skyfire was a bit awkward in asking.

"To me he is my mate and he calls me his boyfriend although we have done more in the night as a married couple would enact."

Skyfire was a bit flustered and looks away. "Why does he calls you his boyfriend?"

"Well for one he is not like me who was built like an animal. The second he is too shy to call me that."

Skyfire nodded. "Why do you call him your mate?"

"Because he is my one and only." Nos stated and smiled.

Skyfire smiles but see Nos giving him a calculated look. "I think I can understand your love interest's reason. In the line of war when you love and have loyalty it would either end kill or be killed and he did not wish to see you die so he 'shot' you to make certain you would be saved by the Autobots. I would have done so if it meant giving my mate a chance of freedom. If I were in your shoes I would talk to him where no one could see you." Nos spoke.

Skyfire took it to word and decided to do something.

Meanwhile.

Starscream brought an energon drink with him to gives it to XR to help him replenish himself.

"Rustolian oil is not part of supplies so hopefully this will suffice."

XR was surprised by the large glass drink and luckily had the cup Nos gave him and gotten a good fill amount from it. He scoops some of the liquid and drank it all up. "It tastes odd."

"Beggars can't be choosers and here in this universe there is a limit here of this amount."

XR understood a bit and drank some more. "It's like Nos with energy but its hard for him keeping a storage of energy but this stuff might be another source to help him. Can I keep some of this stuff? The LGMs could make this stuff I mean they made this unimind core I have."

"In term a spark. I did a scan and it is a surprise that is almost close to our tech. If your LGMs are capable to replicate this without harm… give it to the Autobots."

XR raises a brow. "Why not you? You can make a difference and that leader would be thanking you for saving them time and from killing a planet."

"You seen it happen with Megatron, he no longer care for the well being of no one anymore! It is horrible I lost the only friend and I lost what it means to be a scientist by reanimating and creating the constructicon bots to a living destruction. If I can at least help make a difference for others, why not?" Starscream look down in shame.

XR frowns,

"I wish I was an Autobot. I wish I could have seen through that frag's lies. I just wish I can tell my friend how much I miss him and how much I wish we could go back to before." Starscream wanted to cry but held it in.

XR pats the elbow and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey it's ok. We make mistakes but you can fix it still I mean he may forgive you and I bet he misses you too."

Starscream look to him and for once smiles.

XR senses someone coming and hid behind one of the large gadgets.

Starscream grabbed the nearest project and studied it as he sees Megatron's henchmen shockwave enter the room.

"I bear news."

"Well must be a grand one considering your more annoying than my voice." Starscream spoke.

"We have an intruder and according to Soundwave it is an odd one."

Starscream paid no mind and continues to work on the small machine.

"... Lord Megatron wants to talk to you about finding the intruder."

Starscream glares but places the machine down but took a moment to give XR a sign to stay hidden.

"You know shockwave for a one eyed optic frag you have such keen outlook yet you cannot catch nor figure out through the most densest walls of your own ego."

"Flattery with little effort, charming." Shockwave waited for him to leave, unbeknownst XR slid behind the back of the desk and hid behind a large berth.

The minute Starscream left, shockwave looks around the room to scan for any traces.

"It is best you come out and speak to our lord and savior Megatron and if you comply he may find use for youin our glorious empire."

XR shudder from the thought of being a target practice.

"Hmm, seems as though Starscream is just a lunatic." And shockwave left. XR sighed in relief but the minute he turned he saw a robotic panther.

"Eeeek!" XR jumped back and shook in fear but saw it transforms.

"Are you XR?" He asked.

XR nodded.

"There is someone looking for you from your universe. He goes by Nos-4-a2?"

XR was surprised and happy but paused.

"Tell me what does he look like?" He asked.

The said transformer took a moment and shrug. "Only my creator soundwave has seen him when he gotten a message from blaster. He is really trusting since blaster doesn't lie. Will you come with me?"

XR took a moment. "Under conditions you and your creator doesn't say anything about this and Starscream comes with me. Sorry but so far I only trust him."

Ravage nodded and waited for Starscream to come.

Starscream came in but with a busted optic and a few dents.

"Blasted arrogant…" Starscream mumbles and sees XR with ravage.

"I have a feeling you will get home sooner than later."

"What happened to you?!"

"I got in a fight with that slag Megatron. He said a harmful comment about Skyfire and I punched him. He punched me back and then some more, humiliating me for the sake of it."

XR frowns. "Why don't you leave this place? Go somewhere better?"

"What other places are there?! My home is already destroyed by both sides! The Autobots despises me and my friend…. Where would I even go?"

XR then remembers Nos words when they first met.

"I get it, it hurts to think that there is no where else but it's not safe to live here! You can find a place to go and call it home. Please help me and think this through, you have a choice!" XR looks to Starscream.

Starscream was quiet but grabbed for him to place him in his cockpit.

"Let's head to Soundwave." He held his hand out for ravage and he did so. Starscream made his way to Soundwave when Megatron appeared along with shockwave who was scanning him and Starscream knew they were screwed.

"I see you have found our little guest." Shockwave stated.

Starscream froze a bit but saw Soundwave coming up.

"Status: Starscream has found my ravage and its souvenir."

Megatron raises a brow and forces Starscream cockpit open to see a boom box. Starscream kept quiet as Megatron studies it.

"I found it in the ocean floor my Lord and cleaned it up. It is nothing of value so i ask Starscream to see what it is."

Megatron looks to him. "Is this true?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave stated. "Ravage is still a young mechling."

Megatron throws it to Starscream and he walks away.

Shockwave however stood there.

"You will regret this Starscream, if I find out your real plan, you will regret it. Both of you."

And he left.

Soundwave nodded to Starscream and he lead the seeker to the comm. Room.

"Alright you can transform back now." but nothing.

"Yeah it seems I can't…. What do I do?" XR was now in a panic.

"Calm down for one." Starscream scowl, annoyed by the panicked now small boom box.

"Concentrate on original form." Soundwave added.

XR was now back to normal.

"Whew! That was really weird. Cool but weird." XR was confused how it happened.

"The energon must have changed your systems." Starscream did a scan and saw there was small change but his unimind was the same as before but a bit bigger. Shaking the confusion, Starscream began to type away a special code to the Autobots base.

"I am using an old code only skyfire knows. Hopefully he remembers." And it sends. "I will be heading out by myself Soundwave."

"Negative."

"It is better this way and besides it will be only one traitor than two." Starscream places XR inside and heads out.

Megatron however was hiding by the entrance and saw Starscream leaving and follows behind in a good distance.

Blaster who was waiting by the comm. Gets a message from Soundwave along with a code.

"Message only Skyfire knows…" He frowns and sees Skyfire was surprised.

"I know where he wants to meet. Let's go Nos."

Nos nodded as he and Skyfire leaves.

Blaster smiles and gets a private live feed.

"Soundwave you know we can't have fun this way but you are pretty kinky."

"Blaster this is important. They are in danger."

Blaster was surprised and nods but stops.

"Can we meet up for a wild time?"

And Soundwave ends transmission.

Blaster frowns but knew what was at stakes.

Starscream lands in the arctic glaciers.

XR comes out and was surprised.

"Wow! That was an amazing ride!" XR smiles and treads through the snow but realizes where they were.

"Why here?"

"Privacy."

And soon enough XR senses Nos and he smiles and sees the shuttle come down along with transforming and he sees Nos flying down to him.

"Nos-!"

Crash!

XR didn't have a chance as Nos was kissing him.

Nos holds him close,

"Nos-mmm I'm-mmph!" XR kept being caught off and it didn't help Nos was making it hard. When Nos finally stopped, XR was too dazed from the kisses.

"I was worried about you XR!" Nos holds him close.

"I-"

"I don't care about who is at fault! I am just relieved you are alright."

XR was quiet and couldn't help but remember that talk from earlier.

Nos purrs but sees XR holds him in a tighter hold.

Nos pulls away tilts his head but sees XR smiles.

"I know it's hard to say it but your my-" he looks to Nos and turns red.

"My…. My-" XR tucks his head by Nos neck.

Nos nuzzles to him and purrs. "It is alright love, you are my one and only," Nos purrs, "I am your mate as you are mine." Nos purrs and and XR smiles.

Starscream looks to his friend and was ready to leave if his hands was not in a grip.

"Starscream."

The seeker looks to him nervously.

"Yes…?" He asked.

"Starscream I…. I know what you did before was wrong but to me I believe you did it to protect me. Thank you."

Starscream was surprised and looks to him. "I knew you couldn't do it and I knew the Autobots will provide a better care."

"Starscream I want to tell you-"

"Please, do not say it." Starscream interjected.

"Why can I not?" Skyfire was hurt by this.

"I am a decepticon or was and even if I defect to an Autobot, I will never be accepted by them or by anyone for that matter."

"They will be open to it and if not, where will you go?"

"I do not know to be honest. We have traveled so many worlds… I cannot let you give up your home-"

"But it is not. Starscream you know me very well that our homes are long gone, I know that very well and to be honest, I feel more home with you by my side as I am by your side. Please do not push me away as you have before. I love you."

Starscream was sad for a moment and looks away.

"I knew you were weak Starscream but now you are pathetic!"

Starscream looks up and glares down at Megatron as he came down.

"Tell me Starscream what should I do with you? Should I torture you or give you a chance once again to redeem yourself." He points to XR whereas Nos stood in front and growls. "Destroy those two or your enemy. Either way someone will fall." Starscream looks to them and held his blaster gun up.

XR was hurt as Nos holds him protectively but Skyfire stood tall. " I believe in you Starscream." He smiles.

Starscream readies his weapons.

"Starscream will do nothing but obey me! Shoot your enemies-"

Bam!

Megatron was shot by Starscream.

"I shot my enemy and that is you. XR! Get you and your mate out of here now!"

XR froze, worried what will happen.

"We'll be fine! Go!"

XR nodded and treads away but stops to realize Nos didn't move.

"Come on-!" He was shocked to see Nos lower form had split into legs! Shaking away the unnecessary thoughts and holds him up as Nos presses a button and they went into the portal. XR crashed onto the floor but made sure Nos didn't got hurt.

"XR!" All his teammates ran to his side and helped him up along with Nos.

"Are you two ok?!" Mira helps Nos up and was surprised the new change.

"We are alright Mira." Nos smiles as XR got up and helps Nos stand up. "We were helping a couple get together. Also if you guys can," he passes the sample of the energon to the LGMs, "can you try to replicate this?"

"Yeeeeeeees." They said altogether.

"Now since this was a success, I'm taking my mate to relax. See ya." XR treads away with Nos learning to walk.

Nos was grinning happily and XR was confused until he realized what he said. He blushes away and Nos purrs. "I love too."

Meanwhile in the infirmary,

Starscream waited by Skyfire as he was scanned for any damages.

"So far none that I can see. Come by in a few earth days and I'll do another check up."

Skyfire nods and leads Starscream out.

"You could always work with me Starscream." Skyfire smiles shyly.

Starscream smiles and remembered what XR spoke. "Skyfire." He spoke.

Skyfire looks to him surprised.

"I know I am not even close to be forgiven but i wish to tell you I- I truly-" he looks away, he couldn't say it to him without blushing away.

Skyfire smiles and lowers down and kisses his cheek.

"We can take it slow."Star command.

"So explain to me again why we're opening a portal to another world?" Buzz asked quizzically to the LGMs but they were too in their work to even talk.

Mira and Booster were even confused along with XR. Nebula enters in, grumbling under his breath as his desk was by his side with stacks of papers.

"I will deal with those later!" And pushes his desk outside and shuts the door.

"Finally away from that nightmare! Buzz!" Nebula walks to them and grins. "Good your here! We need the muscles in case of something entering in."

XR enters with Nos by his side.

"Are you certain you will be alright luv?" Nos spoke having a bad feeling about this.

"Babe I'll be alright and it's just a simple look out. If anything I'll probably be the safest if zombies came out." XR chuckles but it didn't faze his boyfriend. "Hey I'll be ok, if anything happens, I'll call for you." XR reassures him and Nos smiles and nuzzles his head.

"I will see you later luv." Nos smiles and kisses him.

XR melts into the kiss only for Nos to pull back. "We can kiss more later luv, I fear I may want to get more than kisses." He purrs lowly

"Well I wouldn't mind that." He grins but they stop when they heard the commander coughs.

Before XR could say a word, Nos kisses his cheek. "It is alright luv," He whispers in his receptor, "we can go somewhere more private."

XR blushes and sees him go. He turns and sees his friends and pops there watching him. Booster and Mira were giving him thumbs up while Buzz and pops gave him a stern look.

"Hey at least we weren't acting like teenagers and going in a broom closet." XR blushes and glares at them.

"XR this is a matter of duty than lollygagging!" Buzz glared. "Besides just because Nos-4-a2 is a defect doesn't mean he can't be trusted. Did you tell him it was top secret?"

"Buzz he's an energy vampire, he knows what goes on in the system."

"Reeaaaaadyyyy." One of the LGMs spoke.

"About time!" Nebula stated and saw the machines whirring.

"Commander can you explain why we're opening a portal to another universe?" Buzz was the first to ask.

"We're hoping to open to other universes and see if we can meet other space rangers."

Buzz smiles at the possible other Buzz but the evil buzz came into mind. "Sir are you sure?"

"Of course!" Nebula smirk. "That way we can keep the portal from Zurg."

A portal opens and everyone was amazed.

"Unknown being approaches." One of the LGMs spoke.

"Alright let's be ready for anything!"

Buzz and his teams aims ready as the LGMs made their way to leave.

They see a large metal hand enter through the portal.

"Move team!" Buzz cried out and they scattered, each moving out of the way from the hand.

XR flew up and tried to move out of the way but just when he got out of the way, the hand smacks against the wall causing a shake, causing some of the machinery to react.

Boost who was next to the panel for the claw, lost his balance and bumped into the panel and hitting the control keys.

XR keeping away, got smacked by the claw and fell on the floor.

"That's gonna bruise in the morning…" XR groans glad his head stopped shaking.

"XR look out!"

XR barely gotten a chance to react but the hand already gotten him and pulls him in, causing the portal to close.

"XR!" Booster cried out, worried about his friend.

"Not only we weren't ready, that giant metal hand took XR!" Buzz groan, "Can this get any worse?!"

Nos breaks through the door, looking enraged and worried.

"It just did." Mira spoke.

Meanwhile earlier

Starscream was fixing the intercom after their oh so great leader of the Deception, Megatron, gotten into another fight with Optimus prime.

"They think this is an easy job for me…?" he grumbles to himself and saw there was one connection left but he couldn't reach it.

"I wish we would consider being cooperative with the humans." As of late he has been studying the humans for scientific purposes and saw how dare he say it, unsavage they are.

"Their probably much better to have a proper conversation than these louts." He stopped when he thought of his dear friend skyfire. He took an unnecessary breathe and frowns. The only friend he ever trusted he now lost because of the fear of losing him. He had no choice, at the end of it all he would have been forced to kill his best friend and no matter how many he killed, he couldn't have the spark to kill him.

"I knew he would never survive here and the Autobots would take care of him. But still…." 'I wish I could be with him.' His thought process was disrupt when he sensed an incoming disruption and looks to see a portal of some kind.

"I hope it's not that arrogant drunken man." He shuddered at the horrified thing. He saw nothing came in and was relief it wasn't the drunken man and confused. He sensed something on the other side and figures he should test it to see and cease his curiosity. He puts his hand through the portal and was glad his hand was not disintegrated nor cut off. Just when he was ready to pull back,

"What on Primus is the second in command doing on the floor?"

Starscream smacked his hand on a wall of some kind but he didn't care as he hate more than the drunken man and as much as Megatron,

"Shockwave. Oh what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you? I figured you would be already disintegrated by the fembots by now." Starscream spat with disgust just saying his name.

"How of a joke, just like your very existence. Of not for our saviour and Lord Megatron, you would be dead."

"Please save me from the ever waste from your ever high frag. I am trying to fix the intercom our so called leader broke."

"I'd watch your tone Starscream, you may lose your status." Shockwave retort. "I will leave to your excuses and unwanted presence." And he left.

Starscream glares at the now closed doors.

"Wow does he have something stuck up in him?"

"You don't know the half of it." Starscream replied but froze from answering any further and look to in his hand a small robot.

XR waves nervously and Starscream was not surprised but somehow he was.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't blast you and go on with my life?" He asked and tightens his grip.

"Well… I agree that one eyed creep is a genuine frag as you put it?" XR smiles nervously.

Starscream gave it a moment. "I would agree if I wasn't in a foul mood." He then looks to the intercom. "I'll make you a deal, help me with the intercom and I won't destroy you and I'll help you get back to your own universe."

"I'll take that deal. Wait your not surprised?" XR was a bit flabbergasted.

"Your better than that drunken man that keeps popping out of nowhere." Starscream shudders at the face of him.

"How bad is this guy?" XR was now getting scared.

"You don't want to know." He spoke and places him in the intercom. "Now your going to see a cord, it is the one thing I cannot plug in. All you need to do is plug into the socket of the wall."

"Got it!" XR shouted and places it in.

The intercom turns on and Starscream was relieved. He sees the small robot come out. "Now that this is finished, I will take you to my lab and interrogate you."

"Hey we had a deal!" XR shouted.

"And I will keep it with the information you give me. I cannot make a interdimensional portal without information. Besides be lucky it was I who found you and no one else." Starscream spoke.

"Right and your a saint."

"Would you rather be disintegrated or used for a target? I'm sure Megatron will be displeased to have an unwanted intruder lying around."

"You pulled me here!" XR yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?!" He growls. "Who in their minds opens a portal unannounced?!" He screeched.

XR wanted to yell back but took a moment. "Alright you got me there-Wait even if we didn't, who would be stupid enough to put their hand in a portal?!"

Starscream growls but kept quiet and hears someone coming.

"Keep quiet and not a word." Starscream whispers and put him in his cockpit. He waits to see it was Megatron with shockwave behind him along with Soundwave.

"Report Starscream!" Megatron growls.

"The intercom is fixed lord Megatron." He answers but kept calm as much as he could.

Megatron pushes him to press the button on the intercom and sees it's working.

"Perhaps if you weren't so pathetic in talking to yourself, I would say you did well."

Starscream nodded but deep inside he wanted to wipe that smug look off.

"Go do whatever you do best and not slag off your duties."

Starscream walks away but not without giving a threatening look to shockwave.

As soon as he makes his way to his lab, he lets XR out and began to punch they walls.

"Sheesh you should meet the villain in my universe, he gives the same compliments."

Starscream stops and calms himself. "You have no idea how -ARRRGH!"

"Yeah I know a lot of those 'argh'. I work with them and I arrest them." XR replied.

Starscream raises a brow. "what do you do?"

"I'm a space ranger." XR answers.

"A space ranger. A space cop in short." Starscream took it to thought. "Well tell me then space ranger, how can you relate? Do you work with a tyrannical leader bent on enslaving organics and take control of cybertron and suck all what this world have?"

XR frowns "Well I don't work for one but I always interfere and ruins his plans but technically Nos knew what it's like and he was created from him."

Starscream looks to him with a questionable look. "Created? And let me guess you were too from another organic?"

"Hey don't dis on how organics can be. They can surprise you in a lot of ways."

"Believe me I can agree. When you come to earth it is quite an amazing thing, scientifically speaking." Starscream shrugs. "I would like to go back to study this world if not for... this."

XR frowns. "Why don't you?"

"... It was hard coming here and even more when I cannot see my…. Ex friend."

"What you two got into a fight? Can't be that bad." XR asked.

"I shot him."

"Well not as bad as Buzz and Warp but why?"

Starscream sat back. "I guess to understand the truth I would explain before. He and I thousands years ago were explorers. This was during the outbreak revolution on cybertron. At the time it was terrible being there but my friend, he would make it feel like there was nothing wrong. When we got here it was around as the humans would call it the ice age. We were caught in a storm and he was caught in it. I went for days looking for him but I was nearly lost if not for a rescue team. However I didn't want to stop looking! I wanted to find him by any means! But I was given they couldn't find a trace so they presumed him dead."

XR gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that happened and for a thousand years you felt it was your fault."

Starscream kept quiet.

"So is that why he doesn't want to talk?"

"I wish." Starscream sat on his chair as XR sat on his what he can assume was a pad.

"About an earth half a year we found him." He smiles a genuine smile. "I was bent on saving him and I was thrilled to see him alive!" He then frowns. "But Megatron, he wanted him to prove his loyalty by making him go against his morality. I was to see him go through with it and he didn't shot them so I shot him. He joined the autobots and I was alone again."

"Call me crazy but do you love him?"

Starscream looks to him in shock and stood quiet. "What makes you think I do? He is a weak and pitiful Autobot-"

"So why didn't you kill him?" XR pointed out. "I mean I may not know you at all but I know when you love someone you do anything to save them. You could have killed him but deep down you love him."

Starscream glares but decided to change the subject.

"Where are you from?"

XR frowns at the change of subject. "Well that's kinda hard to say."

"Well not knowing would have been dreadful but seeing fragments of the energy remnants, making the machine would be about a year or two unless who ever was stupid would open it again."

XR took a moment and hope Nos was alright.

'Probably just worrying about my safety…'

Meanwhile…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS?! YOU BETTER FIX THIS LIGHTYEAR! Nos growls as he lifted Buzz about a few feet above the ground.

Buzz was the first to say XR was alright only for booster to tell Nos between shakes XR was taken by a large hand. He did not take it so easy.

"Nos we're going to open the portal again." Buzz stated. "I will-"

"I will go and get him!" Nos cut him off. "I can sense XR's energy reading and find him!" He hisses dropping him. "You just keep the portal open."

One of the LGMs came up to him and holds out a device akin to a watch.

"In case if portal closes."

Nos nodded and places it on his wrist. The portal opens and Nos zooms in and enters the portal. He finds himself in some kind of indoor courtyard and it was quite huge. He looks around but nothing. He tried to sense him but nothing. It was as if his signal was hidden. Nos floated around and saw large claw marks and hoped his mate was not destroyed. Just when he was ready to leave, he sensed a large mass of energies were coming up and saw it was a large robotic dinosaurs.

"Why is it I enter in some kind of dangerous room…" he mumbles as the t-rex came up to him.

"Me grimlock smell an unknown stranger."

Nos raises an imaginary brow and saw him coming close.

"Is stranger a new Autobot? How tiny you are." the large t-rex spoke.

"I am not an autobo-"

"Me thinks he's Decepticon!"

Nos looks to the pterodactyl and tilt his head.

"I am not a decepticon either. I came-"

"Grimlock says he's not! He smells like us! He is kin." Grimlock spoke.

"Kin?" Nos asked.

Grimlock nodded. "Grimlock smell you are bat. Bat smells like we."

Nos took a moment and realized what the meant.

"How do you know what I am when we just met?"

"We just know. Grimlock sees bat are like we. Bat are like dinobots."

Nos understood what this Grimlock meant and he was for once touched to find a sense of relation of what kind he his with another. 'I will not have to explain what I am.'

"Thank you. May I ask for your help?"

"Yes bat! Dinobots will help bat find what you're looking for!"

Nos shows a hologram of XR. "Have you seen him?"

Grimlock and the others knelt down and sniffed him and shook his head.

"Grimlock have not seen bat's mate here. Grimlock doesn't smell him here."

Nos looks down hurt.

"but we know bat's mate is in decepticon base!"

Nos perked at this. "Is he safe there?!" Nos asked.

Grimlock and the other dinobots were quiet.

"Hard to say." the pterodactyl spoke.

Nos frowns, "If you may, may I bite you and download about these decepticons?"

Grimlock change and was different from a dinosaur but Nos was not shocked.

Grimlock held out his hand and Nos bit into his large palm and was reading and understanding the difference between sides and he had to admit despite the lack of proper speech, they are very smart. Nos pulls back retracting his fangs but had fall back a bit from the amount of data and unknown energy he took.

"Kin?!"

Nos couldn't react as he fell down and was in sleep mode.

XR shook a bit and for a moment he felt worried about Nos.

"What's wrong? Feeling nervous being in an underwater base?"

"It's not that, I thought I felt Nos." XR replied.

"Who is this Nos?" Starscream asked.

"He's my boyfriend well he calls me his mate-"

"Did you interface with him? Share a connection?"

XR was redder by the second as he tried to not to stutter.

"So you are his mate. Why deny it and not just admit it?"

"It's complicated and well every time I want to him that I get my tongue literally twisted and well I get really shy. I'm not ready to call him that especially when we're not married."

Starscream looked to the small robot and in some bizarre way, he understood. "Tell me than, what kind of robot is he? Sounds interesting to pass the time." Starscream added as he was doing the math and figuring out the schematics.

"He's an energy vampire." XR blushes.

Starscream stopped for a moment and looks to him in surprised. "You're joking right? You mate yourself to an energy sucker. Practically to a predator."

"Hey he's really sweet! I mean yeah he was made to destroy Buzz but he didn't want that! He doesn't like to fight unless he has to and he's overprotective of me and everyone he cares about." XR hated that nickname people say that behind his back. Ever since Nos ranaway for the first time after that cargo ship incident, he was called by that from everyone. XR hated the times some people would go out of their way to hurt his boyfriend.

Starscream was surprised by the outburst. "You are quite defensive about him."

"It's because I love him.

"I'm curious how you two met. Were you some kind of enemies?"

"Not exactly. We met when he was transported in a cargo ship. It was at first a ruse to get us to take the cargo with us before the ship exploded and luckily we did. At that time the commander ordered me to check the large cargo box. I did check on it and that's when I saw him, coming out of the coffin shape box. I was scared for my life and so was Nos. He had to calm me down using hypnosis but it didn't last long much because either he was uncomfortable or I broke out of it. Anyways, Nos was asking to leave and he didn't want to bite the ship or else he would take too much energy. I was going to let him but I asked him why he wanted to leave. He told me he didn't want to attack star command and has been hoping to leave out of planet Z. I told him he can stay at star command and if not he can leave and I won't tell anyone about him. It surprised me when he chose to stay. We became friends and every chance we had, we hung out. But later on in two years, I found out he loved me." XR smiles and remember that moment.

"Was it awkward?" Starscream asked.

XR took a moment.

"Well it wasn't awkward per say, we were dancing around each other and neither of us didn't want to be awkward. You see Nos was made by this evil emperor name Zurg so when he defected to our side after running away, everyone didn't think twice shooting him but they didn't because I protected him. When I fell for him I was scared he would think lesser of me or thought I was using him."

Starscream nodded. "In war both sides uses one another's feelings for benefit of winning. Your so called leader must have had hoped for this to insure your mate would be controlled."

"Well your not far from that but I put my foot down when he was going to force Nos to work for them in doing things he was uncomfortable with. I argued to the point I was suspended for a month."

"That is unreasonable punishment but it is better than not leaving the base. If I don't get to fly, I'd go crazy." Starscream spoke.

"Yeah but Nos made my month worthwhile by taking me to the museum of parts and other places " XR smiles, "He always makes me smile."

Starscream was a bit surprised. "This Nos, how did he do it?"

"Well there were various ways that he told me but I was really oblivious from him."

"Your as dense as skyfire, he couldn't tell the difference when someone asked him on a date."

"Hey if any constellation, Nos was patient with me when I realized how much I really loved him."

"... So from your experience, if you were more understanding, you would been with him earlier."

"Pretty much but it's not just patience or understanding, if you really love someone, you have to trust them with everything.

EVERYTHING." XR repeated once more.

Starscream nodded as he continued.

Meanwhile

Nos slowly woke up and sat up from a large table, remembering what happened. He tried to float up but fell back. He was confused until he saw his lower form was not exactly the same.

Nos lifted one of his legs and was confused.

"Good you're awake. I was worried you weren't alright."

Nos looked to see another robot the size of a cruiser.

"Now let me start by introducing myself I'm ratchet the doctor of this base. Now can you tell me who you are?"

Nos was staring down at him despite the lack of size.

"Look I have other patients to care for and your not making my job any easier."

Nos hisses at him.

"Look I am not in the mood for you acting like a little sparkling so please give me a reason to smash you with my wrenches!"

Nos growls but sees another two mechs enter in.

"Prime!" The said doctor saluted and saw the red and blue robot nodded.

"Ratchet what seems to be the problem? He doesn't seem harmful."

"This little mech is giving me nothing but growls and hisses and all I want to know if he has any internal damages. Every time I tried to do a scan, it shows up nothing."

The tallest white mechas Nos can understand from the database Grimlock given, skyfire, walks up to him.

"Hello I am skyfire, what is your name?" he held his hand to him.

Nos sensing no malice or annoyance towards him, held one of the fingers.

"Salutations, I am Nos-4-a2."

Ratchet seeing and hearing everything glared but was stopped by optimus. He walks up next to skyfire and held his hand.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We defend the earth-"

"-From destruction and enslavement by decepticons. Apologies, I was able to absorb the information by the one name Grimlock. He was kind to allow me and was more mannered than your doctor."

Optimus was amazed and nodded.

"Excuse me?! I was considerate to introduce myself and not just squash you."

"Forgive me but the last time I was to be check by a doctor, he attempted to tear me apart and tried to sell me in the black market." Nos growls.

"It is alright," Optimus spoke, stopping ratchet from acting out. "Please understand he isn't negative towards you but there are two young twins who tends to get on his nerves and earlier they rushed in and toppled over his tools."

Nos nodded.

Ratchet sighs and looks to Nos.

"May I please do a scan to help make certain your not overstressing or anything awful."

Nos eyed him a bit and nodded and mentally turns off the program. Just when he thought he could stand, he fell.

"Are you alright?" Skyfire asked.

"I am not use to moving with these limbs."

Ratchet presses a button and the scan began and he saw it was odd.

"Interesting, based on the scans your inner parts are mending and adapting from the energy and programs you collected from Grimlock. Your legs must be the results from the changes."

Nos looks to the new change and frowns. "Will I be able to revert them back?"

"Yes and luckily it's a basic lesson. First relax and clear your thought process."

Nos took a moment and relax.

"Now think of your lower forms and wait for a moment."

Nos closes his eyes and waited and felt his legs morphs into each other and he had his lower form back.

Nos smiles and stood up floating.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at this but shook it away. "So may I ask how your able to do this?"

Nos held his arm but he saw skyfire reassuring and proceeded. "I am an energy vampire that absorbs energy but I can also access mainframes and systems which is why I was able to take the program."

Ratchet was shocked to hear what he just said. "I heard of human vampires and bats but a vampire for mechs! Now I've seen it all." Ratchet threw his arms up.

Nos frowns in hurt. "I am use to being given that reaction of distaste from star command and by many who are more worse."

Ratchet froze and tried to stop it from getting worse. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! You see we transformers or robots transforms into vehicles and in some way dinobots but there has never been any other kind like you so it was a surprise. Where are you from?"

Nos held his head, "I am from another universe. I am here to find my mate after being taken from a large hand."

"We will help you find your mate. May I ask how do they look like?"skyfire asked.

Nos showed them an image of XR and optimus nodded.

"We will help any way we can." the Autobot leader spoke and Nos nodded.

"Sir may I take care of Nos-4-a2? I can show him around." skyfire asked and Optimus nodded.

Nos saw skyfire held his hand out and Nos float to his hand and skyfire walked out of the med bay.

"Welcome to the Armada Nos-4-a2."

Skyfire smiles and Nos frowns as his lower form shifted to legs once more.

"You'll get used to it with practice. It took me a while when I was a sparkling."

Nos frowns and lowers his head down when he knew what he meant. "I do not know what it is like to be a sparkling. I was made already to be an adult."

Skyfire frowns but then thought of his friend. "My friend Starscream is like you. He was made already to be a soldier but he chose to be a scientist. That's how I met him."

Nos looks to the said space shuttle and sensed he was happy and sad.

"Where is your friend?" Nos asked and Skyfire frowns. "He became a decepticon after I disappeared in the glaciers. I was frozen there for nearly over millions of years."

Nos notice for a moment Skyfire was sadder than before.

"May I ask what your friend did…?" Nos did not feel comfortable in asking.

"I found out from articles, Starscream still intended to find me but it hurts me that he almost died trying to find me and was accused for a lot of terrible accusations."

Nos read according to Grimlock gave him and he furrowed. "He shot you when you chose to not."

"I know but it does not change that he's still my friend. I know Starscream and there has to be a reason why he did what he did."

Nos then looks more into the decepticon descriptions but there was little about Starscream aside being second in command and engineering and a scientist of other fields.

"What is your friend like?"

Skyfire smiles. "He's headstrong and smart and he can be kind when you get to know him but he's also hard to talk to because he prefers having a conversation without having the person fall asleep or getting lost and he's hard to befriend but he is really a good guy."

Skyfire continues on and Nos notice the way he spoke so much of him.

"But one thing I do know is-"

"You miss him but more than as a friend." Nos stated and skyfire was shocked.

Nos smiles at the thought of XR. "The first time I have met XR, he was scared of me. I reassured him I did not wish to harm him by using hypnosis to calm him down but he somehow turned it off and it amazes me but at the time I only wish to leave and be left alone but XR did not and instead gave me a choice to stay and have a safe place or I can leave and he would not tell anyone about me. I was surprised even more when I agreed to stay. He protected me through the years and I fell in love with him, my friend."

Skyfire was surprised. "Did you tell him you love him?" He asked.

"I gave small hints to him but I was afraid he would not accept. I am happy we are together now but… I fear at any moment he may regret."

"I doubt he'll say that or believe it because the way you talk about him and well I think he loves you."

"Thank you."

"Is he in human terms your husband, boyfriend, or lover?" Skyfire was a bit awkward in asking.

"To me he is my mate and he calls me his boyfriend although we have done more in the night as a married couple would enact."

Skyfire was a bit flustered and looks away. "Why does he calls you his boyfriend?"

"Well for one he is not like me who was built like an animal. The second he is too shy to call me that."

Skyfire nodded. "Why do you call him your mate?"

"Because he is my one and only." Nos stated and smiled.

Skyfire smiles but see Nos giving him a calculated look. "I think I can understand your love interest's reason. In the line of war when you love and have loyalty it would either end kill or be killed and he did not wish to see you die so he 'shot' you to make certain you would be saved by the Autobots. I would have done so if it meant giving my mate a chance of freedom. If I were in your shoes I would talk to him where no one could see you." Nos spoke.

Skyfire took it to word and decided to do something.

Meanwhile.

Starscream brought an energon drink with him to gives it to XR to help him replenish himself.

"Rustolian oil is not part of supplies so hopefully this will suffice."

XR was surprised by the large glass drink and luckily had the cup Nos gave him and gotten a good fill amount from it. He scoops some of the liquid and drank it all up. "It tastes odd."

"Beggars can't be choosers and here in this universe there is a limit here of this amount."

XR understood a bit and drank some more. "It's like Nos with energy but its hard for him keeping a storage of energy but this stuff might be another source to help him. Can I keep some of this stuff? The LGMs could make this stuff I mean they made this unimind core I have."

"In term a spark. I did a scan and it is a surprise that is almost close to our tech. If your LGMs are capable to replicate this without harm… give it to the Autobots."

XR raises a brow. "Why not you? You can make a difference and that leader would be thanking you for saving them time and from killing a planet."

"You seen it happen with Megatron, he no longer care for the well being of no one anymore! It is horrible I lost the only friend and I lost what it means to be a scientist by reanimating and creating the constructicon bots to a living destruction. If I can at least help make a difference for others, why not?" Starscream look down in shame.

XR frowns,

"I wish I was an Autobot. I wish I could have seen through that frag's lies. I just wish I can tell my friend how much I miss him and how much I wish we could go back to before." Starscream wanted to cry but held it in.

XR pats the elbow and gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey it's ok. We make mistakes but you can fix it still I mean he may forgive you and I bet he misses you too."

Starscream look to him and for once smiles.

XR senses someone coming and hid behind one of the large gadgets.

Starscream grabbed the nearest project and studied it as he sees Megatron's henchmen shockwave enter the room.

"I bear news."

"Well must be a grand one considering your more annoying than my voice." Starscream spoke.

"We have an intruder and according to Soundwave it is an odd one."

Starscream paid no mind and continues to work on the small machine.

"... Lord Megatron wants to talk to you about finding the intruder."

Starscream glares but places the machine down but took a moment to give XR a sign to stay hidden.

"You know shockwave for a one eyed optic frag you have such keen outlook yet you cannot catch nor figure out through the most densest walls of your own ego."

"Flattery with little effort, charming." Shockwave waited for him to leave, unbeknownst XR slid behind the back of the desk and hid behind a large berth.

The minute Starscream left, shockwave looks around the room to scan for any traces.

"It is best you come out and speak to our lord and savior Megatron and if you comply he may find use for youin our glorious empire."

XR shudder from the thought of being a target practice.

"Hmm, seems as though Starscream is just a lunatic." And shockwave left. XR sighed in relief but the minute he turned he saw a robotic panther.

"Eeeek!" XR jumped back and shook in fear but saw it transforms.

"Are you XR?" He asked.

XR nodded.

"There is someone looking for you from your universe. He goes by Nos-4-a2?"

XR was surprised and happy but paused.

"Tell me what does he look like?" He asked.

The said transformer took a moment and shrug. "Only my creator soundwave has seen him when he gotten a message from blaster. He is really trusting since blaster doesn't lie. Will you come with me?"

XR took a moment. "Under conditions you and your creator doesn't say anything about this and Starscream comes with me. Sorry but so far I only trust him."

Ravage nodded and waited for Starscream to come.

Starscream came in but with a busted optic and a few dents.

"Blasted arrogant…" Starscream mumbles and sees XR with ravage.

"I have a feeling you will get home sooner than later."

"What happened to you?!"

"I got in a fight with that slag Megatron. He said a harmful comment about Skyfire and I punched him. He punched me back and then some more, humiliating me for the sake of it."

XR frowns. "Why don't you leave this place? Go somewhere better?"

"What other places are there?! My home is already destroyed by both sides! The Autobots despises me and my friend…. Where would I even go?"

XR then remembers Nos words when they first met.

"I get it, it hurts to think that there is no where else but it's not safe to live here! You can find a place to go and call it home. Please help me and think this through, you have a choice!" XR looks to Starscream.

Starscream was quiet but grabbed for him to place him in his cockpit.

"Let's head to Soundwave." He held his hand out for ravage and he did so. Starscream made his way to Soundwave when Megatron appeared along with shockwave who was scanning him and Starscream knew they were screwed.

"I see you have found our little guest." Shockwave stated.

Starscream froze a bit but saw Soundwave coming up.

"Status: Starscream has found my ravage and its souvenir."

Megatron raises a brow and forces Starscream cockpit open to see a boom box. Starscream kept quiet as Megatron studies it.

"I found it in the ocean floor my Lord and cleaned it up. It is nothing of value so i ask Starscream to see what it is."

Megatron looks to him. "Is this true?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave stated. "Ravage is still a young mechling."

Megatron throws it to Starscream and he walks away.

Shockwave however stood there.

"You will regret this Starscream, if I find out your real plan, you will regret it. Both of you."

And he left.

Soundwave nodded to Starscream and he lead the seeker to the comm. Room.

"Alright you can transform back now." but nothing.

"Yeah it seems I can't…. What do I do?" XR was now in a panic.

"Calm down for one." Starscream scowl, annoyed by the panicked now small boom box.

"Concentrate on original form." Soundwave added.

XR was now back to normal.

"Whew! That was really weird. Cool but weird." XR was confused how it happened.

"The energon must have changed your systems." Starscream did a scan and saw there was small change but his unimind was the same as before but a bit bigger. Shaking the confusion, Starscream began to type away a special code to the Autobots base.

"I am using an old code only skyfire knows. Hopefully he remembers." And it sends. "I will be heading out by myself Soundwave."

"Negative."

"It is better this way and besides it will be only one traitor than two." Starscream places XR inside and heads out.

Megatron however was hiding by the entrance and saw Starscream leaving and follows behind in a good distance.

Blaster who was waiting by the comm. Gets a message from Soundwave along with a code.

"Message only Skyfire knows…" He frowns and sees Skyfire was surprised.

"I know where he wants to meet. Let's go Nos."

Nos nodded as he and Skyfire leaves.

Blaster smiles and gets a private live feed.

"Soundwave you know we can't have fun this way but you are pretty kinky."

"Blaster this is important. They are in danger."

Blaster was surprised and nods but stops.

"Can we meet up for a wild time?"

And Soundwave ends transmission.

Blaster frowns but knew what was at stakes.

Starscream lands in the arctic glaciers.

XR comes out and was surprised.

"Wow! That was an amazing ride!" XR smiles and treads through the snow but realizes where they were.

"Why here?"

"Privacy."

And soon enough XR senses Nos and he smiles and sees the shuttle come down along with transforming and he sees Nos flying down to him.

"Nos-!"

Crash!

XR didn't have a chance as Nos was kissing him.

Nos holds him close,

"Nos-mmm I'm-mmph!" XR kept being caught off and it didn't help Nos was making it hard. When Nos finally stopped, XR was too dazed from the kisses.

"I was worried about you XR!" Nos holds him close.

"I-"

"I don't care about who is at fault! I am just relieved you are alright."

XR was quiet and couldn't help but remember that talk from earlier.

Nos purrs but sees XR holds him in a tighter hold.

Nos pulls away tilts his head but sees XR smiles.

"I know it's hard to say it but your my-" he looks to Nos and turns red.

"My…. My-" XR tucks his head by Nos neck.

Nos nuzzles to him and purrs. "It is alright love, you are my one and only," Nos purrs, "I am your mate as you are mine." Nos purrs and and XR smiles.

Starscream looks to his friend and was ready to leave if his hands was not in a grip.

"Starscream."

The seeker looks to him nervously.

"Yes…?" He asked.

"Starscream I…. I know what you did before was wrong but to me I believe you did it to protect me. Thank you."

Starscream was surprised and looks to him. "I knew you couldn't do it and I knew the Autobots will provide a better care."

"Starscream I want to tell you-"

"Please, do not say it." Starscream interjected.

"Why can I not?" Skyfire was hurt by this.

"I am a decepticon or was and even if I defect to an Autobot, I will never be accepted by them or by anyone for that matter."

"They will be open to it and if not, where will you go?"

"I do not know to be honest. We have traveled so many worlds… I cannot let you give up your home-"

"But it is not. Starscream you know me very well that our homes are long gone, I know that very well and to be honest, I feel more home with you by my side as I am by your side. Please do not push me away as you have before. I love you."

Starscream was sad for a moment and looks away.

"I knew you were weak Starscream but now you are pathetic!"

Starscream looks up and glares down at Megatron as he came down.

"Tell me Starscream what should I do with you? Should I torture you or give you a chance once again to redeem yourself." He points to XR whereas Nos stood in front and growls. "Destroy those two or your enemy. Either way someone will fall." Starscream looks to them and held his blaster gun up.

XR was hurt as Nos holds him protectively but Skyfire stood tall. " I believe in you Starscream." He smiles.

Starscream readies his weapons.

"Starscream will do nothing but obey me! Shoot your enemies-"

Bam!

Megatron was shot by Starscream.

"I shot my enemy and that is you. XR! Get you and your mate out of here now!"

XR froze, worried what will happen.

"We'll be fine! Go!"

XR nodded and treads away but stops to realize Nos didn't move.

"Come on-!" He was shocked to see Nos lower form had split into legs! Shaking away the unnecessary thoughts and holds him up as Nos presses a button and they went into the portal. XR crashed onto the floor but made sure Nos didn't got hurt.

"XR!" All his teammates ran to his side and helped him up along with Nos.

"Are you two ok?!" Mira helps Nos up and was surprised the new change.

"We are alright Mira." Nos smiles as XR got up and helps Nos stand up. "We were helping a couple get together. Also if you guys can," he passes the sample of the energon to the LGMs, "can you try to replicate this?"

"Yeeeeeeees." They said altogether.

"Now since this was a success, I'm taking my mate to relax. See ya." XR treads away with Nos learning to walk.

Nos was grinning happily and XR was confused until he realized what he said. He blushes away and Nos purrs. "I love too."

Meanwhile in the infirmary,

Starscream waited by Skyfire as he was scanned for any damages.

"So far none that I can see. Come by in a few earth days and I'll do another check up."

Skyfire nods and leads Starscream out.

"You could always work with me Starscream." Skyfire smiles shyly.

Starscream smiles and remembered what XR spoke. "Skyfire." He spoke.

Skyfire looks to him surprised.

"I know I am not even close to be forgiven but i wish to tell you I- I truly-" he looks away, he couldn't say it to him without blushing away.

Skyfire smiles and lowers down and kisses his cheek.

"We can take it slow."


	37. Chapter 37 the goose girl

In a land there are two kingdoms that lived in peace however they wish to merge their kingdoms together so they decided to wed their children together. Although never seen each other, they send each other secret letters describing about themselves and even gave each other gifts.

On the day before the princess was to depart, she wrote her soon to be husband a letter.

Dear Nos,

I can't wait to see you! I hope you haven't overworked yourself and give yourself a rest. If I find out you didn't, I'll make sure you do!

XR giggles as she grabs a small strand of her golden blonde hair and cut it off. She places it in the small envelope and continues to write.

I hope you'll know it's me when we meet and hopefully you still have the other strands of hair but it is alright if you don't, I know it's silly but here's another. I hope this letter gets to you especially this will be the last letter. I really hope it won't take too long! I love you Nos and I hope soon comes!

Your XR!

She smiles and places the letter in the envelope and made her way to her friend.

"Hey Warp." XR smiles to see Warp there taking care of the horses.

"Another letter for him? I can just take you to him."

She shook her head and blushes. "I can't and you know why."

Warp rolls his eyes. "Right that whole bull your mom put on you. Look maybe you should see a picture of him at least."

XR crosses her arms. "I don't want to do that. I want to see him face to face. Be lovestruck!"

"I will never understand you at all." Warp was given the letter and takes off and XR smiles.

The day on her departure.

XR sat in a chair of her moms room as she watches her stand before her. "Now Xerena, I wish to give you two gifts." The queen said as she holds a necklace for her that was shape as a nightingale. "The first one is a necklace that will keep you from harm. So long as you wear it." She places it on her. "For your second gift, Falada the enchanted horse. He will be your guide."

"Thank you mom." XR smiles but sees her mother look worried. "Hilda who is trusting will be your maid in waiting but please be careful, i cannot bare the pain of something bad happened."

XR smiles and hugs her tightly.

"I promise."

XR was hating the travel now more than ever.

Her waiting maid was unlike what her mother described.

"Can you please get me some water? I am really thirsty."

"Get it yourself you spoiled brat." Hilda spat.

"I'm not spoiled." XR glares.

The servant smirked. "Then prove it, get it yourself. I serve you and your mother no longer."

XR makes her way to the river, unknown to her the servant was not far behind.

Just leans over and scoops up the water but as she did, Hilda unclasps the necklace. XR tried to grab for it but Hilda grasp her hands from reaching it.

"No!" XR cried out but was stopped when she felt a knife on her neck.

"Did you honestly believe you would go without harm?" Hilda smirks maliciously. "Now that protection is out of the way, we are going to switch roles. If you dare speak this to anyone, I will cut your throat. Imagine poor mother dearest."

XR nodded.

"Good now undress, if I'm to take your place, I must dress the look but seeing you wear such simpleton dresses, I will wear the dresses your mother gave you to wear." And laughs.

As they changed, XR stood by Falada as he whisper to her. "You may keep promises but I will not."

XR shook her head. "I can't bare to let you get killed."

Alas the servant overheard them talk and glares but she had plans for the horse.

Terrible gruesome plans.

Hilda grins at the praises of the future kings people as XR kept quiet but did not care about this role switch. 'i don't want her hurting Falada or Nos.' She thought and she hoped he would not be stopped by this.

In one of the windows Nos raised a brow. He who knew who she is the second he saw her enter the gates with the woman on the horse and already he was lovestruck by her.

"Warp why has the princess swapped roles."

Warp looked over through the window and saw what he meant.

"I don't know, I know she's unexpected but I didn't think she do this. I remember her telling me she wanted to meet you, nothing crazy."

Nos sensed something was wrong.

"Hey i know that horse! That's the queen's horse, Falada the talking horse. If you want answers, he got them."

Nos nodded but he couldn't look away from XR. For so long finally he was meeting her! 'I cannot wait to meet her.'

Nos stood by waiting and sees the "princess giggling and smiling as if she owned the world. "Oh it is finally nice to meet my future king!" She ran to him but he stops her.

"Milady I must stop you for it is by the rules your mother and I agreed."

"Oh of course! Mummy dearest told me too! Which is… can be please repeated?" She asked.

Nos wanted to laugh at the act the impersonator but continues. "It is decreed for a week we do not interact until the week ends, and speak of all the wrong we have done." Nos spoke and looks around for XR.

"Where is your waiting in maiden? A princess is to have her by her side."

"Oh her, she was acting irresponsible so I made her keep watch over the geese your people offered me. Now can we stop the act of being mannered and simply enact on our love?"

Nos moves away and stood unfazed. "I respect your mother and her rules so please do so as well." And he left away.

Hilda scoffs at the him but did not care.

"The horse will be killed and I will have the life I deserve."

XR weeps away as she was to keep away from Falada. 'The only plead they took was to place his head over the passageway where the geese and I will pass.' But alas she cried herself to sleep.

Falada was forced into the butcher room as he was tied away.

The butcher raises his knife over the horse.

"Stop!"

The butcher stops to see the prince by the doorway.

"But sir your future wife insisted this horse to be slaughtered. Earlier this day, her goose girl even pleaded. I told her I could only mount the head in the passage way so I-"

"Release the horse now." He spoke coldly.

The butcher releases the horse.

"But what will I tell the princess about the horse?"

"There is a horse similar to this one only it had recently passed. Do not speak of this or you will regret it." Nos leads the horse out.

"You are Falada, the queen's enchanted horse."

"Yes I am. Thank you for saving me from a terrible fate." The horse spoke.

"Can you tell me what has happened?"

"I wish I can but sadly I promised the princess for she feared for my life. Only she can tell you."

"I understand but if her life is endangered, i need to know! Please tell me."

"Only she can, watch her and find a chance to speak without the servant seeing." The horse spoke.

Nos nodded. "Until then, I will hide you from harm." He leads the horse away into a private stable. "For now until I can expose the truth."

The next day.

XR leads the geese through the passage and sees the head above the passageway.

"Falada, Falada, thou art dead, and all the joy in my life has fled."

"Alas, Alas, if your mother knew, her loving heart would break in two."

XR turned to see Hilda smirking. "I promised to keep this promise if you didn't harm him."

"Oh I didn't but the butcher did. Now I must find MY future husband. He may keep your mother's promises but I don't need to." And she walks away.

XR was confused what she said. 'Mom made the prince promised?'

"Hey girl! Come on out!"

XR made her way out and sees the boy named Conrad angry. "I need to get some things so I'll be back!" He ran out only to hid on the side. He liked the goose girl's hair and knew some who would pay for hair like that. 'And not to mention the princess offered to pay me to cut her hair before she combs it!'

XR however knew the boy was up to something so she whispered a small prayer. "Blow wind, blow, I say, take Conrad's hat away. Do not let him come back today until my hair is combed today." She pleaded. The boy was nearly close when all of a sudden a harsh wind blows and his hat flew away. For the passed 5 days, Conrad was kept away from her and he hated it so much!

"Your highness I quit!"

Nos crosses his arms, for the past days he had tried to find a way to get near to XR but that wretched woman impersonating his love was at every corner. 'The week is almost up and I am nowhere near saving XR.' "What is it that is making you so irritated? She has not done any harm to you-"

"But every time I go near her, crazy things happened. I say she is a witch and should be banished."

"You cannot state such accusations-" Nos pauses and had a plan. Tomorrow the said "princess" will leave into town to be praised by the town. 'And XR will be unwatched by her or the people she commanded.'

"Go about as you usually do as I will watch to see if such is true." And Nos could not help but grin. 'Finally…'

The next day

Nos hid behind the rose bush as he watched the boy running to her and just as he saw, the wind howl, forcing the boy to run after his hat and was nowhere in sight.

Nos made his way to XR and felt his heart beating so quick.

XR wanted to cry. 'Soon, I will see the man I had hope to meet will marry her. I didn't even get to meet him or even see him.'

Just as she was ready to cry, she didn't notice him coming.

Nos wanted to hold her and comfort her but he could not scare her so he controlled himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

XR turned to meet dark reddish eyes and felt her heart beating like a drum. She wanted to smile after finally being able to see him but the threats remind her so she tried to hide her tears. "I am sorry your highness but I cannot say."

"Does she harm you if you speak to me?"

XR kept quiet as it hurt her to look away.

Nos needed her to speak and decided on a whim. "I can see you are hurting from keeping a is an iron stove that will keep your secrets for the walls are so thick, it is merely a whisper to the outside it is in the kitchen."

But Nos leans closer to her, making her blush away. "But it is better at night where everyone is asleep." And he pulls away and left. He knew very well from the letters she written, she will be there.

At night

XR makes her way to the stove and carefully as she could stepped into the very large stove, unaware of Nos was watching.

XR looks around and began. "I'll be honest I'm not a servant. I'm the daughter of a queen who I fear will be hurt if she found out the truth. You see she gave me a necklace with a charm to protect me but Hilda took it off while I was drinking water from the stream and she threatened my life if I didn't do what she wanted especially hurt Falada whom is my mother's old friend only he's dead now." She began to cry. "But what hurts the most is the man that I fell for all these years is going to be taken from me and he doesn't even know!" And she cried away.

Nos felt useless as he hears her crying. 'Now that I know the truth I must end this facade!' he was ready to leave when he noticed her crying died down. He opens the doors to see her asleep. He cooed how she was cute and took her to a proper chamber and tuckered her in her sleep. He kisses her head and whispers to her. "I will undo this for you my love." And he left.

The next day

Nos stood before his throne as he calls for both the "servant" and the "princess". They both stood before Nos as they were reacting very different.

"I have come to learn the servant has done terrible deeds. For that I will ask what will the punishment will be."

XR wanted to cry, her tears were already pouring down.

Hilda smirked. "The punishment should be shameful and terrible! I say… let the servant be dragged naked in a barrel across town and never to be seen again!"

XR looks down, not wanting to look at her final sight of it all.

"Very well, guards take the servant."

XR tightens her eyes, waiting to be dragged away…. Only it didn't happen.

"LET ME GO!"

XR looks to see the imposter being dragged away.

"ARE YOU BLIND! I AM THE PRINCESS!" She screamed away only her howls faded away.

"XR please look at me."

XR opens her eyes to see Nos giving her a gentle smile.

"i would not dare do that to you luv, especially when i know through the letters how sweet you are."

XR hugs him close. "I'm sorry-"

"You did nothing wrong. Your life was threatened and you had no choice. My only regret was not saving you sooner."

XR holds him close and she looks up to him. "How did you know?"

Nos held out a small bundle of her hair in a locket. "I always keep the gifts you give me and I knew who you were when you stepped here." Nos smiles and kisses her head. "I apologize for my action last night for I had to trick you to tell me your truth."

XR only smiles. "I forgive you-"

"Achoo!" Nos sneezed and she saw he looked a bit sick.

"Another apology for I jumped in the stream to find something special," he holds out her necklace. "A dear friend helped me find this for you." He spoke and on cue. The enchanted horse came out.

"Falada?!" XR smiles and pulls away to hug her friend.

"Nos spent all night looking for this. He truly loves you."

XR smiles and sees Nos sneezing a bit more and giggles. "Better off to bed Nos." XR helps him and blushes. "We can get married when your better."

Nos smiles and feels her help him along the way, knowing they live happily together.

And they did live happily together after.


	38. Catching the eye of a mafia b

XR types away from his computer boredly as he cant help but hate how nobody hasn't made a stand to stop the mafia that lives in his city.

The "Zurg" family, the suppose high class family that donates to orphanage and help better the city is actually a mafia empire and everyone there is wicked and greedy. His pops the chief has been tailing their action but lately in the past few months, the leader of the Mafia has been quiet. Rumor has it the original leader was shot in cold blood by his eldest son whom nobody knew and as far as anyone knows he's never been seen. XR leans back, thinking and hoping one day to end the mafia gang and so the city can live in peace.

'Would that be a dream come true-'

"Hey shortstack." XR looks up and groans to see Warp aka the spy. As known Warp was playing as a dirty cop for the mafia only spying on them so we can find evidence. The only problem is the recent activity of the mafia they have been doing legal stuff and nothing under the table so to speak. XR thinks warp is hiding something but Buzz has faith in his best friend. "Warp." XR glances and looks away.

"Still stuck on 42 betty?"

"I gave up after finding her with a rookie. Sorry rookies." XR glares at the horrible memory.

Betty was his recent crush and finally having the courage, they went out. Wasn't like a one night stand, he wanted to take things slow.

She wanted to hit it off fast and she did with two rookies. XR was hurt but for once, he wasn't upset. He got over her like the many other women that walked away or didn't gave him a glance. Can't he find someone who likes him for him?!

"You know I got free tickets for a show in a nice club. Since Buzz is going home with the misses, wanna join me?"

XR took a moment and figured why not.

"Sure, not like anything crazy happens to me."

XR was amazed by the nice club that has a 50's style classic and he felt he was underdressed for the occasion. He wore his only few rare formal clothes he owns and Warp was wearing his usual normal clothes which were slacks and a button up collar. XR smirks, Warp only wears his nice suits only for one girl and she was at college, getting her degree to become an officer.

"So what's great about the club? Not that I appreciate but but I feel like I'm underdressed."

"Your good and beside the owners of the club is going to sing tonight." Warp drinks his soda.

"Who is she anyway?" He asked.

"She famous for her modeling but she love to sing here. Her name is Sirena Z." Warp spoke boredly.

"How did you get tickets?" XR was in awe.

"I did her a favor and by that I was her bodyguard for a short while." Warp pointed out.

Before XR could ask even more, the lights dim. There on the stage was a lady that could pass for Jessica rabbit only she was the real thing who began singing a Billie Holiday all of me. XR would have been smitten but he wasn't not because of her goddess figure he just wasn't interested. Just when she finished, there was a shot in the air.

"Alright stay where you are!" One of the men shouted.

XR and Warp kept down, watching one of the crooks held his weapon to the said owner.

"We need to stop this!" XR whispers.

"Listen I'll distract the creeps while you try to get her out." Warp whispers back.

XR nodded but knew they could take them on but saw one of them getting close to the lady.

"I wonder how many men gets to lay with you?" Before he could reach to her, she slaps his face so hard, it was like hitting the punching bag.

She cursed him out in french but the man grabs her and slaps her.

"Wouldn't want to send your brother deary your head in a box now would we?" The said creep grins and pulls her to the back with her fighting back. XR was seething already, one thing he hates was anyone forcing themselves on someone especially in situations. He leaps onto his feet and made a quick run before the other crook took notice and follows them.

Warp tried to stop him but he needed to keep the other creep from shooting him so he attacked the other and already had him knocked out.

XR was close and sees the creep trying to lead her to what he can assume was her room.

"Let me go you swine!" She growls.

"Ooh I like your feisty attitude baby. Maybe if your nice I'll be gentle-" but she scratches his face and pulls away. She was about to run but the creep grabbed onto the back of her dress and it rips. XR saw she tripped from the pull and tried to move but twisted her ankle.

XR sees one of those wrenches by the side and grabs it and snuck behind.

"Forget being gentle with you!" The creep smirks as he was unzipping his pants.

XR swings and knocks him out and sees the creep out like a light.

"Stay away!" She shouted and glares.

"It's ok! I'm an officer!" He shows her his badge and saw what she meant. He takes off his suit jacket and hands it to her.

"Here…" he looks away. He feels her grab it and with a few shuffle he felt a tap and sees she was wearing it.

She looks away and XR helps her walk, seeing she was limping. As soon as they exit out, police was everywhere. XR helps her to a nearby seat.

"Are you ok?" XR asked and mentally hits his face.

"Thank you miserere." she spoke. "I do not know what would have happened-"

"Hey I couldn't let someone get hurt and no one should be forced."

She smiles but hears her phone ringing and answers immediately.

"Brother!" She smiles through tears.

XR was pulled away by Buzz and lead him to another part of the area.

"Did you saved her?!"

"Yeah I did-"

"She is a villain!" Buzz glares.

XR was confused and glares back. "What do you want me to do? Let her go through that?"

"I didn't say that-"

"And you think you could have done better?! Look I did what we are supposed to do! Serve and protect and I wasn't going to stand by Buzz!" So enraged, XR leaves without a word.

The next day

XR walks around the park lake, still bothered by what Buzz said. Since it was his day off, he figure he took a stroll in the park to clear his thoughts.

"Who does Buzz think he is calling someone like that!" He looks at the lake. "I mean how does he know?! She could be a sweet girl who got stuck in the bad crowd." He spoke, unaware of a man next to him.

"You are correct Mr. Nebula." XR jumps scared and blushes to see a guy he didn't even notice was there but couldn't help but thought he was a model.

"Do you scare everyone or is it because I was talking to myself?"

The man chuckles. "Well you were quite in tune and I could not help but agree with my sister, you are quite easy on the eyes."

XR was denying he was blushing but stopped to realized what the man said.

"Sister?"

The man nodded and holds out his jacket. "The young lady you saved is my twin sister. I wanted to thank you but you left."

XR grabs ahold of the jacket and smiles. "Thanks for returning it."

"My pleasure."

XR swore he wasn't blushing. "Anyways, the name's XR nebula." He held his hand out.

"Nos Z." He shook it.

XR pauses and pales. "... As in Nosferatu Zurg... Mafia leader?" XR spoke, fear in his tone.

Nos nodded but pulls his hand to his lips and smiles.

"... I'm a cop!" XR mentally slaps himself.

"I am aware of that fact but I cannot help but be smitten by you already."

XR pulls back. "Ok one! I'm not gay! Two! You're a crook and so far that's what I got because I think your either gonna shoot me or drown me." But with that, the said taller of the two was still smiling.

"I understand so I will respect that but I would like to know you still. The whole killing thing is not my cup of tea especially when you saved my sister from a nightmare." Nos frowned at that thought.

XR felt bad but still kept his walls up. "In pretty sure you had a few jobs to do."

Nos shook his head. "Still does not make me feel any better. I need you to understand Mr. Nebula that I am not like my father but after such… it seems I am still frowned upon." Nos looks to the lake.

XR was now uncomfortable. Here was his chance to get the biggest mafia boss arrested only to have second thoughts?!

"How about this! We can hangout- as friends! Help change my views about you." XR blushes and sees Nos surprised. "I mean try as much but I can assure you it won't work." XR mumbles that part. 'Maybe I can catch you in the act!' But he felt Nos kissing his hand again, trying to remember if he had let go or not.

"Thank you my friend."

XR pulls away, turning red. "That doesn't mean you can keep kissing my hand!"

'This is gonna be hard….'


	39. A father's thoughts or Reputation

Not exactly nox but it relates to day 10 and the princess and the problem. Thank you dnpanimation! (From Tumblr)

Nebula glared at the now destroyed door yours truly Nos-4-a2 had done.

'That no good piece of junk! He can't just waltz in and think he can get away!' What was worse, XR already decided to leave star command and live with that parasite!

"If I had the chance I'd-"

"Hey pops we need to talk!" XL storms in.

Nebula rolls his eyes. "What is it now XL? I have a door to get fix and-"

"How could you do that to XR?!" XL slams his multihand.

The desk shook and a pack of papers flew out. "Sorry desk." XL mumbles but look back to nebula. "You got a lot of nerve cornering XR like that and to make him cry!"

"I was telling the truth! That parasite forced him! He is using him!"

"How do you know!" XL shout back. "You think you know what's right for the greater good but you don't know anything!" XL throws his arms out. "Because of you! XR doesn't want to live here anymore and the fact your hurting him!"

"So you trust him after everything!? Letting him take advantage of XR?!" Nebula pointed out and glares.

"Of course I don't! I don't trust him at all but he trusts his life with XR and as far as I've seen it, so does XR!" XL looks hurt. "Nos could have taken advantage of him and yet look at XR. He isn't who he used to be cause of him. He is an independent robot who's matured so much." XL sighed and looked to Nebula with hurt. "You can't change his mind or his programming pops."

"The hell I can!" Nebula stated.

"Look old man! You can either accept it and be part of XR's life or don't and keep away from him."

"Why is this so important to accept this blasphemy?!"

"Because you do want to be part of his life! He sees you as his father and tries so much to impress you knowing you don't see it that way but now, I don't know if you care about him because you love him like a son or you want to preserve your reputation."

Nebula kept a stone face and XL sighs and shook his head ready to leave. "You know you have a knack for judging especially when you judged me when i first woke up." And he left.

Nebula sits back, dwelling how XR looked hurt and most of all scared.

He shook his head. 'No I can't do this! As soon as I find the chance, Nos-4-a2 is a dead bot.' He nodded reassuring himself but a part of him felt remorse of never looking XR in the eye….


	40. Chapter 40 flying lessons

**This request was from mrsevetwo on Tumblr and relates to a future new stories coming up**!

Nos was the first to wake up, feeling something was not right. He sits up sensing something occuring in their children's room and decided without waking his mate, proceed to slip out and see what is wrong. He floats across the hall and senses a thud. He rushes to open the door to see his children jumping off the bed.

"My little batlings, why are you not asleep? It is already passed midnight."

"I was floating papa!" Nox smiles from landing on numerous pillows as Mor nodding, her hair more wild than before. "I was dreaming I was flying in the sky and you were there!" He smiles but shook in fear. "But then the bogeyman came and…." Nox shook in fear and began to cry, the room's light were fluttering and dimming. "He was chasing m-m-me a-a-and y-y-you were br-be-breaking ap-!" And he cried more than before along with Mor who felt her brother's pain.

Nos was already by his son and daughter's side, comforting them.

He knew since the horrible event, Nox cannot escape the trauma zurg and that hellish monster put him through. Both his children suffered the separation and shared the pain each went through.

'Never again will I let them get near my children.' He thought but knew it was not the time to feel enraged, not when his children need him.

"But when I woke up, I was floating in the air and I had the mermaid form like yours! " Nox smiles again feeling better .

Nos was relief but he was too shocked his son could be hurting! "Are you alright?" He looks around his son's head for any dents and scratches. "Did it hurt?! How far did you fell? Are you seeing normal or-"

"I'm ok papa." Nox smiles and Nos although relief, more concerned. "I was so excited that I wanted to float again!" Nox yawns a bit.

"I wanna... float too…." Mor smiles sleepily.

Nos smiles and kisses their heads. "Later in the day my bats. For now, you need sleep." Nos was ready to place them in their sleep beds but Nox shook his head.

"C-can I s-sleep with you? I'm s-s-scared." Nox holds onto his father close, Mor did the same whimpering in fear.

Nos hold them up. "You do not need to ask, you already know the answers." Nos holds them and leaves the room with his children in their arms.

Nos and XR leads them out to the outside of the field, seeing it was a nice warm breezy afternoon. Nos walked with them, needing to show them how to shift their form.

"Today children you are going to learn how to shift your form and float which is the start of your flying lessons." Nos smiles.

"That's right kids, your gonna learn how to float but don't worry when your wings come in you'll get the hang of it especially when you got two great flyers for parents." XR grins as Nox and Mor smiles excitedly.

"The first start of the lesson is to feel relax, that is the first step and no Mor being too excited does not count." Nos pointed out.

Mor pouted but smiles and fell onto the ground looking relaxed.

"Well that's one way." XR chuckles and sees Nox does the same and giggles.

"Does this count-" XR looks to Nos who was already on his back relaxed with his hands behind his head.

"So I'm going to be the serious one? Talk about role switch-" he stops to see Nox legs forming together and he was floating 3 feet above!

"Nox your floating!" XR smiles and sees his son do a flip but in midway his lower form shaped back and fell.

"Ow…." Nox groans.

Nos and XR went to Nox side checking for any cracks and was relieved there were none but saw their son was sad.

"I failed, I'm sorry." Nox mumbles.

"Hey it wasn't so bad Noxy! Accidents happens." XR helps him up.

Nos nodded and smiles. "You did not fail my son. You for a moment had control and floated for ten seconds. That is longer than I had when I had to relearn the basics."

"Really papa?" Nox brightens up and his father nodded.

Nos nuzzles his head. "And remember you are young and still growing, it takes time-"

"I'm floating!" Mor shouted floats around her fathers.

XR looks to Nos as Nox ran after his sister. "So what does this mean for Mor?"

"A fast wild learner." Nos spoke but sees Nox floating once again and began floating with his sister.

Nos smiles "They are both fast learners." And lays back on the ground as XR sits next to him as they watch their children float in the air.


	41. Chapter 41 father's thoughts

Nebula wanted to figure out what just happened as far as the two months gone. That moment he had the chance to kill that robot. End the energy vampire and go on with his life.

But the thought of XR hurt… never talking to him again….

Nebula groans and cursed out under his breath.

"Why couldn't I do it!? I know the outcome! I knew I had to do it but I just couldn't. Even worse I helped him out in escaping from those hornets..." He leans back on his seat but heard the doors open to see XL entering in.

"Hey pops, have you talked to XR! Nos is back on!"

Nebula kept away from looking at him. "Good for him…." He mumbles.

"... Wanna talk pops?" XL asked.

"Why?" Nebula asked. "To settle my issues from blasting Nos? To help ease my conscience when he spills to XR how I tried to kill him even though he lied telling him I was there to apologize?" Nebula opens a drawer and pulls out a large glass bottle of jack Daniels. "I got jack for that."

XL frowns and grabs the bottle from him. "One, XR knows about that and figured it out without Nos telling him. Another, he got over it."

"Yeah by moving out and living with him." Nebula scowls. "You know you're right about being judgemental. If I was a little more equal to warp and Buzz, warp wouldn't be in the situation he is now. You and XR probably been I don't know but something. But yet…. I don't know anymore XL. I thought I was doing right when I took the pledge. I guess I saw some reflection of Nos in me." Nebula frowns and XL was surprised. "You know before the alliance and star command being the sign of hope and protection, I was a soldier." Nebula looked to XL. "When being a soldier, you do things you need to do and some of those things involve killing. I have killed those that threaten the good and most of those threats weren't part of it. If anything, I was just as worse as Nos." Nebula frown. "There were children with weapons and I had to shoot them and the worst part, they didn't had a chance. Fear was infested in their eyes and I shot them. I almost lost control until I lost my foot." Nebula began to cry. "Those nightmares don't stop and yet someone like Nos gets lucky to make amends for his mistakes!" He slams his fist. "They can come back and be ok! The ones I shot! Those innocent people, they can't!" Nebula felt tears coming down. "How is it fair?! How come I can't make amends and move on!?" Nebula couldn't believe what happened.

He felt a claw hand on his shoulder.

"You think Nos has moved on with a clear conscience or even me?" XL sat across from him. "XR told me one time Nos doesn't feel free from his actions. Even when he did his share of asking forgiveness from savy and many others including ty, he still feels guilt and remorse." XL looks away. "I'm no better either. I have done my share of bad and worse stuff but we changed pops. You can't let go because it hurts but you helped saving lives and help make a change. You can't forget but you can keep moving forward and help better the galaxy and save people from going through that pain." XL smiles.

Nebula nods and pats his shoulder. "Thank you son. I'm sorry what I've done to you. I should have looked into you. If I had just given you a chance and found some way to help than just offline you, you could have been more than a secret locked away."

"You know I forgave you a long time ago even when you offline me. Zurg, he made me remember it and forced me to relive it until I was just angry." XL frowns. "All I wanted was for you to be proud of me."

"I am proud now!" Nebula smiles. "You changed for the better and I couldn't be more proud than ever."

XL hugs him and cried. "Thanks pops. So what now?" XL asked.

Nebula frowns. "I can't go, not right now. It's still hard to accept their relationship."

XL nodded. "We'll take a step at a time, together."


	42. Chapter 42 tea for my sweets

**Thank you dnpanimationstudio fir the headcannon!**

XR was looking confused as ever as he was in the market only it was crazier than usual.

How did this happen? Well it all started earlier...

1 hour ago.

XR woke up before Nos did and smiled.

'He needs the break After a long day yesterday.' He carefully got off and decided to check on the greatest invention they created.

Well their cores made together.

XR opens the door to the room and sees their babies together in their crib charger. He smiles as he watches them asleep. He smiles as they slowly woke up sensing their father and coos at him. XR senses they were hungry now and chuckles. "Alright let's get you two something to eat." He picks them up and carries them to the kitchen. It's been five months since they were born and he can't help but be glad they aren't like any normal babies. Both he and Nos found out their children sleeps a lot and even after feeding them, they fall asleep which as they found out is better. XR makes their formula as he notices Nos's favorite blood rose tea is gone.

"Well since its our day off together (and their special night~3) maybe we can pass by the market. We can even take you too in that stroller we made."

Their daughter squeals excitedly when he smiles at them as his son reaches from their seats. XR smiles and gives them their formula which consisted oil and energy for them. Nos told him from their scan results it was hard to tell if they have the energy vampire program which they didn't care, mostly Nos relief. He sighs as he watches them drink it. XR love their children no matter what but Nos was afraid what others would do if they were. He was strong and capable to take the insult but their kids were different.

"You know, no matter what kids, we love you." XR smiles as Mor-6-a had no idea what he said but Nox gurgles and reaches out to him. XR smiles as he held his hand out for him to grab. XR notices Nos hasn't came down and decided to go check on him.

"Come on let's go check on your other daddy." XR held them up and went up to their room in the second floor. He uses his extra hands to open the door and sees Nos looking dead as a zombie.

"If your a zombie I will lock you in here." XR states while their babies squeals to see their other father.

"I am alright luv." Nos groans. XR did a scan and saw he was not alright. "You got a cold like symptoms babe." XR came close as he places their kids on the bed and saw Nos trying to get up but XR pushes him back down.

"You need your rest babe-"

"I just need to drink my tea and I will feel better." But Nos saw XR covering him up with their blanket along with a heating pack on his head. It didn't help the babies were by his side, sleeping.

"Well the there's no more tea bags but I can get a box for you and I can get some other things."

"But-"

"No buts." XR kisses his head and kisses their babies. "I'll be back."

Nos smiles as he looks at their kids. "Would you like to watch a movie my little bats?"

The babies were already asleep as Nos decided to lay back as the babies crawls on top and sleeps. "I hope he realizes it is crazy sale Friday." Before snoozing off.

XR flew out and smiles. "How hard can it be?"

Now

XR was now confused. 'Now I know why Nos does the shopping.' XR looks around confused but just shook it off. 'Just keep cool XR! All you need is get the necessary teas and baby stuff.'

"Hi sir."

XR turns and sees Janet there doing some grocery shopping.

"Oh thank god you're here! I need help!" XR spoke.

"Rookie Helsing reporting for duty!" She stated.

XR smiles in relief as he tells her what he needs.

"So do you know where the teas are?" He asked.

"I know they moved them to aisle 56 but if you want I can go get it-"

"I can get that one." XR smiles with determination.

"Are you sure? The women that buys the teas are really…. Scary."

XR nodded. "I need to get this one for Nos because it's not just responsibility but because it's Special." the tea wasn't just Nos's favorite, it was the first tea they shared as friends. It was the first tea on their first date and it was the tea they shared when they got married. "Besides I have seen scarier things in the outer planets so nothing scared me." The first thought was that giant worm.

"Ok sir, I'll go get the other things that were listed on the list you gave me." She looked it over and luckily she knew the things Nos usually gets. XR rushes to get it when he saw women fighting over teas. XR took a deep breath and went through the angry mob of women as he scans for the teas and so far no blood rose until he saw one on the very very top. And it was the one everyone was after. XR aims his hand, "75° radius. Aim… Fire!"his hand launches and grabs it as his hand grabs and pulls it back and grins in triumph. XR saw many women glaring and seething at him so he made like a tree and leave. With an angry mob behind him.

Janet came from the other side of the aisle and was surprised nobody was there and found on the shelf was the special blood rose tea box behind a few other teas. She grabs it and smiles.

"And it's the last one!"

'If I had known this was a way to have women chase after me, forget it! I already got Nos for that!' He thought as he tried to get away but the women were hellbent!

"Give me that tea!"

XR was close to the cashier but he tripped! "Whoa!" He rolls and groans and saw the tea box was gone!

"How lucky for me."

XR glares at the woman. "Hey I got it first Devlan!"

"Well I want it more unless you give me something I want~"

"No way am I making any deals with you!" XR stood up and points at her.

Devlan only smirks as she went in line and bought it. "Tell Nos I said hello~."

'I should've took that tazer.' But just when he was thinking what to do now, a box of teas was in front of him.

"I was looking for you sir! I saw what happened but I think that may not have been The tea."

XR rewinded his memory and couldn't stop laughing. The tea was blood rose but it had a little extra. He saw Janet hand him the other things she got for him

"Well sir I gotta finish up before I go. See ya!" She waves as she left to the aisle for tools.

XR smiles and rushes to get the stuff purchased and get back home.

XR enters his home and senses Nos was still asleep. He smiles and decided to make the tea for him.

Nos woken up to the sound of the teapot running but could not move when his children were sleeping. Nos wanted to move them but unfortunately they cry if he did and so waited instead but sensed his mate entering with tea.

"Hey Your up!" XR smiles and sees Nos was having trouble so he helped him by carefully places baby Mor off of her father's neck and Nox off of his chest. Nos sat up rolling his head.

XR smiles tiredly as Nos was looking better. He sees him drinking the tea and smiles.

"It is delicious luv," Nos smiles and kisses his mates head. "So luv now that I am feeling better-!"

Nos could only chuckle as his mate was asleep as smiles as he drinks his tea, enjoying his sleepy family.


	43. Chapter 43 poems and truths

XR was in his desk doing his usual reports waiting for the expected gifts he figured the mafia leader Nos was going to bring him. For the passed week he's gotten letters of poetry along with small hand made flowers that were painted very beautifully. He had to admit he thought Nos was gonna go creepy crazy and brought dozens of roses to court him but he didn't. They were the nice simple things that he couldn't help but like them. The little poems were sweet and thoughtful that didn't say anything crazy and he needed the words.

The first day of the letter.

XR was writing his report trying to keep up the time before he had to go. "Delivery for Xavier Nebula?"

XR waves and saw it was a small envelope that was burgundy red. XR gulped, feeling dread working its way up in his throat. The mailman gives him the letter and left without a word as XR was hesitant but opened the letter carefully. What he finds was not exactly what he expected. He found a small card with dark red ink (he hopes) and began reading it in his head.

Your heart full of gold

Soar through the sky like a bird.

It warms my heart

To find a one of a kind.

XR was surprised and for some reason he couldn't stop blushing.

Now

Every note Nos written weren't just sweet, they gave him a nice feeling about himself and now he was given handmade flowers that made him feel happy and reminded him of the mornings and sunsets. He wondered if the mafia leader knew he needed the boost to help him get through the day with a smile. He opens the today's letter and found a small bird origami along with a few more flowers that were painted.

"So who's been giving you them XR?"

XR kept quiet as the officer he didn't want to talk at all was leaning over his desk.

"Nothing that concerns you betty. Don't you have rookies to teach or they finally have a more proper instructor now?" He places them away.

"Now don't be like that." Betty pouted but XR didn't budge. "Your already over me?" She asked.

"Yup so can you please bother someone else?" XR began writing his report and hears her walk away. XR had a nagging feeling she was up to something. Before he could put his letters away, Buzz came up to him. "XR your needed right now."

He nodded and closes his drawer but not without grabbing the small origami bird.

Later

XR couldn't believe the day and it was a funny and awful day. Buzz had a call of the mafia leader entering in the library but when they got there they found him checking out a book on wordsworth poems. Nos although spotted him, didn't react to him and just went on as if they never met. XR was now confused but decided to ask when they met up later. Just as he sat down he felt that feeling and opened the drawer and found his letters of poetry were missing along with the flowers Nos made. He pretended they didn't mean anything but he knew they did and if anything he was going to be killed for this.

'Please be passive…'

XR exits out of his job at around 4:30 pm to see Nos standing there with an umbrella.

"Last I check, rain isn't coming for another two months."

Nos chuckles. "I have a terrible skin condition, I cannot be under direct sunlight."

XR nodded. "So dinner I guess?"

Nos nodded and they began to walk. The walk was quiet but XR felt scared to death.

"Did something happened today? You seem a bit scared."

XR kept looking the other way. "... Promise you won't get mad?"

"I cannot promise but I will indulge."

"Ok…. I lost the letters. Someone went through my drawers and took them." XR was waiting for something but got was silence.

"Did they insult you or hurt you?"

"No but I got the feeling they might use it as blackmail. Its just, when you think your out of that stuff from high school…. But it's like your not. I mean I'm not childish as much yet someone gets to act immature? That's not fair right?"

Nos nodded. "There will always be the downside of life but with every dark cloud, there is a silver lining."

"Are you a fortune cookie? If you are can you tell me the lotto ticket numbers?"

Nos took it to thought, "Try 12, 34, 5, 1, and 6."

XR laughed a bit. "Well why not but what about the letters? I did like those and they gave me a pretty nice boost to get through the day."

Nos grabs the door for him and XR enters in the diner. "Your not gonna quit are you?"

Nos shook his head. "About the letters, I have a journal I written the poems in, if you like, you may keep it only until I finish it."

"Sounds fair." XR sat in a booth by the window and they looked at the menus for what to eat. The waitress comes up and giggles and blushes towards Nos.

XR was either envious or glad her eyes were on Nos. 'If I'm lucky, she can catch his eyes.'

"Welcome to the 24hr diner! What can I get you~?"

"I will just have a hamburger combo and a order of your pastrami sandwich miss." Nos simply answers.

XR was dumbfounded by Nos but shocked as the waitress walks away and Nos didn't even give her a second glance but more shock she didn't ask for his order.

Before he could shout, Nos stops him. "I ordered the hamburger for you."

XR raises a brow. "I'm guessing that happens a lot."

Nos nodded. "At least your not like my sister. As violent as she can be, she can be as scared as a frail cat."

XR could imagine Nos holding her back but then remembers the incident but shook it away. "Well I'm more of a talker than a fighter. The talking gets me in trouble." XR keeps wondering why does he keep letting out stuff about himself when he should be questioning the most dangerous man. "What about you?"

"Not exactly a fighter but only subject to violence especially when it is for only protecting my loved ones. But in all general, I am not a violent person."

XR was surprised and agreed. "I can relate but nobody likes a comedian."

"Try me." Nos leans his head on the back of his hands.

XR blushes lightly, "There cheesy."

"Does not matter to me."

"Alright but you asked for it. So a guys walks into a bar and what do you think the first thing he says?"

Nos shrugs.

"He says ouch." XR answers and hears Nos chuckles. XR smiles a bit and said another and each one made Nos smile and laughs and even when they got their order, XR was still telling his corny jokes.

"Alright we better start eating or they'll kick us out."

Nos nodded and opens his sandwich and places some sauces in it. XR gestures him some fries and Nos nodded and said thank you but he places them in his sandwich.

XR was slightly surprised and thought he was the only one that did that but glad it wasn't weird. XR grabs a few and places them in his sandwich. They began eating and he couldn't help but enjoy the nice moment.

XR felt for once it was nice. He felt it wasn't bad and couldn't help but like this small hung out. After they ate, they decided to walk around the park but as walked, XR couldn't help but wondered about Nos.

"So Nos, what do you do? Job I mean."

"I have three though the two do not relate to the third." Nos replied.

"What are those two?" XR wanted to know more than ever.

"Well I do investments in stocks. My uncle Nosfer from my mother's side help me in understanding the rules. He had hoped to get me out of Zurg's empire but even my uncles recourses could not."

XR was curious now as Nos continues. "My uncle pulled some strings when we were 11 to be our guardian after finding out about- certain incidents." Nos paused but continues. "Zurg had as well so only monthly we get to spend time with our uncle who was able to send Sirena to school for girls in Paris which kept her safe from him." Nos was a bit saddened and angry at the memory. "He had colleagues that were interested in her."

"Hey at least she wasn't near Your father right? What about you?" XR wanted to know more than before but wondered does Nos associates with them.

"He help me enrolled in private school close to home in Britain and he help get into understanding the stockworld at an early age." Nos smiles. "With the help, I have a some good investments that help me get my own shop."

"Your other job." XR spoked and he nodded. "At 18 I was able to own a shop in London selling books and comics-"

"Wait comics?! Which kind?!" XR was surprised and hoped they were what he was hoping they were.

"Well varieties in the newest and latest series even some that are not for children which I keep in the upstairs of the shop in private. The comics are not exactly bad however I prefer to keep them away from children. My uncle had hoped it would help me escape but Zurg had ways and it did not help with a few incidents about Zurg a few years ago." Nos paused and frowns. "Now to certain events with Zurg this year, I cannot leave." Nos took a deep breath. "Luckily I have help from my cousin but I feel my uncle believes it was his fault for not enacting sooner."

XR frowns and decided to not question further. "Well hey at least if you quit this thing, you can to back to Britain."

"True and I miss reading my personal collection of Marvel."

"Hey what issues do you have so far?" He was now grinning like an idiot and began questioning him all the comics and Nos happily explaining about his shop but unaware of being watched.

"So can I put a hold on a comic that's coming up?"

"Yes but it may take a while seeing it is going to be shipped from Britain." Nos replied.

XR smiles but then remembers earlier. "Hey about earlier, how come you didn't you know...?"

Nos understood and answered. "I will not jeopardize your job. I know from the beginning this will pressure you or get you fired and I do not wish you losing what you love as I have."

XR smiles. "Thank you." They continued walking and talking about comics, forgetting about the world of cops and the mafia.

The next day.

XR enters the station only to see his desk was being inspected by none other than

"Buzz?"

Buzz stops and grabs XR by the arm and took him to his office.

"XR….WHAT IN THE COSMOS AND EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD, ARE YOU DOING WITH THE MAFIA LEADER!"

XR was quiet and need to think this through, especially now everyone, except his pops, heard Buzz.

"Before you start yelling again, let me explain." XR said. "About a week and a few days ago, he wanted to thank me and… Well…. He wanted to court me."

"XR! Nosferatu Zurg is a dangerous man! If you at one point break his heart- or worse-"

"I told him I wasn't gay." XR crosses his arms.

Buzz froze trying to think and wonder, "How are you still alive? We need to make sure-"

"Look buddy, I told him that and he respected that. He isn't forcing me to like him but we made a deal that we can be friends and he can try but it ain't gonna work because I figured I can get answers and learn about him but I didn't-"

"XR why didn't you tell me?! I could have-"

"That's my reason. Look your my friend Buzz, I can't just say I need your help and you bring out things that could jeopardise this one great chance. Remember the Warp incident?"

"I didn't want my best friend dead!"

"And he almost blown his cover if you didn't try to fight Zurg." XR stated. "Look let me do this ok?" XR asked. "I'm not asking as an officer but as your friend."

Buzz nodded but frowns. "Remember you can't fall into his hands."

"Buddy I won't and if anything it's not as bad as it sounds."

Before XR could continue, Betty came in in shocked.

"Buzz! I found these in XR's drawer yesterday and I realized they could be part of a scheme to hurt him!" She said in fear. "I think I'm gonna faint! Will you catch me?"

"The floor got you." XR stated and tries to grab them. "Their just poems nothing bad-"

"XR! These are not just poems. They could lead you to your doom!" He grabs them from a smiling Betty and began walking away. "And XR your a gentleman, be respectful." he stated before leaving.

"Oh I think I'm gonna faint!" She falls into his arms but XR steps away and she fell onto the harsh wood.

"Well wasn't really taught in the gentlemen way and that's for going through my things. Look for the last time, I don't have any affections for you betty and it's not going to happen." XR left and all he could think of was one thought. 'Can this get any worse?'


	44. Wall-e au part 3

XR was amazed by space! He tried to count the numerous stars out but he couldn't because there were so many. His one hope to see the stars was his dream and here he is!

-Need to thank Nos!

He was amazed to see even planets. Based from the programs he learned over the years, he saw Mars and it was so red. He frowns at one thought.

-But Nos cannot see the stars and the planets….

He then had realized he could record it all! To show it when he wakes up. XR smiles at the plan and so he began to record. Through the journey XR recorded everything he saw and spoke as if Nos was listening. When they were close to the sun he was able to charge himself and with the energy rays, he could last a whole year! The ship passed through Saturn's ring and was able to grab some of the ice and stones when it was all dark and little stars. He looks to see Nos was still asleep and worried if wherever the ship was going, they may help him wake up.

XR was startled by a meteor passing over them. He remembered it was also called a shooting star. He thought about his wish and for a moment he made a wish.

-Wish: for Nos to wake up…

He waits for a moment and saw the nova and just around there a ship. He recognizes it was the large cruise ship made for the humans. He saw they were getting close and saw they were getting close. He held close to the rails as the ship aboard in. XR saw they were entering, but just as they did, the gravity came too. XR almost lost his balance but still held on. He saw the ship open and take each one pulled out and Nos was the third. XR quickly made his way and was in front of a Nos and he was lifted down to the floor, next to his Nos.

XR sees a couple of more robots coming up and saw them following a lighted trail to them. XR sees one of the robots scanning and cleaning but just when it came to him, the small robot scans him and stops.

-WOAH WOAH WOAH!

the little robot began to clean away the grime but XR moves away.

-AAAAGH!

it tried to clean him again but XR moves away again and left another trail of dirt. The little robot gets mads and and cleans is again.

The little cleaner started spouting numerous things and glares at him. XR taps his head with his hand.

-AAAAGH!

He stops and hears a siren coming and shook a bit. He wasn't use to new sounds.

The patrol began scanning each one and XR luckily hid behind one of them when they were about to scan him. He was nervous if they were scanning for something bad.

They scanned Nos and the room turned red and alarms were going off.

XR shook in fear as they took Nos on some hovercraft and left. XR ran after them.

XR followed as fast as he could, some he caused traffic and some other accidents but he wanted to be near Nos.

Just when he made the turn, he was amazed by everything around him! There were so many lights and signs that were holographic. He even saw humans... Only, they were fat.

XR comes up to one by the name "Buzz" who was trying to pass him a drink. XR was confused until the human Buzz fell off his seat. Two patrols came but they were standing by. As much as he wanted to find Nos, he couldn't leave this person like this. He helps Buzz up.

-XR

"Umm Buzz."

-Nos?

"Uh no, Buzz."

XR caught sight of Nos and ran off and luckily jumped in before it left.

"Thank you!"

XR goes through the humans and just when he was close, he was smashed by a human sitting.

He pulls away and looks to the lady name Jessie who was talking about something he didn't understand. He tries catching her attention but nothing so he reaches up, trying to wave at her but accidentally grabs onto the head rests, freaking her out.

"What the-!" She was stopped and amazed by everything.

-Nos.

Jessie turns to her side and sees a robot she never seen before only covered in dirt.

"Jessie."

-Nos!

She was confused until he pointed out to Nos and she understood.

"Oh sorry! Here." She moves back and XR was happy.

-Nos

XR was thrilled to be back by Nos side.

Jessie smiles and was curious now what was here. Soon as the metro train stops, XR holds onto the hovercraft, hoping it wasn't bad.

Jessie gets off and sees the grand pool.

"I didn't know we have a pool!"

XR follows in and sees what he could assume was a secretary as they typed away slowly. He waves at them and they were surprised as XR follows behind to the elevator. XR enters in what he can assume was the bridge and looks around. Just when he was going to stand by Nos, he fell into the hole. XR looks around to find himself in a room that looked personal.

"Captain, you are needed in the bridge." The robot wheel spoke and left. XR sees a human who looked sorta old and fat sitting up. XR looks up to see the man reaching over for something but slams his fist on his dome and music blared out.

The captain freaks out and groans out, getting cleaned up by the other robots that came out of nowhere. XR backs away, trying to figure out where to leave and find Nos. Just when he found the elevator, he was crushed again by the captain.

The captains enters in as XR was looking around with worry as he wanted to get close to Nos but he was afraid. Just when he had the courage, an alarm went off.

He shook in fright and all of a sudden there was a woman on the screen.

"Hello this is the President speaking. As you may be aware, one of your natural observational scanner or Nos for short has found life! Congratulations!"

The captain was shocked as he looks to auto.

"Surprising yes but I have more great news! Since one of your Nos found life and thus showing life growing here on earth, it means it's time to go back home and begin operation recolonize!"

"Home?!" The captain shouted.

XR was surprised but he slowly made his way to Nos.

"Now to use the hyperdrive, you must follow the instructions!"

Before XR could reach out to Nos, he was hit by a book.

XR whirs from the unexpected hit but saw the over obese captain coming to his direction and held the book to him. He was relieved the captain took it and continues to listen the lady as he tried to catch his attention.

And he did.

-XR!? What are you doing here?!

-I was looking for you-

-You cannot stay here…

As Nos was continuing on the dangers of him being here, all XR could do was be in awe by Nos.

"Alright let's check the Nos."

Nos stood back where he was as the captain turn to him.

"Let's see, confirm acquisition-"

CONFIRM ACQUISITION

Soon enough Nos was held by robotic arms as his chest panel was being opened to reveal

"Nothing?" Nebula spoke in confusion. "Maybe we did something wrong…"

Nos was shocked and swore he did had the plant than thought of the possible one who was with him the whole time.

-(XR)

\- XR?!

He turns to him but saw he too was shocked and confused.

Please help me find it!?

And already his new friend was looking around.

"Let's recheck the Nos."

Nos hid him back and stood again as auto did a scan.

"No plant."

"Well… false alarm!"

And soon enough everything was put back in order.

"Take Nos-4-a2 to be checked up and fixed any bugs- GAH!"

XR was surprised and guessed he should introduce himself.

-XR!

"Have XR clean too."

Soon they were sent back down whilst XR was guilty they couldn't find the plant.

-Nos? I'm-

-Not now.

-I'm sorry. I wish I knew what happened. I'll help you find it!

Nos felt guilty throwing his anger at him.

-It is not you I am mad at but we need to find the plant.

Nos was surprised by XR hugging him.

-I'm happy your ok.

Nos was quiet but he felt an odd change in him but he did not understand but knew his directive is important.

(Mission: Must find plant)


	45. Chapter 45 courting dance

"No definitely on werewolves. No on merpeople. Definitely no on plant monster!" XR frowns as he was researching and reading through every myth and everything relating to or try to understanding courtship in the library on library planet. Yes he loves being with Nos and the courting and wooing Nos does for him and shows him how much he loves him.

"But I feel like I haven't done anything to court him. Not to mention with a certain old pervert."

He glares at the thought of DRAC_2_LA.

The obsessively delusional jerk who's after his boyfriend.

XR was happy Nos loves him and kicked that old pervert's butt but there that part knowing he still has a chance losing him.

"What's the chance of another jerk better than DRAC going after Nos?" He slumps his head on the table.

"Are you alright there sir?"

XR looks the gorgenanna old lady who was the librarian. He was surprised this old lady slug was pure white with multiple blue eyes knowing the norms are multicolored tone.

"I'm looking for books on courting. I was looking about vampires-"

"Oh I know just the book!" She slides away in the darkness of the books. XR was worried a bit how creepy the old lady was.

"Here you go sonny."

"Gah!" XR shook and jumps away from the old librarian who was behind him now.

"Book on courtship but I don't know what happened to the cover of the book."

"Thanks…" XR grabs the book and sees her leave. When she was earshot away, he shook his head. "Weirdest and creepiest moment." He shudders and begins reading. He was surprised and wondered maybe Nos would like this. "He danced for me while flying, this could work!" He grins and took off. "Get ready to be wooed baby!" And he took off.

Nos waited by the park for his boyfriend (mate), something about a surprised. Nos smiles wondering what will it be. He sees him flying down and smiles.

"Hello luv I miss-" he pauses and takes a look over and wonders what was with his dresswear. He sees him in almost in all black with leather bat wings and a tail that looked like the end of a fish tail.

"Are we supposed to cosplay to an event I am unaware of?" the energy vampire asked.

"Just watch and enjoy the show babe." XR winks and begins to dance to the unexpectedly music.

In the bushes.

Booster plays the music and smiles. "You got this XR!"

XR begins to dance and allows the makeshift wings to flow. He huddles the wings like a shield and grins as he did something like a chicken dance and smiles.

All Nos could do was wonder what was this exactly?

XR falters and stops to see Nos was either uncomfortable or confused or both.

"So…?" He was now feeling stupid. "You don't know what I was doing."

Nos was confused and realized what he was doing. "XR were you trying to court me?"

"Wooing you but yeah. I was reading a book on courting and well you can tell I did the dance to scare your boyfriend away." He frowns.

"I wanted to do something special like you do for me but," he looks away. "I just ruined it."

Nos floats to him and smiles. "Oh baby bot you did not ruin it." He purrs. "It was interesting and wonderful."

"Appreciate the compliment but admit i don't know what I'm doing." XR frowns.

"Luv when I woo and court you, I get confused what I am doing."

"Your lying right?" He asked and sees him shook his head.

"I really do not know what I am doing. Whenever I enact, I feel nervous and excited but worried I may not succeed. But when I see you, I just melt and feel confident to do what I do but I lose my way of thinking." Nos holds him in his arms and purrs and kisses his cheek. "I love your dance by the way," he purrs. "I feel the need to express my appreciation."

XR blushes as Nos nuzzle against him.

In planet Transylvania.

DRAC looks through every possible way and wonders what he needed to win the young energy vampire's heart.

"I can dance for him-" he sees one of his minions running to him with a gift. He grins to see it and hopefully to see it may be from the young energy vampire.

He takes it and begins to open it,

 _KABOOM!_

DRAC was covered in smoke and scratches and sees a letter saying.

"Don't even try to take my mate!

-XR"

DRAC growls and ready to go after that bucket of bolts but hears a beeping from the paper.

"You little-"

 _KABOOOM!_


	46. Chapter 46

XR sighs as he lays on Nos´ lap as they were watching a horror and comedy film about two guys named Tucker and Dale going in a cabin filled with traps and spiralling into a horror parody but it seemed pretty good so far.

"So what's on your mind?" XR looks to his fiance who was massaging his back.

"I was thinking about the invitations. There is one left you have yet to give, luv."

XR freezes and looks down. "Hey look gore." He pointed out but Nos was unamused.

"Maybe you should invite him, he is your father, XR."

"Nos, babe, you know and I know that that´s the last thing I´d do. He was going to shoot you and you think inviting him will change his mind? I'd rather not go and invite him, that way he won't turn our union into some kind of ploy to arrest you."

"I know that but deep down you want him to come. I wish all of our friends could come but they cannot. I want you to be happy and if it means having your pops there, so let it be." Nos holds him close.

XR crosses his arms. "I bet he won't come."

"Then let us make it into a bet, you enjoy making bets."

XR sits up. "If he won´t come, I want…" XR blushes deeply. "I want to pick the adoption."

Nos sits up. "If he does, I choose the guardianship."

XR nods. "Fair deal. Well, since we are not actually watching the film, can we connect? I've been really wanting to do that for a long while and we have a week from now before we do that whole „not doing any mating" as you like to call it. Not to mention I'm going to invite a really overstressed, angry, ready to pop Commander. I like to tone down if you catch my drift."

Nos purrs and allows his panel to open along with his…..

The next day.

Nebula was enraged. He knew the energy vampire was pure evil.

"All this time I was right!" He shouted. He knew it and now XR was going to marry that monster!

Which was why he´d called XR in at that exact moment.

He waited as XR came in wearily.

"You called, Commander?" XR asked.

Nebula felt a sting, he knew it was gonna take time to get XR to forgive him.

'But things will change for the better.' he thought.

"XR I have something important to tell you."

"Let me guess another scan on me? See if I'm being possessed again?"

Nebula shook his head. "Listen XR I want to say-"

"Actually I got something to say." XR stopped him.

Nebula was quiet. "Fine but the second you´re finished, you won´t interrupt me again."

"Fair enough." XR nodded. "I wanted to ask you if you´d come to our union?"

Nebula was quiet. "..."

XR had to take a moment. "I knew this was a bad idea. I told Nos you wouldn't accept us."

Nebula was startled.

"You know what it's an open invitation for you. You can either come or do a no-show." XR made his leave but stoppped. "What did you want to tell me that's so important?"

Nebula took a deep breath. "... I was gonna say… I'm giving you the week off and that starts two days before your wedding. I want you back asap." Nebula stated.

XR was quiet but only nodded and left.

Nebula groaned and decided to call the only person who didn´t hate him at the moment.

"XL report to my office."

Nebula drummed his fingers on the table as he waited (im)patiently.

"You called me pops?" XL entered the office but saw the turmoil in the old man.

"You know I would think of bringing an umbrella for the storm you´re brewing."

"What took you so long?!" Nebula glared.

XL was quiet. "I was being troop leader for the space cadets remember?"

Nebula felt a bucket of cold ice hit him.

"Right, sorry about that." Nebula massaged his head. "I just have been given an invita-"

"To their wedding, right? Guess its getting better, right?" XL smiled but Nebula wasn't. Not at all happy. "What's so bad about that?"

"I was gonna start world war with him but I backed off."

"That's bad…?" XL was confused now.

"I was gonna tell XR I have proof to throw Nos in PC-7! I was gonna get rid of that vampire!" Nebula slammed a fist on his desk. "But XR said that he knew that it´d be a bad idea to ask me. Nos insisted on inviting me!"

"Pops it wasn't like some trap-"

"But here I am trying to put that energy vampire in a cell in PC-7!" Nebula glared. "I don't trust him XL. If I´d go there I´d show them that I accept their union."

"But if you don't pops, you´re only gonna make XR exclude you from his life. Look, you may not believe it but Nos wants us there."

"You believe that oversized parasite!?"

"He told me XR wished he could have all of his friends there but he can't with Warp taken as a prisoner on Planet Z, Mira maybe or maybe not coming because of her pregnancy and with the fear Zurg has been sending out spies or something because of some stalker. And the once best man Booster is being in that nightmare season." XL shuddered in fear. "Buzz may or may not be able to come with Zurg making plans and if Buzz doesn't show, Zurg's gonna find out."

"Doesn't that monster have any friends?"

XL frowned. "Nos told me he can't contact Gravitina and his father figure is on some four-year trip. Nos has nobody to show up and to him it would already be enough seeing us there since he knows that it´ll make XR happy. Won´t you come, pops?"

Nebula crossed his arms. "Go to that excuse of a wedding then! See if I care!"

XL frowned and walked away but hoped Nebula would change his mind.


	47. Chapter 47 your mom and mine

*Hi everyone I'm sorry for the lack of posting been a busy month and during this month I was doing two things: working on a story with Ubernerd called intertwine and celebrated my birthday! So with that, enjoy the stories!*

Astreos belongs to mrsevetwo Tumblr

Noxra-6 belongs to Dnpanimationstudio Tumblr

Reminder I do not own the elements of blosc but the plots of these stories belong to me

* * *

Pam hummed away but she was making a sub.

"Hey Pam zam, whatcha making?"

Pam smiles and looks to Nox who was leaning over the table.

"I'm making a party sub for Willow and the misfits." She grins and Nox smiles.

"Will Zack be with you?"

She shook her head. "He can't go today but I won't be long." she smiles.

Nox nods. "Well have fun sweetheart but be safe." He grabs a clear wrap to help wrap the sub. "Let me help with that." Nox helps wrap the large sub in seconds and Pam was in awe

That was when she had an idea.

"Say Nox would you like to join me?"

"Hmm… lay on the grass and fail to see if I get a tan or join you in the far reaches of space and talk to other fusions who are enacting piracy and spend time with my little Pammy?" Nox feign in deep thought and grins widely. "Of course!"

In a certain spaceship,

Willow boredly looked out to see through nothing going off.

"Status report?" Willow said boredly.

"Well while our thrusters are still in a work in progress, hopefully Triffid will get it working." Astreos answers hopefully but their eyeforms said otherwise.

Noxra-6 frowns. "Hopefully I will get a good vision soon."

Willow smiles But she felt a shiver as she sees a sub sandwich coming out of her hair.

"What the-!"

"Did somebody say Sub party?!" Pam shouted.

Willow gave a narrowed and bored look. "No one said that."

Pam blushes away but smiles. "Sorry about that. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did alright." Astreos spoke looking a bit frightened and relief. "But my stars it is wonderful to see you miss Pam."

"I see our friend has returned." Triffid came out from the bottom, smiling away.

Coran the two blue in one meta grins to see Pam.

"Well I brought a celebratory sandwich! After fighting teal and saving me and Zack and not to mention you guys got a fast ship!"

"It's only fast when it works." Willow grumbles a bit.

"Captain Willow believe the thrusters are good to go." Triffid spoke softly.

Willow grins. "Then let's get this ship going!"

As soon as Astreos hit for the thrusters, the ship blacked out.

"Don't start the thrusters-oh. Sorry." Noxra frowns.

"Its ok Noxra." Willow said.

"Since we're not doing anything… can I bring someone over…?"

Willow shrugged but paused. "Are they bigger than you?"

Pam took a moment. "Maybe… but they don't have to be!"

Willow smiles and nodded, knowing Pam won't take no for an answer.

Pam jumps back in and not too long, Pam brought a twin who was a bright green.

"My stars!" Astreos clamped their hands together in awe.

"Wait you don't have a twin sister." Willow was a bit shocked.

Soon enough the twin glowed brightly and there was a fusion.

Nox was grinning so wide in excitement, the misfits were shocked.

"Just look at you all!" Nox was beamed. He wraps an arm around Astreos.

"You must be Astreos! An EVE probe and a Nos probe! Must be quite a story. You gotta give me all the details."

Astreos was startled and their screen was a deep blue.

"And you must be the Coran twins! A rare pair." Nox hugs them. "I have never seen anyone like you!"

"We were made like this.

Nox then looks to Triffid wide optics. "Triffid," Nox clasped his hands together. "You are beautiful."

He then looks to see Noxra and smiles.

"You must be Noxra, a different form of Nos. Very-"

"I foresee your going to make us very uncomfortable."

Nox looks back to see them and each of them frowns.

"It is not nice to make fun of us." Astreos held to themself. "We are not a sight. We are…" They look away.

"You never heard of a compliment? Nobody ever said anything nice?"

"Look at us!" Astreos spoke.

Nox cocked his head. "What is wrong with you, you are-"

"please stop." Astreos held their hands out. "We should be ashamed of ourselves.

Nox leans down. "They are just like me before I met titanium-"

"Titanium is real?!" Astreos and everyone shouted in union.

Nox was now surprise as Astreos held his shoulders. "How did you survive!?" Astreos shook in fear

"Huh? We were with him, never against him-"

"Don't be silly, titanium is a myth." Triffid spoke.

"Titanium is real!" Nox retorted but took a moment. "Figures they would keep it hidden." Nox growls. "I will tell you the truth. It was era one,

Each of our creator, the high authority seeing they were flawless, sought to expand their colony and chromium had his sight on earth.

Each gem was made there, mold to fit to take on the purpose they were made. But there was a unique metaloid and that metalloid was titanium. Titanium followed his orders as any others but when he took a moment to look at his surrounding, he was amazed.

What was first curiosity became fondness and fondness, became love." Nox smiles. "However because of his curiosity and wonder, he could not keep it in and sought to question others have they took notice of the world they were colonizing. Some too began to wonder and saw what titan saw!" Nox frowns. "Alas this fell into Chromium as he sought to hear it from titan himself.

Titanium spoke, 'My liege, this world breathes life all around us! I have seen it myself and it is truly wondrous! Please I beg of you, do not colonized this planet.' For a moment Chromium was silent but then he laughed." Nox glared at that part. "A wicked laughed. He spoke, 'You expect me, a higher command, your leader, to give up and expect to believe such ludicrous?! Go before I sent you to be melted. Away with you soldier.' Titan however was furious! He could not allow this tyrant to destroy this world like many others! He rebelled." Nox grins. "Is this truly what you want! To inject and destroy this life! To be just nothing! Fight with me and protect our home!' Chromium colony was soon crumbling to the ground but like a coward he was, he called out to his allies, Gravitina and Basalt. However titanium was not alone in this fight! He was aided by many others that were too outcast and looked frown upon for their beliefs.

A Mira and a Buzz and a muchapin that belonged to no one. A mercurian who build weapons for rebels instead of building towers for tyrants. We fought for what was right and many others joined our rebellion. We became the Meta-stars!"

Coran were in disbelief. "There were many like us?"

"Fighting..." Noxra was amazed.

"Yes and we were fearless. No matter the odds, we fought for our freedom! But Chromiums power and colony were too great. Titan knew if we kept fighting, there would be nothing left to save. He came to a conclusion. With his rebel sword, he shattered Chromium, freeing the earth from his tyranny."

They were surprised and in awe, especially Pam but somewhere she feared something rumbles.

"What happened next?" Astreos and Noxra asked in sync.

Nox face darkens. "The other leaders were furious. As a final act to eliminate the rebellion. They launched an attack and with their fury and power, they ended the war."

They fell into a solemn silence.

"Oh how sad this is…" The Coran twins spoke. "... To learn such tragedy."

"What do we learn from this?!" Noxra growls.

"Noxra please." Astreos softly plead. "There was nothing they could do. We must come to a conclusion… that we can never win."

"We can and we will! They say they eradicate the rebellions and here we are! They say they eradicate many others off their planets yet here you are! You proved them wrong every moment! Proving that love, freedom, it exist everywhere!"

"He's right! I mean I met you guys at homeworld! I never knew anyone else like you guys! There must be many other misfits across the galaxy!"

They all smiled.

"Can we do that..?" Triffiid asked.

"Not while we're stranded! Come on! Let's go check it out!" Willow and the others went downstairs.

"Nox?" Pam spoke nervously.

Nox looks down and stood next to her.

"When me and Zack got stuck, I saw a memory of Chromium and I was crying out Gravitina's tears. What if… what if Chromium is still alive?"

"Chromium is gone, your dad made sure of it. Pam you have empathy powers that allows you to see and feel what others feel and heal the cracks and hearts of people. It is not to be feared but to be happy about. To celebrate."

Pam smiles and sees the lights back on.

All of them rushes up and began checking everything.

"You can finally come to earth!" Pam squeals.

"Not yet!" Willow spoke.

Triffid nodded. "We need to do some repairs before we leave."

"Is there any nearby colonies?" Willow asked.

"There is but its basalt's colony." Astreos frowns.

Willow had a gleam in her eyes. "We can take it on! We are the misfits!" She raised a fist.

All grin as they head off, their heads held high and their hopes soaring like their ship.


	48. Chapter 48 the union seq acceptregret

XR and Nos each were in separate rooms.

It was the day of their wedding.

His coating was now black as his front looked like a tux only that it was adorned a red vermilion bow. XR smiled as he adjusted his bow, feeling excited and yet nervous but also a bit aggravated by the bow.

"You know that's not how you do a proper bow."

XR turned to see Mira wearing a blonde wig and the dress Nos tailored for her.

All he could do was laugh and smiled.

"Oh man I'm so sorry! Remembering yellow skin tone!" XR had tried to hold it in.

Mira rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're lucky it's your wedding day. Here let me help you."

Mira fixed his bow for him, having seen he did a triple knot.

"I would have gotten it right but I´ve been feeling a little off of my sensors but what about-"

"As if I'd miss this and Warp would also be here if he could." She smiled. "And the baby's fine. I got here by car thanks to Buzz and Jessie."

XR was surprised. "They came… did.. Did he came?"

Mira frowned as she fixed his bow. "So far no sight on him. I'm sorry."

XR frowned but smiled. "Well it was an open invitation, his choice." XR smiled but it was a bit strained. "You know Nos was right, I did want him here. Even with all this whole thing going on, I wanted him here."

"I know XR but hey this is your day. Enjoy it."

XR smiled and looked at the time. "I better get out there now." XR smiled.

Mira nodded and left with XR following her. They got to the courtroom with Mira going in first. XR took a peek to see Nos floating by the altar of the courtroom.

Nos´ coating was white and had a purple and green bow. XR couldn't help but blush and gaze at him like the first time he fell head over heels for him. He felt all that fear and nervousness, or whatever they called it, melt away. XR smiled as he began to make his way to Nos but just as he did, he was pulled back. XR turned, ready to say a few insults only to see Nebula.

"C-commander!? I- uh-"

"It's just for today." Nebula spoke.

XR was surprised as Nebula walked him up to the stand where Nos was standing.

"This doesn't change anything between us." Nebula stated. "The second he comes back, you're on thin ice."

Nos gave a curt nod but smiled at XR as he reached for his hand.

XR took a hold on Nos' hand.

Nebula took a seat in the first seat row next to XL.

"This doesn't change anything." Nebula stated.

XL nodded but he couldn't help but smile.

The justice of the peace began the ceremony.

"Whoever sees these two are unfit to marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mira, Buzz, Jessie and even XL looked over to Nebula.

"Just keep going." Nebula grumbled.

"These two shall first speak of their vows."

XR smiled as did Nos.

XR was the first to speak. "When we first met, it was not the best,"

"Of course he was- ouch!" Nebula staggered a bit after a heel stabbed his foot.

Mira only smiled away and gave a small thumbs up.

"But if I was given the chance for a redo, I wouldn't change anything because that's how we came to meet again and first became friends and then mates." XR blushed. "I love the good and the bad and I want more with you. I don't want anything to separate us and no matter what happens, we'll take it head on. I want to explore this chapter of our life together and not just as mates and lovers. I want us to continue this chapter as husbands. I love you, Nos-4-a2, and I want to be with you and stay with you, to infinity and beyond."

Mira and Jessie wanted to giggle at how sweet that was but they looked over to Buzz who was crying.

"Now the groom."

Nos began. "When I look at the past, I regret so much." Nos frowned. "I know I cannot change the past but I can change who I am now. You are my inspiration to better and change myself. I want to be good because you have showed me there is more to being what I was made to be, and I am not a weapon. I am happy I met you again because you became my friend to whom I can trust and when we confessed our love, I felt complete and happy. You are my mate and you will be even more after today: my husband. I want to be by your side, be with you for as long as we have. Through infinity and beyond."

Buzz began to cry deeply. "That was beautiful…"

"Do you XR, take Nos-4-a2 as your husband? To have and to hold? To now and forever how long you live?"

XR smiled. "I do."

"Do you Nos-4-a2 take XR as your husband? To have and to hold? To now and forever how long you live?"

"I do." Nos smiled, electricity sprouting in excitement.

"May we have the bands?"

Buzz held out the bands for them. XR and Nos grabbed the rings and placed it onto each other´s fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the laws of capital planet, I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss or connect however you see fit."

XR and Nos pulled to each other and kissed as their wires connect. Everyone except Nebula clapped but it was cut short when there was an energy field surrounding Nos and XR.

When they pulled away, they turned to look to their friends but saw them and the justice of the peace keeping a far distance.

XR chuckled embarrassed only for Nos nuzzling close to him.

Just as everything had settled and seeing there was no electrical field around them anymore, Nebula watched them as they talked to their friends.

"You know you had your chance." XL spoke.

"Yea well… I care about you and XR, you two are technically my only kids. If Nos makes him happy, then… let him be happy." Nebula looked over to them who left each other sides not even once.

"I better go now." Nebula was about to leave when XR stopped him.

"Hey pops… I wanted to say thanks, for walking me down the aisle. I´m really happy you came."

Nebula nodded. "... You have two weeks. That should be long enough."

XR smiled and just when Nos came to his side, Nebula left.

XR now held Nos' hand and smiled. "You know I'm glad you got me to ask pops to come."

Nos kissed his hand, "I love you, XR. I want this day to be special for you."

"My day is special with you, babe, or should I say ´my husband´." XR grins as Nos nuzzled closer to him.

XR and Nos made their way out, stepping out to celebrate their union privately but both knew that whatever obstacle would come their way, they'd break through it, together.


	49. Chapter 49 the question

Pam was shocked when she found out that XR ran away but she wasn´t as shocked and scared as Nos.

Nos and XR were her favorite couple and practically her go to advice whether it was a big problem, having a nightmare or just needed a talk. She can't lose them!

"Maybe you´ll be able to find him with your future vision?" Pam hoped Nos would be able find him soon.

Nos smiled but then started to worry.

"XR is wonderful, sweet, spontaneous… why is he a cowboy!?"

It wasn't much help.

Pam knew she had to bring them back together somehow so it was up to her and Booster to find XR while Mira and Buzz were trying to calm down the energy vampire. After finding out her dad hasn't been a metalloid, it turns out that he was another form of ruler by the name of Chromium. As they were finally able to find XR he wasn't hurt.

He was ok.

Pam looked away to see her mom. "How do you feel?"

Kat smiled. "I'm ok. I knew your dad had a lot to hide and to be honest I was no better. I mean not every relationship is perfect. I knew he was not ready to tell me yet again we shared a lot of things."

"How about you…? You were sad and really hurt." She looked at XR.

XR smiled. "Well yeah I was sad and hurt but after talking it out with Kat, reading a few books and eating a few pizza slices, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

XR frowned a bit. "I was thinking about what Nos had said and he was right. We only became Nox cause 'Titanium' told us WE were the answer. It's the first time I'm actually thinking about it and for once I'm thinking about everything." XR waved his hands. "I mean look at me, the first thing that happened after being made was getting crammed up with other XR copies and from then on I was with Nos the whole time." For a moment XR smile but falters and then looks up with excitement. "But now I'm here eating pizza and reading comic books!" XR held out the books. " I'm not sure if Nos likes it too but I don't have to know! I'm gonna go wherever the wind takes me! I don't want to be Nox, I want to be XR!"

Kat nodded, "can't argue with that."

"Me neither." Booster only wanted his friend to be happy.

But Pam, she was freaking out.

"But you gotta be with Nos! You two are my favorite couple! You two are like caramel and apple! I like each of them separately but I still like eating caramel apples. I'm sure Nos wants-"

"I don't want to know what Nos wants, the only future I want to see is my OWN future." XR grinned.

Now Pam was worried as XR looked through the comics for an idea.

"Maybe this is what XR needs."

Pam looks to her mom with worry. "Mom what if they never get back together?!" She whispered.

Kat smiled and patted her head. "It's going to be ok, Pam. XR still loves him, he just needs to clear his head and figure this out himself." Kat reassured her with a smile. "Just give it some time."

XR was looking through the comics until he came across one that made him excited!

"This is what I need!" XR grinned showing "Zub tales".

Pam hummed but saw the comic XR meant.

"Don't you mean this one?"

XR took a look and was in awe by the comic "Lonesome Lasso."

"This is even better!" XR grinned.

Kat grinned, too. "I think I can help you with that."

Pam gave in, maybe this is what XR needs. "I'll support XR 100% to help his emotional growth." Pam smiled.

Later

XR grinned in his human form that adorn a cowboy getup. (He's 5'4)

Pam was surprised at how XR looked almost identical to their fusion but internally frowned at the thought of missing Nox. Pam then realized what Nos meant about being a cowboy.

XR took in his surroundings and grinned but cleared his throat.

"Here I am in the open range." XR spoke in a raspy voice. He looked at the comic again and read out loud. "At least I got you...horsey?"

"Oh yeah! He always had his trusty steed!" Pam replied.

"Always willing to help my best bud." Booster gave a sheepish grin and morphed into a slightly chubby but awesome red stallion.

As they made their walk on a trail to possibly nowhere, Pam was the first to speak in her western accent.

"I hate to be the yellow belly but we don't have a map and we can get lost."

"I've been already lost. That's why I'm out here." XR stated and soon enough they came to a stop in front of the bushes.

"It seems like this is a dead end." Booster spoke.

XR jumped off and walked up to the bushes. "See? This is what I mean! What's behind these bushes?" XR shrugged. "This e're my chance!" The second he entered in, he screamed.

They ran to see XR holding on the edge, grinning.

"See! I didn't know this 'ere below me was a ravine!" XR pulled up and shoot out like a missile. He landed on his feet and grins.

"Come on! Lets go!"

They went all around and XR was excited and far more than he was before. He (almost) took down a bull but it chased them out but he can say he got out without needing any help. He took a stare down against a rattlesnake and won! It was a long and fun day. As they camped out XR began to play the guitar and sang a pretty great song about riding alone.

Pam could see XR was happy, she had never seen this side of him. She looked to see XR had his back to her.

"You know I was scared about losing you guys but I saw you were happy. I'm sorry for pushing you to go back being with Nos. This has been really fun." Pam was ready to fall asleep.

"No it wasn't." XR spoke.

"Huh..?"

"It wasn't!" XR was crying a bit and wipes it away. "What I said before, it's not true. I mean I loved it! Being out here I was happy!" XR looks down at his hands. "But every time I did something, I thought about him! How it would be more fun with him. Like his smiles was mine. I… I hate being without him." XR groaned and slid back, sliding to the ground. "This is lame! Here I am being my own self and I'm thinking about him! What he would like! What he would say! All the time! Turns out I can't go on by myself to the frontier needing nobody." XR crossed his arms.

"That's not lame! You lead us out here and you're still you. Take ´lonesome lasso´," Pam held out the comic from her bag. "He's called lonesome because he misses someone too.

He's still a root 'n tootin' cowboy making his trail through the west but he loves someone too."

XR looked up to the night sky and smiles. "Well as my choice I want to be with Nos." XR then slumped back to the ground. "But then that means I gotta ask him but I don't want it to feel like we're going back to how we´ve been! Like someone telling us to be together. I want this with Nos but I want this to be different, I want this to be only us."

Pam frowned only until she turned the pages.

She wanted to squeal but instead went a different way to approach her idea.

"How about this?" She showed him.

XR grabbed it and grinned. "You're a genius!"

Nos was sitting down worrying over XR. Not once did he look at his visions for help, he was too scared and worried over him especially when he was the one who said those awful things to him.

"I am an idiot." Nos stated.

"You didn't know." Mira spoke as she sat next to him.

"We couldn't tell you guys the truth." Buzz replied.

"But I hurt him because I thought what we had was not real! Now I lost the love of my life." Nos covered his face until he heard the door open and there was Pam. He rushed to her.

"Did you find XR?!" He asked.

Pam was solemn but nodded. "I did but… he wants to talk to you."

Nos floated out to see XR in his human form riding on a red horse. As much as he wished to gaze at him lovingly, he was too worried and relieved that he was alright.

"XR!" Nos swung over the rail and zoomed to XR but stopped as XR held his hand up for him.

"XR I am terribly sorry for what I said! I should not have said those awful things to you! That we did not matter anymore." Nos looked down. "I should not have pushed you away and ran off like that." Nos looked up. "I was wrong."

"No, You were right." XR spoke in a raspy voice and jumped off of Booster.

Nos swore he felt something broke inside of him.

XR patted Booster on his shoulder and he ran off. XR began his walk to him. "Someone told us we were the answer, I don't believe that anymore." He was only a foot away from him. "At least not til I hear it from you."

XR kneeled on one knee, surprising Nos as he turned back to his robotic self. He looked up to Nos as if it was the first time he had fallen in love with him.

"Nos-4-a2, will you marry me?"

Nos was turning deep blue. "Marry you?"

"Yeah! This way we'll be together, even when we're apart." XR smiled. "It will be our choice to be Nox."

Nos smiled. "Of course."

XR grinned and wrapped his arms around him! Both laughed as he swung him with joy.

As soon as they let go, Nos cupped his head.

"I have waited so long to kiss your handsome face!" Nos kissed him and XR blushed away, melting in Nos' kisses.

Pam and the other watched and smiled to see their favorite pair together. Pam smiles as she opens the last page to see lonesome lasso, marrying the love of his life.

'This gonna be awesome!"


	50. Chapter 50 apatp ch20

While Mira was being checked, XR made a run for the love of his life. His energy Vampire, his Nos. He knew two things were happening today.

Mira is gonna be a mother and his Nos was waking up.

The receptionist was taking calls and sees a robot she knew already rushing in.

XR was ready to ask her for clearance when she held her hand out with a pass.

"Good afternoon sir I presume to see Mr. 4-a2?"

XR nodded as he took the pass and he rushes in down the hall.

The receptionist looks at her book. "I hope he wakes up soon, my nana's birthday is coming up."

XR already knew where to go and down by the end of the hall, was where Nos was placed. He enters the special code they gave him just as it closes the second he enters in as it automatically locks. XR hates the protocol but knew Nos put it in case if something in his program changed or turn rogue. That didn't change his views on Nos. 'He won't turn! He's stronger than that!' XR smiles at the thought and to see him so he moved to Nos side and unconsciously, his panel opens and his wires connected to Nos core.

He found out after hearing Nos describing his internal memory is within his core so since the first time coming here to now, any chance he could, he would send copy of his memories through their connection, describing to Nos what happened in the past two months. Lately as far as he assumes from stress, the small robot Space Ranger has been restless but being with Nos telling him so far, had help him feel better but it wasn't enough. "But hopefully today would be the day you wake up. I think I have new fear Nos and I blame you for that." He looks to the silent sleeper and he frowns, "I miss when you would purr in your sleep you know; the silence starts to terrify me thinking any moment, you might shut down for good; knowing I wasn't by your side. Promise me you would keep purring in your sleep?" He saw Nos's core a bit brighter and he smiles. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiles calmly, hoping today be the day. The LGMs that's been monitoring him had send him a message about Nos waking up soon.

'I hope he does, I can't take the wait anymore.' He thought as he watches his mate's core glows like a warm fire. XR smiles, Mira is gonna have a baby but couldn't help feeling a little sad and jealous. He knew the reproductive system for baby making was pretty tough but the thought of a baby gave him that thought of how they would have look like. He shook the feeling away and smiles. 'I can't think of that right now, not when Nos is gonna wake up soon.' XR holds his hands and senses Nos was waking up.

Nos sat up and saw XR there happy and crying. He cups his mates head. "XR..."

XR lunges for Nos and hugs him.

"I'm glad you're awake! I missed you!" XR smiles against his mate's open chest. Nos holds hims close, purring and feeling they were still connected. "I miss you very much luv. So much has happened." Nos frowns and nuzzles his mate close. "So you know what's been happening while you were asleep?" XR asked and Nos nodded. "What was it like? Being in that state? I mean it was probably nothing…. Was it?" XR was curious.

"It was... interesting. I was in our home, as if I was there waiting for you to come home." Nos closes his optics at the memory. "I went outside and see a mailbox with your colors and there would be a letter in there. As soon as I open the letter, I was even more amazed it was you writing to me." Nos smiles, seeing XR was amazed.

"What did the letters say?" XR felt Nos holding him in his lap, their cores still connected. "I mean I send you a lot of feelings and some stuff but…."

"I read how you were in the first few days you were staying strong and tried to get along with your father. You wrote you were alright at first but he did not help you when she would come near you and tried to flirt." Nos comfort him but growls lowly. "In most of the letters you wrote it was hard for you to smile around some who were against our relationship but I was relieved you did not gave in nor fight, knowing it was not worth it." Nos holds him closer. "You wrote how Janet has been really helpful to you working with the shops. Luv, please do not overwhelm yourself like that," Nos gave a stern tone but was still soft. "It pains me more when there were in the letters you wanted me there when you were alone in our home, how empty and cold."

XR felt through the connection and felt tears. "I kept thinking each morning you were going to wake me up, kiss and hold me close to you but when I woke up..." XR let the tears out. "I missed you so much! Why couldn't you wake up sooner?!" XR looks to him angrily and sad and hurt.

Nos kisses his cheek. "I wanted to wake up," he kisses each optic, sensing XR was calming now. "It was so empty and cold and each time I tried to escape, I could not. At one point I ended up fighting a manifestation of myself."

XR was shocked. "Can you show me please?" XR then saw through Nos memory.

In Nos memory

Nos woke up to the same room but he knew this wasn't his home. "My little one is not here." Nos sighed and decided to go through with it with hope of XR's letters. "I wonder if something new happen to you?" Nos purrs at the thought of XR and went to the door only it wasn't their usual door. He glares at the sight of Zurg's symbol was on the door. Nos didn't want to enter but something was not right and need to understand what it is. Resisting to stay, Nos went forward and the door opens to a dark violet hall he was very familiar with. He enters and floats through it as it lead him to the throne room. Nos raises a brow and shook his head. "I gave up villainy!"

"Or have you?"

Nos turns to see himself only his other self wore a purple cloak cape.

"Let me guess, you are the dark part of me that wants control but you need to destroy me." Nos glares.

"Almost but I am not here to destroy."

Nos backs away to see the said self coming closer. "Zurg had a special virus in those bots that infected you to turn back and wreak havoc once again but there is only one problem, it separated us."

Nos shook his head. "You are lying."

"Oh I am not lying. Tell me, have you noticed the unusual activity? No nightmares?"

"This is technically the mindscape, I do not have any means to feed-"

"So you think. Here." The self he now dubbed dark Nos threw him a battery. "Take a bite."

Nos threw it away and growls. "Tell me something only both of us knows."

Nos laughs. "While we were villains, you had long and desired to kill Zurg and even when little one helped 'change our view', you still want to kill him. You waisted our chance!" Dark Nos growls.

"We would be no better! Killing him is not worth it!"

"Oh what a saint you became. So heroic to our little one you showed but we both know you are not. You killed for the joy and for the hunger and let's not forget the fear you left!"

Nos was quiet and looks ahead to the dark part of himself. "It killed me in the end. I do not want that path-"

"But imagine what we can do! We would be doing everyone the favor! End him!"

"For what!? To claim his rule?! Forget it!"

Dark Nos smirk. "Think of what we can do! For our little one."

Nos thought of it but then remembered the look XR gave from the the first meeting. Nos shook his head. "I would rather hear him say we'll get him next time instead of seeing him fearing me. He taught me there are more ways to stop evil. Evil can never be stopped but to me I have a long time to help change that." Nos stood tall. The dark Nos growls and raises his clawed hand. "Pathetic you are."

Nos deflect away from the blast and sees the dark Nos attack him. "We could do far more than as an errand boy!" Dark Nos continues on blasting at him and roars "We could rule with XR by our side!"

"And what if he refused?" Nos dodges him but not the blasts.

"There is no if! He will be forced!"

Nos growls as he bared his fangs to him. The dark Nos continues and pushes Nos into the walls to find it was his home again. "What a lovely lover he would make in chains. I will take him the way I see fit! What you've been holding off!"

Nos was painfully getting up seeing he was hurt and his optics were cracked. Nos knew he couldn't take another attack. He wasn't strong like before.

"You can do it!" Nos looks up to see XR but as a hologram. "You're my Nos-4-a2! You can't fail! Remember your promise! I'm still waiting for you!" Nos felt his core vibrate as it glows bright.

Nos stood tall and although in pain, he needed to fight back. Nos growls as he enlarges his claws.

"Give up and let me rule over!"

Nos rams in full speed and tackles him to the ground.

Dark Nos growls. "I am the true Nos-4-a2! I am-"

"You are nothing but a memory!" Nos bit into the dark Nos.

"NOOOO!" Nos felt the energy in his fangs and tasted something else. Nos spit it out as he saw it was a red snake. Nos blasted it and saw it burning and shape from the smoke. "Not bad…." The unrecognized voice hissed. "Till next time…." And it vanished. Nos took a deep breath and pierces through the chest and tears it apart. Nos saw the body vanished as if it was never there. Nos fell to the floor, more drained than energized. Nos saw a figure before him but with his sight fading, his only thought before going unconscious was XR.

Nos awoken to find himself incapable of seeing but felt bandages on his optics. Nos sat up and pulls the bandages off to find himself in his coffin. Nos frowns to find anyone here but notices a letters by his coffin. Nos opens the letter and smiles to see they were from XR. Nos notices a few more and saw a small note on the side.

"It said thank you for not giving up. After that I kept the same routine over and over again. The most painful moment would be waking up within my coffin, alone. What help me go through the limbo were your letters, they brighten my core. Your letters helped me by letting me know you were safe and most letters had small gifts. I would get worried when I found some had tears that made me shed as well. I wanted to leave the house and find you but even when I was free from my darkside, I was still kept in." Nos holds him tightly. "Each time I tried, I kept ending back to our home and I was fearing I was never going to leave. I almost lost hope but then something odd happened." XR raises a brow. "Today before I woke up, I found myself within my coffin." Nos pauses and shows XR in his vision. "For a moment I was dreading it but then I saw two small figures standing by the door.

Nos's memory

Nos was staring at in surprised but he couldn't see how they look. Either way he knew somehow they were not an illusion.

"Were you the ones that helped me?" He saw them vaguely nodded and Nos smiles and stood up. "I appreciate the bandages but-" he saw them run out and he too floated to the door. He sees them ran down the stairs. Although new he didn't care as he followed them and saw one of them slip! Nos rushes to their side and holds them protectively.

"Are you alright-" he stopped when they hugged them and Nos felt for a moment tears coming down. "Who are you two?"

They didn't say anything but jumped out of his hold and followed the other small child.

'Are they children?' He took another look and somehow he knew they were children. "Please tell me who you are?" And he follows them out of the house...

"They ran outside passing the mailbox but I did not want to leave them. I felt if I did, I would never see them again."

XR saw and felt that pang but then the two small figures held out their hands for Nos and he took their hands but he kneels to their level. He saw Nos looking worried but they unexpectedly hug him. He felt tears from the good feeling of reassuring as the figures although mysterious, heard them say in sync. "It's time to leave-! We want to come with you but we can't go yet! We're not ready- We'll miss you!"

XR looks to Nos and saw he was confused too but tears falling down. "Who were they Nos?"

Nos shrugs but alas he closes his optic, "I do not know but somehow maybe one day we will understand but for now let us get out of the lab."

XR smiles and kisses his cheek. "Well whatever crazy thing called life throws at us, we can handle it right?"

Nos held his head up and kisses him sweetly. "Let us go and head to the sweet shop. I have a feeling a certain lady friend needs our help." XR smiles as Nos helps him down and was floating to the door. As XR exits, Nos pauses and looks back to the room. He didn't know what happened or who they were but when one of them slip, he swore he saw mirror color optics of his own. Nos shook it away, thinking it was a hopeful dream. Just as they left the lab, they made their leave to the entrance.

"Excuse me but are you Nos-4-a2 the energy vampire?"

Nos and XR turns to see a man with slick black hair in a white lab coat and goggles around his neck. "I am prof. Williamson and i was hoping if you would like to work with me in my research. I heard you are a special case?"

XR didn't like this guy especially the way he looked at Nos.

"No thank you sir, as you can see I wish to leave-"

The man tries to get close.

"But sir you must understand! I am intending to breed population of your kind!"

Nos raises a brow. "I am just a machine-"

"Who has an organic core and might I add is a producer of certain -"

XR went in front of Nos and glares at the man. "Look pal he said no."

The man looks down at XR, sneering at the Space Ranger. "Don't you wish to repopulate energy vampires? That replacement is not capable of being a bearer, with him being a… 3rd class robot. Would you consider as volunteering-"

"I have chosen who is my life mate and he is far more than capable. I DO NOT care if he cannot bear me children. If my population cease to exist then it is meant to be just a memory, part of the old tales. I wish to be who I am, not what I am and my mate reminds me every moment. Good day." Nos and XR left the man shocked and enraged.

XR although smiles at his mate's honesty, frowns at the thought of incapable of having kids.

Nos holds his hands. "You know that I love you XR there are many other ways to have children."

"So even if I'm not a female and I can't bear kids, your ok with that?"

Nos smiles and kisses him and XR was blushing. "We have a very long life XR and I want to share it with you, child or no child." And he scoops him up like a bride.

"You like being dramatic don't you?"

"I cannot help it with you luv and I do have to practice since we are getting married."

XR blushes and holds onto him and they flew out. A robot in a trench coat came into the lab with a few things.

"Salutations Nos and it is an honor to meet you-" but Ryder froze to see no one in the lab room. "That rotten- he knew I wanted to meet XR." He exits the room. "Next time I will hide my signal and finally get my autograph." he mumbles away but was glad his acquaintance was back online.


	51. Chapter 51 the X brothers pt 1

Note: Im sorry for taking a long break. I have been having a lot of negativity and with school being a butt. I don't want to hate my stories and leave you all hanging so I will try to get back on writing and hopefully spoil you all with stories!

It was an ordinary training day for the lightyear team as they were gaining their exercise, all except one: Nos-4-a2 or Nos for short.

"Come on Nos! You can have fun!" Booster shouted.

Nos only shook his head and went back into his research again.

"Come on Nos! Would a power battery do the trick?" Mira smirk.

Nos ignored her and continued on his work.

"You think Nos is ok?" Mira asked. "I mean lately he's been quiet and not his meditative quiet."

Buzz frowns and looks to their friend and tries to think what could-

"Oh." He answered feeling guilty.

"Oh?" Mira was confused.

"It's around the time he ran away. It's been a year." Buzz stated.

Mira crosses her arms as booster frowns.

"Can't believe we forgot." Mira scolded herself and looks to Buzz for an answer. "What should we do?"

Before Buzz could answer them, there was a click on the speaker.

"Team lightyear! Head to the lab immediately! Nebula out!" And it ended.

Buzz sees Nos zooming out and making his leave to the lab.

"Either way we gotta make it up to him. Come on." Buzz and the team runs out.

At the lab, Buzz and the others came in to see Nebula shouting at Nos.

"Now do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir." Nos answered monotone as he could but the hurt was there.

Nebula turns to see Buzz along with Mira and booster entering in.

"Good to see you Buzz! We have a problem on our hands!" Nebula shouted and leads Buzz and the others to the screen.

"Seems someone has been sneaking around and stealing parts from our best facilities!"

An LGM types away and begins showing list of parts. Nos was watching through the screen and notices there was a two sided connection.

"I have a feeling their making a weapon." Nebula states and glares down at the screen.

"But commander obviously they are only stealing the parts." Nos interjected.

"What are you saying? They are building a weapon with our own technology. This is an insult!"

"But if they were, they would need ALL the parts. Whoever is doing this, this is something else." Nos types away and began showing a model. "When you put them in their proper places, they are making a person per say, it is making a body using parts specifically from star command. But the question is why use star command when there are other places with easier access."

"Meaning whoever is doing this, has a grudge on star command." Mira answers and Nos nodded.

"Precisely."

"Then let's make their next target where we can get them." Buzz grins.

"Already did." Nos types away and sends it. "All is needed is an interview to make them believe it is real."

Somewhere in an asteroid field, a robot was testing out his parts.

"Oh yeah! Check out these bad boys!" the large robot smirks.

"You know we could have just stole the prints and make them better." Another robot states and glares at the taller of the two.

"Hey you threw in that idea-"

"I was being sarcastic XL. Look you got what you wanted, we have more priorities-"

The said robot was stopped when he gets a call.

"Deadly X bots, how can we be of service?" The robot asked and perks at the answer.

"You know we don't do lost and found Z-man, we do search and destroy-!" The said robot stops as XL tries to listen in but the said robot pushes him away.

"Well why didn't you say so but you do know that's gonna be a-! ... Alright then we'll do it. Great doing business with you."

"What! What is it XR?" XL asked.

"We gotta find a robot by the name of Nos-4-a2 after we get our revenge from good old daddy dearest." XR smirks. "Zurg is paying top dollars for this bot and we're picked first to get him."

XL smirks but stops to see the recent news.

"We have an extremely dangerous new weapon that were keeping here On star command for safe keeping-"

"Change of plans lil' brother, we're getting that!" XL grins evilly but XR crosses his arms. "But they know if we go after that then we'll- hold on."

He did a temporary planning and smirks. "We could do a two birds with one stone." XR smirks.

"Why are we gonna hit two birds with a stone? We could roast them!"

XR rolls his eyes. "Let's just get to star command."

Later on at the now lockdown star command.

Both robots sneaks inside with the help of XR hacking into the system. XL enters in first as he clears the room as XR clears the back walks inside.

"Alright grab the weapon and let's get to what we originally came here for."

XL smirks and walks to the lab table and uncovers the weapon only to find.

"A robot?!" XL shouted. "What the heck! I was hoping a new arm! I mean it's got hardly any parts!"

XR raises a brow and did a scan and smirks! "Whoa ho ho! This is even better XL! Check out the stuff this bot has! We can tear it apart and sell the parts for billions!" XR smirks.

Nos kept still as he allows the wires to sneak around them and when the smaller of the two was near arm's length, Nos scared them with a roar.

XL screams and jumps into XR's arms.

"Layoff the oil! Your too heavy!" XR struggles but trips backwards and was pulled in the air.

Nos floats up and glares at the gold headed bot.

"Do you really think it was easy?" Nos crosses his arms and glares at them.

XR however was grinning. "No but are _you_ easy because your too good to be true."

Nos right optic was twitching. "You are a crook."

"And your good looking." XR wriggles his brows.

"We'll take it from here Nos." Buzz and the rest of the team along with Nebula appears from behind the machine. "Now let's take in these bucket of bolts."

"I'll show ya bolts!" XL launches out lasers at them Nos dodges but as soon ln as he turns, they were gone.

"Blast!" Buzz spoke.

"I should have controlled his weapons-"

Buzz pats his back. "Hey it wasn't your fault-"

"You let them get away on purpose!" Nebula shouted.

Buzz steps in front of the. Commander. "Commander-"

"I don't care if you suck the energy out Nos-4-a2! Get them!" Nebula shouted.

Nos clenched his fist tightly. "Yes commander Zurg." Nos replied, glaring down at him.

His team was quiet as Nos zooms out.

Nebula was fuming and leaves.

Nos was on top of Star Command, feeling hurt.

"I'm definitely going to be offline." Nos mumbles.

"Same last words I said but if you ask me, I'm still here."

Nos glares down at XR who was floating in space.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be halfways gone?"

"I'm just enjoying the view Nosy or should I sayh Nos-4-a2."

Now showed no fear but he was getting edgy. "You were ired by Zurg."

"Wow beauty and smarts, got strength to test out? I can limber with ya."

Nos wasn't swayed but he can see his face from XR dome was glowing deep blue.

"Well half right but I'll let ya figure that out on your own. It'll ruin the plot."

"What do you want? If you know who I am, surely you are paid to capture me."

"Oh we are but I was thinking of something else. We're not so different you know."

"If I recall you are a criminal."

"I was made to be a space ranger Nosy. Only you were made to be a killer for Zurg and I was to stop criminal and seeing this isn't a kiddie show, put criminals down like a serious cop."

Nos flinched at that word with pain. "I do not wish to harm anyone, especially killing."

"Oh I that, like say you single handedly eliminated his hornets but brought them back. How you were nearly-"

"I am nothing like Zurg! I. Have a conscious!"

"And l'm nothing like Buzz! See the dots." XR wraps an arm around Nos waist. Nos was going to push him away but a part of him denied to act on it. "Look I was thinking why work on the good guys team? They'll turn on you like Zurg did but your daddy dearest wants you home." XR smirks. "Yous see sexy, said daddy dearest hired me to search for you and bring you back safe and unharmed unlike my pops who wants you to suck our energy out and leave us as a shell. Are you really making a difference or are you working with another tyrant? Work with me and we'll get what we want."

Nos pulls away and glares at him. "What do you want?"

"Well funny you ask," XR floats to him as Nos keeps moving back.

"I got my freedom and I got a brother. I got easy access to casinos but what I want? I want a lot of things. I want riches, revenge, my own asteroid belt. But what I really want? I want more than anything," he backs Nos against the wall. "I want you."

"But if you take me to Zurg, you will not get me." Nos pushes him back but XR only grins.

"Then I'll just keep you and have some fun."

"But you will not have me entirely." Nos was trying to keep him at bay until his team came. "Forcing me is not love and saying this makes its less likely to even like you." Nos notices nobody coming.

"Wow that's…. That hurts more than I thought. Oh well I'll just woo you then Nos. I'm glad we have this good ol chat but think of my offer: me and freedom vs trap and being a weapon." And XR flies off.

Nos rubs his temple, trying to not think of his conversation. He looks to the reflection of the metal and was shocked. He was a deep blue as a Vornian blueberry.

"I cannot be like a loved up schoolgirl and- argh!" He growls and flew inside the ship.

XR however grins and begins taking off. "When he sees I'm right, he'll fly into my arms and be all mine."

Or maybe get caught.

"Hey!"


	52. Chapter 52 Nox Xmas

First Christmas

In Star command around this time, everyone left to go home to enjoy the holidays. XR was ready to take off to meet a certain special someone.

"Well I'm heading out now!" Xr calls out, didn't pay to mind if anyone noticed, all he wanted right now was to enjoy the nice warm fire, listening to some nice music.

'And make some sweet music~' he grins away and took off. He flew down a few miles and landed just in front of the apartment to see Nos just arriving to his home. He couldn't help but lose control of his engine running. His core felt like it was gonna pop out and race to Nos.

"XR!"

He shook away his lovestruck look and rushes to Nos side. "So tell me have you been nice this year?"

Nos chuckles and purrs. "Why yes I have but have you been good?" He ask, his voice went deep as his optics glows bright and warm.

XR blushes away, "Well I can't lie about that but I can't take all the credit." He smirks.

Nos was ready to speak but stops to see snow coming down. He smiles and holds his hand out to hold the snow.

XR couldn't help but enjoy this side of Nos, the side only given to him. "We better get inside before we freeze our circuits. We can cuddle by the heat orbs."

Nos looks to him and purrs away as he takes him inside.

The apartment was decent size if not a little more spacious With a small Christmas tree they picked together. He noticed Now added a fuchsia loveseat along with a new work table to work on the small sculptures. "So Nos Christmas eve is tomorrow, any plans?"

Nos looks to him and lies next to him. "Last minute Christmas shopping, I am waiting to get a gift."

"I can help you-"

"But you will know about your gift." Nos holds him close and purrs. "Tomorrow is Christmas eve, I want you to enjoy yourself, after all, this is our first Christmas."

XR holds him as he lies back down. "Which makes it even more special. This is technically our first being a couple and technically your first Christmas without your adopted pops, I want to make it special."

"As do I." Nos cuddles against him. "Let us enjoy the moment little love. Care to play the music you like playing." Nos kisses XR on the side of his face.

"Don't mind if I do." He pulls out his one and only jazz record and began playing it. Nos mumbles away to the beat and began sleeping. XR smiles and looks to see Nos's special flute was placed on the table. 'Tomorrow, I'll get that casing for him.'

The next day,

XR headed out to town to find the. Mahogany gold plated case, he knew one shop that had it but it was closing up soon.

'I've been looking for that thing all year and finally I found it!"

"Help me please!"

He stops to see an old Latvian lady fighting for her purse from a thief. He stops on his track and rushes to help the woman.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

The said thief lets go and runs off but XR catches him before he could run off. He arrested the thief. "With that settled, I better-"

"But you can't leave sir!" The old woman cried out. "You see I need to cross to that side but my back is hurting-"

XR was internally groaning but knowing Nos would give a hand, he couldn't be harsh.

"Alright I'll lead you-" he stops to see the crazy traffic and groans out loud.

"But if you need to leave it's ok-"

"It's alright and besides I'm a space ranger, we help no matter what." He looks to the traffic and pales.

"Thank you sonny." the old lady smiles.

"No problem...no problem at… all." XR smiles but deep down, he hoped he could make it.

'Come on! COME ON!' XR rushes down the street, almost every moment and second he had to either stop a crook, save a cat, help a bunch of old people crossing and somehow had to help get a zeborgnian from jumping! He got two minutes left before the store closed. He sees the store just ahead but slowly closing up.

"Nonononononononono!" He shouted and ran to the door. "Please let me in! I need to get a gift!" he shouted.

The old man pushes the door to close. "Sorry sir but I gotta close up-"

XR however wouldn't let him. "This will only take a sec please?! This is my first Christmas with someone really special!"

The old man pauses and looks to the robot and sighs. "Alright come on in."

XR rushes inside and looks for the item. "You wouldn't have that case would you?"

"That I do but your gonna have to pay cash. I just turned off the registers."

"Hey no problem with-" he pauses and looks through his stuff. He forgot to grab his wallet before coming here. He held out his record that was one of a kind.

"Can… can you trade?"

Meanwhile

Nos waited to get the one item that was hard to get, an original record player.

"Alright sir, here it is." The owner spoke. "The 1920 preserved record player though you might have to bid-"

"What do you mean?" Nos raised a brow. "I have brought the amount we agreed on."

"But I want it more."

Now growls at DRAC-2-LA who entered with a large smirk across his metallic face. "Of course we can settle a little trade. A Passionate night-"

"Or I can just rip your head off and throw it into the sun."

"My my Nos, how flirtatious of you." DRAC purrs.

Nos looks to the owner. "Please what can I trade you for the record player?"

"Well, what do you got?"

Nos opened his chest panel and held out a few things and looked to his randometer. He could always replace that one- he pauses to hold out his adopted fathers gift. It was an old bone silver flute.

"Oh wow that's a falsetto carved flute!"

Nos held it and knew for XR, it was worth it.

"I will trade it for the record player."

"Surely I can raise-"

"Alright Mr. Nos." The old owner smiles.

"What?!" DRAC growls.

Nos smiles as the man makes the trade and Nos took the record player with him in a rush.

Later in the night, midnight

XR held his gift close as did Nos.

"Say XR would you like to play your record?" Nos smiles, exposing his fangs.

XR smiles a bit nervously. "Well on a nice night like this? Maybe your flute?"

Nos only smiles and sees the clock chimes midnight.

"Merry Christmas love." Nos replied and hands him his gift.

"Merry Christmas Nosy." He smiles and hands him the gift.

XR opens his to see an old fashioned record player. "This is amazing Nos! For my… record."

Nos opens his to find it was a casing for his flute. "XR this beautiful but…" he covers his face. "I do not have my flute anymore."

"But that was your gift from your adopted dad." XR frowns.

"If it meant getting the record player for you then yes. You matter to me more than anything.

"... I traded my record for the case."

Nos holds him close. "But you love that record-"

"And I love you Nos, your more special to me than an old record." XR smiles.

Nos holds him close. "You matter more than a flute. Merry Christmas."

Xr kisses him and wraps his arms around. "Merry Christmas Nos."


	53. Chapter 53 reverse part 2

It had been two days since the last conversation with XR and all Nos could think about was what he said.

 _Me and freedom vs trap and being a weapon_

He will admit it, he is being called that by many other rangers but it does not change one thing.

"I will not go back to Planet Z." He lies back in his coffin and began to pull back into sleep until he hears the beeping and sees he has a call.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"Nos I need your help on this search for the robots."

Nos grumbles but nodded. "I will be there. Over and out." He turns off his comm. and makes his way but a part of him was conflicted now with everything.

'Why did XR have to do that?'

Nos hacks into the system and began opening files to XL and XR and saw the footages played.

"XL and XR, they were defects and destructive. We had to shut them down permanently." Nebula states.

Nos frowns as he looks to XR in particular, seeing the hurt and pain.

"You just assumed they were failures?" Nos asked.

"What do you expect?! They kept failing-"

"If Buzz was to fail more than once, would you fire him?"

"Hey Buzz is nothing like them-"

But Nos flew off with Buzz behind.

"Hey Nos wait up-"

"Why am I here lightyear?" Nos ask.

"Your here because your better than being him." Buzz pats his shoulder. "I know the commander can be…"

"Irrational? Thick headed? A jerk?" Nos asked.

"Mmhmm." Buzz agreed. "Look I know from experience-"

"Really?" Nos was sarcastic. "You? Hero to many planets?"

"I'm being honest, you can even ask Warp if you don't believe me. When I was in the academy, I wanted to quit. I was pressured out but when Zurg attacked, I got my reasons to do good. I became a ranger to help the ones that can't help themselves. Nos you're not a weapon, your my friend and I'll support you no matter what."

Now looks down. "If I were to quit?"

"Well at first I'll argue but it's your choice, I'm not gonna fight you."

"Ooh you can come to my family's farm!"

Nos looks up to Booster and Mira coming. "You may not like bunzl fever but they'll treat you like family!" Booster smiles.

Now was surprised.

"And hey you got a place to stay in Tangea. I'll make sure of it." Mira smiles. "Plus father wants a rematch with you so you know you definitely have a place."

Nos only smiles but hears something coming. They turn to see it was the desk of commander rushing to them.

[The commander was kidnapped!] The desk beeps away and shuffles crazily.

"Who kidnap the Commander?" Nos asked

[A large robot! ····Different parts!]

"XL kidnap the commander." Nos stated.

"Alright team, we better head out and fast." Buzz stated and all head the ship. Nos followed behind but a part of him was conflicted.

He shook his head, he knows it is the right thing.

They travel in through the asteroid, following the GPS track on the commander but just when they were close, it vanished.

"Blast!" Buzz cursed. "Their jamming the frequency."

"Not to worry lightyear," Nos interjected, "I can track XR and XL from here." Nos concentrate deeply and found their location. "There." He pointed to the largest asteroid, "They are inside that incoming asteroid."

"Thanks Nos." Buzz replied and places it on autopilot. "Let's go team."

Inside the asteroid, XL was glaring down and seething to the brim.

"I told you my rangers will come!" Nebula grins.

"Oh we're hoping to that Pops!" XR smirks.

"Yeah we are!" XL smirks but pauses. "We are..?"

XR nodded. "You see pops," he walks up to the commander, his smirk changed to a sinister smile while juggling a melon. "Because of your "robot are useless" racist antiques towards a certain sweet energy vampire, Nosy there would love nothing more than to see you cut up to pieces." He throws it over the junk of bars and it was cut into pieces by the laser over nebula's head. "We get revenge and I get Nos. He'll see why you should be gone."

XL laughs maniacally as XR chuckles away.

The team runs inside the mishap of a large control/lab with piles of parts. For Nos it was uncomforting to see parts like this.

"Welcome light-jerk! And I see you brought your dilly rally team!"

"Let the commander go hunk of junk!" Mira states

"Junk?! JUNK! I'll show you junk!" XL was ready to attack but XR stops him.

"Now now XL, these are guest and what do we do with guests?" XR asks.

"Show them our hospitality?" XL ask.

"Yup! So let's give them our warmest," XR presses a button, "hospitality." Soon the lasers began to come down slowly over Nebula.

Buzz runs first but he was pulled back but the parts.

Booster runs to help Buzz but he was trapped by a huge weight he was stopping from crushing him. Mira was too trapped by a gravitational force she couldn't phase through.

Now was close to the cell of Nebula.

"About time! Hurry up rust bucket!" Nebula shouted.

Nos pauses and for once he was conflicted.

"See Nos," XR wraps an arm around him. "Pops will never accept you. I however will not only accept you, I will love you and worship you. I accept everything and so much more."

Nos looks to him but looks at his friends trapped, fighting to survive. "As much as you are right, you are wrong." Nos grips his hand and threw him to XL. "I have friends that accept me. That is my family." Nos breaks the bars and pulls nebula out. "And I know who I am. I am Nos, a space ranger." He blast the computer and shut off the security.

"Your not the only one with tricks." XR glares and soon connects to the barely working computer. Soon robots and parts began moving but they all fell down.

"And you forget what I am." Nos growls and raises his hands and soon wires burst through the walls and wraps the X brothers up.

"Good job Nos!" Mira smiles along with booster and Buzz.

Nebula grumbles but looks to Nos.

"Look t- Nos. I'm… I'm sorry. You have to understand, I have to be hard-"

"I do not want your apology." Nos stops him. "I understand why you hate me. All I ask is you give me the chance to prove I am a space ranger-"

"And you are!"

Nos pauses and for once was stupefied

"Look, you got the making of a ranger, just give me time to.. Adjust."

Nos was quiet but smiles and salutes. "Thank you commander nebula."

"Now lets get these ex-"

"Commander." Now interjected him.

Nebula grumbles. "Get the X brothers into a cell."

Nos looks at the face of XR as booster and Buzz took them away, a small pang hit his chest.

XR and XL sat in the cell of a ship.

"Look lil bro, you'll find someone better." XL pats his back.

XR was quiet and glares away.

"Heck he is lower than-"

"Watch it! He may have done that but I am not letting you insult him." XR seethe. "You have no idea what I'm feeling."

"I understand XR."

XR stares at the red orange optics, seeing Nos there before their cell. "Came to gloat?" XR looks the other way.

"No."

"Than what are you here for?" XR glares but sees the cell doors open.

"Giving you a free pass but next time you try a stunt like this next time, it is prison." Nos crosses his arms.

"Thank you!" XL shouts and leaves.

XR however stood in front. "Aren't you a little worried."

Nos shook his head. "No I am not. Honestly I do not blame you for wanting revenge." Nos looks to him. "But I could not see you fall for the mistake I almost made. You are not a killer like I was programmed. I could not let you go through with it." Nos crosses his arms.

XR only smiles. "Right. You know for a second back there, you sounded like you like me."

Nos raises a brow and turns a pastel deep blue. "Go before I change my mind."

"Can I get a little kiss before I go? Or do you got something else in mind?" He wriggles his brow.

"You are by far the most vulgar and the biggest pervert I ever met."

"Only for you sexy~" XR grins but he was pulled away by XL and also punched Nos into the cell and makes a huge hole! "Your too much of a cluts!" XL shouted.

Nos wasn't angry, he knew why he did what he did. All he could think of was one thing.

'As if I fall for a pervert like him…' He thought but he couldn't help but smile, just a bit.


	54. Chapter 54 Cteotmb ch3

"It just keeps getting worse." XR slumps into his bed. "It's been about 3 months now and everyone's been yelling at me and giving me a hard time." He muffled through his pillow. It didn't help Buzz wants him to get answers right then and there. "And write every detail we do in in my reports."

'Remember he's a criminal XR and anything big he is up to will be a great help.'

He looks up to the ceiling and groans hearing that speech over a hundred times each day when he sits down on his desk. "Even if I could get anything from him, how do I get answers while not getting killed?" XR thought but looks to the letters on the walls Nos been giving him after every meeting. After the whole Buzz thing, Nos decided to give him the letters in person and XR prefer it that way seeing them on his wall helps him see a positive side for the day. He was pretty happy they help give him a nice push and they weren't exactly romantic. He lays back on his bed to think of the past three months.

So far the mafia leader donates money to actual orphanages and donates money to support schools. "Talk about a saint in devils work." He mumbles against his pillow. He couldn't help but think the mafia leader is the very opposite of what everyone says about him. Last week he gotten a tip about human trafficking and found out Nos was gonna be there present for the deal. He thought he finally found the truth Nos was hiding from him and deceiving him but it wasn't at all.

"He didn't even do any evil acts…"

He remembered he was in the docking bay where he saw Nos there standing along with Warp by his side only covered up head to toe.

Confused at first but saw a man he assumed was the seller. As the man left Nos there with the truck, vans came up 5 minutes after the guy. He knew they were an association with helping people who lost their homes or needed shelter and saw Nos telling Warp something and he left. XR decided to leave and the next two days Buzz caught the guy that Nos made a deal with two days prior. "When I told Buzz, I swear he was choking on his pride." He shook that thought and decided to think of something less disturbing or rather frustrating.

He's been working for the passed two months on reports that everyone keeps throwing at him, thinking he's getting money out of spending time with the mafia boss. 'I'm not getting paid extra for this. I'm not even getting anything aside hanging out and getting those nice letters.' He figured if he did, Nos wouldn't hesitate and he's not gonna be leeching off when he's already asking for comics. XR looks to the comics he recently got and smiled, he finally met someone who likes comics as much as he does! He introduced booster to the world of comics, "He was really confused. Warp just looks at the figures and Buzz lecturing 'it's a waste of time' speech." He likes that Nos doesn't judge him like everyone else does except for Booster and sometimes Warp.

He takes out the recent letter from his pocket and sits up to place the letter on the wall. He didn't understand why Nos continues to court him and why he doesn't stop it at all.

"Technically I'm leading him on only to get information to ruin him but now it's not ok. Why did I agree to do this? He was ok being friends and all but letting him court me?" He took another look at the letters again and shrugs.

'I mean the letters aren't really bad or creepy. He's not stalking me (as far as I know) and he doesn't even push me to do something I'm not comfortable . Let's also add I'm trying to get dirt on him to prove pops I am a great cop!.' He thought and sat back down and couldn't help but thought of the gifts. Guilt swam into his chest ' But so far I'm starting to see he's not a bad guy and not some creep. He sends me small nice things that are actually pretty great like the nice warm gloves and the small poems.' He takes off the gloves that were really great and reminded him of the gloves Nos wears a lot. Thinking it now, he remembered seeing him wearing them when they ate at the diner. He then realized he wore those thin gloves almost everywhere. "I hope he doesn't keep them on when he's in the bathroom." He remembered Nos said something about a skin condition and figured that's why and moved on to thinking back on the poems and other gifts. The poems were sweet and nice and he'll admit he keeps them because it helps him through the long days and the handmade flowers are a nice touch but it doesn't mean he was falling for him! They're just hang out and getting coffee and tea and talk about almost anything but he keeps forgetting to ask about the mafia. What bugs him though is everyone thinks he's blinded by the stuff he gets. 'I don't fall for guys, especially a guy that owns one of the most dangerous empires in the city and he doesn't give me expensive stuff.' He thought angrily. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but think of the things he probably couldn't be able to have in his life like a family. He couldn't hold down a relationship as much as he's working 24/7 and most women he dated were gloating about having a cop or only dating him to get close to Buzz or cheat on him like Betty. He then wonders about Nos. Why go after him of all people especially a cop no less.

'Maybe he's trying to ask for help but why not Buzz or pops?' He feels like there's something he's not seeing but probably could be nothing.

'I think he just enjoys my company and treats me as his friend and a love interest which for some reason doesn't bother me much and yet it does but doesn't grossed me out.' XR was now lying on his back again, thinking back when he was a kid. All he wanted was to be a cop like his pops and protect everyone and later settle down. But looking back now, seems more like a dream and with everything happening, a very distant dream. He looks to his watch to see the time and saw it was slower than usual. His mom's watch needed a fix seeing it was having a hard time catching up or it was over pass the actual time. As much as he wanted to buy a new watch or fix it, he can't let go of this one and fears someone will break it. To him, this was priceless and not even gold is worth the trade. He never got to meet his mom but before she died, she asked pops to give him her watch when he turned 16. He frowns at the memory. His brother was accused at the time for going crazy angry and killed a cop and even with the help of pops, XL was sentenced to prison and the worst of it all, it was just three days before his birthday.

He sent letters and cards but never gotten a single one but he hoped to one day see him.

"That would be nice if they let me see him..." He smiled tiredly and knocked out.

He woke up to the sound of the alarm and realized he was late.

"Pop's gonna kill me." He spoke as he rushed to change quickly. The second he got dressed, he ran out of his apartment and down the stairs and ran to the lobby and out. He was running so fast he didn't have time to get breakfast and his stomach was going to growl loud for everyone to hear. "Maybe as soon as I check in I-!" He stops to see the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"Good morning XR." Nos smiles as he was under an umbrella.

"What are you doing Here?!" XR was pushing him out the view from anyone but Nos wasn't even budging.

"Would you like to have dinner later? It will be my treat."

XR thought of food for a moment and his stomach growls louder. He stops and stand a good foot away. He was now embarrassed, thinking Nos was going to joke or tease him.

"Look I'm running late and I appreciate the offer but you gotta leave-!" He sees Nos pulling out a small bag that has the brand from a cafe that was down the street. He pulls it out from his black messenger bag and hands it to him. "I prefer you eat something even when it is small. I will see you later."

XR wanted to thank him but Nos already began to leave the second Buzz came outside. XR couldn't help but just enter in as Buzz was already questioning about Nos and trying to take what appeared to be a muffin.

Before Buzz could take it, XR takes a bite of the muffin and felt his mouth water and ate the whole muffin in seconds.

"Thif if fo food!" (This is so good!).

"He could have poisoned you?!"

"Not if he just bought from that diner -" that was when he realized that could have been his breakfast.

'Maybe I could pay for dinner?' He wonders what if Nos is the kind of guy with an expensive taste? 'There goes my check.' He thought but he then maybe he could-

"XR report to my office!" XR rushed to his father's office. He stops for a moment and took a deep breath and enters in.

"Yeah chief?"

"XR may I ask what are you doing hanging out with a low life especially when he's a dangerous one!?"

"It's not my fault! I saved a woman that turns out to be his sister-!"

"Finally we can use this against him!"

XR pauses as he saw his pops smiling. "Son your doing me and the city a great service! If we can get any evidence that shows he is a murderer and a criminal-"

XR thought getting credit by his pops would be great but for a moment, it made him uncomfortable. Not that he was against it but he felt it was wrong. 'Why do I feel this is wrong now?' XR felt his pops pat his shoulder.

"Just do whatever it is your doing. Play with his emotions even..."

XR kept quiet, feeling this was wrong even for doing the sake of justice.

later after his job

XR was hungry now, even more than ever but he was too tired, and to him, sleep beats hunger. He was ready to call Nos but knew it was pointless, he was already there waiting.

"Evening XR."

XR waves, trying to look less tired and remembered what Nebula said. "Hey Nos how are you?"

"Happy now to see you are out." Nos smiles but falters, seeing XR was tired.

"I know I said yes to dinner but I'm really tired-"

"Do you have food at home?" Nos asked.

XR knew he didn't have food at all but mostly he didn't want Nos there and knowing where he lived. "Not exactly but I can-"

"We'll take my car to a nearby market-"

"It's late already."

"It is barely 6pm."

XR looked at his watch and Nos's watch and was looking for a brick wall to hit his face! 'I clocked out too early!' Before he could hit his head, his mafia friend was already leading him to his car and it was a beauty!

As much as XR wanted to asked how, he was too tired. He saw Nos opening the back for him and XR just followed and sits in the back. Nos helps him in and closes the door and enters the driver seat.

XR wanted to stay awake but felt himself falling asleep and soon enough he was out. He woke up, realising he was asleep and saw they were at the 24hr supermarket, a few blocks from his house. He sits up and saw Nos left his keys for him and saw they were only four keys on the key ring. He knew the long one was for the car but the others, he didn't know and he didn't want to find out. He noticed the inside of the car was in pretty great condition and saw this was really taken care of. He then saw a small photo on the top taped to the dashboard. He looks at it closely and could see it was of Nos and his sister but there was another guy who was younger than them. XR wondered who this guy was. 'He looks kind of similar…' but his thoughts were stopped as he saw Nos coming up and holding three bags. He was already about to get out of the car but sees Nos already opening the copilot side.

"Did you sleep well?

"Yeah thanks for that. Hey can I get out for a bit?"

Nos nodded and opens the back door for him.

"So what did you bought exactly?" XR asked as he stretches but saw Nos shook his head. "It is a surprise." And places the bags in the back instead. XR was internally groaning now, he lost his small distance from Nos and has to sit in the front with him.

He sits in the front next to Nos, and tried to not look at him. As soon as Nos starts the car, he looks to XR. "Where do you live XR?"

"It's the Apollo apartment, it's about four streets away." He spoke up and saw Nos nodded and began to that direction. Nos began to play the channel for jazz and oldies and XR couldn't help but enjoy the music. He noticed he never talked about music

"You know XR if you like I can get you a new watch?" Nos spoke as he keeps his eyes on the road.

XR shook his head. "I can't replace this one. It's really special."

"Then I can get it fix for you-"

"It's not that I don't trust-"

"Please it is the least-"

"It's my mom's!"

Nos stops as the music began playing Billie Holiday.

"I never knew my mom and it's the only thing I have of her! If I lose this or don't even have it with me…" XR didn't want to cry, not in front of someone like him. "I'll lose that only bond I have." He tries as much as he could to hold it back.

"It is alright to cry."

XR felt the tears fall and looks to the man next to him as he parked on the side.

Nos turns off the car but not the radio and sat back. "My mother disappeared when I was 13, the only thing I have of hers is this locket she gave to me and my sister when we were 5." Nos pulls out the locket. Nos hesitated but took off his locket and showed XR.

XR saw how Nos mom looked and could see the similarities in the eyes and the smiles and hair color. 'So the hair color is hereditary.'

"She made my sister a braided bracelet with a locket identical to mine whereas mine was a braided necklace she made herself."

"What did she do?" XR asked.

"She was a singer in that night club Sirena owns now. It was our favorite place to go because she was there singing. Back then they did not mind us there since we would watch it from the side and to us, it was as if we were seeing an angel singing." Nos smiles but frowns. "But we were not the only ones who loved my mother's voice."

'Zurg.' XR thought as he passes back the locket. "At one point he was there." XR guessed out loud but Nos shook his head and places it back on. "He was there many times but the one time we sat in front, he saw us and he found out about us." Nos paused but continued. "The first time he introduced himself was when we were waiting for her in back stage. He stated he was our father." Nos glared down at the wheel. "Our mother kept us away from him for a while and at one point tried to have us leave to Britain. Each chance she had, there were coincidental moments of him appearing every turn. At the time he wanted her and us to live with him but my mother did not and denied his invitation. Each time he asked, he began getting violent, even at one point he threatened her." Nos gripped the wheel tightly and XR could tell he was angry. "One day, a friend of my mother's brought us home after school but we saw our things being taken into a storage truck. We rushed into our home and saw him there, smirking as he got most of his men to pack our things but my mother, she was crying. We walked up to her and saw she had bruises around her arms." Nos was quiet for a moment but XR could see his knuckles turning white. "We were unaware he did worse to her. Much worse." Nos let go of the wheel, quieted a bit.

XR began to speak. "Did your mom ever tried to run away? Was that her reason for disappearing?" He asked.

Nos kept quiet but spoke. "... I do not know." Nos looked hurt. "My uncle had found out after a year prior to my mother's disappearance or in this case her death. That was the incident I could not tell you at the park."

"Maybe she isn't dead!" XR spoke, not understanding what he was doing. "Maybe he forced her to leave! You never know!"

"I have been searching for her for ten years XR, there is no traces of her." Nos spoke ready to start the car.

"Let me help you then! Maybe you were looking at the wrong things." XR stated and Nos was quiet.

"There's dozens of records on everyone in the police station and maybe I can look for any records and cases that doesn't have names-"

"What if this is a waste of time?!" Nos shouted and not dare look at XR. "What if she is dead?" Nos then began to cry. "What if she did not wish to be found? I have asked and reached out for help and it always end in vain or disappointment. I do not want you to be a part of that pit."

"Look if my mom was alive and missing and I wanted to find her, I would use any opportunity that comes to me. So what if those other detective failed, that doesn't mean I will. The one thing I do know is she loved you and your sister more than anything and you two deserve to know the truth than thinking the worst." XR smiles. "You'll be helping me work in my experience for my detective career so your paying me in experienced. So technically you-"

Nos hugs him tightly, as if he was hanging on to a dream and hoping it wasn't a lie.

XR was surprised but he hugged him back and should be weird for him, wasn't weird. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Thank you so much XR." Nos pulls away and XR could only say, "No problem."

Nos began the car as XR was trying to figure out what just happened with him but even in thought and wonder, he couldn't stop thinking what did happened to Nos's mom. 'Did Zurg really killed her...?' He heard from rumors Nos killed Zurg but could that be the reason? What did happened?

XR stopped thinking as he saw his apartment coming up and Nos parked and turns off the car.

"Thanks for letting me feel emotional." XR spoke. "I usually don't cry. You being taught that men don't cry."

Nos gave him a comfort pat. "My mother taught me even men needs to cry. You should not feel you need to keep those feelings in." Nos replied. "If you ever need to talk, I am willing to hear you out."

XR smiles. "Thanks."

Nos opens his door and grabs two of the bags but sees XR grabs one.

"You can't carry all the bags."

XR leads him to his apartment and was about to unlock it but stop to see the owner of the apartment. She's 68 years old and goes by Mrs. Peggy and most of the time she makes it her hobby to try to hook him up with the many other single ladies that were really not his type.

"XR who's the fellow with you?" She asked. "Is he the reason you don't ask any of the other women out! He's really handsome!"

"I'm not gay and he's just a friend." He blushes and kept from looking at Nos or the owner of the apartment. 'Why am I doing this?'

The old lady grins. "Then is he single? I can be very persuasive~."

"No and goodnight Mrs. Peggy!" XR was turning red and opens the door and leads Nos in.

"Quite a charming lady is she?" Nos asked XR while placing it on the island.

"You get use to her and believe me she isn't like that most of the time." XR turns red as he places the bag on the table. That was when he realized he has a few stuff out and by a few stuff, his work everywhere. "Sorry about the mess, haven't had the time to clean up." He rushes cleaning and putting away his paperwork and cases. "With every report coming in and all, and everyone giving me the cold shoulder."

XR sees Nos placing the bags on the table and began placing most of the food away in his fridge.

"It is alright. You have a nice place by the way."

"Thanks, it was hard finding a place where it's close to my job and the neighborhood isn't bad so fair deal."

He places his work in the boxes and began taking them to his room. He was already feeling his heart doing over time as he forgot he left the poems on his walls by the tv and the flowers Nos made for him in a cup on the coffee table. He shook his head. 'He won't think it as anything else.' He reassures himself and he fixes his disheveled clothes and realizes they might- Shaking his head, he shook it away. 'This isn't anything big, just guys hanging out, I've let friends come over.' But then again they don't cook food for you and let you feel emotional.

'Still friends!' He leaves his room only to see Nos turning on the stove with a pot of boiling water.

"So… need any help?" XR asked. "I know how to not burn water?"

Nos shook his head but let the pot boils as he began taking off his gloves to wash his hands. XR could see there were dozens of old cuts and burns on his hands. XR wanted to asked but chose to keep quiet so instead just watches him rinsing the vegetables and the meat that he could assume was chicken. It was weird and interesting seeing someone cooking. Usually when it came to cooking, either his pops scolded him to stop watching him or most of the women scolded him in just standing there watching. Seeing people work with their hands is interesting to him and Nos doesn't seem to mind or he's oblivious.

"There are some sweets I bought so you can eat for the meantime. They are in the bottom of one of the bags." Nos pointed as he flips the chickens.

XR goes through the bag and sees they were oatmeal cookies from a bakery.

"Thanks." He takes a bite and enjoys it and decided to sit across from Nos to see what he was doing. He saw the cut chicken grilling and the water now boiling and the lettuce was in a bowl.

XR stood up and went to the sink and washed his hands and grabs the bowl to rinse the already pre shredded lettuce. "At least let me cut some of the vegetables." Nos kept quiet as began placing the spaghetti in. "So does this count as you courting me in a date or is this just a hang out?" XR asked as he cut the vegetables.

Nos smirks in thought as he stirs the pasta. "I will let you decide on this one, just continue chopping."

XR blushes and tried to say otherwise but continues on to cut the carrots. "So…. What got you into the mafia business?"

"My father forced me to join especially when he would threaten my sister's life… it did not help he kept bribing me about my mother's whereabouts." Nos spoke.

XR was surprised and frowns.

'So Nos was forced into the mafia but why stay? Why become the leader?' He chose to change the subject and asked several other things like movies and couldn't help but enjoy that he likes classic sci-fi films.

'Remember you can't fall into his hands.' Buzz words were echoing in his head.

XR frowns from those words. He couldn't help but keep wondering how a guy like Nos staying as the leader when he shows he didn't want to be in it in the first place?

'This doesn't feel right. There's something Nos isn't telling me.' Despite being honest, Nos is still distant about certain subjects.

"What is on your mind?"

XR pauses and looks to Nos who was grilling the chicken.

"Lot's of things but I don't think you'll like the question."

"Are you afraid to ask because it may hurt me or afraid of the mafia?"

"More like I'm worried what your gonna say. Let's just forget ok?"

"You can ask me XR, I will not be angry." Nos cuts him off. "Please tell me what is on your mind."

XR pauses and takes a deep breath. "What do you see about me that attracts you? Why do you want to court me?" He wasn't lying, he has been thinking about that for a while and although his way of courting is nice and respectful, it's confusing.

Nos pauses in thought.

XR figured he hit a button to stop Nos from asking, but the taller of the two proves him wrong.

"The first thing that attracts me to you are your eyes." Nos answers. "At first glance they look normal like any other brown, nothing amazing. However," Nos smiles as he flips the chicken, "when the sun shines at your eyes, they glow like topaz with a hint of green." Nos stirs the pasta after placing a few chickens in their plates

XR listens as he cuts a celery stick.

"When I first met you, I also found something I thought I never find."

"Crazy guy talking to himself?" He asked.

"Comfort."

XR stops and looks to Nos.

"I felt comfort from you even after when you realized who I was, you did not judge me at the moment." Nos explained. "I felt something burst in my heart."

"So that's the only reason?" XR asked.

"Well you are handsome, inside and out." Nos added.

XR blushes and frowns. "But you barely know me and you like a guy who won't like you back. Sounds like a twisted story with an unhappy ending."

"I understand and I respect that but that will not deteriorate my feelings. In the end I would be happy with friendship."

XR wanted to understand Nos but he's confusing! "So even in the next years to come if we still keep on seeing each other, you'd still be happy with just being friends? Even if I get married?"

"I have not ever been in such relationship just as I know I will never be in one whether it is just a physical or emotional kind."

"What about having a family?" XR asked trying to understand this guy but he just felt angry.

"That is a distant dream for me, the kind I will not have a chance but my sister told me if I want children from a surrogate, she is willing to do that for me so long as we find a donor. Although adoption is more-"

"I don't understand you!" XR stops him. "Your willing to court me out of nowhere and tell me your happy being friends and already gave up in having romance but with me your not!? How are you still- how- why?! Your like a weird puzzle with no end! And me?! You know I'm a cop! Possibly telling them anything you tell me and you still trust me?! Why like me still?! Why like someone who is bound to get you arrested?!" XR cuts the celery harshly but was stopped by Nos. He looks to him and realized he felt tears coming down on his cheeks.

"Because you accept me for me XR. You accept me as a person and nothing else whether you believe it or not." Nos answers and held his hand from the knife. "Yes I am aware of that part but to me it is nothing if it means helping you. I want to help you and tell you everything but I cannot and it is not because you are a cop. I cannot tell you everything because you are one of the very important people to me and a nice kind of different that makes me happy. I do not wish to lose that if you got hurt by the truth or by me. Some may shock you or worsen your thoughts and I want to prepare you those truths."

XR was surprised and felt for some reason relief.

"If you want answers XR then please do not hesitate to ask but please be patient with me."

XR nodded and continues cutting the celery.

"Do you watch the new sci fi films?" He asked changing the subject.

Nos smiles and nods. "I must be honest I prefer the old films over the new ones."

"Wait you'll watch old fashion sci-fi but not the newer versions?" He couldn't help but grin at the small talk.

"I believe the new movies of the present are tasteless compared to the classic." Nos places the cooked chickens on two plates.

"Ok some are but not all of them." XR places the knife down and crosses his arms. "I'll prove it to you in fact let's make a bet."

Nos turns off the fire and places both hands on his hips. "Then please what will we be betting?"

XR took a moment. "If you like the newer sci-fi, you have to watch every single film I have here. Every single one especially the terrible ones."

Nos rolls his eyes and leans to XR. "What if I win?"

XR was flustered and backs up a bit. "Um…. You pick?"

Nos took it to thought and grins like the Cheshire cat. "I get a kiss."

XR looks to him in shock, turning red.

"I am kidding XR. Perhaps you can buy me dinner next time-"

"Alright."

Nos was stops and looks to the cop.

"It's a deal." XR spoke.

"You do not have to agree XR, I was merely joking."

"It's only fair and it's just a kiss, nothing crazy right?"

"No it is not but-"

"Then it's settled, just let me go and choose the film." XR rushes to his stack of movies in his shelves.

Nos watches XR looking through his collection and couldn't help how despite being a puzzle himself, XR was practically a cubic puzzle. He smiles. 'The kind I keep being amazed.'

"Ok! I found one! Mad max fury road!" XR stated and hurried to play it on his DVD. Nos places a good amount of pasta along the sauce in their plates and takes the plates to the coffee table and places the food there and sat next to him. As they watched the film, XR couldn't help but watch Nos most of the time. At first he was worried Nos didn't like it so he took a glance every few seconds but then his attention on Nos were longer by the second. XR saw the small actions and couldn't help but felt happy the way Nos reacted like a kid and wonders maybe with being his friend could be great. XR ate off his meal and couldn't help how Nos was pretty good at making meals. He imagined he cooks a lot when he was young and couldn't help but like this kind of hangout. XR leans against his couch tiredly, feeling relaxed and tired.

As soon as the movie ended, he looks to see Nos was unamused.

"Guess it wasn't that great, the plot did felt rushed." XR chuckles nervously.

Nos shook his head. "A bet is a bet but are you certain? I can take a favor instead."

XR shook his head. "I'll just close my eyes." he said nervously and closes his eyes. He felt his heart rate was increasing for nothing but he felt like this is his first kiss.

Nos leans forward and presses his lips to XR and places his hands on the seat and headrest. XR felt something in his chest and held onto Nos's shoulders and kisses him back.

'This is way different from a first kiss.' He felt Nos pulls away smiling.

"Thank you XR-"

XR leans forward to kisses him again. He kept the kiss going and even pushes Nos to lay on his back, continuing the kiss and even deepening the kiss. He was moaning into the kiss and it felt so much different than the kisses he had. They kept kissing until they had to pull back for air, panting away. XR was out of breath but he couldn't stops wanting more. He looks down to Nos and couldn't help but felt hypnotize by those reddish brown eyes. He leans down for more but before he could kiss Nos again,

"Wake up."

'Huh?'

XR jolted, feeling his heart speed up and sees Nos was already putting the dishes in the sink. "How long was I out?" He asked nervously and out of breath.

"During half of the film but for some reason you were moaning. Did you had a bad dream?"

"Ummm…. can't say. Usually I moan in my sleep." he couldn't look at him, not without thinking about his dream.

"Congrats on winning the bet by the way. It was not bad as I thought."

XR pauses as Nos smiles and began cleaning the items. As much as he should be glad, he was feeling more confused than before. 'I don't know how to feel about this at all.'

"I must admit there may be hope-!" Nos pauses and looks to his hand and saw he was bleeding from cutting himself with a knife. "Oh dear."

"Are you ok?!" He grabs his hand and saw he cut his palm.

"I just cut my palm by accident." Nos said bluntly. "Nothing serious-"

XR rushes to his room and came back with a small first aid kit. He began cleaning the cut and notices his hand has more scars on the back than on the palm. He wondered were there more scars? What else was Nos hiding?

"Look just because you think your suave and cool doesn't mean you shouldn't care about yourself." He began wrapping his hand carefully with the gauze.

"You think I am cool and suave?" Nos grins. "I am flattered." Nos smiles but he was getting nervous from the way XR kept looking at his hand.

"Look I won't ask you about this for now but please at least ask for help, you're not alone ok?"

Nos hesitated but nodded but was surprised by XR sticking his pinky out.

"You gotta pinky promise me and you can't break that promise."

Nos raises a brow but went along with it and smiled at this childish and sweet promise.

XR rubs the back of his neck. "My brother and I use to do this so that we can't break our promise. Your the only other person I've done this with for a long time."

Nos smiled and couldn't help that he was falling for him despite his feelings will not be returned.

"Since it is getting late, I will be heading out now." Nos was ready to leave when XR stops him.

"You should stay for the night!" XR shouted. "It's late and you're probably tired," He explained feeling nervous by the second. "I- I think I have some of my brother's stuff that should fit you, I'll be back, don't leave!" He rushes into his room.

Nos smiles and knew he had to give him something that is worth so much more than poetry. He looks to his watch for the time and he knew what to give him.

After finding the pajamas, he enters in to see Nos looking at his photos on the wall.

He couldn't help but like this side of Nos. the way-

He shook his head and shoos the other thoughts.

"I found them." He catches Nos off guard and holds them out for him. Nos thanked him and was heading to the bathroom to change.

XR rushes to his room and realized he wasn't thinking straight.

'I'm having a sleepover with a Mafia boss!' He was now in a deep pool. First he's been hanging out with Nos seeing the good side and the bad side of him only to find that he's not bad. He doesn't force him to like him.

'I get letters that doesn't sound romantic but they make me feel happy.' He smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm just tired from being overworked and lack of sleep. It was just a dream, nothing crazy." he finished changing and saw Nos dressed in the sweat pants but in his muscle shirt and saw small scorch marks that were old and wondered were those his father's-

"Those are quite lovely sleepwear you are wearing." Nos grins.

XR looks the other way, denying he was blushing. "I like spaceships alright. And they were the only clean ones I have. I gotta get them wash." XR mumbles that last part away, looking embarrassed.

"They suit you well and I mean it in a compliment." Nos replied as he chuckles. "Thank you for the sweat pants but the shirt was too big for me."

"Well my big brother wasn't exactly thin." XR smiles and opens a cabinet to pull some blankets out and an extra pillow. "He would over work to a point I thought he was gonna be like those muscle guys. I tried it out once but couldn't do it."

"Well I am glad you are not over build, you are suited well."

XR didn't know if that was a compliment or not but couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so what kind of pajamas do you enjoy wearing then?" he walks to the couch and began making it into a futon.

"I enjoy wearing the same sleepwear as you just simple dark colors." Nos answers as but sees the couch was getting stuck.

"That's pretty cool." XR spoke but he was having trouble now.

"I could just sleep on the couch as it is-"

"Here we go!" XR grins but the couch snaps and broke in the middle as springs came bursting out.

"Do you want the bed?" XR asked.

Nos just gave him a stern look.

"I'll take the floor." XR was ready to grab the sleeping bag from his room when Nos stops him. "I am making you go through the trouble and if I need the sleep after tonight, I will just sleep at home."

XR was ready to stop him but Nos pushes him to his room. "Good night XR."

"Let me just get you the sleeping bag!" XR stated as he went ahead to grab the bag from the closet. "So wait what about the mafia?" He asked as he places the sleeping bag down.

"... As if I am there or not." He mumbles away and grabs the bag and sets it up.

XR raised a brow, feeling there was more to what he said but chose to leave it alone.

"G'Night Nos."

"Goodnight XR." Nos replies.

Later at night,

XR couldn't sleep as he couldn't stop thinking about the dream, it felt almost real and for a moment he thought he liked it.

'I'm just overthinking this!' He thought and looked to the clock and decided to sleep and forget it ever happen.

In the morning.

XR woke up to his alarm and to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up and couldn't stop blushing about last night and the recent dream. 'I just haven't dated for a while and Nos been giving me the attention I want.' He decided to get up and get dressed, seeing what else is in store for him. After getting dressed, he made his way into the combined kitchen and living room.

"Morning XR." Nos spoke whilst cooking.

"Morning." XR mumbles and couldn't stop watching Nos as he was cooking. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I only made sausage and omelet seeing it was quick to cook."

"Yeah I guess that but why are you cooking?"

Nos shrug, "I simply woke up early and thought I cook for you since you let me stay for the night."

"Next time when we do this again, let me cook."

"So there will be a next time." Nos grins to XR as he places the food on the plates.

"Well it's cheaper than going out. That and no offense since we are hanging out or you take me to a date, it's safer doing this." He grabs one of the plates and settle them on the table.

Even as they ate their breakfast, they continued talking and XR couldn't help but enjoy this a lot. He hasn't had something like this in a long time and couldn't help but want more of this, be it a date or a hangout. When they finished eating and cleaning up, Nos was ready to make his leave and XR ready to walk him out when he was heading to work but only to see Nos opens the fridge and gave him an already made lunch. As they left the building, the young cop waves him off as the said mafia leader drove off and couldn't help but kept on smiling for the lunch.

'Gotta thank him later.' He began to make his way to his job but a part of him couldn't wait for next time to have dinner or breakfast together.

'You know he isn't a bad guy.' He thought. 'Maybe I can get him to leave the mafia.' He thought but remembered what everyone wants.

'Everyone thinks he's the villain.' He frowns and looks to his watch and remembered it was wrong.

'Maybe I should take on Nos's offer-' he stops and feels something in his coat pocket. He pulls it out to see it was a watch but it was a nice one and there with it, a small letter.

"Dear XR,

Thank you for tonight, I hope we can do this again. I know your mother's watch is important but please accept this watch as my way of appreciation to you. This watch is special to me as well so please keep this so that our time is memorable.

-Nos"

XR smiles and despite knowing it was his courting gift, XR was touched by the gift. He places the watch in his right hand and wonders should he put it in a safe spot or keep it with him? He hesitated but chose to keep it on. He noticed the small wear in the holes and realised it was something Nos had for a long time. Seeing he had only 30 minutes, he rushes to the police station with a smile. The second he enters in and got to his desk, he places his lunch in his personal fridge as he began his job.

"Nice change shortstack. Your really early."

XR didn't pay mind and just smiles. "Well, it's a nice change to be early you know?"

"Nice watch by the way."

"Thanks, it's from a friend that's lending it to me."

Warp took a moment and realized the watch. "Must really trust you if he's willing to let you hold it. That's a real one of a kind watch. Made it himself."

XR was surprised. "You know about this watch?"

"Yup, Nos saved up his money for the tools to make his watch and not ever bought any other one. Your pretty lucky XR." Warp walked away leaving a shocked cop. XR looks to his wrist and couldn't help but shake the flustered feelings. 'We're just friends.' He thought as he began his report but couldn't help but keep an eye on the time in his right wrist.


End file.
